


My Tourniquet

by jd4941



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 75
Words: 150,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jd4941/pseuds/jd4941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Storybrooke.<br/>Regina and Emma once had true love. But they allowed outside pressures to rip them apart. Then Regina is viciously attacked and almost dies. She left town to recover and for a new life. But, now an emergency has drawn her back. Will Swan Queen prevail? Dark Henry. Magic baby fic.<br/>TW: Rape, abuse, assault, suicide attempts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Attack

***** I do not own OUaT nor any of the characters ******

 

Ruby had been out for a stroll when she was first alerted. She wasn’t sure if it was the smell or the sound. She just knew she had to get there quick.

Ruby followed them to Mifflin Street. Just as she got there, a blinding light flashed through the downstairs section of the entire house. Then, there was something like a shockwave which threw her to the ground. As she pulled herself up on her elbows, she saw Henry hurry out of the house. He jumped on his bicycle and rode away quickly.

Ruby could still hear the cries. It sounded like the mewing of a newborn cat. Then, it became gurgling. Then, she heard it. A howl. But, not any howl. This was not one of her fellow wolves calling to the night. It was a howl that made your gut clench. It was the howl of the trapped knowing that this was the end. It was the howl a rabbit gives right before it’s ripped to pieces by its predator. Ruby jumped onto her feet and took off for the house.

She ran inside and looked around. “Regina?” She had known that Emma had moved out with Henry months ago. She wasn’t really sure what he was doing there at that time of night anyway. She was sure that Emma didn’t know where he was.

“Regina?” she cried out again. She knew something wasn’t right. Her heart was thumping so hard she thought it’d beat right out of her chest. That’s when she caught whiff of the smell. It was a smell of electricity, burnt electricity. And blood.

She ran through the house and entered the kitchen. She found her there. She dropped to her knees and let out her own howl. “REGINA!!!!!!”


	2. Calling in the Troops

**CHAPTER 2**

  
Ruby had curled up and stared at the body. She leaned against the cabinet door with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her wolf ears could pick up a heartbeat but it was so erratic she knew there was no way she’d survive. Still, she reached for Regina’s hand in case she was aware of anything. She didn’t want her to think that she was alone.

She was just about to reach for her cellphone and dial for an ambulance when Regina began to sputter. “Regina?” Ruby jumped up closer to her. “I’m going to get an ambulance here right now.” Her fingers flew over the numbers.

Her phone was knocked out of her hands. “No.”

“Regina? Oh my god, Regina. You need help. I’m getting you help.” Ruby reached for her phone. Regina’s hand in hers stilled her.

“No. No ambulance. No Whale. No one.”

“Regina you don’t understand, I thought you were dead. You need help right this second or – “

“No.” Regina coughed and sputtered. She tried sitting up but only raised her head and groaned loudly. Ruby tried supporting her. “No. Promise me,” she gasped out in between her fight for air. “Promise me.”

The look in her eyes implored Ruby. Ruby gave her a slight nod and then Regina fell back into unconsciousness.

Ruby reached for her phone again. This time she dialed Dr. Hopper. He was technically a therapist but she knew that he and Regina had a relationship of some sort. And therapists had to have medical training.

The next person she dialed was her Granny. Granny had often talked of Regina in glowing terms. She knew that she would want to be updated about something like this affecting her.

Her final call was to Tink. The fallen fairy and Regina were best friends. Ruby knew they spent tons of time together.

Her hand hovered over Emma’s name on her contact list. Emma and Regina had dated for quite a while. But, then out of nowhere Emma and Henry moved into her parent’s apartment. Ruby had no specifics but something told her she should wait and ask before calling her.

She didn’t want to give voice to anything right now. She was terrified of what it meant. But, when she watched Henry run out of the home, the look on his face had twisted something down in her gut. She shook her head and tried to erase the image. She just couldn’t face it. She had watched Regina raise that boy and no matter what anyone said about the former Evil Queen, Regina loved that boy with all that she had in her. And it showed. He was a sweet, loving child.

Archie was the first to arrive. Ruby had left the door open when she came in. The house had been dark when she entered and she hadn’t turned on any light. He walked over the threshold and called out, “Hello?”

Ruby let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “In here. The kitchen,” she called out.

“What’s going on?” Granny asked from behind Archie who jumped when she appeared out of nowhere behind him. He turned and saw Tink sprinting up the driveway. He waited until she was close enough to hear.

“I just got called here by Ruby. I have no idea. They’re in the kitchen. Come on,” Archie had been in the house many times and knew his way around the main floors anyway. He led the way.

When they got to the kitchen, they all collectively gasped. Ruby was still next to Regina holding her hand. Regina was still passed out but – the condition of her body. They all looked at one another in shock. Regina was covered in what looked like burns from all the skin they could see showing. There was also blood splattered on the floor, walls, nearby cabinets. The Queen had not gone down quickly or easily.

Granny stepped forward, “Is she - ?” Everyone was slightly appalled. It didn’t seem possible for the Evil Queen to be dead.

Regina groaned in response and turned her head slightly. Everyone jumped and moved back.

“We have to get an ambulance,” Archie pulled out his phone and began dialing.

“No!” Tink and Ruby both shouted in unison. They looked at one another questioningly.

Ruby went first, “She didn’t want anyone. No doctors. No ambulance. I called you because I know you’re friends.”

“A doctor can’t help. There’s something more at play here,” Tink added.

“Well, she looks like she’s almost dead. I have zero medical knowledge. And I know none of you do either. She needs help,” No one had ever seen the therapist so frazzled. He face was pale and drawn and he seemed to be on the verge of losing it. He kept ripping his fingers through his hair that was now standing on end.

“She has help. She has us,” Tink said. “There’s magic here. A hospital can’t help her anyway. And – “ Tink bit the right corner of her bottom lip.

“And?”

Ruby looked at her knowingly. “You know don’t you?”

Tink merely nodded.

“Know what?” Yep. Archie was losing it. “We don’t know anything but someone attacked and may have killed Regina. This is a crime scene and we’re trampling all over it. This is above us. We need to get her help.”

A glow shot out around the room. Everyone looked down at its source. Regina was lit up from the inside out.  
“She’ll be fine now,” Tink said.


	3. Waiting

**CHAPTER 3**

**_Across town:_ **

Henry quietly let himself back into his grandparent’s apartment. He was shaky and nervous. His Mom and Dad were still sitting on the sofa where he had left them watching the rest of the movie. His grandparents were asleep. No one knew anything.

He ran upstairs to the bedroom he was sharing with his Mom. He took the glove out of his bag. It had worked. He grinned. He had killed the Evil Queen. He was a hero just like his Grandmother was for killing Cora. The good guys had defeated evil. He never saw the figure standing outside his window looking up at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was his town. And nothing ever happened here that he had no knowledge of. Gold stared up at his grandson’s window as he leaned on his cane. The boy had stolen the glove from his shop when his father brought him around for a visit yesterday. Gold saw but didn’t bother to intervene until he felt magic crackling in the air. He went outside and the hairs on his neck stood up from the electricity. He whistled and went back home before Belle noticed him missing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ruby stood and grabbed up her phone. She began snapping pictures of everything. She got Regina’s body and the entire kitchen. Regina’s body would light up from the inside and then go out and then light up again intermittently. Then, she turned the phone to record video. She gave a brief summary of what had occurred so far starting from what had caught her attention and drove her to this house. She talked about seeing someone rush out the house, the smell of burning flesh in the air, the jolt of electricity she smelled, heard, and saw and then that someone jump on a bicycle. She didn’t mention who she had seen. She still hadn’t processed that yet herself.

“What should we do next?” Granny had been mostly silent since entering the house. She had been literally twiddling her thumbs in a corner not knowing what to do.

“I think we should make her comfortable,” Tink said. Everyone looked at Regina. Her body had stopped glowing but she still didn’t look any better. The burns and bruises were a terrifying sight to behold.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Ruby asked.

“It’s better than having her lying here on the floor covered in,” Tink gestured all around.

Granny went ahead to ready the bedroom while Tink, Ruby, and Archie all took ahold of Regina and went to carry her upstairs.

They got her into her bed without mishap. Ruby began shooting more video.

Regina’s eyes opened as they laid her down. “Regina,” Archie ran over to her. “Can you hear me?”

Regina blinked but said nothing. He decided to take that as a yes.

“Regina, we need to get you to the hospital. We – “

“No,” Regina growled. She coughed and sputtered more blood. Archie’s head reared back. “No doctors. No ambulance. No one. No one can know. I’m fine now.”

Everyone looked at one another. Regina shut her eyes for a minute but remained conscious. “Water,” she wrenched out. She was still obviously struggling but she was at least alert to her surroundings.

Tink jumped up, “I’ve got it.” She came back quickly with a glass. She helped Regina sit up and drink a little.

“Is he still here?” Regina asked.

Everyone looked around puzzled. Ruby was the only one who knew what she was talking about. “No. He ran away.”

“So, it was a he who did this? Who was it?” Archie asked.

“No one. No one ever knows,” This time Regina’s voice cracked with tears as she implored Ruby. “Please. Promise me.”

“I promise,” Ruby swore. She knew why she had. Ruby and her Granny had always been supporters of Regina’s. For some weird reason Ruby, Granny, and Regina seemed to have an unspoken connection. But when they tried to step up further, Regina usually shot them down. Now she needed them whether she liked it or not. And they weren’t leaving her.

Regina sank back into unconsciousness.

“What do we do now?” Archie asked the room.

“We wait.” Granny grabbed a seat on the bed beside Regina. Ruby and Tink curled up at the end of it. Archie sank into a chair across from them all. One by one, they all succumbed to sleep.


	4. Wait and See

**CHAPTER 4**

Gold tapped the door with the end of his cane. He had made it a priority to get back over to the Charming’s apartment as early as possible.

Emma let him in and she called out, “Neal. Your Dad’s here.”

They had fallen asleep on the sofa together in the middle of a movie that they had originally started out watching with her parents and Henry. Slowly, they had gone to bed and left Emma and Neal on the sofa. Her mother insisted on trying to push her and Neal together. It irked Emma to no end.

Gold walked around the piles of bags waiting at the door. The Charmings had decided they were going back to the Enchanted Forest. They were taking Henry, Emma and Neal along with them.

“What did you need Papa?” Neal asked confused at his presence. Neal had at first refused to go. He had spent his entire life running from the Enchanted Forest. But, the opportunity to spend time with a son he never knew he had was too strong. He decided he would visit and get them settled. Then, he would come back home to his life here.

Gold already knew of his plans and they had said their goodbyes already.

“I actually didn’t come for you. Junior has something that belongs to me. I need it back,” Gold informed the room.

Henry jumped guiltily when he was referred to. He had told no one of his plans and he thought no one knew. He looked at Gold who was staring daggers into him. Guilt twisted inside of him. His heart was beating rapidly. He looked down hoping no one would see.

“What did you take Henry?” Emma asked him curiously.

Henry said nothing as Gold dug into the backpack that was hanging off the end of a chair. “Just a little something he thought wouldn’t be missed. But, it was,” the last was said as a warning to Henry. He took the bag holding the glove out of the backpack. Gold stood regarding him for a few minutes longer. “I’ll just be on my way now. You all have a safe trip.” And with that, he was gone.

“Oh, well. I think it’s time for us to leave.” Snow stepped up. Charming walked over with the magic beans. Everyone grabbed some bags and moved outside. They went into the middle of the street and stood around in a circle. Snow, Charming, and Henry were grinning. They were thrilled to be going home.

Emma and Neal were resigned. They had explained that they were only going over for a short visit but would be returning home shortly after the Charmings were settled.

Snow and Charming ignored the rest and concentrated on getting them all home. They were sure that once she got there Emma would love it as much as they did.

“Ready?” David asked.

“As we’ll ever be Grandpa,” since Gold had left without explaining anything about the glove, Henry knew he was safe. Now for the rest of his plan. Operation Forever. He had plans of getting his parents together and all of them living happily ever after in fairytale land. He didn’t even bother to waste one thought on his Mom nor what he had done. He was going home. It was a new beginning for everyone.

David threw a bean down and the portal opened. They were sucked inside and then the portal disappeared.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Regina’s stirring awakened the light sleep that everyone had fallen into. The sunlight from a new day was streaming into the window.

“Regina?” Tink was instantly by her side.

Regina was still in obvious pain but no longer in distress. Tink took stock. She was obviously weak, bruised, and bloodied. But, color was beginning to return to her skin.

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” Ruby grabbed her hand again.

Archie’s head snapped around. “You call that alright?” Everyone threw a glare at him for his insensitivity.

“Regina what can we do?” Ruby asked.

Regina could recognize that smell. She had once been the cause of it. It was blood and seared flesh. She couldn’t believe that it was now hers. Regina shook her head. “I just need rest.”

“Well, you also need to get cleaned up. Come on ladies. You gentleman, if you can remake the bed, we’ll see to the rest.”

Tink, Ruby, and Granny flanked Regina and got her pulled up. They walked her to the bathroom. “Linens are in the back of the closet,” she called before they shut the door.

Archie located the linens and remade the bed. He took the soiled ones downstairs and placed them into a garbage bag. He tied it up and put a label on it. EVIDENCE, it read.

Inside the bathroom, the women had gotten Regina cleaned up which was no easy feat. The burns were causing her tremendous pain but she still insisted on no doctors or hospitals. They had to literally peel her clothes off of her. Ruby found some old prescription pain relievers and they seemed to help her enough for them to get her through a quick bath. They cleaned and bandaged her up and put Regina back into bed. She promptly fell asleep.

“Well, we have to get the diner opened. But, we can’t leave her here on her own. I think that we can take shifts. There’s 4 of us, that should cover being able to look after one woman.”

“I’ll take first shift,” Tink said. “I’m sure she’ll probably just sleep anyway.”

“I’ll take second,” Archie said tiredly. He wasn’t sure if they were doing the right thing but he didn’t want to leave either. Regina and he had a weird relationship but he did still care for her. He would respect her wishes of no doctors and ambulances if she wanted him too.

Granny nodded, “Ruby and I will stop by for the night shift.” Everyone took a look at the sleeping woman. The powerful Queen now looked so small. Ruby, Archie, and Granny took their leave. Tink laid down beside Regina and took her hand in hers. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention.

**CHAPTER 5**

Archie returned to Regina’s around 1 with a take-out bag from Granny’s. It contained soup for Regina and a couple of sandwiches for Archie and Tink.

He let himself in downstairs and went up to the master suite. He stuck his head in gingerly and was relieved to see everyone was fine, just sleeping. He shook Tink awake. He held up the bags. “I brought lunch.”

Tink looked at him grateful. Archie handed her a drink and a container. “She doing alright?” he nodded his head toward Regina.

“Yeah. She woke up once for something to drink. But, she went right back out again,” Tink took a big bite of her burger and stuffed a couple of fries in her mouth. She was famished.

“Do you know – who did this to her?” Archie asked in a whisper.

“No idea,” Tink said. She looked over at the evidence of assault still clearly visible on Regina. She figured it would take weeks before the bruises and burns went away. How anyone could do that to another human being was beyond her. But, people in this land were an extremely volatile lot. It made her sick to her stomach to think that they were out there loose.

“Ruby still didn’t say anything?”

Tink shook her head, “We were busy getting her cleaned up. And she didn’t seem in a state to talk.”

They finished their meal in silence. They were cleaning up the remnants of their lunch when Regina coughed and blinked awake.

Tink was at her side instantly, “Regina,” she smiled down at her dear friend. She placed a hand lovingly on her cheek. The past that Tink and Regina had was as complicated as the past Regina had with everyone here. But, Tink had forgiven her and the two of them had become best friends.

Regina gave her a small smile.

Archie moved over into her sightline. He took her hand. “Welcome back Regina.”

Tink looked her over. “I think it’s time we got rid of these don’t you?” She had wanted to heal Regina earlier but wasn’t sure if her body could take it. Now, she placed her hands over Regina and moved from the top of her head to her toes. She may have lost her wings but, the fallen fairy still carried magic inside of her. A white healing light radiated from her hands.

Tink was able to heal the external damage. She was certain that Regina had been healed internally already. It was just the inner demons left to wrestle with.

Regina continued to lay there still weak. It would take a long time before she would be able to say she was okay again.

She smiled over at Tink and Archie. “Thank you.”

“This is what friends are for,” Archie smiled and Tink laid her head next to Regina’s on the pillow. The two of them fell back asleep. Archie stretched out and did the same.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

“How much farther?” Emma asked tiredly. She thought they’d at least land in the vicinity of the castle.

Snow, Charming and Henry were grinning like Cheshire cats. “We’re almost there,” Snow said cheerfully. They walked for about 20 minutes more before Snow turned to Emma. She grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

They had stopped at the top of a hill. Everyone looked down. In the distance, they could see the upper towers of the castle. To Emma’s eyes it was nothing more than a dilapidated old building. She’d lived in slums that had seen better days than the castle.

“We’re home,” Charming wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter.

Emma thought she was going to be sick.


	6. Memories

**CHAPTER 6**

Granny arrived around dinnertime with more take-out. Tink had long since left but Archie had stayed for his shift.

Regina was still weak and slept most of the day. After her last snooze she had convinced Archie to help her get downstairs. She was now snoozing on one of recliners in the den. The two of them had watched bad movies and chatted about nothing. Archie kept trying to get Regina to open up about the assault but she made it clear she wasn’t ready for that. In her weakened state, he decided not to push her just yet.

Granny held up the take-out bag. “I’ve got dinner.”

Regina gave her a sad, small smile.

“Great. I had almost forgotten about something to eat,” That wasn’t really true. Archie had been thinking of running into the kitchen but couldn’t bring himself to do it just yet. The signs of Regina’s assault were still all over it. He just couldn’t bring himself to face it.

Granny walked over to Regina and stroked her hair. “How are you darling?”

Regina just nodded in response.

Granny unpacked the bag and they began to eat. Granny and Archie chatted about nothing in particular while Regina played around with her soup.

After the meal was done, Archie took his leave. He said his goodbyes as he confirmed that he would be back tomorrow afternoon.

Regina frowned and looked over at him and Granny. “I’m better now. I’m grateful for what you’ve all done but I’m sure I can manage.”

Granny shook her head and shooed Archie away. After he had gone, she turned to Regina. “I’m delighted to see that you’re better. But, you’re light years from being fine or okay.” She looked at her thoroughly. Granny was never one to beat around the bush. “It was Henry wasn’t it?”

Regina snapped her head over to her and then paid for it with the protest her neck muscles gave her. “I suppose Ruby told you that.”

Granny shook her head sadly, “No chil’. There’s only two people you’d protect like this. And since you and Ruby talked of a he last night.” Granny put her hand on Regina’s arm.

A sob escaped Regina and she looked like she was struggling to hold the tears back. Finally, they came cascading out of her in gut wrenching sobs. Granny held her close throughout the flood.

“I can’t stay here,” Regina whispered once she was spent. This home that she had once put together from love was now anything but. Then she had opened up its doors to her beloved son and later the woman that she had fallen head over heels in love with. It no longer felt like a home. It had become a torture chamber to her. She felt suffocated.

Granny nodded and then helped her to stand. “So we won’t. I’ll pack for you. We’re going to my place.”

Regina shook her head, “No. I- “

Granny overrode her. “I am not allowing someone in your condition to be alone. My place is just as good as this one. Now, let’s get you packed.”

As they pulled up to the back of the diner, Regina continued to protest. “Really this is not necessary. I’m – “

“Don’t you dare say you’re fine. Even someone who was legally blind could see clearly that you’re far from that. You’re staying with us. And that’s final.”

Regina was still too weak to argue. Granny helped her upstairs and she pointed out the things that she wanted to take with her. Granny put it all in a suitcase and then helped her out to her car.

They pulled up to the back of the diner. There was an apartment Ruby and Granny shared behind it. She allowed Granny to help her to a guest room.

Granny got her comfortable and helped her change into something comfortable to sleep in. Granny looked towards the door then shook her head. She climbed in beside Regina. She knew leaving her alone wasn’t a good idea.

Regina looked at her sleepily before Granny put her arm around her and pulled her into her chest. The two of them fell asleep shortly thereafter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting to the castle and seeing it firsthand was as underwhelming to Neal and Emma as they had imagined it would be. Neither of them had wanted to be there but the reality was even worse than they had imagined in their nightmares.

Only Henry, Charming, and Snow continued to be optimistic. They strode into the castle as if it was Christmas morning. They all ran from here to there yelling at Neal and Emma to come and see the wonderful dust covered crap that they had found.

Emma tried hard to keep the plastic smile glued to her face that she had worn since her parents told her of their decision to go back home. She wasn’t sure how she had gotten here. One day she, Henry, and Regina were all together basking in their true love and the next she was being shuttled off with her parents to the Enchanted Forest.

But when they turned to her with smiles on their faces, she knew. Because her gut would close up and she actually felt sick to the pit of her stomach. She knew they wanted her to be an image that they had in their heads of some hero. But, she wasn’t. She was just goofy, sometimes inappropriately mannered Emma. She didn’t know how to be what they wanted. But, she also didn’t know how to live with the looks on their faces if she were to tell them that what they wanted wasn’t the same thing as what she wanted.

Once the thrill of being back had worn off of them, they got down to practicalities. The truth was the kingdom had fallen apart. Their family was by no means the only one that had come back. But, as the head of the kingdom, Snow expected them to keep up appearances.

Problem was Snow had lived her entire life as a Princess. It was hard for her to realize that things just couldn’t go back to how they used to be.

She had expected more people to come over. But no one wanted to give up indoor plumbing, air conditioning, internet and cable. So they were in short supply of personnel to do the actual work that went into keeping a castle running.

There were no lines of people waiting to be servants when back home they all had jobs, bank accounts, pensions, cars, homes and the like. The White Kingdom wasn’t even in contact with any of the other Kingdoms. If something broke out, they wouldn’t even have enough people to defend themselves.

But, Snow insisted and Charming would do whatever it took to back her up. Even if what she asked for was impossible.

And with Henry’s enthusiasm over what he believed his fairy tale book told him not waning, Emma was prepared to suck it up. At least for a while.

The first order was to get food, light, and water supply. There was no electricity but there were also no candle makers to supply them nor any money to pay them even if they had. They food they brought with them wouldn’t last much longer than 2 days tops and that’s if they rationed. Water had to be carried from a well and heated over a fire in the kitchen which also needed firewood.

But, the sights of Snow, Henry’s, and Charming’s faces were enough for Emma to keep from screaming. She could do this. There was no going back now.

Charming, Neal and Henry went out to gather firewood for the kitchen fireplace while Emma carried in water and Snow heated it up in between trying to tidy things up. They ate their meal in near darkness surrounded by rats. Then, they each took a candle with warnings to make sure they were blown out after they got into bed to conserve them. Charming, Neal, and Henry had also managed to gather some wood to light their bedroom fireplaces.

Snow and Charming took the master bedroom. Henry took Snow’s old room. Neal took the one next door to it. Emma went off in search of a quiet place for herself. She came to a room on the other side of the castle and knew as soon as she opened the door whom it belonged to. The smell alone was enough to give away that this was Regina’s room. The furnishings looked in pristine condition especially compared to the rest of the castle. Emma guessed that she had put a spell over it to hold it that way.

Emma lit the fireplace and put her things down. She went downstairs for some water and placed it inside the kettle in the fireplace so that by morning it would be warm. She got dressed for bed and laid down on the pillow that still had an indent of a head print in it. She could almost feel Regina.

She missed her so much. Their lives weren’t supposed to be this way. Regina was her true love. She was supposed to be with her forever. But when she returned from the Enchanted Forest with her Mother, Henry’s attitude and judgments toward his mother had put an enormous strain on their relationship. Emma hadn’t wanted to upset Henry so she never disciplined him. She told Regina it was better if she talked to him as a friend and tried to make him see that not everything was black and white. Regina had gotten angry with her and told her to leave.

So, Emma had moved in with her parents to give Regina space and time to cool off. That had been months ago. The longer they were apart, the more Henry and Snow seemed to push for them to stay apart. And Emma not wanting to disappoint either of them caved.

Then her mother showed her the field of magic beans and told her of her plans for them all to return to their kingdom. Emma knew she was no princess and had no desires for that life. But, her mother looked at her with such longing, Emma couldn’t say no. When she told Regina of her plans to go just for a couple of weeks with Henry and get her parents settled, Regina had been livid. The two of them got into their worse fight yet. Once more, Emma left to give Regina time to cool off. She hadn’t even been able to say goodbye to her. But that was because like she told Regina at the time, it was only going to be for a couple of weeks.

She stopped calling and visiting Regina as often as before and the two of them drifted apart. Emma was sure it was just temporary. She just needed time to get adjusted to her family and then she would make things right with Regina.

But that didn’t stop the ache in her chest when she thought of her. Nor did it stop her from staring at her phone constantly wanting to at least hear her voice. She had voicemails saved on the phone from Regina that she would replay over and over. And every picture they took as a family and as a couple, she would go through almost daily.

She loved Regina. There would never be anyone else like her. And she missed her. When she got back home, she promised herself she’d make things right. Still her pillow was soaked by the time she finally drifted off.


	7. Getting Things Straight

**CHAPTER 7**

The smell of breakfast being made was what woke Regina up the final time. She had spent the night with Granny at her side holding her when she woke up screaming from nightmares. She stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before making her way into the hall bathroom for her morning routine.

After that was done, she walked out into the kitchen where Granny was making apple pancakes. “Have a seat,” Granny gestured to the stools on the other side of the kitchen.

Granny put down a plate of bacon in front of her and returned to the pancakes. Ruby came behind her and snagged a slice. Regina hadn’t heard her come in last night. She figured it was her inner wolf that caused the woman to have so much energy. Regina reached for a cup of coffee but Ruby swatted her hands away. “You can’t have that.”

“I think I’m old enough for a cup of coffee,” Regina told her reaching again.

This time Granny swatted her hands away. She and Ruby looked at one another. “There’s something you need to know.”

Regina closed her eyes momentarily to summon the strength to get through whatever it was she had to hear next. “Yes?”

Ruby put her hand up to her Granny, “I get to tell her. Regina – grrr,” There was a knock on the door and Ruby ran to answer it. She came back in with Tink by her side. She turned to Tink. “We were just about to tell her.”

“Now? You think that’s wise?” Tink looked worried.

“She’s still weak but better. I think she can handle it. Anyway, she just tried to grab some coffee. I think it’s time. She needs some good news anyway,” Granny said.

Ruby turned to Regina and grinned at her. “You’re pregnant,” she squealed and wrapped her arms around her.

Regina shook her head wildly. “No,” she shoved Ruby off of her. The girl looked hurt but recovered quickly and plastered on a smile again. “I’ve only been with Emma.”

“The two of you have true love Regina. Anything’s possible. And trust me, that is definitely Emma’s baby in there. I felt it as soon as I saw you and Ruby can smell it.”

“Well, I can smell the change in your hormones,” Ruby shrugged.

Everyone smiled at a still stunned Regina. “I – I don’t know what to say,” she stuttered.

“I’m going to be an Aunty!” Ruby squealed hugging Regina again when something occurred to her and she pulled away. “You are keeping it right?” she asked in a quiet voice.

Regina blanched, “Of course I’m keeping it.” Ruby squealed and hugged her some more.

“Well then I have something else to tell you,” Tink said watching her best friend’s face.

Regina wasn’t sure how much more she could take, “Go ahead.”

“I can feel them, ya know. And their heartbeats are strong.”

It took a few seconds for Regina’s mind to catch up. “Them?” She gaped at Tink who wore the hugest grin on her face.

Tink nodded happily, “twin girls.”

“I’m going to be a double Aunty,” Ruby started dancing around.

Granny put a stack of apple pancakes in front of Regina, “Eat up. You’re eating for 3 now.”

They chatted about nothing over breakfast. Then, Granny excused herself to go to the diner.

Tink and Ruby flanked Regina on the sofa.

“So, you’re okay with this?” Ruby placed her hand on her tummy.

“Yeah,” Regina said with a small smile on her face. “I think I really am. I never dreamed this was even possible.”

“You know, the Charmings are in the Enchanted Forest right?” Ruby asked gently. Snow had tried really hard to get her and Granny to go back with them but to Ruby that was nothing more than a death sentence. Not to mention, a complete hellhole. She liked her life in this world. Going back to that old time would be just that. A gigantic leap backwards with nothing good to look forward to.

Regina nodded her head, “Emma told me she was going. It’s the last thing we argued over. I told her not to, that she’d be miserable. But, she insisted it was just for a couple of weeks.” She laughed mirthlessly, “Her moving in with her parents was supposed to be a couple of weeks and then it went into a couple of months and now we rarely see one another.” Regina knew that Snow and Henry were trying to get Emma and Neal together. Again, the thought of Henry made her wince.

“So what are you going to do?” Tink asked placing her hand on her friend’s arm for comfort.

“I – I can’t – I can’t stay here,” Regina got out before she broke into tears.

Ruby and Tink both engulfed her. “Then, I’ll go with you,” Regina looked up in surprise at Tink. “You’re my best friend,” she shrugged. “There really isn’t anything much for me here anyway.”

“Me too,” Ruby chimed in. “For a while, anyway. I think Granny will be okay for a week or so. I’ll help you get where you’re going and get settled in.”

Regina had always liked the Lucas girl. And she and Granny had an interesting relationship. But, she still didn’t get why the two of them were being so nice to her when she’d never gone out of her way to be nice to them. “Why?”

Ruby understood what she was asking. “Regina, you saved my life. Mine and Granny’s. I was on the verge of being hunted down. Sooner or later, I would’ve ended up a trophy to someone. Your curse was the best thing that ever happened to us. And I love life here. Movies, showers, almost anything I could ever want or imagine literally right at my fingertips. We owe you a debt. Trust me, my Granny feels the same way.”

“Then before the curse broke and I found out that Granny was my family, I was on the verge of leaving anyway. I stayed for her. But,” Ruby sucked in her top lip, “I’ve always wanted to get out. I don’t even understand why all these people are still in this one place. At least with you leaving, I can get to experience life beyond these walls.”

They sat in silence for a while lost in their own thoughts when Tink broke the silence. “So, where are we going?”

Regina laughed, “I have no idea. Any suggestions?”

Ruby wriggled her eyebrows, “New York City, baby,” she threw her arms up in the air.

Regina looked at Tink who shrugged, “New York City,” she nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma awoke with a start. She was used to waking up in strange places thanks to growing up in foster care system and then blowing through one night stands. Beside Regina in the mansion was the only time that she had ever awakened peacefully.

Sunlight flowed through the open drapes but she was freezing cold. She saw the fireplace had gone out. And with no insulation or heat source, she felt like she was inside of an icicle.

She threw on her clothes and decided to leave everything else for later. She began looking around for a bathroom. She opened various doors and kept coming up empty.

Snow saw her opening all the doors and called out, “See, I told you, you’d love exploring here.”

“I’m not exploring. I’m looking for the bathroom before I burst.”

Snow frowned, “There’s no chamber pot in your room?”

“A what?” It was too early in the morning for Emma to have to be bothered to process information.

“Chamber pot,” At Emma’s look of horror once her brain caught up, “This is the Enchanted Forest honey. There’s no indoor plumbing.”

“What?!!?” although Emma had heard her just fine.

“Just remember to throw it out after each use. Oh, and there should be scraps nearby for, you know, wiping,” Snow whispered the last bit of information.

Emma went back to her room and debated for a long time with herself. Or as long as her bladder gave her. Going outside was preferable to this she thought as she gave up fighting. She needed to get home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After doing her best to wash in these horrific circumstances, Emma made her way downstairs. Charming and Snow were already there.

“Where’s Henry?” Emma asked as she snagged one of the last bananas.

“He’s still asleep,” Snow smiled at her. “We need to start talking about what comes next.”

“Can we start with getting rid of the rats? Isn’t this how everyone died of plague?”

“So, I’m going to get some firewood cut and you two can get water and start cleaning in here. Then, Henry and Neal will help me before we head out hunting,” David took charge.

“Hunting?”

“We’re low on food honey,” Snow said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Right,” David said as if it had been settled. “I’ll leave you women to it. Tell Henry and Neal to join me once they get up.”

Emma didn’t like the way her parents were just giving orders about what everyone was going to do. “I think I might go into town. Hopefully we can find some of our people there.”

“We have to get things in order first Emma. We have no food or water or anything,” Snow was starting to get excited. She began crying.

David looked at Emma accusingly as he pulled Snow into his arms, “Don’t upset your Mother Emma. We decided that we were going to return home and rebuild our kingdom. We said that we – “

Emma had had enough of this damned land and she had had enough of the two of them deluding themselves into believing that they could turn this pile of rocks into a grand castle and build thrones to themselves. She jumped out of her seat angry now, “No! YOU decided. I never agreed to anything. And this is NOT my home. It’s a pile of rocks that’s about to fall down. I told you all that I would come here for a couple of weeks because Henry was so excited and Snow wouldn’t stop crying. How was I supposed to say no to that? But my life isn’t here. Since you haven’t figured it out yet, I’m no damned princess! And I don’t want to be either.”

Her parents looked at her like she had lost her mind. “Emma, this is your birthright. And this is where you belong.”

“I –“

“Good morning.” Henry bounced into the room grinning from ear to ear with Neal trailing behind him not so happily. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Here kid,” Emma handed him an apple.

“Seriously Mom?” Henry turned up his nose at it.

“It’s just until later,” Snow smiled at him. “Then you, your Dad and David are all going hunting. Wouldn’t you love that?”

“Cool,” Henry bit into the apple.

Emma wanted to continue to protest but knew she’d have to bite her tongue. She didn’t want to upset Henry or Snow right now while David filled them in on what all he had dictated them to do today.

They got up to leave and Emma wanted to bolt out with him. Snow grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. “I’m so glad we came home,” she smiled at her.

Emma just gave her a weak smile back as Snow handed her a bucket so they could do the hellish trek of bringing water from the wells and into the house.


	8. What Just Happened?

**CHAPTER 8**

Regina had been online all morning looking for a new place in New York. She finally just gave up and decided that the best thing to do would be to wait until she got there to figure things out.

She had made a mental note in her head of what she wanted from the mansion and where it was. She guessed the most important things were photographs and the things inside of her vault. She would have to rent a truck to drive it all over the line but without a place to put it, she was torn. She had three choices; It was either come back for it later when leaving the first time was going to be difficult enough, have someone else fetch it for her, and even though she now accepted the Lukas’, Tink, and Archie as friends, these were her private things, or take it all with her to start off with.

She tossed the laptop aside and snuggled back into the sheets. She was still really weak and hadn’t yet been able to make it through a whole day. She closed her eyes and prayed that the nightmares would remain at bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma figured it was only about noon and she had already carried about 20 buckets of water from the wells to the house. Helped her mother with scrubbing up the kitchen and was on her way to working over to whatever the hell this new room was supposedly called. She only knew she was hungry, tired, smelly, and physically in pain and they only had one room down and about 50 to go. Whoever thought having a castle was a good idea was obviously an idiot.

Nothing had really been seen to or taken care of. Her mother wanted the place gleaming before they were able to offer comfort to others. Emma just kept shooting her confused looks wondering if her mother had actually lost it. They themselves had no comfort and yet all Snow kept going on and on about was balls and courting and how great everything is going to be when they have a houseful of prospective suitors for Princess Emma.

Even as a child playing at being a princess was never something that appealed to Emma. So she couldn’t stop from asking herself the question of why the hell she was here on her hands and knees scrubbing a ton of falling rock that the rats were just leaving droppings all through even as it was cleaned instead of sitting at her desk at home chomping on a bear claw.

Then Snow smiled at her in-between her random ramblings and Emma plastered on another fake smile and kept scrubbing. Finally, Snow looked up and over and said, “Oh, I think we can take a break now.”

Emma tried to wash up as well as one can in a bucketful of cold water. The soap they had was about to run out and there was no way and no money even if there was a way to get anymore supplies. Emma was thinking of taking a bean and maybe jumping home to gather more supplies but her parents knew she was looking for a way out and they were holding the beans hostage. Emma had no idea where they had stowed them.

“So,” Snow cut into her thoughts, “how are things with you and Neal going?”

Emma frowned. Snow knew perfectly well that Emma was still with Regina. Although she had to avoid talking about her in front of Snow if she wanted to keep the peace. And Henry just went ballistic everytime his Mom’s name was mentioned. He actually kinda scared Emma a little. Then, he’d start going on about being a Prince and how Emma was the Savior and a hero and she’d get distracted and shrug off his reactions as merely the way he was coping.

“Fine. We’ve already exchanged information for when we leave next week since he’ll be going back to his life in New York,” Emma threw in that last part as a dig to let her Mom know to drop it.

Snow frowned, “Emma I do wish you’d stop talking like that.”

“What do you mean, stop talking like what?”

“You know very well that this is our home now. We’re not going back.”

“No. This is your home and if you don’t want to go back that’s fine. But, Henry, Neal and I only came for a couple of weeks to help you all get settled. This is only a visit for us.”

Snow grabbed Emma’s arm and pulled her over to a chair after swiping at a rat to get off of it, “Emma honey. This kind of talk is just pure madness. We came here to get our home back. And you can’t just forsake your family, for – for what? What do you even think you’re going to find out there without your family beside you?”

Emma deadpanned, “You mean besides my life?”

Snow was shaking her head when Henry burst through the door grinning. “We caught dinner,” he moved to the side and David came through grinning with an animal dripping blood everywhere. Neal stood to the side and watched with something between horror and disgust on his face.

Snow clapped her hands and said, “prep him outside so that he can be ready for dinner.”

Emma looked at it distastefully and had to swallow multiple times. She prayed for night to fall soon so that at least this day of torture would be over.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Regina had spent time with Archie before she headed downstairs to the diner for dinner. She had thanked him for his friendship and all the help over the past couple of days after informing him of her plans. He had blushed and wished her well and let her know that she always had a friend in him. He made her promise to stay in touch and he promised that he would visit as soon as she got settled.

Regina got to the diner and had just grabbed a seat in the last booth when Belle rushed over to her. She sat beside her heavily and wrapped her arms around her, “Oh Regina. We were so worried. After Rumple told me what had happened we went by your home but didn’t find you.”

Regina looked at Rumple. Their history was so complicated. At times he was her mentor, tormentor, teacher, father figure, enemy and somewhere in between the two had at least a mutual respect for one another. “You were worried about me?”

“Yes, dearie. Hard to believe. But, who else knows as many of your secrets as I do?”

Belle clasped Regina’s hand. “I made Rumple rush us right over to the house when he told me about Henry having the glove and using it.” Belle leaned closer and whispered, “I’m so sorry Regina.”

Ruby walked over saving Regina from having to answer. She brought Regina over a cup of tea and some crackers with a steaming hot bowl of soup. “You doing okay? You know we would’ve brought you something. You didn’t have to come in.”

“I’ve been napping all day and I wanted some fresh air. I’m fine.” Regina answered her on more than one level.

Ruby got it and simply nodded, “Can I get you all something?” she smiled over at Belle and Rumple.

They gave their order and waited until she left to continue speaking with Regina. “So, how do you plan on handling this?”

Regina played with her soup, “There is nothing to handle. When exactly did you notice the glove missing?” She knew not to trust the imp completely but she needed to know how much he knew about the situation and when.

“Not until I felt the magic and static in the air. I traced it back to the Charming’s apartment. Henry had been in the other day with my son. I put two and two together but it was already too late. The glove had obviously already been used.”

Belle rubbed Regina’s back. Regina wasn’t sure what to make of all of this but she was trying to stay strong. Suddenly, the feeling of sickness started to take her over and she needed to get away. “I’m sorry, could you – “

Belle saw her pallor and jumped out of the way quickly. Regina made it to the bathroom in time but as weak as she had already felt she felt twice that bad after losing the small amount she had eaten. She walked out and practically fell over Belle who had been right outside the door.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine dear. Just… it’s been rough.” Regina rinsed her mouth and threw some cold water on her face.

“I want you to know that Rumple and I are here for whatever you need.”

Regina grabbed ahold of the sink. She wanted to answer Belle but first she needed the room to stop spinning. She felt herself starting to lose consciousness. She heard herself trying to say something but was sure it was pure gibberish before she heard Belle calling for help and then it was fade to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma sat in a corner and watched as Snow took the carcass of the squirrel and put it on a stick before placing it in the fireplace. She had lived in crummy situations before but this took the cake. And the fact that she was surrounded by her parents who wouldn’t stop smiling and laughing just made it all worse.

Henry was telling the story of them trapping the squirrel as if it was the greatest adventure of a lifetime. Emma looked over at Neal and saw that he had an identical queasiness across his face.

“So,” Neal spoke up for the first time that day, “I just wanted you all to know that I’m going to be heading back tomorrow.”

Henry was shocked, “What? NO! Dad, you have to stay. You and Mom haven’t even really been together yet.”

Neal looked at him surprised and then looked at Emma who was equally shocked.

“Henry, your Dad and I aren’t together. You know I love your Mom.”

Henry looked at her like she had just stabbed him in the back. He pulled his fairy tale book closer to him and held onto the edges of it. “No. No one leaves! No one leaves! This is our home. You don’t leave your home and family.”

“Henry,” Neal reached out and tried to put his arm around him.

Henry jumped up from the table and ran. “If you leave, I’ll never forgive you. So it’s up to you. You can leave a coward or you can stay and become a prince.” Henry ran out of the room clutching his book to his chest.

The room was silent as everyone was taken aback. Everyone avoided eye contact as they tried to comprehend what they had just witnessed.

Finally, Neal looked over at Emma and Emma stared back at him blankly. He had even less experience than she did as a parent. She had limited experience with children aside from the times she was forced to be a babysitter in a foster home. But none with dealing with children’s mood swings. They each kinda shrugged at one another and went back to frowning at the walls.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Regina opened her eyes she was laying on a hard cot. She figured it was Granny’s pantry since there were food items lining the walls. Granny was beside her holding one hand and Belle was holding the other. Regina blinked at this and tried to sit up.

Granny shoved her back down, “Lie still now child. You’re okay.”

“I knew she shouldn’t have tried to come over to the diner. She’s still too weak,” Ruby shook her head at her.

“I’m fine,” Regina tried to sit up again but was pushed down this time by Belle.

“Dr. Whale said you needed rest.”

Regina’s mouth fell open. “You let Frankenstein touch me?!?”

“He’s the only doctor we have. So yes, when you fell unconscious after what you’ve been through he checked on you. We didn’t tell him what had happened, though we did have to mention the baby,” Granny told her. “He said it was natural in pregnant women and he wants you to make an appointment as soon as possible. I already called, you’re going in the morning.”

Regina let her head sink back. “You didn’t announce the baby part in the packed diner did you?”

“No, no. You were already back here when he looked you over,” Belle informed her.

“Now, you rest for a while. Ruby and I are going up front for a spell and as soon as you’re ready to move, we can head back to the apartment.” Granny told her as she went to check on her customers.

“I want you to know Regina, I meant what I said. Anything, anything at all you need, Rumple and I are there,” Belle put her hand on her arm before leaving her to rest.

Regina wasn’t sure how to think or feel. She was used to being alone and fighting for survival on her own. But, she knew with babies on the way, she was going to have to allow people to help her more. It wasn’t totally that she didn’t want help, it was that she had never had anyone who cared enough to bother. Not since Daniel, anyway. Emma was fine for telling her she was beautiful or that she loved her but in a lot of ways, she was just as emotionally stunted as Regina was. It was the blind leading the blind with the two of them.

Being surrounded by people who were all telling her that they were worried and wanted to be there for her was a completely foreign concept to her. But, one for now, she had no choice but to rely on.

She closed her eyes and let darkness overtake her once again.


	9. What Now?

**CHAPTER 9**

Emma didn’t bother knocking before entering Henry’s room. She had brought him up a bowl of his squirrel that he had been so excited to catch.

“I got you some dinner. I’d suggest you eat it before the rats get to it,” she said as she put it on the night table beside his bed. Henry was lying across it with his arm thrown over his face.

“I don’t want it,” he growled from underneath it.

“Well, sit up. We need to talk about what just happened.”

Henry sat up and threw his mother a glare that was all Regina. Emma blinked at how many of his mannerisms he had picked up from her. It was uncanny. He could even actually pass for a cross between both of his mother’s. She saw almost nothing of Neal when she looked at him.

“What?”

She studied him for a few seconds not knowing how to proceed. She was his mother but it was times like these that she knew being a mother took more than just sharing biology. She was still learning the nuances of what being a mother was about. She didn’t think she was doing a very good job.

“That little outburst downstairs. You owe your Dad an apology. You owe all of us one actually.” He stared at her blankly and she continued, “You do know we’re leaving here next week too right?”

“I’m not. And I don’t understand why you want to go so bad either. This is our home. You’re a princess and that makes me a prince.”

“Henry, I’ve been scrubbing rat poo and urine off a floor all day. I’m definitely NOT a princess. Nor do I ever want to be. And in case you haven’t noticed this castle is worse than any slum I’ve ever been in. This is no fun for me nor your Dad. We agreed to let you come and visit. But, that ends there.”

“Whatever, Emma,” Henry headed out the door to the shock of Emma. “I thought you wanted a family. I thought you waited your entire life for one. And now you have one and you just want to abandon it? What kind of daughter are you? If you want to abandon this family, go ahead. But, I will not be going with you.”

Henry slammed the door shut and Emma was so stunned she couldn’t even speak. Her mind could barely process what had just happened. She had never seen this side of Henry. And she was a little embarrassed to admit, even to herself, that she had no idea what to do about it.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Regina sat in the bed where she had been banished for the day. Anytime she tried to get up, Ruby, Tink, or Granny were all over her. She was looking up potential homes in New York but she shut the laptop down in frustration. It’s hard to purchase something like a place to live over the internet.

She had decided what she wanted to do as far as leaving though. Tomorrow she would pack up her things from the mansion. She was only at ¾ strength but she thought she had enough to be able to move the things from her vault. No matter what, she couldn’t leave it behind. When they got into New York she would rent a storage locker and leave it there until she could find a place.

Money was thankfully no object for her. She was sitting on tons of it. That meant she was able to spend time enjoying herself and figuring out the next stages in her life.

She rubbed her hand over her still flat stomach, smiling as she thought of her little girls. She had never dreamed that she would ever have a baby and here she was having two. Not that she hadn’t wanted to. She had always pictured her and Daniel with a ton of happy, healthy children. But, after Leopold, she had taken drastic steps to ensure she never carried his child. And she never regretted it.

She was still unable to process Henry and what had happened with him. She knew that she needed to. So that she could have closure and be able to move on and embrace her new family but for now, the pain was too raw and real.

She had no idea what to do about Emma. The last they had spoken, Emma was going to go with her parents to get their kingdom back up and running. Regina knew that was a sham. Once there, her mother would find some way to keep Emma there. And Emma had too many abandonment issues to leave her parents. She was so busy trying to be everything for everyone else that she neglected herself and Regina completely.

But to keep this from her Regina knew would be a betrayal. She couldn’t – wouldn’t think of that. She needed to protect her babies. And Henry was most definitely a threat to them.

Regina felt bad about Emma missing out on their babies. But, Emma had made her choice when Regina begged her not to go and she did anyway. It hurt Regina to have to accept that Emma’s choice was not her.


	10. True Confessions

**CHAPTER 10**

Granny, Archie, Belle and Gold all stood at the town line to see the women off. They had been saying goodbye for the past 10 minutes.

Tink was driving Regina’s prized Mercedes after about 20 minutes of arguing with Regina that she was perfectly adept and swearing that she’d drive the speed limit and had her license. Ruby would follow them in the moving van.

They would get to New York in time to drop the load off at a storage facility that Regina had already acquired and then head over to a hotel suite at the Plaza hotel. That would be her command center until she found something suitable for raising her little girls in.

After a final hug from each, promises to call as soon as they’d reached their hotel, and 2 picnic baskets overflowing with food from Granny, the trio jumped in their respective vehicles and commenced leaving. Tink looked over at Regina, “Ready?”

Regina nodded and Tink grabbed her hand as they crossed the border into the real world. Tink looked over at Regina to make sure she was okay. Regina squeezed her hand in assurance and then turned on some music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was done. She had had enough. She and Snow had spent days scrubbing rat fecal and urine infested floors only for them to be overrun with the same waste in less than an hour after they’d scrubbed them clean. She didn’t even think they were supposed to be handling rat waste. And with no soap or cleansers either. There’s no way it was healthy. She should’ve stocked up on antibiotics before she left.

And yet, Snow was still forcing her to continue scrubbing as she babbled on about the balls they were going to throw as soon as they got the castle back up and running.

Her entire life had been spiraling out of her control since the curse broke. And she no longer had her best friend Mary Margaret to turn to for help or advice. Now when she turned around it was either Snow or Henry telling her how she should feel, act, and think.

She wanted to scream. But, she had swallowed it down and smiled at them even as her insides felt like they were caving in.

Regina had surprisingly been the only calm in that storm. And Emma missed her so much it left a physical ache.

Somewhere in the midst of the two of them at each other’s throats they had learned to respect one another. And then when all hell broke loose they had learned to turn to one another and fight side by side. Then, Emma realized she had feelings for Regina. Regina resisted her at first but eventually Emma won her over.

Emma was trying her hardest to push any thoughts of Regina to the back of her mind. It hurt her too much to think about her. They had begun fighting shortly after the curse broke. By the time Snow had killed Cora, the two were barely speaking at all. Emma had finally worked up the courage to face her and then she had panicked and told Regina that she and Henry had to go with her parents as if it was a life or death emergency. She didn’t even wait to be thrown out. She had slunk out like a coward with her tail between her legs.

What do you say to someone that you’re in love with after their Mother has killed yours? And it wasn’t just that, how could she face Regina when she had known what Snow had in mind but had done nothing to stop her. Emma had always felt that what they had was too good to be true. And now she felt like she didn’t deserve to even grovel for Regina’s forgiveness.

Emma knew that she should’ve gone back to Regina and tried to make things work anyway. But, when her mother caught her looking too long at the door, she had told Emma that Regina had taken her heart out. Snow had cried on Emma’s shoulder clinging to her like a baby that night. And Emma had held onto her mother trying to make sense of life.

After that, Snow’s heart became set on going back home. She felt Storybrooke had nothing left to offer them but a new start in a new place was just what they all needed.

Once her parents had begun making plans to return, there was nothing left in her to hope for. She had told Snow that didn’t she want to go but Snow wouldn’t hear it. And her father, faithful to Snow until the end, had pushed until Emma had no more fight left in her.

Emma had no intentions of staying in such a godforsaken place. Even the rats looked depressed. As they scurried about they barely even looked at them let alone see them as a threat.

But, you only get one true love in your life and she and Neal had never had what she and Regina did. They already knew that they had no intentions of getting back together again. Emma still wanted Regina. She just had no idea how to fit her into the life her parents were determined to push onto her.

And in the midst of her confusion she had completely lost herself. Emma felt she was clawing for air but no one would help. She knew that her Mother was trying to push Neal onto her because she thought it would help her forget Regina. But, as she sat and listened for the hundredth time of her going on and on about a stupid ball in this hellhole she was done.

She threw her sponge down, walked outside, took a deep breath, and let out a primal scream.

Snow ran into the doorway, “Emma! What do you think you’re doing?!!?”

“Me? Besides letting you run my life? Nothing. I’m doing nothing. Or I was. I’m not anymore.” Emma stomped inside and began trying to wash herself off as best she could.  

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Snow was acting as if Emma was the one who had lost her mind.

“It means, I quit. I’m leaving. I’m done with this place. As soon as David, Neal, and Henry get back we’re going to follow Neal right the hell up out of here.” By the time she finished talking David, Neal, and Henry were back. She turned to Henry, “Go and get your stuff packed. We’re leaving.” She turned to Neal, “Are you ready? Because I know I am.”

Neal nodded, “Yeah. I’m with you and Henry.”

Snow was aghast, “Emma – you can’t … you just can’t.”

“I will. I’m done,” she turned to Henry again, “I said go and get your stuff.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I’m not going anywhere. This is where we belong.”

Emma got right up in his face, “I’ve had about enough of this attitude with you. And I’m telling you it ends now. I am NOT in the mood. Now you are going to go upstairs and get your stuff. And then we are going to go back home. Now Henry!”

Neal was in a corner watching the insanity and by now Snow was shedding tears. David had gone to her and was holding her. She lifted her head off of David’s shoulder. “Emma, you can’t. You don’t understand.”

“I understand enough. I understand that this is a rat infested pile of rubble and that you’re insisting on holding onto some old days of when you were a princess. Guess what? Those days are over! I’ve had it with this entire situation. IF you can’t figure out what part of this ISN’T insane then I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Emma, you need to calm down,” David raised his hands as if he was trying to calm a mental patient.

“Oh, I think I’ve been more than calm. I’ve allowed you to drag me here knowing that it was going to be a disaster. I’ve been spending days cleaning rat waste on my hands and knees. I’ve never in my life had to do something this disgusting and let me tell you, I’ve had to do a lot of gross things. This has been worse than my worse 10 foster homes combined. We’re leaving. Let’s go,” she grabbed Henry’s arm and began to walk upstairs to pack.

“My heart is black!” Snow screamed. She dropped into a chair and began openly bawling. “I can’t go back. My heart is black. Don’t you see?” she looked up at Emma imploringly, “That’s what Regina showed me when she took it out. My heart is black. I’m dark. And I can’t go back. I killed someone. And you don’t come back from that.”

Emma finally understood. Snow was doing all of this as some kind of penance for what she had done. Problem was, she was forcing everyone else to pay that price along with her.

David held his wife’s hand as he rubbed her back. “We’re not trying to make you miserable Emma. We love you. But, Snow needed her family and she needed to get out of that place.” David tried by way of explaining why they were trying to keep them there.

Henry looked like he was going to be sick. “But – but you’re Snow White. You’re one of the good guys. I don’t understand. You can’t be dark. Your heart can’t be black!”

Emma needed to deal with Snow and David but she could also see that Henry had also gotten himself worked up too much. She reached out to him, “Henry – “

“NO! You lied to me!!” Henry walked backwards slowly. “You all lied to me! We’re the good guys. You killed Cora.”

Snow shook her head, “I had no right to take anyone else’s life. I’m not a good guy anymore,” she whispered with her head hung.

Emma tried once more to reach out to Henry. He batted her arm away.

“NO!” His eyes were wild and he was sweating and shaking. Tears were pouring down his reddened face. “I KILLED MY MOM!” Emma gasped. Everyone looked at one another in confusion. They didn’t want to believe what he was saying.

But, Emma saw the truth on his face and heard it in his voice. He had hurt his Mom. He had hurt Regina. Their son had hurt his mother. The blood drained from her face as she slid down onto the floor.

“I killed my mom for you! For all of you! So that we could be happy! At the end everyone lives happily ever after. Emma, you were supposed to marry my dad and have true love! I killed my mom!” He backed up until he hit the wall and then he slid down it. “I killed my mom! I killed my mom!” He pulled his knees up to his chest and he cradled his head in his arms. He began rocking back and forth and repeating it over and over. “I killed my mom.”

Emma’s mind had totally shut down on her. She had no idea how long all of them stayed in their positions. Finally, after some time, she asked, “What did you do?”

Henry looked at her from between his arms. “I – I- I used the glove. From Gold’s shop. I put it on and I –“ Henry’s eyes rolled back, he was caught in the midst of his flashback. “Oh God. She screamed. And I didn’t stop! I killed my Mom!!” he began sobbing and rocking all over again.

Emma snapped herself out of it. Maybe, there was a chance. Maybe he was just confused. She looked over at her son and realized she may have birthed him but Regina raised him. And the two years that she had known him wasn’t enough time to really get to know who he was as a person. She looked at him and saw a stranger. A stranger that called her Ma and lived with her but a stranger nonetheless.

“I have to go. I have to find Regina.”

David was the second to be able to move. “Emma you think that’s wise? I mean, she could be – “

“I have to go! I have to find out!” She was grateful when her parents didn’t try to stop her. She ran outside and pulled the bean that she had squared away from her parents stash and opened the portal. She dove into it without another thought.


	11. Aftermath

**CHAPTER 11**

After moving all of her stuff into the storage locker, Regina was pooped. She still wasn’t even at 75% but she was at least where she wanted to be. They got to the hotel and had dinner. Ruby convinced Tink to go out and explore the city leaving Regina completely alone for the first time in a while.

Regina took advantage and had a long soak in the whirlpool bath. She had been seen by Whale earlier that day and he had said that her babies were doing fine. Regina had cried as she heard their heartbeats for the first time. Until that moment, she hadn’t been 100% certain that Tink and Ruby were right. She ran her hand over her still flat stomach and pictured her girls. She was sure they would end up with Emma’s green and blue swirled eyes even though she couldn’t say how or why. Call it Mother’s intuition.

After her bath, Regina hit the bed. She was so exhausted but glad that they had made it through. Within seconds of her head hitting the pillow, she crashed hard without a thought to the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma cradled her head as she landed on the other side of the portal. She pulled her hand away and looked at it and saw blood. But she didn’t care. She needed to get to Regina’s. She stood to get her bearings. She was in the woods near the well. She had a way to go before she’d reach town.

She took off at a light jog. She knew she needed to control her breathing and energy or else she’d pass out before she got there but the urgency of the situation had her heart beating triple time.

She finally made it to the mansion. She tried the door but it was locked. She searched around but didn’t see Regina’s car either. She didn’t have her keys with her so instead she just picked up a plant outside and smashed in a window. She let herself in and ran inside calling Regina’s name. For what reason she had no idea considering she had just broken into her house.

She walked inside and looked around. She tried to swallow the fact that the place had a hollow feel to it. She called out for Regina repeatedly. She slowly went through all of the rooms starting with the ones in front and making her way back.

When she made it to the kitchen she almost lost the next to nothing that was left in her stomach. She had smelled the blood before even going all the way inside the room. Then she saw scorch marks, claw marks, and blood smatters. Emma dropped to her knees with tears pouring down her face.

She forced herself to continue because she hadn’t yet found Regina dead or alive. And she needed to. She needed to be able to hold her one last time either way. She needed to ask her to forgive her and to forgive their son. She needed her more than she needed to collapse.

So she stood and kept going. She noticed the bag that said evidence on it. She opened the bag up and found stained bed sheets. She ran upstairs. There she found Regina’s bed neatly made. She made her way through all of the spare rooms and even Henry’s old room and still nothing. Emma sat down heavily on his bed.

She looked around the room. It was a nicely furnished room for a young boy. You could tell that Regina and Henry had carefully planned it out. She had been the mother to Henry that Emma had dreamed of him finding. She gave him all the things that Henry could ever want and more. So how could this have happened?

When she met Henry he was so sweet. And although her first experiences with Regina weren’t great at least she had known that her son had been loved. Even with him insisting on calling her the Evil Queen.

But this? Had she intentionally blinded herself to the fact that there was something wrong with him reading and rereading that book over and over again? He was 12 and it was a fairy tale book. Even after the curse was broken he still freaked out if anyone looked at it the wrong way.

Then there was the way he talked to Regina. Emma had let it go thinking it was teen angst. He’d grow out of it. And Regina herself had never held it against Henry. She knew that she just had to be patient with him until he could process his emotions and then things between them could start to get on an even keel.

But that had been the reasoning behind Emma leaving Regina’s to stay with her parents. And none of that had happened. Instead Emma had let her Mother hijack them and bring them back to a godforsaken forest. Emma didn’t even like camping. She knew she’d missed her electronics but figured their family being together would make up for that. She was sad to say it hadn’t. There was nothing about their time in the forest she’d like to keep with her.

“Emma? Regina?” she heard her father’s voice call out to her.

She wiped at the tears that wouldn’t stop coming on her face and then called out to him. “I’m upstairs. I’ll be right down.”

When she got downstairs, she found David staring in the doorway at the kitchen. His face had lost all color and he actually looked 10 years older.

“I – I- Emma, I –“ he tried to get out.

“I know. It’s true,” Emma nodded sadly. Her son had actually tried to kill his mother. All because he believed in a stupid fairy tale book. “Where’s Henry?”

“Your mother took him over to the apartment. He’s really not doing well right now.”

“Yeah, well join the fucking club.” Emma couldn’t stand to be in that room anymore so she went into the study. David followed her.

“So what do you think we should do next?” He asked her as if she had a clue.

“How am I supposed to know? We’re not even real police. I got elected to be a Sheriff. I’m a damned politician. A worthless bureaucrat.”

David put a hand on her arm to steady her. He could see she was starting to unravel. “Well, you collected evidence already honey. That’s a great start.” He pulled her into his chest.

She shook her head against his chest, “I didn’t. Someone else did. And that’s not Henry’s writing. He seemed pretty happy that he had killed Regina. I mean, he just went with us to the fucking Enchanted Forest and acted like nothing was wrong. After he planned, this-“ Emma gestured to the empty house. “Oh my God! How could he? How could anyone? He’s my son and I’m horrified by him! He tried to kill his own mother! Who does that?!?!?” This time Emma did lose it.

She tried pulling away from David but he held her tight knowing she needed this. She beat at his chest and kicked out at him but still he held firm. Next she collapsed on him in a messy heap wailing aloud.

“What am I going to do? I need her,” Emma whispered when she her sobbing had quieted.

“Well, she’s – I mean her body – I mean, it’s not here. Have you checked the hospitals?”

Emma looked at him as if he was a genius. She allowed hope to renew inside of her. Of course! Her body wasn’t there and she had to have gotten help. “No, but we’d better hurry!” Emma turned and started running.

David called out to her from the driveway. Emma hadn’t even noticed that he’d driven there. “Get in.”

They drove over to the hospital as fast as they could. Emma ran into the information desk. “Has Mayor Mills checked in here?”

“Not that I know of. Or rather not since I’ve been on duty. Let me check for you,” she tapped into the computer. “Nope. No Regina Mills as a patient.”

“Check again please. This would’ve happened 4 nights ago,” David walked in as she was tapping away this time.

The attendant shook her head. “Nope. Mayor Mills hasn’t been seen by anyone in this hospital.”

Emma’s heart got stuck in her throat and she looked to her dad for the first time ever. David saw her struggling and put his arm around her. “Excuse me but could you please check just one more time. Not for Mayor Mills but check if someone came in the last few days with burns or bruises that weren’t explained.”

The attendant checked again and again shook her head. “No. I’m sorry.”

Emma sagged against her father and he guided her over to a chair and sat her down. He walked over to the cooler and brought her back a cup of water, “Emma, you said that you didn’t put that evidence away. Who did?”

Emma had gone numb. She could barely put together a coherent thought. She had never had to endure losing people in this way. Sure, as a foster child she had been given away many times. And she had felt sadness over Graham’s death but nothing like she felt over losing the other part of her soul. “I- I have no idea.”

“Well, someone did. We need to talk to Henry and find out if there was someone else with him. Maybe he didn’t act alone.”

Emma was crying again now, “He did David. I know he did. I saw it all over his face. And I can’t – I just can’t even look at him right now.”

David nodded, “I understand. Look, why don’t I take you back over to the mansion and maybe you can keep looking around for some clues.”

“No. I can’t go back. Don’t make me go back there either.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll do it,” at her confused look he clarified, “I’ll go and talk to Henry. And find out what more he can tell us. How about I drop you down to the station then? That way you can maybe lie down in the back for a while. And we can check and see if anything weird was reported around that time or something. There has to be something,” David ran his hands through his hair.

Emma stood and let him direct her back into the car. They drove to the station in silence.

Because Emma had planned on coming back she had never officially resigned. She had just told everyone that she would be gone for 2 weeks and that Ruby was on backup duty until her return.

Emma checked the logbook and found nothing. She stared out into nothingness again. She jumped up when she felt her mind taking her into places she wasn’t prepared to go yet. She walked over to Granny’s.

She walked in and looked around. It was the usual crowd. She took a seat at the counter and waited.

Granny came over with shock written all over her. “I thought you weren’t coming back for a while.”

“There was – we just had to get back.” Emma was hesitant to explain further than that. “Granny, where’s Ruby? I need to speak with her about the station.”

Granny’s eyes rolled around for a second and she laughed nervously, “Ruby? Umm… she had to go… she went on vacation. It’s been a while since she’s been out of here so she and Tink actually decided on a trip out of town.”

Emma frowned. “Well, I need to get in touch with her. It’s important. Life or death important.”

“Well, you can tell me anything child. I’ve been manning the station while the two of you have been gone. What is it?”

Now it was Emma’s turn to be nervous, “Well, um…,” Emma sighed and decided to go all in, “have you seen Regina? I haven’t been able to find her.”

Regina had made everyone swear to secrecy that they never reveal where she went to Emma. Not under pain or threat of pain or death. And Granny’s loyalties were firmly with her. “No. I haven’t seen her around lately at all. Was there a particular reason you were looking for her?”

“Huh? No. I just – we left in a bad way. I really needed to talk to her.” Emma tried to put a smile on her face but knew she looked wild. She decided to ask around. She stopped by all the individual booths and tables and asked if anyone had seen Regina or heard of anything weird happening at the mayor’s mansion. And telling them that if they heard anything to please contact the Sheriff’s office.

She was headed on her way back to the station when she remembered Gold. She walked over to his shop and ignored the closed sign. The bell over the door had alerted Rumple and Belle however and they walked into the front. Gold laid his cane upon the display case in front of him.

“Ms. Swan, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Cut the crap Gold. I’m not here to make any deals. I just need information,” Gold’s eyebrows shot up and he gestured for her to continue. “Have you seen Regina?”

His head gave a small shake and he still had his eyebrows raised, “Mayor Mills? Nope. Can’t say that I have dearie.”

“When you came over to the apartment the other day, how’d you know that Henry had that glove?”

“I’m a sorcerer dear. I can feel magic pulsing in the air and I happened to follow it. It led me to your door. And since your parents aren’t exactly the most intelligent creatures and they tend to be wrapped up in themselves more than anyone else it was just basic process of elimination from there. Plus Henry had a completely guilty look on his face that anyone could see a mile away if they bothered to look.”

Emma knew the last part was a dig at her but she didn’t care. “What exactly does the glove do?”

“It fries the person’s system much like a stun gun. Or rather 10 stun guns put together. And they electrocute to death.”

“And you just leave something like that hanging around?”

“Actually it was inside a locked case. Henry stole the key and took the glove. I only noticed it missing because I do inventory every morning.”

Emma’s head and shoulders sagged. She didn’t have anything left to go on.

“Are you alright?” Belle spoke up as she came around the display case and took Emma in her arms guiding her to a chair.

“No I’m not. I can’t find Regina and I think something happened to her and I can’t –,” Emma broke down and just let the tears and pain wash over her. Belle held her making soothing noises to her while she stroked her back. She looked over her head at Rumple. Of course they had made the same promise to Regina but seeing Emma like this really cut them both deep.

A few minutes later, in walked David.

Emma looked over at him, “What are you doing here?”

“Gold called me. He said you needed help,” he lifted Emma into his arms. “Come on honey, I’ve got you.”

The tears never stopped as David transferred her to the car. He drove back to the station and then he lifted her into his arms again and took her to one of the backrooms that had a bed set up for all-nighters. He held her while she continued to cry.

Emma fell asleep in the middle of her crying jag. David went and found some paper and left her a note about going back over to the mansion to see if he could find anything else. Emma continued to cry even in her sleep.


	12. Dealing

**CHAPTER 12**

The next morning was miserable for everyone though for different reasons. Regina had to crawl out of bed literally and deal with morning sickness that wouldn’t stop coming.

Tink and Ruby were still completely hung over. All 3 of the women looked like a huge mess.

Regina brushed her teeth and made it back into her bed before collapsing. She had fallen asleep again when her phone rang. She picked it up sleepily, “Hello?”

“Regina? Are you okay? You don’t sound too well child. What’s wrong?”

Regina recognized the voice as Granny’s. “No Granny, I’m fine. It’s just the morning sickness,” Regina was touched by the concern.

“Listen Regina, I don’t know how to tell you but – “

This got Regina’s attention. She sat up, “What? Just say it.” She grabbed her head and fought through the sickness the motion produced. She was glad Granny couldn’t see her.

“The Charmings are back,” Granny said it as gently as possible. She used the same voice one would use to say your cancer is back.

“Oh.”

“Emma’s been asking around about you. I didn’t say nothing to her and neither has anyone else. Although don’t be surprised if Archie needs to take a few days up there with you all. I don’t think he’ll be able to hold out much longer very well.”

“Well, Archie’s more than welcome to join us. I appreciate your call Granny. I just – I can’t deal with that right now, you know?”

“I know child. I know. You just worry about being okay for those babies. That’s the only job you have right now. And I’ll send Archie down there. I’m sure he’d enjoy a vacation away himself.”

“Thank you Granny. We’ll be expecting him.”

“You take care. I’ve got things covered on this end. Remember you’ve got people who love you and will support you whether you choose to come back or not.”

Tears were falling down Regina’s face by this time. She had never had people who cared or tried to help her ever except for Emma. And Emma had proven that she wasn’t her first choice. “Thank you,” she said her voice thick with emotion. “That means a lot to me. Goodbye.” Regina disconnected the call.

She laid there and weighed her options. She could go back and confront Emma. But that was really no option at all. Emma had already chosen and that choice wasn’t her.

She definitely couldn’t face Henry anytime soon. Henry had gotten the upper hand on her because he was her son. And she loved him. So she hadn’t even lifted a finger to fight back as he attacked her. But she knew that wouldn’t be the case this time. She wouldn’t be able to hold back. But could she really hurt her own son? Even after this, he was still her little boy and she loved him still. She shook her head that was no road to go down.

So it seemed moving forward was her only option. She would find a nice place to raise her girls in and find a career that she loved. She felt done was politics. And she knew she wanted something that would give her a flexible schedule. One where she would have plenty of time to spend with her girls.

She enjoyed cooking and her culinary skills were extremely high. Maybe she could look into some classes to get them sharpened. She loved food. And she loved making people happy and seeing their faces light up when they were enjoying a meal.

Regina took out her laptop and began exploring cooking schools. She could do this. Because she swore that no matter what her girls would have the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma took a few minutes to lie in bed and pretend that nothing had happened. Regina hadn’t left her. And Henry was still a sweet kid who hadn’t tried to murder his own mother.

But the more she fought against the awareness that that wasn’t the case, the more her brain fought against her and refused to let her wander. Eventually she sat up and went to the bathroom. She grabbed a shower and freshened herself up. Then she made the bed and cleaned up around the office. When she had finished every mundane task in the building and couldn’t put it off anymore, she finally sat down at her desk staring into space wondering where to go next.

Snow walked in with a plate of food. Emma’s stomach growled at the aroma and she remembered she hadn’t eaten in days. She had abstained from David’s hunter’s stew. After seeing those carcasses she wasn’t sure she could eat meat ever again.

“Hi honey. Dad’s with Henry,” Snow handed over the plate.

Emma attacked it as if it was her last meal. She was done in minutes. “Thanks.”

“How’s the search going?”

“It isn’t. Everyone swears that they haven’t seen Regina nor heard anything about weird occurrences at the mansion. Although Gold did know that Henry had used the glove on Regina. Other than that he claims he has no idea about anything.”

“Well, why would he lie? He and Regina weren’t exactly the best of friends.”

“They weren’t enemies either. They were something… weird… it’s always been weird between those two. I’m sure there’s something else there, I just don’t know what.” Emma laid her utensils across the now clean plate. “Anyway, I’m thinking I need to set up a search party. Your dwarf friends know about those woods pretty well don’t they?”

“I think so,” Snow said. “I’m sure they’ll be happy to help.”

“No, they won’t. But if you ask them it’ll go a long way in getting it done.”

Snow nodded, “Anything you need honey.” Snow put her hand on Emma’s cheek, “I’m sorry that this happened. Maybe if I had’ve been honest then – “

“It wasn’t all you. It was that damned book. I knew it was weird for a 12 year old boy to be that involved in a fairy tale book. He should’ve been interested in girls or something like that – and instead he’s obsessing over curses and fairies and the meaning of prophesies,” She hadn’t wanted to ask but knew she had to. “How is he?”

“He’s upset. He knows what he did was wrong if that helps.”

“I wish I could say it did. But honestly, it doesn’t.” Emma shook her head, “I just don’t understand how he could get something like that into his head. I mean- I knew that things were bad with his boasting about me being the savior. I knew that it wasn’t a good thing and it made me feel – I don’t even know the name for it. Like a fraud I guess. I’m not a savior or a hero. I’m just me. And Regina wasn’t the Evil Queen she was just a woman who made mistakes the same as me,” Emma looked at her Mom before she tried to deny it, “The same as you.”

Snow chewed on her lower lip. “I know that I’ve made mistakes. And I’m trying to own up to them.” She looked at Emma, “I’m really sorry that I made you go back to the Enchanted Forest. I just – all I could see was my heart all black. And I was terrified if I stayed here I’d turn dark. But I had no right to make it your problem or responsibility to look after me. I’m sorry if you feel that Regina’s gone because of me. That’s something I couldn’t live with either,” Snow bent her head and tears cascaded down her face.

Emma averted her eyes. What Snow had done was pretty awful and Emma knew it did contribute to what followed. But there was plenty of blame to go around. And plenty of time for everyone to have to confront their parts in this nightmare. But for now what they needed more than assigning blame was to find Regina. That was the first step. Because Regina was always the key to everything involving her life.

“If you call up the dwarves and let them know I need them I’ll head over to Granny’s and see if there’s anyone there who’ll be willing to join in the search party.”

Snow nodded, “I’m on it. I’ll send your Father over and I’ll sit with Henry in the time being.”

“Thanks,” Emma almost walked away but she turned and gave her Mom a hug. This wasn’t completely on her. They were all to blame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had only been able to recruit about 5 other men in the help to find Regina. They cordoned off the woods and divided it into quadrants. Then they spaced out and began searching.

David had gone back to the mansion to comb for evidence. Emma just didn’t feel like she could handle seeing what had happened.

By the time night fell the woods had thoroughly been combed through twice and there were no signs of Regina. Emma went back to the station defeated.

Snow came by and brought her some dinner. Emma could only sit and stare at it. She looked over at Snow with tears pouring down her face, “She’s gone,” Snow wrapped her arms around her and Emma allowed herself to collapse against her Mom.

David walked in and took in the sight in front of him. He shifted uneasily knowing that he was going to have to say some things that would only hurt his daughter further. He cleared his throat loudly, “Emma?” When she looked over at him he shifted his weight on his feet then lowered himself onto a chair across from Snow and Emma.

“I think we need to start preparing ourselves for the fact that she’s not here,” he waited a beat for that to sink in. “And she may have left on her own.”

“What are you talking about? This is her home. Regina would never leave this place. She would never leave us.”

David squirmed in his chair, “Emma there were a lot of her personal items missing. And a lot of her clothes. There was no sign of a break-in except for you smashing in the window. And someone put evidence in a rubbage bag. Things between you two weren’t great. And she had just been attacked by her own son. I think – she may have just had all she could take and she left.”

Emma’s blood boiled. “NO! Just because that’s something that you all would do, doesn’t mean she would ever do that. Regina’s not a coward like you! She fights! She’s a fighter and she wouldn’t just leave. She wouldn’t just leave me. She loves me! She’s missing. She’s out there somewhere hurt and alone.” She whispered the next part, “I have to find her.”

Snow stretched out her hand to Emma, “Honey – “

“No!” Emma shook her off. She made her way outside and headed over to the Rabbit Hole. She still couldn’t face Henry. Not without Regina by her side. And she definitely needed to forget the day.

“Give me 3 shots with a beer back and keep them coming,” she said to the bartender.


	13. This is How we Deal

CHAPTER 13

Regina, Tink, Archie, and Ruby stopped for lunch on their way back to the hotel from their latest house hunting expedition. Regina had found a home that she loved and was in the process of finalizing the sale.

“You know you don’t have to find a place right away. You still have a few months to figure things out,” Ruby said as their waitress dropped off their drinks.

“I know. But I loved that place. And I love the feel of the town. It’s close enough to commute but it’s still its own little village, you know?” Regina shrugged.

“And you’re near the water. It’s going to be nice to have picnics with the kids,” Tink added.

“Plus the basement is large enough to hold my things from storage,” Regina sipped daintily at her lemonade.

Ruby teared up, “I’m going to miss you guys.”

Pongo who had been lying patiently underneath the table for scraps gave a bark. Regina laughed and leaned down and rubbed his ears, “I’m going to miss you too Pongo,” as she gave him a treat.

It had been almost two weeks and Archie and Ruby were returning back to Storybrooke. But Tink had agreed to stay for a while with Regina. There really was nothing for her back home.

“We’re going to miss you too,” Regina smiled. She had known Tink and Archie for some time but she was surprised at how fast she had gotten close to Ruby and Granny. They had been an amazing network of support for her during a dark time. Granny called almost daily to check on her and didn’t push past her boundaries too hard. Regina felt blessed.

Knowing that her pregnancy was about to start making things difficult, Regina had opted for finding a place for them sooner rather than later. She wanted to be settled when the twins came.

She was to begin a cooking course in just a couple of weeks. Things were falling just the way she wanted them to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Emma? Emma?” Snow’s voice rang out.

Emma groaned and blinked into the blinding light that was suddenly thrown on. Regina was right. Snow did have one of the most annoying voices in the world. Emma wasn’t aware that she had spoken aloud until Snow let out a “hmph!”

“Emma!” Snow admonished. She left and came back with a wad of wet paper towels. “Emma you can’t keep doing this to yourself,” Snow chided as she washed down Emma’s face.

“What do you want?”

“What do I want? Look at yourself, Emma. I want you to stop this nonsense and come home. This isn’t you,” Snow tossed the paper towels and began picking up other miscellaneous refuse that was lying around.

Emma grabbed for what was left of her beer. “My home is with Regina.”

Snow turned to her and put the bin down. “Oh, Emma,” she sat down on the cot next to Emma. “She’s been gone for almost 2 weeks now. You can’t keep doing this to yourself. We need you. Henry needs you.”

Emma began crying, “He tried to kill his Mom. I have a kid who tried to kill his Mom. What the hell do you expect me to do with that?!! I didn’t raise him. Regina did! And look what happened when we just let him decide that he was going to move out and do whatever the hell else he wanted. HE TRIED TO KILL HIS MOM!!!”

Snow took her face in her hands, “Emma, I know exactly how hard this is for you. It’s hard for us too,” Snow shook her head, “I don’t know what to tell you about any of that. I can’t even imagine it. But what I do know is that Regina’s gone. And Henry’s still here. And he’s only 12 years old. He still needs someone. And you’re his Mother.”

“Some mother. I couldn’t stop my son from trying to kill his Mom,” Emma’s tears had cleared up but her head was still too fuzzy for her to function properly. She searched around for some aspirin on the makeshift nightstand and downed them with another gulp of warm beer. “I mean, I just keep seeing his face. The whole time, there was like nothing. He had done that to his own mother and then sat around laughing and joking and talking about what a great time he was having in that shithole like it was just another day on vacation.”

Snow winced at Emma’s words. She knew realistically that she had only known Emma for two years and there was a lot about her she still didn’t know. But she had never seen her daughter like this before. Besides Regina, she still wasn’t even sure how to soothe her.

Snow tentatively reached out and put a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “I understand Emma, really I do. No one’s telling you to stop searching, if that’s what you feel you need to do. But you can’t keep running away either. Henry needs you. We all need you.”

“How do you expect me to look at him after that? What am I supposed to say? You’re grounded for a month for trying to kill your Mom but other than that everything’s okay? We’ll never be okay ever again.”

This time, Snow didn’t try to stop her. She just pulled Emma to her and let her cry on her shoulder. She made soothing sounds in her ear and rocked her while she rubbed her back.

Emma looked up at her with tear filled eyes, “How can I talk to him when I don’t even want to look at him?”

“You just start – we just start, one day at a time. It’s all we can do. Because we have to go on living. And the only way we’re going to get through this is as a family.” Snow stood up to go. She had said and done all she could. She and David had decided that someone needed to stay with Henry at all times. She put her hand on Emma’s shoulder before she walked out, “We’ll see you at home.”

Snow walked quickly back to the apartment. She hadn’t wanted to tell Emma her greatest fears. That Henry really wasn’t doing very well. He hadn’t left his bedroom since they had gotten back to the apartment. He wasn’t eating and Snow wasn’t sure how much sleep he was getting. He just seemed to lie there in bed staring at the ceiling.

He didn’t cry and he wouldn’t talk. They could get nothing out of him. If things kept on this way, David had already suggested hospitalization. Snow told him she didn’t think they were at that point yet but she already knew she was kidding herself. She was just scared that they’d all end up having to be committed.


	14. See My Side

CHAPTER 14

XOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXO

2 WEEKS LATER (A month after returning from Enchanted Forest)

Regina and Tink had finally gotten at least their bedrooms set up. Regina felt the nursery could wait but in the meantime, she and Tink were having fun furnishing the house.

Tink had found a job that she seemed to enjoy. She was working at a shelter that helped homeless and underprivileged people. The fallen fairy might have lost her wings but she hadn’t lost her sense of caring or reaching out to people. She had even begun flirting with a certain Reverend lately at work.

Regina also spent a lot of time volunteering there. She had taken on the duties of “chef” of the shelter and she loved it. It would have to work until after the pregnancy and she was able to really get into a good culinary program.

They had met several of their neighbors. At first they had thought that the women were a new lesbian couple moving in. Tink and Regina had a good long laugh once they realized that that was the reason their doorbell kept ringing. They explained that they were just friends and Tink put the word out there that they were both single and ready to mingle.

Regina had gotten a new mausoleum. She restructured it much like her previous one in Storybrooke, hidden vault room and all. She didn’t want the girls accidentally coming across something they shouldn’t.

She planned to be open and honest with her girls from the start. She would tell them everything. About the Evil Queen and the curse, all of it. Her girls were not going to turn out like Henry had.

She had therapy with Archie a couple of times a week via Skype. She had gotten to the point of being able to accept that her son had tried to kill her but she still wasn’t prepared to go farther than that.

She spoke to Ruby, Granny, and surprisingly even Belle quite often. Be it via phone, email, Skype or even IM. They had formed a community of sorts. It saddened Regina that this was what it took for them all to come together. But she was glad that she had people to lean on.

She missed Emma and thought of her longingly. She felt extremely guilty when her mind would touch on something about her daughters and she would think about what she was keeping away from Emma. She loved Emma and trusted that Emma loved her. But despite their love, despite the fact that they had both known that it was true love, Emma had chosen her parents over her. That alone had been enough to break Regina. And that meant that Regina couldn’t trust that Emma would make the right decisions now. So she worked with Archie to accept the guilt but held steadfast in her decision to leave and not let Emma know anything.

Although it killed her inside she had to do this. Her girls were innocent. And she would not allow them to fall victim to Henry. Even if she did still love him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David held his wife as she cried and trembled against him. They couldn’t believe that things had come to this point.

“Ma’am, we’re going to need these forms filled out by one of the boys’ parents.”

“His parents aren’t available. There’s only us. We’re his guardians now.”

“We can hold him for 72 hours under an emergency psych hold but after that we’re going to need a parent or legal guardian to sign for him to be here longer.”

David took the proffered forms. “Thank you.” He and Snow made their way over to some chairs before they collapsed. They were still trying to wrap their heads around what had happened to their family.

Emma had finally taken a place at Granny’s Bed and Breakfast even though she continued to avoid coming home. She had dedicated herself to finding Regina and bringing her home. The Charmings thought that this was her way of holding onto hope that she was alive somewhere out there. In between her drunken binges, she would head off somewhere in search of a Regina sighting. A few days later she would return brokenhearted and start a new drinking binge.

Henry went from complete catatonia to asking where his Mom was. When they explained that she was working Henry demanded to be taken to her. David had begun to walk him over to the Sheriff’s station when he insisted on going to the Mayor’s office. That’s when they understood he was asking for Regina not Emma. David tried explaining that Regina was still lost and Emma was looking for her but Henry had flown into a rage in the middle of the street and terrified passersby. David finally got him under control and back to the apartment only to have to restrain him.

Henry had decided that his grandparents were trying to keep him from his Mom and he had taken to raging out at them. He would shout at them, throw things, and punch the walls. They were becoming terrified. And then their worst nightmare came true. Snow had awakened knowing something was wrong. She walked into the kitchen then yelled for David after processing what she was seeing. Henry had a large knife and was trying to cut out his own heart.

David had to fly tackle him and Henry kept struggling while Snow called an ambulance. The entire time he kept screaming MY HEART IS BLACK! MY HEART IS BLACK!

Honestly, Snow and David didn’t know how much more of this they could take. But even the 72 hour hold sounded like music to their ears. For the past month, between worrying about Emma, Henry, and even Snow none of them had really slept much and were barely functioning. Maybe now that Henry was getting help, they could all get some much needed care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The town had been aware ever since the Charmings had returned from the Enchanted Forest that all was not well with them. Snow and David had practically holed up in their apartment since someone was needed to be with Henry at all times. The rumor mill had been cranking about Henry’s ‘illness’ that had left the family isolated. Neighbors had talked about hearing shouting and arguing at all hours of the day and night coming from the Charmings apartment.

Their Mayor had gone M.I.A. and Emma had cornered everyone for information on where she could be and if they had heard of any strange happenings. When she wasn’t M.I.A. herself, the Sheriff was usually wasted or else spaced out and crying into a drink.

Neal had gone back to his original life before Emma had tracked him down and dragged him to Storybrooke. He stuck around for a few days after they got back from the Enchanted Forest but after witnessing some of Henry’s behavior he had suddenly remembered something important he needed to do back home and returned to New York. He left contact information and told them to call if he was needed but when they did call he said that it wasn’t a good time for him to come back right now.

So even though Henry had 3 parents, 2 of them were out of the picture and as far as the Charmings could tell had no plans of coming back anytime soon, if ever. But Emma was still here even though she had removed herself physically from the entire situation. Now was not the time for her to wallow in her own self-pity or guilt. Her son needed her. Without Regina she was the only mother he had left and she couldn’t abandon him. It was time for Emma to step up.

The Charmings tracked Emma down at the Rabbit Hole. They had been dealing with Henry on their own for an entire month. It had put a strain on their relationship and on each one of them personally.

David and Snow each took a seat across from Emma in the booth she was occupying. Now that she was a regular at the bar, everyone usually gave her space and let her have it to herself.

“Emma,” David said firmly. “We need you to come home with us. Now.”

Emma poured herself another shot out of the half empty bottle in front of her. “You don’t give me orders,” she hiccupped. “In fact, as your boss, I should be giving them to you.”

Snow put her hand over Emma’s, “Honey, you have to listen to us.”

“No!” Emma threw her hand off of her. She glared at her parents, “Listening to you is what got me into this mess! Listening to you is why Regina’s gone. Listening to you is why my son tried to kill his mother!”

David and Snow exchanged a sorrowful look. “Emma, if you want to blame us for this then fine. But that doesn’t change the fact that Henry needs you and you’re the only parent he has left.”

“I should never have gone with you to that shithole! I told you I didn’t want to go. But no, you two just had to have your way,” Emma downed another shot glaring at her parents over the glass rim.

The Charmings exchanged saddened looks again. They had to talk sense into their daughter. They had no more options left.

“Henry’s in the hospital,” Snow blurted out then waited. Hopefully that had sunk into Emma’s alcohol fog.

She didn’t react right away. She just pushed her glass away from her and began crying. David got up from his side of the booth and sat beside his daughter drawing her into his chest.

“Emma, he’s fine. He just – they had to keep him for a psych hold. It was – he was getting dangerous to keep at home.”

Snow reached for her daughter’s hand again, “We just – it wasn’t manageable anymore at home. Archie says that – he has hope that Henry will be okay. But he needs a strong support system. This is going to take all of us to get under control.”

Emma’s tears had dried up and she was staring off into space. “I need you to leave now.”

Her parents pulled back stunned, “Emma – ,” David tried.

“NOW!”

The Charmings stood up to leave. “Visiting hours start at 9. We hope you’ll be there.”

Emma continued to sit in the booth long after her parents had left. After about an hour or so, she got up and walked back to her room at the B&B. She lay in the bed fully clothed and stared at the ceiling until the shadows on her walls grew longer then shorter. The entire night long, she didn’t sleep.


	15. Facing Reality

**CHAPTER 15**

Emma had to ask directions for the waiting room of the pscyh ward. When she got there, her parents were already waiting. Her Dad jumped up and let her have the chair in between him and her mom even though there were plenty of other seats. She knew they were grateful she had shown up.

Truth be told she had no idea whether or not she would herself. She still kept looking toward the exit door thinking about making a run for it. But she had promised Henry once that she was done running. And she needed to make good on that promise.

“How – How was he the last time you saw him?” Emma managed to get out. She kept her arms tightly folded across her midsection. It was as if she was trying to physically hold everything inside.

Snow and David weren’t touching her. They knew she needed her space but they still sat close as if afraid she’d bolt any second.

“He was still upset the last time we saw him. We had to call an ambulance to get him in here and he fought the paramedics the entire way.”

Emma frowned. She began jiggling her legs rapidly. What had happened with the sweet boy she met two years ago?

The nurse called from the desk, “The doctor will see you now.”

The three of them stood and walked through the doors after being buzzed in. They all shared the same look of absolute shock. Archie met them at the doorway. He wore his usual smile although no one else returned it.

“I’m glad you could all make it. Why don’t we go in here and chat for a few before we bring Henry in shall we?” As they knew it was a rhetorical question they silently followed him into a room that held a small table and 5 chairs around it.

“Now then,” Archie began once they were settled. “I have the report of Henry when he was brought in by paramedics. He had to be sedated before we could speak with him. If you don’t mind, I’d like to hear from you all what’s been going on?” Archie, like everyone else who had been called over to Regina’s that fateful night, had been sworn to absolute secrecy as to all that had happened that night. And even though he had gotten his Ph.D. from a curse, he still took his oath and his job seriously and would never betray a patient. He needed to hear from everyone else involved what had happened.

Emma who sat scrunched in her chair with her arms crossed looked away. Snow and David who were holding hands looked down.

After a respectful pause, Archie continued, “I believe we’re all here to help Henry. This is about getting him better.”

“Well, we needed to get away so we took the family to the Enchanted Forest,” David began. “We were going to try to salvage the kingdom. We had been there a couple of days when Henry told us that - ,” David looked to the two women and then back down at his hands which were intertwined with Snow’s. “He said that he had hurt Regina,” he finished quickly.

“And?” Archie prodded.

“He said he had killed her,” Emma answered bitterly.

A hush fell over the room. “He killed Regina?” Archie prompted.

“He – He got an idea in his head- after what happened with Snow and Cora that he could be a hero and a good guy by killing the Evil Queen,” David seemed completely embarrassed as did the rest of the family.

“So he thought killing Regina would be a good thing? How? When?”

“He seemed to think it was at the time. We only found out about it after,” David glanced at Snow as if for permission.

She understood what he was asking and continued instead, “He found out that my heart was black. That’s what Regina had shown me. That it had begun turning black after Cora,” Snow didn’t bother to elaborate. The town knew that Cora was dead and that Regina had holed up in her home grieving although not everyone knew the specifics. “He found out and he just lost it,” Snow threw her hands up in the air with her fingers splayed.

“And what did losing it look like?”

“He just started screaming, “I killed my Mom and that it was all our fault,” Snow started getting excited and David put his hand in hers to steady her. “Then, he curled in a ball and kept screaming it. Emma left to go and check on Regina and we followed her. I took Henry straight to the apartment. Neal bolted as soon as he got the chance. And Henry would just lay in the bed staring at the ceiling for days. He wouldn’t eat nor sleep. Then he asked for Regina. When we explained that Emma was looking for her, he started yelling and throwing things and punching walls saying that we were trying to keep him from his Mom,” after this mouthful Snow collapsed in a crying heap.

David continued the story, “He would alternate all of these behaviors during different parts of the day. He would just randomly go off. One minute we’ve asked him to brush his teeth or come to dinner and then- .” David’s voice thickened with the emotions he was trying to hold inside, “Then, on the last day, I woke up to Snow screaming for me. I go into the kitchen and Henry’s got a knife cutting himself. I tackled him down and Snow called for paramedics. He was screaming ‘My heart is black!’ the entire time. We just – we didn’t know what to do anymore. Between the stress from this, our family being ripped apart, God only knows what happened to Regina, Emma spends all her time drinking and refuses to come home. She hasn’t even seen Henry since his confession. We just – we can’t do it anymore alone,” David shook his head sadly.

“Well, it’s a good thing you’ve recognized that as a fact. There’s no shame or embarrassment in getting help.” Archie knew that he had to approach this next part with caution. He took a deep breath and looked the Charmings over once again. Emma was silently crying and hadn’t stopped staring at the wall. David had his arm around Snow who had her head on her husband’s shoulder while she silently wept.

“I believe that Henry has experienced a psychotic break due to extreme emotional duress. As you know, I began seeing Henry more than 3 years ago after Regina brought him here because he had become hostile and was extremely upset over learning that he was adopted. Shortly thereafter, Snow gave him the fairy tale book and,” Archie spread his hands in a helpless gesture, “now we’re here.”

“Now I know you all came here for a visit with Henry but we also need to work on a treatment plan. I haven’t discussed it with Henry yet because he had to be sedated upon his arrival but one of the first things I would like to do is put him on an anti-depressant and try out an anti-anxiety. I’m hoping that once he’s stabilized, he’ll be in a better place for us to move on with a more comprehensive treatment. And unfortunately the time that he’s had away from the situation hasn’t calmed him much at all. He’s been very much the same since he’s been here. I think medication is the way to go for now.”

“Is that really necessary?” Snow asked. “I mean, he’s not crazy or anything.”

Archie sat up straight with a horrified expression on his face, “No, no, no, we don’t use terms like that here. Henry has a mental illness but he’s not crazy. He’s fully aware. But he needs help in getting back to himself. The medication will be a step in helping to bring down his anxiety levels and stabilize his moods. Right now his behavior is erratic because his anxiety is erratic and he reacts to that and the change in his moods. He needs some help and that’s what we’re all here to do. Agreed?” Archie made sure to make eye contact with everyone and get their nods that they were on board.

“How long does the medication take to work Doctor?” David asked.

Archie sighed, “They’re not miracle pills nor are they a miracle cure. You need to understand that Henry’s illness will not just go away one day. This will be a lifetime struggle for him. But with the help and support of all of you, he can overcome it. Many people who have had struggles with mental illness have gone on to lead happy and productive lives.”

The trio stared at him as if he had lost his mind. They looked at one another and then went back to staring in different directions.

David was the first to break the silence. “What exactly is his illness?”

Archie tread carefully knowing that no one likes a label. He decided to go the clinical route, “My initial diagnosis for Henry was depression with some underlying currents of Oppositional Defiant Disorder or ODD. This is a condition of having a child who is angry, rightfully or not, with caretakers. ODD can lead to the development of a conduct disorder in which children manifest intensely angry and even violent behaviors. This disorder in turn can lead to the development of a sociopathic or criminal personality disorder. Also, there is a substantial correlation overall between ODD and ADHD,” Archie slowed so that the family could take this information in. He handed them some information that he had printed off about the disorder.

“It seems when a parent engages in permissive parenting, the adult overly indulges a child emotionally and/or materially and fails to provide a healthy correction of negative behaviors. The parental failure to form character in a healthy manner results in a weakening of a child’s ability to control impulses, a lack of respect for others, an inflated sense of self, a sense of entitlement, an overreaction in anger when the child cannot have his or her way, etc,” Archie pushed his glasses on his nose again. He knew that he had just thrown a lot of information at them and he wasn’t sure how much was getting through.

“Are you saying that this is our fault?” Snow asked glaring at him.

“I’m saying that with permissive parenting, a child tends to have issues. Henry was allowed to move out of his home as a young child, because he wanted to. He was allowed to make rules for himself and he got little to no consequences for his negative behaviors. This created an environment of permissiveness that creates an extremely confusing foundation for children.”

Emma sat up and wiped her eyes, “Great. So it’s our fault that Henry turned into a maniac. Now how do we fix him?”

“Well, there is no ‘fixing’ a disorder such as this. He’s not broken. This is who he is as a person.”

“Great. My son’s a maniac because I let him move out of his Mom’s house and do whatever else he wanted.”

Archie frowned, “There is no blame here. I think we can all agree that our priority is to get Henry better. And I believe that after the medication sinks in, and with all of the love and support that he’s experiencing from all of you, that things will get better.” He smiled at each of them even though no one else was in the mood to smile with him. “I strongly believe that Henry can overcome this.”

“Thank you doctor,” David shook his hand. “Can we see him now?”

“Yes, of course. Just – I need you to know that he hasn’t been medicated yet so don’t expect too much.” Archie left the room and returned with Henry. “I’ll give you all some time alone.”

Henry sat heavily in a chair and glared at each one of them. He ignored Emma completely. “I’m ready to leave now.”

“Honey, how are you doing?” Snow reached across and tried to pat Henry’s hand.

Henry jumped out of her reach and stood up, knocking the chair over in the process. “I’m ready to go home now.” He walked out of the room and towards the front. The Charmings looked at one another with alarm on their faces and rapidly followed.

Henry had been stopped by the attendant up front. Archie came out of a side door and tried talking with him but Henry refused to calm down. Snow was crying again and David had his arm wrapped around her. He had tried to put an arm around Emma but she had pulled away. She wrapped her arms around herself and stood crying and shaking.

“I’m going home! I want my Mom! MOM! MOM!!” he screamed.

Archie shoved the family back into the room. Before he closed the door they saw some attendants holding Henry down and getting a shot of something ready.

“What is that you’re giving him?” David asked.

“It’s thorazine. We’re really sorry that you all had to witness that. I did explain the situation to Henry and he knew that this was going to be a short visitation. I’m sorry to get your hopes up. This – wasn’t how I saw today going. But, I will reiterate I believe Henry needs to be stabilized on medication before we continue with visitation.”

“Do it,” Emma whispered with tears running down her face. She cleared her throat and nodded her head. “That’s not my son. I’ve never seen that boy before. But he isn’t Henry. I’m here,” she promised. “I want my son and his Mom. I’m here to do whatever it takes to get my family back.”

“Then we’ll start him as soon as he awakens. And I expect to see you all back here in two weeks. You can drop off anything he needs in the front,” Archie turned and left the room.

The Charmings walked outside and stood in the front of the hospital together. “Does this mean you’re coming home honey?” Snow asked.

Emma shook her head. “Your apartment is not my home. I think I’m going to stay at Regina’s. That’s home to me and to Henry.”

“But you are going to be around now yes?” David threw in.

Emma smiled at her parents and hugged them both. She nodded, “Thank you for all that you’ve done. I – I’m going to go.” Emma turned and walked off toward her car.

Snow and David held onto one another. At least now there was some hope that all was not lost.


	16. Putting Back the Pieces

**CHAPTER 16**

Emma spent the next few days cleaning up Regina’s mansion. She tagged and bagged whatever evidence she could find. She cleaned and then repainted the kitchen. She went through all of Regina’s papers in hopes of finding a paper trail or any clue as to where she could be.

On the one hand she hoped she was out there somewhere even if that thought made her angry. Because it meant she was choosing not to come back to her. And Emma missed her so. On the other hand, she kinda wished that she wouldn’t find her. She didn’t want Regina to see the mess that she had made of their lives.

After doing all she could to get the mansion put back together, Emma finally left. She couldn’t stand the ghosts of happy memories that were no longer hers. She didn’t blame her parents for their intervening in her life. She had no one to blame but herself for that. She should never have left Regina in the first place. All that was her doing. But she literally ached with the desire to turn back and do it all over again. She knew this time she’d make the right decisions.

She found a small cottage with two bedrooms. She brought Henry’s furniture over from the mansion and allowed Snow to help her decorate the rest of the house. She even had a small garden with an apple tree. She used some of the offspring of Regina’s tree. On her off days, she’d go over and maintain Regina’s as best she could.

Henry was somewhat improving. If no longer flying into rants and rages could be considered improvements. His moods had shifted. Now he spent most of his time sobbing for his Mom. Archie swore that they’d keep working on the right combination of drugs to help him balance out completely and that there was hope that the ones he tried were working. Emma wished for his optimism. Or that of her parents.

She and her parents had developed a routine in which she had brunch with them on Sundays. Throughout the week, Snow would bring her and David lunch at the station. Their relationship was improving over time and their help with Henry had been immeasurable. Emma didn’t even want to think about what would’ve happened without their support.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

“Hey Regina, could you come here for a second? I’d like you to meet someone,” Mike, the Director of the shelter that she and Tink worked at called her over.

Regina handed over the spoon she was using to stir to another volunteer. She wiped her hands and walked over them smiling. “Hello,” she held out her hand.

“Regina, this is Jax. Jax, Regina. She’s been a huge help offering her services as a chef here. Trust me, we have the best fed soup kitchen residents in this country.”

Jax was still holding Regina’s offered hand and he turned it over and kissed it. “It’s great to meet you. A beautiful woman with a beautiful heart is hard to find,” His dimples flashed as he smiled and revealed a perfect row of pearly teeth. He was tall, blonde, blue-eyed and handsome. He had a charming accent that she placed from either Australia or New Zealand. Broad shoulders, long legs, and a tapered waist. She could tell he spent a lot of time in the sun. He was well over 6 feet tall and she had to throw her head back to look up at him.

Regina was pregnant with her ex-lover’s child and still grieving all that she had recently suffered. Needless to say, she was not even mildly impressed.

“Jax is one of our biggest supporters,” Mike looked back and forth between the two of them. “Well,” he said after an uncomfortable silence of Jax continuing to hold Regina’s hand which she had to pull away from him. Compared to his large hands, hers swallowed up in his, looked like a child’s hand. “We’ll let you get back to work. Hopefully, Jax here will be a new frequent visitor so you should see one another often.”

“You can count on it, my lady,” Jax gave a bow and proceeded to continue staring at Regina while she made her way back into the kitchen.

“What was that about?” Tink asked having come in from the office and witnessing the scene.

Regina tucked some hair behind her ear, “Someone who seems to think he’s God’s gift to women. Hopefully he won’t be too frequent a visitor.”

“Well, the best way to get over a broken heart is by finding someone to mend it.” At Regina’s exasperated headshake, Tink held up her hands and said, “Hey, I’m just the messenger. He is really gorgeous and he’s loaded. He’s donating tons of money and I hear he’s a billionaire playboy.”

“Tink,” Regina put her hand on her friend’s arm. “I love you dearly. But I can’t express enough how much I’m not interested.”

“I’m just saying you still have life left in you to live. You should enjoy it. You’ve definitely earned it after what you’ve been through,” Tink leaned over and kissed her friend’s cheek.

Regina just shook her head, not giving another thought to the situation. She was seriously not in the mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry’s medication had been a huge step in him being stabilized. He still had rages, he still had flashes of anger, flashes of remorse, and days when he would cry but the entire family was learning to cope with them.

He and Emma had carved out a new relationship as mother and son. It wasn’t what it was and Emma knew that it would never be. That relationship had been based upon his hero worship of her title more than the fact that she was his mother. This was the real deal. This is how things should’ve progressed between the two of them had it not been for the curse and Henry’s fascination with his storybook.

They were getting to know one another slowly. The way they should’ve. That way they had a true foundation of a bond between them. This time around, Emma wasn’t going to make the same mistakes of letting Henry get carried away with ideals that he had created in his head about who everyone should be and instead insisted on making sure he understood who everyone actually was.

But they could still enjoy one another’s company without it being a matter of having to be on guard all the time. They were starting off small with visitations off the hospital grounds and would soon be starting weekend visitations. Everyone had hope that Henry was on a road to recovery.

Snow and David were still very involved in their lives. They often visited Henry with and without Emma. Snow and Henry had spoken about their hearts being blackened and how they planned to move forward with that information. David pointed out that now that they knew they could actively work toward doing something about it.

The couple saw their daughter daily but the relationship was still awkward. The way that things had transpired between them and Regina constantly reminded them that they had to work harder to do better. They were thrilled Emma was doing better. And although she still continued to look for Regina she was starting to understand that she would have to move on with or without her.

**RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ**

(4 MONTHS POST EF)

Regina lay exposed in the paper gown given to her by the nurse. Today was the big day of seeing her babygirls on the li’l screen. Tink was nearby just as nervous as she was.

She already knew they were twin girls so there was no surprise there for her at all. It’s just – before finding out she was pregnant, she had never given thought to having a baby. Once upon a time with Daniel yes. She had always assumed that she and he would have a large family full of happy, healthy kids in a home surrounded by love.

And even though she had given donors and IVF a fleeting thought, she had decided to go with adoption. It was just the better decision for her.

Having a child meant that you were sharing that experience with someone else. The pregnancy, morning sickness which was still attacking her at all hours of the day and night, the food cravings, the anxiety attacks of what kind of parent you would be, to her were experiences shared between partners. And even though she loved Tink, it was times like these that her absence of a partner weighed her down.

She had to literally sit on her hands to stop herself from calling Emma almost daily. She missed her so much and it was times like these that made her feel worse. It should be Emma pacing around while she smiled at her patiently before she came over and held her hand today. They should both be left speechless at seeing lives their love had created staring them in the face.

She tried to hold her tears at bay but she knew that tonight, they would come with a force. The nights were always worse. She physically ached for Emma’s arms around her.

A stray tear fell and she wiped it away in frustration with the back of her hand. “Pregnancy hormones,” she said at Tink’s worried look.

Tink smiled and nodded not commenting. Tink knew that it was more than that. They shared a home. She could hear Regina crying at night and knew that it was more than just Henry and their last night that made Regina cry out. During those times, Tink would bring Regina a treat and the two of them would fall asleep in her bed with the Tv playing an old movie.

The doctor walked in, “Hi Mom. Ready to see your baby and find out what you’re having?” he asked excitedly.

Tink and Regina smiled at one another and shared a conspiratorial chuckle. The only one who was going to be surprised by this was the doctor. He lifted Regina’s gown and placed the gel on her tummy. He pushed the monitor closer to them to see. “There’s your baby.   Did you want to know the sex?” Regina shrugged and he continued, “It’s a girl.” He printed off pics and then adjusted the scanner. “And here’s your second baby girl.”

Even though Regina had known this was coming, seeing them in 3D this way was a completely different experience. It was like feeling them kick for the first time. You hear about it and you know exactly what’s going to happen and how it feels but the experience of it you are never prepared for until it happens.

She couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. Tink stood over her shoulder holding her hand and Regina was and would always be eternally grateful for that. But she couldn’t help to think of whose hand she would rather be holding. As her heart swelled with love, she thought again of what Emma was missing out on. But she knew she had to stand by this decision to protect her babies first.


	17. Forging New Bonds

**CHAPTER 17**

“Okay. We’re almost there Mom. Now, you’re going to have to give us one big pushhhh!”

Regina had been in labor since the afternoon before. Her doctor had told her not to go to the birthing center until either her water had broken or her contractions were 5 to 7 minutes apart. That had been more than 14 hours ago.

The entire time she had been in labor, she had wanted for nothing more than those things to happen so that she could hold her babies and finally be done with the horrors of being pregnant. People talk about things like forcing a partner to get up in the middle of the night to satisfy one of their midnight cravings. But when there is no partner there, it’s really not as fun.

Nor was having to depend on strangers to do things like helping you get dressed or put your shoes on. Or god forbid, when you dropped something and knew there was no way you could retrieve it with a stomach that made doing everything into a nightmare. Even taking a nap wasn’t as relaxing as it should be.

At least now that she was in a LDRP suite she could have the family in the room. As soon as they realized it was active labor Tink had texted everyone back home and less than 8 hours later Archie, Ruby, Granny, Belle and Rumple had all appeared. They were all standing around anxiously awaiting the new arrivals. She wasn’t too happy about the number of people standing around staring at her position but she had more important things to worry about. Like getting these babies out of her.

“Come on Mom, you can do it. One more push.” Regina wanted to punch the doctor. She had been pushing for the past hour and a half and nothing had happened outside of her intense pain. She had an epidural but she still felt everything. She finally found a new positive to being single. She was sure no one would ever want to be down there ever again.

Regina pushed while Tink wiped the sweat from her brow and the tears from her face. She heard the doctor intake a breath and felt some tugging down below. Archie, Belle, Rumple, and Granny who were all crowding around the doctor became really animated. Amazingly enough it was the werewolf who had gotten queasy at the first sight of blood. She had had to wait outside.

She heard a cry and tried sitting up to see her baby but a nurse whisked her away really fast. She cleared her mouth and brought her over to her Regina and lay her on her chest. “Here you go Mom.”

There are really no words to express the first sight or touch of your baby for the first time. Needless to say that Regina was so overwhelmed that she forgot to take a breath. When her body finally protested the lack of air, she had her face buried in her baby’s neck.

The afterbirth came pretty quickly followed by her second child. They were officially 4 minutes apart.

A heating blanket was placed over Regina while she shivered through the after effects. The baby’s birth weights were called out to her. Baby A was 5 lbs 4 oz. and Baby B was 5 lbs 1 oz. Regina, Tink and the babies were fitted with security bracelets.

The babies were brought over to their Mom. They were so tiny she had no problem holding them both. Tink was the second to hold the babies as the nurse came over and gave Regina the first of her uterus massages. Then they were passed around and cooed over by everyone.

Regina was given mesh underwear, pads, and an ice pack. She then showered but had to be put on a catheter. They nursing staff took the babies for tests.

By the time Regina was out of the shower, the babies had been placed in a crib in her room. A lactation specialist came by and helped Regina with her first breastfeeding. Archie left the room red-faced to give her privacy but no one else had a problem with it.

“Well, are you going to tell us their names yet or what?” Ruby asked impatient as always.

Regina smiled at them. “This is Alexis Emerson Swan Mills,” to Baby A who was feeding on her left side, “And this is Zoe Emery Swan Mills,” to baby B who was on her right side.

“There’s no denying the Swan part in there,” Granny said as she looked down in admiration of the two babies. They were exact replicas of Emma. The girls had Emma’s fair hair, dimples, and those spellbinding green and blue eyes of hers. “Now you just need to learn to tell them apart.”

“Well, Zoe has this little strawberry under here,” Regina pushed back her hair off of her forehead to reveal a small reddened birthmark in the shape of a kiss that would be hidden by her hair. She had already learned her baby’s bodies from top to bottom. “I’m not sure if it will go away or not but for the time being, it’ll help.”

“You did great Mom,” Belle rubbed Regina’s arm as she took Zoe who had already unlatched and fallen asleep already. She began to rub her back to burp her.

Granny reached for Alexis, “Yes child. You go ahead and sleep now. We’ve got them.” She began to burp her as well.

Regina leaned her head back and smiled over at her ragtag family. She closed her eyes and fell into peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Sheriff Swan, Henry didn’t show up for school today. Did you know anything about this?”

Emma frowned into the phone. Henry had been back home from the hospital for a few weeks. His medication had stabilized him and with months of therapy for all of them and parenting classes for Emma and her parents, had resumed normal activities.

He understood that his Mom wasn’t around but that Emma would continue looking for her anyway. He wasn’t as lively as he had once been but he was functional. They could talk and even occasionally laugh together. They were all trying really hard to put the family back together as best they could with someone missing.

“No. I had no idea. I’ll have to give you a call back after I check a few places.”

David looked over from his desk, “What’s going on?”

“Henry’s missing,” Emma was already standing up and putting on her jacket. “That was his school. They said he didn’t show up.”

David immediately stood up and grabbed his jacket. “I’ll check the apartment.”

Emma nodded, “Yeah. I’m going to check at home and then we’ll see where we are. Call me if you run across him in the meantime.”

As far as she knew, running off wasn’t something that Henry had a habit of doing. If you don’t count the time he came and got her from Boston. She thought back to breakfast this morning. They had eaten cereal together and Henry had seemed fine. She dropped him off at school but hadn’t watched him go inside. He was 12. She figured he could get himself the last few steps since she was driving him there.

She ran into the house and called out for him. “Henry! Henry!” She checked every room and nothing. She stood in the middle of his bedroom and checked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary in there. She looked at his journal and even though she felt bad about it, figured that since Henry had a habit of being secretive this was something she’d have to do.

Inside she found entries dating back to before the curse broke. There were the secret missions and even his attack on Regina. Emma skipped over to his last entries. In them, he referenced missing Regina and his desire to find her. He wrote about atoning for his sins and how do you say sorry to someone you hurt so badly. He was sure Regina would never forgive him. And he obviously had trouble forgiving himself. Emma got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

David’s call pulled her out of her reverie. “Did you find him? He’s not at the apartment and Snow said she hasn’t seen him. I just went through Granny’s and no one there has seen him either.”

“No. He’s not here and hasn’t been since we left.” She took a breath before continuing, “I’m going to check over at his castle. If he’s not there then I’ll try Regina’s.”

“Regina’s? You think he’d go there?”

“Yes. I do.” Emma disconnected the call and ran to her car. She jumped in and took off for the castle. After swinging by and seeing that it was obviously deserted, she made for Regina’s place.

The closer she got the faster her heart beat. She didn’t know why but she knew if she found him there, it wouldn’t be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma got to Regina’s and leapt out of the car. She ran to the door and tried the handle. It turned with no problems. She had been positive that she’d locked it when she left the last time.

“Henry! Henry!” she called out as she raced from room to room. She took the stairs two at a time and raced up to Henry’s room. When she found that empty, dread began to fill her as she walked slowly into Regina’s.

Henry was lying on his Mom’s bed. There were pills lying all around him. “Henry!” Emma shouted as she pulled him into her arms. She slapped his face with tears pouring out of her eyes.

David came bounding into the room. He took one look at the situation and grabbed Henry from her. He ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower throwing Henry underneath the cold spray. Henry moaned and his eyes blinked slowly.

“We’ve got to get him to the hospital. It’ll be faster than waiting for an ambulance,” he called to Emma as he was already carrying Henry down the stairs.

Emma jumped into David’s car as he placed Henry in the back across her lap. He ran to the front of the car and got into the driver’s seat. He peeled away from the curb burning rubber as he sped through the streets to get to the hospital.

He left the car waiting in the emergency load dock as he picked Henry up and dragged him inside. Emma scurried quickly behind them.

“Help! We need help over here!” They were instantly surrounded by nurses and a doctor.

“What happened?” someone asked.

David looked at his daughter. When it was clear that she was frozen on the spot he answered for her, “We found him. Surrounded by pills. I’m not sure how much he took but he’s been out of it the entire time,” David ran his hands through his hair leaving it standing in tufts across his head.

The doctor nodded, “We’ll take it from here.” They took Henry to the back area.

David put his arms around Emma and pulled her to him. “Oh God. Oh, God,” was all she kept repeating as he walked her over to a chair and sat her down.

“He’s going to be fine Emma. He’ll be alright,” David said hoping that he didn’t become a liar. He pulled out his phone and called Snow. “You have to get over here fast. We’re at the hospital. Henry’s – “ he hung up before collapsing into the chair next to Emma’s.

The two leaned on one another for support. Praying to whoever would listen that Henry made it through.


	18. A Time for New Beginnings

**CHAPTER 18**

“He’ll be fine ma’am. We did have to pump his stomach. And there’ll be some after effects of that but physically he’s fine. Emotionally, we’re going to have to admit him for psych treatment. Now he’s awake and you can go and see him. But we’ll be transferring him over to psych in a couple of hours.”

“Thank you so much Doctor,” Emma heard Snow say from her fog.

David helped her over to a chair. She fell down into it rather than sat. She just couldn’t – not right now.

Emma was numb. She could barely allow breath in. That would mean she was alive. That would mean she had to feel. And she couldn’t handle these feelings that were threatening to knock her off her feet.

She hated herself in that moment because she understood how weak she was. No wonder Regina had left her. She was the Savior who had power with unknown potential and she couldn’t save the people who mattered the most to her.   She couldn’t save Henry and she hadn’t been able to save Regina.

Her first instinct was to run. To just leave all of this crap behind and go to a place where no one knew her or had magic of any sort that was completely useless when it was needed most. She had spent months trying to track Regina and had come up empty. And now her son actually wanted - . She couldn’t finish that sentence.

She had destroyed everything. She had come off high and mighty and even though she didn’t know it at the time, she had convinced herself that staying here was about being Henry’s savior. Her arrogance disgusted her.

But then somewhere along battling the woman who had done everything for her son that she had hoped and prayed would happen when she gave him up, she had also fallen in love with her. And it had been great. When she was with Regina it was like the two of them were almost the same person.

But Henry was still so angry. About the curse and for some reason his anger toward his adoption was aimed at Regina. Emma hadn’t known what to do with this but she had been glad that Henry wasn’t angry at her. Now she felt disgusted with herself for that. She had opened the door for allowing Henry’s attitude that led them to this situation because of her smugness. Instead of standing with Regina to ensure that Henry had a proper balance and consequences for his actions, she had reveled in his turning to her while treating his mother with downright cruelty.

Now she was paying for all of that tenfold. She felt like she deserved to lose everything. Regina had made the right decision to leave them all behind.

But in her heart, she was still angry at her for all that she had done. And she couldn’t help but feel enraged because she was somewhere away from all of this while their son was suffering. He had tried to kill himself. He actually wanted to be dead. How dare she leave her alone to deal with this?!?!

She knew she was being unreasonable but she still wasn’t ready to face herself. She already knew that there was so much that she didn’t want to see.

“Emma! Emma!” Her mother was literally shaking her.

“What?!?”

“You’ve been sitting there staring off for 10 minutes,” Snow sighed exasperatedly. “I was about to get the doctor to come out and see to you.”

Emma just blinked at her, still not wanting to process.

“I think we should call Archie. And let him know what’s going on.” Emma nodded her head at Snow’s suggestion. It sounded good to her. Snow continued looking at Emma. “I think you should do it. You’re his mother.”

Emma nodded again. This she could do. She pulled out her phone and headed outside for privacy. She dialed Archie’s number and waited.

“Hello?” Archie answered tentatively in a whisper.

Emma just sobbed. For some reason just the sound of the cricket’s voice was soothing.

“Emma?”

Emma finally found her voice. “Archie. It’s me,” she rolled her eyes at herself knowing that he had just said that. “I’m calling about Henry. He – He - ,” Emma began sobbing and couldn’t go on.

Emma could practically see Archie pushing his glasses up on his nose. “Yes Emma? I’m listening. Just take your time.”

“He tried to kill himself!” Emma broke down and couldn’t go any further.

Archie took a deep breath. Then he said, “Breathe Emma. Just breathe. I’m sorry to say that I’m out of town right now. They should be sending him up to psych as soon as he’s been stabilized. I’ll head back as soon as I can.”

“Thanks Archie,” was all Emma could get out. She disconnected and ran her hands through her hair.   She wiped the tears off her face and headed inside. At least she had managed to do one thing productive today.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Archie walked back into the birthing room where the family sat having a late brunch. Everyone had rejoiced in being together. It was the closest to family besides Pongo, Pinocchio, and Marco that Archie had had in a long time.

Archie looked over to where Regina sat with her daughters. He had never seen her so happy. There were times when she had been with Emma that she had been content. But he knew that Henry was the hugest obstacle for the two of them. And in the end, it had broken them.

He had been doing therapy sessions with Regina for decades now and he understood she was a woman who had endured so much pain it was a miracle she was standing at all. And watching that glow on her face as she mothered her babies was truly one of the most amazing sights he had ever seen.

He thought about having to announce that he had to go back home without disturbing anyone. Regina had made it perfectly clear to everyone that she wanted no information about Emma or Henry. They had seen how broken she was and everyone had kept their silences so as not to cause her anymore pain.

“You’re pretty quiet Archie. Something wrong?” It was Granny who had force the issue. The woman didn’t have her granddaughter’s ailment of turning into a wolf but she still had all of the side effects of the wolf bite. Her eyes and ears were almost as keen as Ruby’s.

Regina threw him a glance before going back to the twins.

“I got called in on an emergency. I’m going to have to leave here soon.”

Cries of “ahh” and “we’re sorry” and “that sucks” filled the room. The family had taken a full week off from work to help out with this joyous occasion and everyone had really been looking forward to time together.

“Well, we’ll all definitely miss you Archie,” Regina smiled over at him.

Archie’s face was red and he smiled back shyly. Even though she was sorta his patient, Regina had also sorta been his friend. Thank goodness there wasn’t a real ethics committee attached with Storybrooke. It would normally be grounds for him to lose his license. But Storybrooke ran on a differently than the rest of the world. And even though their situation wasn’t conventional, it worked for them and that was all that mattered.

The family spent the rest of their time together cooing and taking pictures with the twins. Then, they all got more chances to hold them.

Archie would’ve liked to get a couple of pictures with the girls and Pongo but he knew he’d be back soon. The holidays were just around the corner.


	19. Begin Again

**CHAPTER 19**

Regina stared at the text from Tink hoping that she was reading it wrong. She closed her eyes tight and opened them then looked at it again. Nope still there.

**Tink: We’re having a guest over for dinner. Make sure you’re presentable.**

Regina shook her head. She rubbed her temples and sighed loudly. Tink knew this was a horrible idea.

Since getting home from the hospital, the babies had been extremely active for two li’l things that were only 5 pounds apiece. They had instantly decided that they didn’t like being separated and they didn’t like it when they couldn’t keep an eye on Regina. Which made her trying to go about her day extremely difficult.

If she was in a different room then they would poof over to her. The first time it happened it scared the crap out of her. The subsequent times it happened, she thought it was cute. But then it started to get scary. She had developed a system of keeping them both near her where they could see her and one another at all times. This seemed to have mostly solved the problem although when they woke up before she did was still a bit of a problem. Then she’d wake up with weights pressed against her and see her babies lying across her holding hands with one another.

Before they left last week Gold assured her and Tink that poofing would be the only thing they’d be capable of for a while.

But the family had worked hard to make sure that only family members came over to ensure their secrets. A few neighbors had been by but thankfully they didn’t stay long understanding that the new Mom needed bonding time with her kids.

And now this… Tink had gone mad.

Regina made a nice meal and opened a chilled bottle of wine to breath. She had thankfully fed the girls while cooking and they would be going down for a nap shortly before dinner started. Anyway, this was Tink’s company. She wasn’t going to go all out for them, she swore as she fixed her hair and put on her heels.

She laughed at herself in the mirror. She was acting like a young girl who just got asked to prom. She made her way downstairs just as Tink opened the door and stepped inside. “Company,” she called then stepped aside to let whoever in.  

Regina was still standing on the stairs when Jax walked inside carrying two bassinets filled with toys and baby things. Regina knew the bassinet baskets were really expensive from an upscale store.

Regina frowned. She had been putting up with the man daily while she worked at the soup kitchen. He always came around. When he nosed about the father of the baby she made sure and explained to him that they had another mother not a father.

She glared at Tink who’d been pushing this little pathetic excuse for a romance since the day that they met. She walked downstairs and over to their guest.

Jax stood with his blue eyes twinkling in her direction. He had a huge grin on his face showcasing those dimples and gorgeous teeth. “Hi Mum. I missed you at work and when Tink explained the babies were here then, I kinda twisted her arm until she asked me to dinner. I really wanted to see you. And the tykes if that’s alright with you.”

Regina tossed her hair out of her face. She looked over at Tink, “Well why don’t you two head up to the nursery and check on the two uh – tykes – while I check on dinner. You had better wash your hands while you’re up there.”

Regina went into the kitchen while they went into the nursery. She had the video monitor downstairs with her and kept an eye on everything that happened. She listened to Tink coo over her nieces but was surprised to see Jax do the same. Tink handed one of the twins off to him and watching him take her and sit in the rocking chair with her likei it was natural was so beautiful. He didn’t seem in the least put out and Zoe looked at him like he hung the moon. It had to be his deep voice graveling in his chest but Regina would say she looked like a girl enraptured.

He placed her back in her crib when her eyes drooped closed and reached out for Alexis or Xisi as they had begun to call her. Xisi got the same look on her face that her sister had on hers. After her eyes drooped shut, he placed her back into her crib and told Tink they should probably head down.

Regina jolted out of her stupor. She went on to check on the meal like she had supposed to have been doing before getting lost in the scene before her. Jax came into the kitchen and asked if she needed help. She haughtily told him that he could carry the dishes to the table.

Regina was an experienced hostess what with all the galas that had been her responsibility as Queen and later as Mayor. But Jax was an equally charming guest who made the evening run smoothly.

By the time dinner was over and he had helped her with the dishes in the kitchen while Tink excused herself, they were laughing like old friends. Conversation with him flowed easily. He had traveled the world, something that Regina had longed to do and he had a story for every location. He was smart, charming, funny, and he was the first person that had genuinely made Regina miss having a partner.

“So, you’re aware that dinner was just a ruse to see you?”

Regina raised an eyebrow, “Really?” she drawled.

Jax moved closer and Regina had a hard time concentrating past that heady scent left by his cologne. He smelled heavenly. It was intoxicating and cutting off her brain’s ability to think clearly.

They had retired to the living room sofa and he had his arm slung around the back of her seat. “I really missed you.”

Regina put her drink down. “Look, I’m sorry if you got your hopes up but I am definitely not looking.”

Jax smiled, “Phew! I’m thrilled that leaves me with zero competition to change your mind.”

“Listen - ,”

“No you listen.” Regina threw her head back, she never took commands from anyone. “I really like you. I have since the first time I saw you. I want nothing in this world more than to spend time with you and your girls and get to know all of you. You’re smart, beautiful, independent but with vulnerability, charming, a leader who hasn’t come close to tapping into your potential or how much you mean to people. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I met you. I called up mi Mum and let her know that I had met the woman I was going to marry. And I’ve never been married before nor had no plans to do so until I saw you. And realizing you were pregnant and the fath- I mean, mother wasn’t in the picture was just icing on the cake. We can move as slow as you want. But I do want to at least be moving forward. Dinners at home, date nights out. Whatever you’re willing to give me for the time being until you’re ready to step it up. But I do really really like you. So how about a date?”

“Yes,” was out of Regina’s mouth before she could stop herself. She was rewarded with one of those dazzling smiles.

“Now,” he stood and pulled her up with him. “I must be going. I won’t overstay my welcome.” He leaned down as he put his coat on, “I’ll call you soon.”

Regina had a smile when the door closed behind her. He was so cute it was hard to resist him. He was completely attentive to her and he had foreseen and met all of her needs before they even registered with her. He was there with something before she even registered that she needed more.

Tink slunk down the stairs. “So?”

“We have another date.” Now Regina was getting worried. “But how do you expect him to handle this life? This world? I mean the babies are already doing magic.” Right on cue Zoe came down in a plume of purple smoke. Followed by Alexis in blue smoke. “You think this isn’t going to completely freak him out?”

“No I don’t. I’ve gotten to know him pretty well and I seriously doubt a little magic is going to scare him away. I think he’ll become your biggest supporter. You do need to tell him sooner than later though.”

“Yeah, that’s the part that’s easier said than done.”

‘But you’re thinking it over. Getting started was the hardest part.” Tink wrinkled her nose at her friend. She hugged her. “I think moving on is a necessity for you and for the girls. I think this will be great.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they walked into the hospital room, they were expecting tubes and machines beeping away. Instead, Henry was sitting up getting angry with the remote control.

He spared them a passing glance, “There’s nothing on in this craphole.”

“Well they’re moving you up to psych soon. Would you like us to get you something in particular before you go?”

“Chocolate. They don’t let you have any once you’re up there.”

David and Snow nodded. “We’ll be back shortly.”

Emma walked slowly around the bed and stood next to Henry. “How ya doing kid? You really had me worried there.”

“I’m fine.”

“You tried to kill yourself, you’re not fine. Look,” Emma ran her fingers through her hair, “I know things are hard with your Mom gone and all. And the things that you’ve done were pretty horrible. I’m not going to pretend they weren’t. But you can’t do that. You can’t just check out on your life. What do you think that leaves me with?”

Henry said nothing as he stared straight ahead with his arms defiantly crossed across his chest. For a minute Emma thought he was going to play one of his pushing everyone away games. Then he said so quietly, she had to strain to hear, “My mom hates me.”

Emma shook her head. “Not possible.”

“How the hell would you know Emma? She left you too.”

Emma pushed the pain from that jab away. She told herself that he was just lashing out. Then she stopped. That was the point. He may be young but his hits do still cause hurt and damage. Maybe she had been making excuses for him.

“That was a very hurtful thing to say Henry. I loved your Mom more than anything in the world. And you know that. Her not coming back hurts me every bit as much as it hurts you,” Henry looked at her, surprised by her reaction. “You did something awful. I’m not going to pretend that it wasn’t anymore. I can’t think of anything more awful than trying to kill your Mom.” She turned away not wanting to see the pain on his face nor for him to see hers. She collected herself and then turned back. She needed to say this for him.

“But your Mom’s choice was to leave. And she had every right to. We all worked really hard to get her to. You weren’t the only one who messed up with her. I messed up with her too. But Henry, I’m here. And I promise you, I won’t leave. No matter what you can’t make me leave you. And I need that same promise from you.” Emma looked deep into his eyes and wouldn’t allow him to look away. “I need you to promise me that we’ll work on this together. We’ll both work on feeling better and being there for one another. Because we’re all that we have left. And I can swear to you now and forever that I’ll never leave you.”

For the first time in a long time Henry has genuine tears of remorse in his eyes, “I promise Ma. I’m so sorry Ma. It’s just so hard.” Henry broke down in tears.

Emma wrapped her arms tight around her son. She had no idea what their future looked like but she knew that they needed to move forward. They stayed that way until her parents walked into the room.

Henry and Emma let out a stress relieving laugh. “What’d you do? Buy out the entire store?”

“Well, we wanted to make sure you had all you needed.” Her parents put the bagful’s of candy that they had bought on the available surfaces. Once they put them down and looked at their purchases they joined in with Henry and Emma’s laughter. It was exactly what they all needed.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Jax had told Regina that she only needed to wear something casual for their date. It still took her over an hour to pick an outfit.

It had been forever since she’d been on a date. While she was with Emma, they rarely dated because Henry had a tendency to find ways of disrupting any time they tried to spend together. He would either come up sick, hurt, or throw a full blown fit ensuring that Emma would would cave and stay with him. So they spent more time at home or at Granny’s than going anywhere.

She was genuinely surprised at how much she liked Jax. The man just kept pulling rabbits out of his hat. Just when she thought she had him figured out he would do something like spontaneously show up with flowers after a day of having the twins crying for reasons that were inexplicable. All he had to do was take them up and start talking to them and minutes later they’d be asleep.

Regina had also told him the truth about her. He knew about Henry and Emma. He knew about the Evil Queen. She had bought two rare edition fairy tale books that resembled Henry’s so that she could have the conversation with the girls when they got older.

He had sat patiently and listened with just a placating look on his face until the first time he watched the girl’s poof. Then she showed him what she could do. At first he got quiet and she thought maybe he’d had more than he could handle. He took the fairy tale book and read it from cover to cover. But then he grabbed her and kissed her thoroughly. She was dazzled by his smile as he told her he had already fallen in love with her and wasn’t looking for an out. He swore to her that they’d face everything together.

Regina began falling in love with him that night. And now they were going on their first date together. Jax had just put the girls down for bed when she walked into the nursery. He put his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss. “Ready?”

She nodded then kissed the girls and thanked Tink. Jax helped her on with her cape before helping her into his car. He had refused to tell her what they were doing but she looked at him a little surprised when they pulled up to the marina.

He pulled her forward to what looked like her the hugest yacht there. He helped her onboard and offered to take her coat and shoes for her since the heels she was wearing might not be the best boat shoes. She slipped out of her heels and coat and took a seat at a table that sat in the middle of the boat set for two. He had a personal chef and a wait staff serve them a gourmet meal. The two retired to the captain’s cabin after taking a tour of the boat.

“Before you start, let me explain,” he started. She hadn’t been about to say anything but she let him have the floor anyway.

“I didn’t bring you here in my car because I was wanted to show it off. You don’t strike me as a woman who’s impressed by money or things. Although you do appreciate them and like having nice things as much as anyone else does. I did because I love that car. Not because it’s expensive or what someone else said is a symbol of status. But it’s fast. And I love fast. And it’s gorgeous. And I love looking at it. I love how I feel driving it. I didn’t bring you here to show off my boat. I brought you here because I love the water. My Mother says that I was swimming before I was walking. If I could, I’d be out in the water 24/7. It’s where I feel most at home.”

“I’m not trying to show off in any way. I’m just trying to show you things that I adore. And hope that you could learn to like them too.”

Regina had been sitting backward on a window seat looking at the water outside. She grabbed a handful of Jax’s shirt and pulled him down to her. The two spent some time kissing and exploring one another. Then Jax, ever the gentleman, pulled her up and took her back home. They were both well aware that she wasn’t ready for that yet. And he had told her that he was in it for the long haul. Regina hadn’t told him yet but she was getting close to that point herself.


	20. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to address this until later down the road but since this has happened before with all the confusion, I decided to go ahead and post this now.   
> I normally post on fanfic but since alot of people here don't use that and vice versa I decided to transfer my fics from there to here. Alot of writers on both sides are doing the same.   
> Hopefully this takes care of anxieties.   
> Thanks

**CHAPTER 20**

8 **YEARS LATER**

As she crossed the town lines leading to Storybrooke, Regina smiled at her family. They all smiled back.

It had been eight years since she last saw this place. And a lot had changed in those eight years.

She had been raising the twins as a single mother when she met Jax. He had come in and swept them all off their feet. She fell head over in heels and still is to this very day. Her wedding day was one of the happiest she has in memory aside from the birth of her children.

They then had two more children. Max who was 4. He was a complete charmer already. He was definitely a ladies’ man. He flirted shamelessly with pretty much every female he came across. And her baby Kyndall who was her little Dalli. She wouldn’t trade one part of her family for anything in the world.

When Ruby had called her Regina heard the panic in her voice. She knew that it was serious or else Ruby would never have asked her to come back. In the past eight years it was always Granny, Ruby, Archie, Belle, Tink, or even Rumplestiltskin who visited her. They all understood that she had no plans to step foot in this town ever again. But, when family calls and say I need you, please come, that’s precisely what you do. And so Regina had dropped everything and done just that.

Jax was one of the most understanding men she had ever met. She had given up on love or finding that someone to spend her life with and concentrated on just raising her daughters. And even though she had tried to put him off for the first few months after meeting him, he had persisted. And she was thrilled that he had. He had added a new dimension to their family and she had stopped feeling like she was just drifting through life. He worshipped the ground she walked on and let her know that he was lucky for having her in his life every day. No one had ever made her feel so cherished before.

It was pretty late when they pulled into town. Regina’s first stop was the hospital. She visited Granny and ensured that she was alright before taking her family back to a place she had once called home.

They pulled up to the mansion and Regina took a few minutes to gather herself together. The last memories she had of this place were nightmares. But she hoped that with her family beside her, she could face down her demons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had gotten some calls in that someone was at Regina’s mansion. She instantly jumped into her car and ran over to see what the ruckus was about.

After Regina had left, she had spent a lot of time at the mansion. Looking for clues on what could’ve happened to her. She never did find anything. In the past eight years her searching had turned up absolutely nothing. She knew that Regina wouldn’t be found until she was ready to. And she had spent a lot of time hoping that she would one day do just that.

She pulled up to the outside of Regina’s house and saw a few cars in the driveway. This upset her. She figured it was probably neighborhood kids who were looking for a spot to party. She got out of the car and stalked up the driveway. She would ring the doorbell and then force them to explain themselves.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Regina pulled Dalli onto her hip and kissed her head. It was good to be back around her family again. Tink, Ruby, and Archie were already there enjoying themselves over dinner. Belle and Rumplestiltskin were yet to show up but she knew they were on their way. The doorbell rang and Regina ran to answer it. She still had a smile on her face that died the instant she saw who was at her door. She pulled the door open and came face to face with none other than Sheriff Emma Swan.

They stood gazing at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Then Emma’s eyes went to the child on her hip. And back over to her again. As they stood looking at one another Belle and Rumple walked up to the door.

Regina greeted them with a smile. Dalli reached for her Aunty Belle and Regina handed her over as she and Rumple made their way inside. “Everyone’s in the dining room,” she informed them as they walked past her.

Emma had watched the exchange with her jaw tightened. Her mouth was compressed and she didn’t know whether to yell or cry. She was wondering who all were included in everyone since Regina had disappeared on her and their son eight years ago. “So, you got yourself a new family,” she accused. She hated the way it came out. She meant it to be an insult but even she could hear the pain in her voice as she said it. She had wanted to be strong the first time she laid eyes on Regina again. Instead she sounded weak even to her own ears.

In all of her daydreams of coming face to face with Regina again it had never been like this. She had known when she had failed to find Regina that she would only come back on her terms. But for some reason, her fantasies always involved them jumping into one another arms and kissing through their tears of joy. And yet if that little girl was any indication, Regina had come back with her own family.

She knew that Regina would’ve moved on with her life. Emma was no hypocrite. She herself had had lovers in the past eight years. But, there was still only the one love.

They had once had a true love between them. Now they stood staring at one another as strangers.

Regina flinched at her words but said nothing. Instead she opened the door wider and Emma took that as an invitation to come inside.

Emma looked her over. The woman was still drop dead gorgeous. She looked like she hadn’t aged one day. Her hair was longer and the shadows around her eyes seemed to have cleared. Even when things were good between them, Regina still wore a haunted look on her face. Now, Emma could see laugh lines.

Emma meanwhile felt like she was ancient. She realized her body had been carrying a tension that she had gotten so used to it wasn’t until it was leaving that she realized it was there at all.

“Why don’t we go into the study, shall we?” Regina gestured for Emma to follow her.

Emma could hear a lot of people talking in the other room. She wondered how many people were in on knowing where Regina was and keeping it a secret from her for the past eight years. Obviously Belle and Rumple knew. She had no idea how many others there were. She thought she recognized two of the voices but she couldn’t be 100% certain.

She followed Regina into the study that looked just the way it had the last time she had been there. Regina poured them both glasses of her homemade hard apple cider. She handed one to Emma.

Emma noticed the wedding ring on her finger as she passed her the drink. Her heart plummeted to her stomach. She took a bigger swallow than she should have and ended up in a coughing fit. “I forgot you make this stuff strong enough to melt your insides.”

Regina gave her a small tight smile while she sipped delicately at hers.

Emma watched her as she took another smaller sip. She had so many things to say to her right now that she wasn’t sure where to begin. What do you say to someone you thought you’d never see again?

Regina shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny. She knew that what was about to happen next wasn’t going to be easy. She had never expected things to end up between the two of them this way. Once Emma once made her feel like she was the most special person in the world. Now, she found it hard to sit in a room with her.

Regina heard scrambling and shushing at the door. She knew that it was her girls. Their girls. Belle and Rumple must’ve told them that Emma was here. Regina took another sip while she gathered her courage. She knew it was best to get it over with quickly. She took a deep breath and began to speak but Emma got there first.

“So, are you here to see Henry? Or is he no longer important enough for you to bother with now that you have your new family?”

Regina frowned even though she knew that Emma was just lashing out. She narrowed her eyes and tightened her mouth.

“How long are you bothering to stay? Are you back home as in permanently?”

“No. I’ll be here for around 8 weeks.”

“8 weeks?!? And you expect to say that to a son you haven’t seen in eight years?”

Regina shook her head. She didn’t want to get into this. “Look – “

“No you look. You went off eight years ago and left me to raise our son alone. Do you have any idea what’s been going on with us? Do you even care? I should never have expected anything better from the Evil Queen,” Emma knew she was hitting low. And this was definitely not how she ever saw this situation playing out if she ever got the chance to be face to face with Regina again. But, the wedding ring coupled with the new kids was really cutting at her deep.

Regina began tapping her foot furiously against the floor. She looked at Emma with anger written all over her but she bit back her fierce retort. Instead she waved her hand and the door to the study opened. On the other side of the door were two blonde girls. Two identical twin blonde girls. Two identical twin blonde girls with curly hair and green eyes with swirls of blue in them. The same eyes that Emma saw when she looked into the mirror.

And they were smiling at Emma as if they knew her. Emma noted the dimples. She stood uncertainly trying to process what this all meant. The girls walked over to her and grinned up at her.

Regina stood behind them. “This is Alexis Emerson but we call her Xisi,” she tapped one and then the other, “And this is Zoe Emery or ZoZo.” Regina stopped and took a breath. “Alexis Emerson and Zoe Emery Swan Mils. These are our daughters.”

“Hi Mom,” the two girls said in unison as they wrapped their arms around Emma.

Emma stared over their heads at Regina waiting for her to start making sense. But she just stood there with her head bowed and her hands working at each other.

“Our daughters?”

The girls giggled. “Yeah Mom. That’s kinda what happens when you have twins made out of true love,” one of them said as she rolled her eyes.

**INTERIM**

****** A/N:** **You can skip this if you wish. It has little bearing on the story. This is merely to address some of the comments that I got. You can continue to the next chapter if you wish. Sorry that it's so long. That's my big mouth getting away from me. To make up for it, the next chapter is really long and is up.**

**OK. I'll try to address as many concerns as I can. A few of you have the same ones so I'll try not to duplicate my answers though I will address them each one by one. Most especially the ones made by Gravity in the Air, laura92grat, guest, and midushinosushi.**

**I was initially going to respond back in PM's but some of you got pretty detailed and deep and I thought it'd be best to use this forum.**

**This is still SQ and there will be a happy ending. As I've said, people evolve and circumstances change. Be patient. We're not even at the halfway point with this story yet. There's a lot that you don't know and your judgments are premature. More will be revealed in due time.**

**I'm not upset though I might be confused and frustrated at some of the points that people make even when I believe I've addressed them as well as I can. I do LOVE philosophy, psychology, anarchy, and debate. I'm open for questions/comments/critiques anytime. You can also PM me if you feel these things don't address your concerns properly.**

**As for the 8 year time leap, I was originally going to make it longer. I just felt that 8 yrs was long enough. I thought about making it shorter but I didn't want to be bogged down writing wise. I wanted the kids to be able to think, interpret information, and communicate for themselves and I don't do babytalk. I also wanted them to be able to take care of themselves, to a point, but still have plenty of youthfulness and room for growing. I still wanted Emma to be able to enjoy their childhoods.**

**In the interim, not much really happened. I'm not sure what everyone feels they've missed. What can I say? They were living their lives. Emma and Henry were trying to figure out how to go about being a family without Regina. Regina was learning to love, trust, and believe again and to try and find some happiness.**

**Gravity in the Air:** **It's 8 yrs later. Henry's not a child anymore. He's 20. And he's been in therapy and medicated for years. Like I said there is no cure for mental illness only treatment and even with that there are relapses.**

**Regina doesn't hate him, that's what he inferred from the convo w Emma and the restraining order. But she is still struggling just as much as Henry and Emma are just in diff. ways. Like I've already said, no one is ready to see someone who tried to kill them shortly afterward regardless of who that person is to them. The two of them will cross paths eventually.**

**I'm not damning Emma nor Henry. But they have done things that they are now, still, and will continue paying the price for. No Emma hasn't but will deal with Henry trying to kill his Mom.**

**Yes Emma is single for just the reasons that you mentioned although I did point out that she has had lovers. Some of them could've been long-term.**

**I'm not making Regina blameless. As you pointed out, she's got things to answer for as well. She made a decision to run and not involve Emma in her kid's lives. Whether you agree with her method or not her first concern was in protecting herself and her kids. I don't see her hands as clean either. They were different people in different places of their lives and development. This time will be different.**

**Even when Regina and the kids leave Emma will still continue to be involved in their lives.**

**I'm not shoving anything down anyone's throats nor trying to say that all of this is Emma's fault. I think I've pointed out that all of them have varying degrees of culpability and NO ONE'S hands are clean. Including Regina's. I have to keep reiterating Emma's part in this since everyone wants to make her out to be a victim because Regina never gave her the opportunity to know about her children when she deserved to. Honestly with what all they have going on between them that is def the least of all of their worries.**

**Jax isn't put in front of Emma to be cruel. It's to teach her the difference between saying I love you and making sure that that person feels it everyday. Emma has plenty of words to say but her actions were screwed up. Jax's purpose is in showing Emma how to be a better partner, parent, support, and love for people that you say you love.**

**And Regina is finally JUST starting to learn what loving, happiness, and family is all about after having none of those things for her entire life.**

**The point is Emma isn't begrudged for being arrogant and smug for her pursuit of trying to make everyone else happy while she herself is miserable and also forcing people she loves to pay the price. Like Mother like daughter like son. ;) It's the same way that Regina shouldn't be besmirched for having found some happiness after living without it for so long. I don't see that as cruel.**

**Laura92grat:** **If you think that's why Regina tried to kill Snow then you've missed quite a few episodes. You might want to recheck everything. I'd suggest you read my story Granny's Lament. It's a companion piece to all of my stories. s/11101692/1/Granny-s-Lament**

**Regina was abused her entire life. First by her mother then a pervert she was married off to when she was still little more than a child. Decades of systematic abuse with no hope in sight is what caused her downfall into madness.**

**The Blue Fairy also has some share of what became of Regina. It's the reason she took Tink's wings. She was aware that when Regina was still trying to hold onto good inside of herself and still have hope that there were forces of darkness actively working against her. She left her to fight that darkness alone instead of helping her. That was a conscience decision on her part.**

**Rumplestiltskin purposefully broke her down because he had plans of using her and Emma even before they were born for his own wants and needs. The curse was his doing. Regina was just a woman who broke with A LOT of pressure and pain brought on by him purposefully. It took her years to kill her husband. That was one huge clue that she wasn't always like this nor was it the person she wanted to be. It was something she was driven to. As she's said repeatedly Evil isn't born, it's created.**

**Snow was one of many tools he used to serve his purposes. He needed that anger inflamed inside of Regina to perform his curse. Her going after Snow was because of whispers from his forked tongue in her ear.**

**I'm not writing that Henry's a monster. I've said multiple times that he's a boy with mental illness. And a helluva lot of character/personality flaws and bad parenting also were contributions to his downfall. The point of him, just like with Regina, is that there is redemption at the end of the tunnel. But sometimes you have to walk through darkness to get there. Regina did it, he can too. The only difference is Regina had to do it alone. This is the first time in her life she's ever had support. Henry won't. He has plenty of love around him so his journey won't be as hard as hers was. Never fear, love will prevail.**

**(As per canon on the tv show) Regina's relationship with Henry broke down after she told him that he was adopted. THAT'S when he began to get angry, despondent, and turn his back on her. THEN Snow gave him the book and he began to see things that he had never realized before. Regina tried holding on too tight to him instead of letting him in as anyone would to a past that they weren't happy with. Henry decided to start calling her evil and telling her he hates her and she just wants him to be miserable because she didn't want to open up to a small child things that she probably still wasn't ready to face herself.**

**He felt she was holding back and told her she was a liar and evil instead of accepting he was a child, she was the mom and he had no right to speak nor treat her the way he did. Instead she was being a mom, holding back because he was too young and immature to really understand the entire set of circumstances. Just because he's demanding answers doesn't mean she should've laid down and done as ordered. Like I said, it was a past that was still painful for her to deal with. Although he's portrayed as having some wisdom, his age and actions still show through as well as his immaturity. i.e. Like pulling out his own heart and handing it over to someone just because they gave him a nice pretty sob story. Yet he was pretty sure he could handle it. Just because he thought that doesn't make it true. He's as much an idiot about his own legends and beliefs of his hero-worthiness as the other idiots. He's got Charming blood running through him, that's for sure.**

**Regina didn't move on 2 months after having a baby. If you recall she met Jax while she was about 3/4 mo preg and had her first date with him almost 8 months later. She didn't fall into love or bed with him instantly.**

**As for the snow issues, I feel you're making the same mistakes with her as you have with Emma. The point is history repeats itself until you change it and learn the lesson from it you were supposed to.**

**Snow was young when this all happened just as Henry is. That doesn't make what they've done less catastrophic. Losing Daniel was the beginning of the end for Regina. Part of the reason her father married Regina was because Snow fell in love with her (as a mother) not long after losing her mother.**

**Snow may have done small things as a child that could be deemed innocent but Regina still payed one helluva price for that. She was forced into marriage to a pervert when she had just lost someone she loved and had huge hopes and dreams for and with. MARRIAGE which included nonconsensual sex, no say at anytime for anything in her life or body, mothering a child she was only a few years older than, her imprisonment and all this led to her descent into madness.**

**No it wasn't Snow's fault for her mother killing him but she def was the reason behind it. Ignorance and youth are no excuse for the fact that Regina was severely damaged and even now still hasn't fully recovered from that little slip of Snow's tongue or her longing for a mother when Regina didn't want to be that. Nor being attacked by a boy she poured nothing but every ounce of love she had into. And Snow's obliviousness of Regina's misery over the situation is part of what Rumple used to seduce Regina over to the dark side.**

**Regina never lied about loving Emma. She did and still does. They were only able to create a baby because of the true love they share. They both had to love that deeply or it would never have happened.**

**As for your observations on Emma, I already addressed them in my notes to Gravity.**

**If you're talking about the twins calling Emma by her name they don't. They call her Mom and have been thrilled to have her in their lives. Regina has explained to them why she wasn't. And Henry does/did because Emma signed away all rights to him. She was never supposed to be in his life at all. Fate intervened with the help of Rumple and Snow.**

**This isn't a tit for tat got you back scenario. If you want to go toe for toe then address how Regina spent her life suffering severe abuse. Never had a helping hand. Had her son turn on her like a snake in the hand. Was tricked into killing her own mother, and having her die in her arms as she finally got the redemption from her mother that she wanted. She has spent her life having her happiness stolen from her by not so innocent actions of people who are held up to her as all that is good while she is pure evil even though she's reacted just as anyone else would in those situations. Regina's behaviors are relatable and understandable, the Charming's aren't.**

**She BEGGED for help. The blue fairy turned her away without another look, thought, or care while she puts her face up Snow White's arse.**

**Also, Regina's a powerful sorceress. If she wanted to kill Snow/Charming she could've done it before, during, after the curse. There's a reason it didn't happen and it's not because the two idiots outsmarted her.**

**Guest:** **I'll skip the beginning and address it later. First, Emma is and will continue to be hurt and angry as she has the right to be. You seem to have more of a problem with how she's expressing it. She's been in front of her children that she only just met when she's been w Regina. She doesn't want to start their relationships off with them hating her or scarring them for life. They will have their day, never fear.**

**I've said multiple times that's something that Regina has to atone for. However Regina's intentions were not to hurt Emma nor her kids. She was protecting herself and them. And yes she feels it was the right thing to do. Once more, that judgment is in the eye of the beholder.**

**Just as Emma's intention of allowing Henry to get out of control wasn't to just be what it was. She was happy that her son was choosing her and allowing her to be his mother. She just didn't have any experience to figure out what that meant and they all paid for that in the end. Some people are natural mothers and some have to learn over time. Emma's had to learn by trial and error and time. Regina is just naturally a mother.**

**Emma loved the worshipping/savior pedestal that she was put on by Henry, her parents, and the townspeople. But her blessing was also a curse. At the same time that it gives her a lot of things she's always wanted, it's also cost her more than she ever wanted to pay. It's called living life.**

**I've said multiple times that this is still Swan Queen and my definition of true love will be answered shortly.**

**Regina neither stopped loving nor forgot about Emma. She had to look at her face everyday when she looks at her children. It's why I patterned them after her. I for one don't care for JMO's looks. I think she's ok … a bit oddly unique looking. A lot like Ginnifer Goodwin…. They're cute but Lana is freakin' hot! Who wouldn't want to be as beautiful as she is?**

**She didn't just slut out or jump Jax instantly. She got to know him over the span of 8 months or so before they had their first date.**

**I do love angst and I do prefer Regina to the Charmings. They are boring, lame, judgmental, selfish, self-absorbed, preachy, and idiots. I've always thought that Snow White was the lamest of all of Disney's princesses with Aurora coming up right behind her in 2nd. I give Snow white the advantage only because she was also spoiled rotten, arrogant, and smug. Her lectures about how good and right she is while people who don't agree or side with her are evil or wrong is sickening. She did trick a woman into killing her own mother by using the same methods Rumplestiltskin did. She convinced Regina that by giving her Mom back her heart she'd have her back. Even tho she thinks her actions were justified the fact that her heart is blackened says otherwise.**

**Snow even in human form is still nothing more than a cartoon. Everything out of her mouth is like candy. All of her actions, wants, and motivations should only be taken in small moderate amounts. Too much of it makes you fat, give you longterm health problems, and puts you in an early grave.**

**As for Charming himself, he's even more pathetic. He just stands behind her while her mouth is popping off waving a sword and saying yea.. what she said… and I have a sword and I'll fight you too.**

**Regina meanwhile is a woman who's had a hard and relatable life. She's fought hard and she's done all that alone with absolutely everyone working against her and not allowing her one ounce of sympathy, empathy, benefit of a doubt, or support. I've already referenced why I wanted her to have some happiness and that this isn't a tit for tat.**

**I feel anyone in Regina's place would have a dark time too which is what Henry's going through. And it will be with her help that he finds his redemption also. Although no one ever gave her any help. She did it alone.**

**I admire Regina's fight against darkness. We've all been in a dark place at some point. I don't think people should spend their entire life paying for mistakes, crimes no matter how huge they are. Even murder in some cases can be excusable and only things i see as unforgivable are rape, incest, child abuse, or anything involving pain to a child. Or senseless random acts of violence.**

**How she came to be is really no mystery. But how she fought against it and redeemed herself is amazing and much more heroic than anything that Emma or her entire family put together has EVER done. Regina's given her body and life in sacrifice to people so many times. Even when they didn't know and sure as hell never appreciated it. Including Snow. Including Emma.**

**No this isn't a bad dream. There may be some flashbacks although I haven't written any yet. I know what I'm doing with the story but I've only written about 3 chapters ahead of where you're reading right now.**

**It's your choice to believe whether Regina loved Emma or not. I think I've shown that there are reasons for everything that she has done.**

**I don't hate Emma nor the Charmings but they are far from likes of mine. (Speaking from canon standpoint) Emma has an interesting backstory but seriously she really hasn't done one thing that's impressed me. She's been just as lame, arrogant, and caught up in the whole she's the savior and she's good and Regina's evil as much as the other charmings, Henry included. I'm still trying to figure out what she's actually saved. She broke a curse by kissing her son. Big whoop. Rumple masterminded her birth, her breaking of the curse, and everything in between. She's done really nothing IMO. JS**

**I don't believe in the concepts of good, evil, right, or wrong. There are choices that people make and consequences that they have to live with. And for every action or word there is a consequence. You may not always pay it immediately, the same way it was dished, or you may not even have intended things to go the way they do. The thing is that once you finish those words or actions, everything that follows is out of your hands.**

**MiDushiNoSushi:** **LOL. No Jax doesn't have a lion tattoo. I think true love and soul mates are the same thing. I believe true love is magical and powerful and can stand against anything. You don't HAVE to be with your true love or face misery. It's just there will always be something missing. Regina had true love with Emma and she loves Jax for all that he's given her and done for her.**

**I think that Emma and Regina both had some growing and more life experiences to be had and that's what broke them apart. Yes I do believe that it's possible to meet your soul mate at the wrong time.**

**Also, true love isn't a guarantee. Relationships are relationships and they have to be worked at. Being with another person, sharing a life, and working together is hard. Emma neglected hers and it broke because she wanted to put everything before it. Having true love helps makes things easier and better but you still have to do the work. It's like having a fast metabolism. You can still get fat, have bad health, and you still have to diet and exercise. Being thin and having a fast metabolism just makes it easier to not have to concentrate so hard on the diet and exercise part. It doesn't exempt you though.**

**Like I said, if you have more comments or questions, you can always PM me or ask in a review.**


	21. The Show Goes On

**CHAPTER 21**

“Girls could you please give us a couple of minutes alone? I promise she’s not going anywhere.”

Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina, “Of course I’m not going anywhere. I would never leave my children,” Emma threw at Regina.

The girls picked up on the tension in the room and began to frown and look uncomfortable. They slowly went to the door and Regina walked behind them to close it. “And I mean it. Go back into the dining room. I promise you I’ll come and get you before she leaves.” Regina waited until they had walked away before closing the door and turning back to Emma.

“All this time…,” Emma was seething. “All this time you had MY daughters out there and you didn’t bother to say one word to me?” She was crying outright now. “I would never have done this to you Regina. NEVER!”

Regina felt as torn as she had always felt everytime she had wanted to pick up the phone and let Emma know but didn’t. She knew this was going to be hard but she had the power of her convictions that they just weren’t safe around Henry or even Emma’s parents to strengthen her spine.

“I didn’t know I was pregnant until after you were gone,” even to her ears that excuse sounded flimsy. “I am sorry for how you feel. I know this is a shock and honestly there was no way to prepare for it except to put it out there,” Regina spoke in a low tone. She met Emma’s eyes. “I am genuinely sorry to you for what has been lost. But I do not regret one thing that I have done. And if I had it to do over again, I would make the same choice.”

Emma shook her head. This betrayal cut her so deep. Regina had known that missing out on the first part of Henry’s life was something that she had a hard time forgiving herself for. And now she was standing here telling her that she’d do it all over again? “You really hate me that much?”

Regina walked forward to her and almost reached out but stopped. “I don’t hate you at all Emma. And whether you choose to listen and believe me or not, I am honestly sorry. But my children come first. And I would do anything to protect them.”

“From me?” Emma pointed to her chest. “What the hell do you have to protect my children from me for?”

Regina walked over to her desk and picked up some papers. She brought them over to Emma. “Not you. From your son,” she handed them to her.

Emma couldn’t believe her ears nor eyes. It was a restraining order barring Henry from any form of contact with Regina, her family, her home, her car, or her place of work which was listed as Granny’s diner.

Emma’s jaw went slack and she gaped at Regina. “My son? MY SON?!? HE’S OUR SON REGINA! OUR SON!!!” Emma was yelling at the top of her lungs now not caring who heard her. Then she remembered her daughters. She didn’t want this to be their first impression of her. She covered her hand with her mouth to try and hold her cascading emotions inside.

Regina’s temper had been rising since opening the door and finding Emma on the other side of it. She couldn’t hold it back anymore. She walked over to Emma and practically butted noses with her, “No! MY son was the sweet loving boy that you took out of here just so that you could feel better about giving him up. YOUR son is the monster who came into my home and attacked me! That is not my son. And he never will be,” with that Regina walked out of the study.

Emma stood there in shock. She had never expected to hear anything like that come out of Regina’s mouth. Didn’t she know that Henry was just a mixed up kid? She was wiping at her eyes when the door opened again and in walked her girls.

“Hi Mom,” they greeted her in unison again.

“Why are you crying?” one had her head turned to the side frowning at her.

“I’m just… so glad to see you two,” that seemed to work because both girls grinned at her.

“We’re happy to see you too,” one of them came over and hugged her.

Emma stepped back. “Now, you’re going to have to tell me which is Sissy?”

The girls laughed. “I’m Xisi Mom. Alexis. And that’s Zoe,” she pointed to her sister. “I come first. I’m the smart one.”

“And I’m the pretty one,” Zoe folded her hands underneath her chin and batted her lashes. They all shared a laugh.

“So, Mom, what are you doing tomorrow? Mummy said if you weren’t busy then we could hang out with you at the diner.”

Emma was overjoyed at the prospect of seeing her girls again. She had no idea where they were going from here but she knew no matter what, she would fight tooth and nail for the opportunity to stay in her children’s lives.

“I’d love to. And there’s nothing in the world more important to me than spending time with you two.”

With that, Zoe walked over to her and her sister and both girls wrapped their arms around their Mom.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The girls walked out of the study back into the dining room trailed by their Mom. Apparently dinner was over because Regina was the only person left in there. She was collecting leftovers and gathering dishes. Emma could hear the tv blasting from the den and assumed that’s where everyone else was.

The girls flanked Regina and pulled on her arms. “Mummy, Mom said that she’s going to see us tomorrow at the diner.” Regina gave Zoe a nod.

“Mummy, can Mom stay for dinner and the movie?” Alexis asked.

Emma bounced on her tiptoes, “I need to talk to your… um… Mummy girls,” she looked at Regina over their heads. “Can we talk for a minute?”

Regina looked like she wanted to do anything else but still she nodded, “Sure,” she gave her a tight smile. “We’ll be right back.”

“Hurry up Mom. Dinner’s getting cold,” one of the twins said as she dug into her plate.

They walked back into the study and Emma walked over to the desk. She kept her head down with her finger pressed to her lip as she kept her back to Regina trying to gather her thoughts. When they continued to spiral all over the place she sighed and turned around. Regina was standing with her arms crossed waiting for whatever to come.

“I don’t know what to say to you. And what all we have to say is going to take more than one conversation anyway,” Regina nodded her agreement. “I – I don’t know what to say about this.” She gestured to the door. “I’m so hurt,” her voice started to crack. She took a second to get herself together. “I want to see my girls.”

“And I won’t stop you,” Regina said. “As long as you think that you can follow my stipulations.”

Emma narrowed her eyes. She didn’t think Regina had a right to be asking anything of her after this revelation. “What?”

“I won’t interfere in you seeing the girls as long as it’s supervised.”

“Supervised?”

Regina compressed her lips. “I don’t trust you Emma. And I won’t have my girls in jeopardy.”

Emma wanted to scream at her how dare she, but she knew that a lot of time had passed. This wasn’t the woman that she had given her heart to ten years ago. No matter what the first priority had to be their kids. She didn’t want them to suffer. She needed to tread carefully. She nodded for her to continue, “And?”

“And I don’t want them around your son. Or your parents.”

Emma wasn’t pleased by any of these requests. Henry, she didn’t like but she could understand. But her parents? “What’s wrong with my parents?”

Regina threw her one of her glares that came right before hurling an insult. “My son didn’t become a monster until he went to stay with them.”

Emma felt like she’d been punched. “Henry’s not a monster.”

Regina quirked her eyebrow at her, “We’ll just have to agree to disagree.”

Emma wanted to defend them but found she couldn’t. A lot of what Regina was saying made sense. Except things weren’t that simple. “We need to work out custody for the girls.”

Regina shrugged. “We’ll come up with something.”

Emma bristled, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Regina sighed and shifted her weight jutting out her hip, “We do have lives outside of here. We don’t even live in this country most of the time.”

“Is that why my kids have an accent and say Mummy?”

“Well no. That would be from their Dad.”

Emma didn’t like the sound of that. For now though she’d let it go. “How do you tell the two of them apart?” Emma didn’t have much experience around twins. Sure she’s known a few over the years as everyone has but none that she was ever close to.

Regina laughed. It was the first time Emma had heard her laughter in ten years. She’d missed it. “Well A is for apple and Alexis. Alexis has a rounder face than Zoe does. They also have completely opposite personalities. Alexis prefers to read and Zoe prefers to socialize. It gets easier after being around them a while. You’ll catch on.”

“Well, she definitely didn’t get that from either one of us.” They shared a smile. “I’m glad that you’re back,” Emma said sincerely.

Regina inclined her head, “Thank you.”

Emma nodded pensively. She stuck her tongue out slightly as she gathered herself, “I want to spend as much time with them as possible.”

“I want that for you too. And for them,” Regina walked closer and leaned on the back of the sofa, “They’ve heard every story and every detail I can remember but they never get sick of hearing about their other Mom. This means a lot to them.”

After a moment of silence Regina said, “I’ll let you get back to dinner.”

Emma didn’t think that her heart could take anymore of a roller coaster ride than it had already been on. “Actually, I really need to head out.”

“I’ll get the girls so you can say goodnight.” Regina left and soon her daughters came in.

Emma stared at them remembering what Regina said about Xisi having the rounder face. But, all she saw was two identical bookends.

She said her goodbyes and headed out. She needed to clear her head and think before heading home and talking to Henry about his Mom and sisters. She put her hand in her pocket and touched upon the restraining order that Regina had given her. She couldn’t believe she had gone to those lengths. It saddened her that things had come to that and she had missed it all. Yet, if it was her, she’d probably do the same.


	22. Letting Big Brother Know

**CHAPTER 22**

Emma had to drive around for a while to clear her head. She needed time to come up with something to tell Henry.

She and Henry had had a difficult time in the past eight years. Truth be told it had begun from the moment she allowed him to leave Regina and move in with her parents. Emma loved Henry more than anything in the world but she hadn’t spent the first twelve years raising him. That had been Regina.

Regina was partially right. She had been thrilled that Henry had chosen to be with her. All her life growing up in the foster care system she had watched all the other kids get chosen but her. No one had ever chosen her before. And here was her own son that she had given up and never expected to see again looking at her like she was a hero and saying that he wanted her.

She had known that it was wrong to let him disrespect a woman who had raised him and given him everything that she had wanted for him but couldn’t. And there were times when Henry was downright cruel. She just always thought that there would be another day to make up for it. Until Regina was gone and there were no more other days.

After Henry admitted to attacking Regina, Emma had searched high and low for her. Or, and with a heavy heart she had to admit it was a possibility, her body. When she turned up with nothing she was grateful. She decided to concentrate on Regina being alive and leaving of her own volition. So she looked into where she could’ve gone to. She had come up with nothing. She had expanded her search out beyond Storybrooke’s borders and received nothing in return. She knew that if Regina was out there she would be found when she wanted to be.

Eventually Emma found a house for her and Henry. But things still weren’t that easy.

Henry was really never the same after that. He carried guilt, shame, and anger towards himself, her, and her parents for what he had done. He blamed her for allowing his permissive behavior that led to him attacking his Mom. He had progressed to believing that if it wasn’t for her, his Mom would still be around. He’d convinced himself into believing that she had left because of Emma since she would never leave him. He blamed her parents for not telling him the truth about Snow’s heart being blackened. He had thought that killing the Evil Queen would make him a hero like killing Cora had made his grandmother one. Finding out her heart was blackened to him was a betrayal.

She cursed herself for so long never seeing that things had gotten to a crisis point with Henry. He got upset anytime she tried spending time or talking with or about Regina. He almost forcefully shoved Neal at her constantly. He carried that book of his around as if it was a security blanket. He read and reread it thousands of times looking for hidden clues as if it held ever answer to life’s existence.

She knew it was weird. She just thought it wasn’t hurting anyone or anything. Until Henry admitted to killing Regina. And then her entire world caved in on her.

Henry had had to be hospitalized many a time because he couldn’t deal with what he had done. And Emma who had never been equipped to even be a Mom was even less equipped to deal with a child who had the types of issues that Henry had.

Henry had finally managed to graduate a year after his class but he still got his diploma and for that she was grateful. But it had been slow and steady going. He still lived at home with her and spent more time moping into a beer than looking for a job or figuring out what comes next in his life. It was like when Regina left, Henry stopped caring about existing.

Emotionally, Henry was still extremely fragile. He still had episodes that truth be told sometimes terrified Emma. He was still being treated by Archie. He was on medication and doing better if spending all day in front of the tv and barely grunting out answers was considered okay. She knew that Regina’s worry of him wasn’t an overkill. She just wished that she didn’t have to.

Emma pulled up to her home that she shared with Henry and walked inside. As usual, Henry was sitting in the recliner with a beer in one hand. Emma sighed as she walked inside and put her keys away.

“Hey,” she said by way of greeting.

“Hey,” he answered never taking his eyes off the television.

“Henry, we need to talk.”

That finally got a reaction out of him. Outside of Archie’s office the two of them didn’t have that much to talk about. He lowered the volume on the tv and turned to her expectantly.

Emma chewed on her lip. She had been searching for the right words then decided to jump right in. “Henry, your Mom is back.”

Henry stared at her and she wasn’t sure how her words were being processed. Then, she saw him take a big gulp. “She’s back? She’s back!” He jumped up and started to finger comb his hair. “I need to get ready. I need a haircut. My Mom is back,” the look of joy on his face made Emma’s heart clench.

“No. Henry. You can’t,” Emma took a deep breath and swallowed. She opened her mouth to continue speaking but Henry cut her off angrily.

“What do you mean I can’t? She’s MY Mom. She came back for me. I knew she wouldn’t leave me. You told me she was gone and never coming back. She left you!”

Emma flinched. Maybe she should’ve called Archie and had this talk with Henry there. Emma jumped up but knew it wasn’t a good idea to try and touch him while he was worked up. “Henry, calm down. There’s more but I need you to be calm.”

Henry quieted but didn’t return sitting.

Emma continued anyway, “Henry, things aren’t like they used to be. It’s been eight years. She’s married. And she has more kids. WE have more kids.”

“What?” Henry blinked.

“Regina was pregnant when she left. With my kids. They’re twins. Alexis and Zoe.”

“I have sisters?”

Emma nodded, “Yes.” She paused and allowed him to process before continuing.

She was glad to see a small smile cross his face. “Cool. I have little sisters. I always wanted a big family.”

Emma reached in her pocket and pulled out the restraining order. She held it out to him. “Regina’s asked that you not contact her nor them. In any way.”

Henry looked like he’d taken a punch to the gut. When his Mom returned he’d never imagined she’d never want to see him. He took the paper from Emma’s hand. He looked it over and his heart sank. His Mom hated him. It’s the one thing that he had feared from the second he realized what he had done and why it was wrong. He hung his head and walked to his room.

He went to his bed and laid down with tears streaming down his face. She hated him. Even when he was calling her Evil Queen and telling her that he hated her he could never imagine a world where his Mom hated him.

Emma grabbed a beer and downed it quickly. She listened to her son’s heartbreak and it broke her heart. Most of the time she pushed the knowledge away because it hurt her to confront it. Henry had tried to kill Regina. And from the blood inside the kitchen bag and the things that she could piece together from his confession and what she had found out about the glove, he had almost succeeded. He had tried to kill her and in doing so had killed all the chances that the two of them thought they had stored up for a rainy day with her. Regina was truly lost to both of them.

Emma finished her beer and went to bed shortly thereafter. She fell into a fitful sleep.


	23. Now Everyone Knows

**CHAPTER 23**

Emma wanted to head straight to the diner as soon as she got up in the morning. But she knew she needed to check in with her parents and her son first.

It was weird thinking of him as her son. Even with Regina gone all these years Emma still saw so much of her in Henry that she never thought of him as just hers. Regina’s footprint had definitely been marked by his expressions and sayings and sometimes even his temperament.

Emma gathered together some paperwork that she had picked up over the years that explained Henry’s illness. She wanted Regina to be fully informed that Henry’s problems were not just her fault nor just his. That everyone had contributed. She wasn’t trying to downplay him almost killing her. But she did need for her to at least understand where he was coming from too.

She didn’t like the fact that Regina had moved on. Honestly it made her extremely angry. As far as she was concerned it felt like Regina had left her and was cheating on her. She knew she was being silly that it was much more than that. But it’s how she felt nonetheless.

She checked on Henry and saw that he was still in bed. She wanted to wait until he had woken up but that didn’t look like it was going to be anytime soon. So she left him a note and took off for her parents place.

Her parents had left the loft years ago and had moved into a large 5 bedroom home. They kept the two bedrooms open as a just in case even though Emma tried explaining to them often that she was an adult and living at home with her parents was too much for her to handle. She was going to be 40 here soon enough.

Emma walked over to her parents to talk with them. They needed to know that Regina was in town and about their grandkids. Emma still thought it was unreasonable for Regina to want to keep them from her parents but for now there was nothing she could do about it. Regina held all the cards here. And that wasn’t a position that Emma liked playing from but knew she had no choice.

She walked into their house after a quick knock at the door. Her parents had moved just a couple of doors down from Emma. They didn’t say it but Emma knew that a part of their reason was to have a place where they could get to Emma quickly if she needed help with Henry. And Emma was ashamed to say that she did. Henry still occasionally flew into rages which would lead him to being hospitalized.

Regina wasn’t the only one who had been busy in the baby department. Once things had calmed down with Henry, as much as they were capable of calming, Snow had given birth to her little brother, James. James had been followed a couple of years later by Ava. The two of them were now 5 and 2 respectively.

She loved her siblings to death and was happy for her parents. But she did feel a little put out by them having more children after her.

She herself hadn’t felt the need to have more children. Henry was more than she could handle at times. And she really didn’t want to bring another child into their crazy life. Except now knowing that she had already changed her entire outlook on things.

“Emma,” of course her mother would be perky first thing in the morning. “What a surprise! We weren’t expecting you.” Snow was getting ready to feed Ava. She had her in her high chair with a bib on.

Her Dad kissed her on the head as he snuck past her with James on his shoulders. He began spooning eggs and bacon onto plates. “How’s it going Emma? Grab a plate and sit down. There’s plenty.”

Emma shook her head and leaned against the counter, “No. I can’t. I just came to tell you something.”

“What’s the matter dear?” Snow asked as she handed Ava a spoon and a cup of juice. She looked at Emma with a face of dread, “It’s not Henry is it?”

Henry still tended to have episodes and was normally hospitalized at least once a year if not more. He had just recently come back home from his last hospital stay a few months ago.

“No. It’s not Henry. But I think you two should sit down.”

The Charming’s looked at one another and then at their daughter. They slowly lowered themselves into chairs. When they were seated Emma took a deep breath. “Okay well, see. Regina’s back.”

The shock on their faces mirrored her own from last night. “Oh.”

“And there’s more.   She’s married.   And she has kids,” Emma let out a big breath loudly. “She has my kids. We have daughters. Twins. Girls. There’s two of them.”

“And you just found out about this honey?”

Emma frowned. “Of course I just found out. You think if I had’ve known that I would’ve let her keep my kids from me for 8 years? I’ve missed their entire life. You think I’d do that on purpose?!?”

“Well, why is she back then? Did she come back for Henry?”

Emma hung her head. “No. She has a restraining order against him.” The Charmings gasped. “And she’s asked,” Emma stuck her hands in her back pockets and rocked on her heels. She looked away from her parents and out the window.

“Spit it out Emma!” her father grumped.

Emma began playing with her fingers. “She’s asked for you all not to contact her or them either.”

Her parents stared at one another before Snow abruptly got to her feet. She stood up and gathered up her purse and keys.

“Umm… Snow?”

Snow just continued heading for the door with Emma and her Dad watching from the kitchen. They looked at one another before Emma ran after her. She caught her before she backed her car up.

Emma grabbed ahold of the door and flung it open. “Whatever you’re thinking, it’s a really bad idea! Now just come back inside and we’ll talk this out reasonably.”

“There is nothing reasonable when it comes to that woman. Emma get out of the way now!” Snow wrestled with her trying to shut the door again but Emma held strong. “That woman has no right to give orders to anyone. After all that she’s done! Who in the hell does she think that she is?”

“And that’s for me to talk out with her. Not you. I’m going to see her in just a few minutes here but I need you to stay out of it. Mom! MOM! Please, just trust me. I’ll talk to her.”

Snow stared at her daughter who rarely referred to her as Mom. She felt compelled to do as her daughter asked because she rarely asked for anything from them. “Fine,” she got out of the car and headed back to the house. “You let her know that this is not a closed discussion.” Emma nodded as she watched her mother walk back into the house.

“Shhhewwwww!” she let out a big breath. She walked home, jumped in her car and headed over to the diner. She was looking forward to seeing her girls but knew that there was a lot of work ahead for all of them to be alright again.

She walked into the diner and saw her girls in a back booth with whom she supposed were their little brother and sister. Now those kids were the spitting image of Regina despite their blonde curls. Emma gave a small shrug. She’d always thought that if they had a kid together, that they’d take after Regina more than her.

Emma’s face lit up seeing the way her girls lit up at seeing her. She moved toward the back booth. Ashley came over with a menu and began taking drink orders. “Hey girls. Where’s your Mom?”

“She’s in the back getting ready for her shift,” the girls spoke in unison. Emma got a kick out of seeing and hearing that.

Right on cue, Regina emerged from the back hallway. She smiled towards the table and walked over. She nuzzled her baby’s head and ruffled her son’s hair. She smiled at the twins. “Good morning Emma. Glad you could make it.”

Emma was still conflicted. On the one hand, she was still so angry at Regina over everything but on the other she just wanted to get them back to good. “Thanks,” was all she could think of to say.

“I’ll leave you all to it.” Regina walked away and over to the counter. She stood chatting with Ruby. A tall blonde guy kept smiling over at her. Then he snaked his arm around her hip. Emma wanted to punch him before she noticed Regina leaning into him and realized that must be the husband.

“Mom, why are you staring at my Daddy like that?” Sure enough one of the twins noticed the frown on her face.

“Hmmm. Oh, I was just thinking. So what are you all having?”

“Aunt Ruby already took our order.”

Emma’s head shot up at this. She had realized that obviously Belle and Rumple had known where Regina was all this time and were no stranger to her kids. But Ruby too? That meant that Granny had to know also. That was 4 people who were in on knowing where Regina was and that she had Emma’s children who hadn’t bothered to say one word to her in the past 8 years.   Belle and Rumple she understood. But Ruby? She was supposed to be one of her best friends.

Of course they didn’t speak much or hang out much anymore. Or, with a frown, Emma couldn’t remember the last time they had. But Emma was so busy trying to keep an eye on Henry that she didn’t have much time for outside fun. Ruby and Granny hadn’t even shown up at her Mom’s baby showers. Had things really been that estranged between them for 8 years that she hadn’t noticed she had lost her best friend?

Ashley came over and asked for her order. Emma was too busy glowering over at Ruby to notice the first time.

“Mom!” one of the twins snapped her fingers in front of her face. This caused Regina, Ruby, and that guy to all turn in her direction.

Emma was jolted back to reality. “Hmm? Oh. I’ll have umm… a grilled cheese and hot chocolate. Thanks.” She handed the menu back and glared over at the trio at the counter again. She turned her shoulder away and turned back to her children.

“So, who are these two little ones?”

“That’s Max. He’s 4. And this is Dalli. Her name’s Kyndall but she’s our little Dalli. She’s almost 1,” one of the twins kissed her atop her head.

“And which one are you?” Emma asked with her cheeks reddened that she had to ask.

The twins looked at one another and laughed, “I’m Zoe Mom.” She brushed back her hair and there was a small red birthmark in the shape of a kiss right on her hairline. She pointed at her sister who was sitting beside Emma, “That’s Alexis.”

“You’ll get the hang of it Mom. Uncle Archie still mixes us up all the time,” Alexis patted her shoulder.

“Uncle Archie? Pongo and Archie, Archie?”

The girls laughed. “Is there any other Archie?”

Now Emma was getting pissed. She couldn’t believe that there had been a huge conspiracy to keep her children from her by some of her best friends. She excused herself from the girls and stomped over to where Regina was standing and filling up condiments at the bar.

She slammed her fist down on the counter. “Does everyone but me know about my children?!!?”

Regina jumped and fumbled for but missed the condiments falling off the counter. She threw a frown over at Emma. “What are you talking about?”

“Belle and Rumple I can understand. But now I find out that Archie and Ruby,” Emma gestured to Ruby who had come over after hearing the commotion, “who was SUPPOSED to be my best friend are in on this too. You took my kids from me and left me and our son! But not before telling everyone BUT ME that I even had two kids out there!!!”

Regina’s face was red and she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She looked over at their children and saw the shock on their faces. She smiled over at them before watching Jax walk over to them and start to send them into the back office.

Once they were out of sight she turned to a still fuming Emma. “Let’s go outside shall we?” she gritted through her teeth. She looked pointedly at the diner full of people who were extremely interested in their conversation.

“Fine!” Emma stomped outside. Regina followed her and stood with her arms crossed while she waited for Emma to continue.

Emma paced back and forth alternating staring at the ground and scowling at Regina. She’d stop and start to say something then shake her head and start pacing back and forth again.

“I do have to get back to work. We’re already short staffed.”

“I don’t give a damn about you being short staffed when I’ve been lied to and short changed with my daughters for the past 8 years!” Emma screamed. She wiped angrily at the tears on her face. “I would never have done this to you! NEVER!”

Regina sucked in a breath and remained quiet. There was nothing she could do to give Emma back the past 8 years. “I did what was best for my girls and for myself,” she finally said quietly.

Emma swung around to her, “And what about me? And Henry? Did you ever even care about us? About me?”

“You left! I had just lost my mother and you stopped by long enough to get in a quick lay and tell me that you were going to the Enchanted Forest so that you could play little orphan Annie finds a family. I couldn’t tell you anything when you had disappeared. And as for Henry is concerned,” Regina shook her head and got an intense look on her face, “I suggest you don’t go there,” she ground out through her teeth.

Emma looked away because she couldn’t meet her eyes. “You left me.” She looked at Regina and hated herself for the tears on her face.

“I saved my children. And they were the only thing that saved me. If I hadn’t been pregnant when that monster came in -,” Emma looked away hurt that she would refer to Henry as a monster. “I would never have survived. They were the only reason that I did.”

“Henry’s just a mixed up kid.”

“AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!!” Regina yelled. She shook her head at Emma and walked back into the diner.

Emma stood outside looking in. Her kids had gone back to the booth and she wanted to be with them. She wiped her face and walked back inside and over to them. “Hi girls.”

They looked at her and then over at their Mum. Emma sat back down again as their order was brought out. The twins helped the younger kids with their breakfast.

“You two are really good sisters.”

“I have a little brother and sister too. They’re about the same age as your brother and sister,” Emma wasn’t hungry but took a bite and tried to appear as normal as possible for her kids.

“Really? But you’re so old Mom.”

Emma feigned hurt feelings. She pouted dramatically and the girls giggled. “Your Mom is older than me you know!” Emma stopped. She wasn’t even positive how old Regina was. She had refused to tell her. She did know that she wasn’t much older than Snow when she became her stepmother but never did the math. She did ask as a dutiful girlfriend should when her birthday was but Regina had refused to tell her that too.

Emma got serious, “Well, there was a curse and -,” Emma stopped not sure what all Regina had told them about the town or magic or the curse or anything at all. She knew nothing about her kids. She glared back over in Regina’s direction again. She had caught Regina just as she looked up. Regina rolled her eyes and walked the other way.

“Mom said because of her curse, you’re older than your parents are.”

Emma was surprised. She hadn’t thought Regina would tell them about that.

“Our Mum tells us everything,” Zoe said seeing the shock on Emma’s face.

“Yeah, Mummy says no secrets. She doesn’t want what happened with Henry to happen to us. So we have a pact. We tell each other everything even if it makes us sad or mad. NO secrets and no lies.” Alexis told her.

“That’s rich coming from her,” Emma grumbled under her breath.

The kids looked at her questioningly when a commotion on the other side of the diner caught everyone’s attention.

Regina was trying to take the dwarves order and Leroy of course protested. “We’d rather not have our food poisoned no offense to the Evil Queen here. We’ll wait for another waitress.”

Regina rolled her eyes and began to walk away when Ruby called out from across the room, “Then leave,” she stomped out from behind the counter. “This is a family business and you will not speak to someone I call a sister and my Granny calls a daughter that way. You can apologize and behave or you can leave and not come back until you fix your attitude.” She put her arm around Regina and gave her a little hug. “That goes for anyone else in here with a serious attitude problem.”

Leroy’s eyes bulged and his mouth flopped open and closed like a fish out of water. Ruby pointed to the door and he got up and stomped out of the diner. His dwarf friends looked around and slowly followed him although they did drain their drinks first.

The diner clapped and Regina kissed Ruby on the cheek. The two got back to work and everyone went back to their meals.

“Mummy’s not the Evil Queen anymore. She’s just the best Mum in the world.” Alexis said shaking her head.

Zoe shrugged, “People are idiots.” She looked and sounded so much like Regina that Emma almost choked on her food.

“What are you doing later Mom?” Zoe asked.

“Well if it was OK with your Mum I was going to ask if you two wanted to do something with me. And your little brother and sister can come too.”

The girls smiled at one another. Zoe ran off to ask her Mum. Regina looked over at Emma before Zoe came back to the table. “Mummy wants to talk to you first,” she relayed.

“But since she didn’t say no that means yes!” Alexis cheered.

They finished their breakfast and Emma went to talk to Regina. “What?” she called out more harshly than she intended to.

Regina had been bent over and turned around when she walked up to the counter. She stood and turned and looked at Emma. “I’d like to know where you’re planning on taking my children.

“Well if I take them and disappear for 8 years then we’d just be even. Oh, wait at least you know they exist,” Emma threw at her. She couldn’t help herself. Every time she looked at Regina the wound would open up again. Regina scowled over at her. Emma took a breath and tried again. “I thought we’d take a walk. And maybe stop at the park. Your children are welcome to come with us.”

“Jax will go with you,” Regina waved to get his attention.

“I can take care of my kids myself!” Emma yelled causing heads to turn their way.

Regina stood staring at her. Emma glared back and Regina lowered her eyes. She chewed on her lip. She pulled out a receipt and wrote her number on the back. “I don’t want them around Henry nor your parents.”

“Whatever,” Emma pushed away from the counter.

She didn’t miss Regina’s husband standing and walking over to the table. The guy was tall. Emma had to lean her head back to look up at him. He held out his hand, “Hello. I’m Jax.” Emma grudgingly took his hand and shook it. He turned to the little ones, “Come along you two. Emmanem’s going with their Mommy.” He took the two youngest kids and left.

“Come on guys.” The girls threw their arms around their Mom and Emma put her arms around each one of their shoulders. She hadn’t felt this peace or happiness in the presence of one of her children in years. Henry just – never did recover from what had happened with Regina and Emma had given up hope years ago that he would.

They walked around town, chatted, ran around the park, had lunch and ice cream, and then headed back over to the diner. As soon as they got there Emma sensed trouble. Snow was yelling something at Regina who was behind the counter with her arms crossed and a bored look on her face.

When her parents saw Emma walk in with the twins, Snow stopped mid-shout. Emma saw Jax stand up out of the corner of her eye and she sighed. She turned to the girls, “Mommy will see you two tomorrow. We’ll spend the day together again okay?” She hugged and kissed each of them and watched as their Dad led them into a back room.

Snow stood with her jaw dropped, “We didn’t get a chance to meet them!”

Emma was tired of everything. Tired from the day and tired of fighting. She just needed to get home and have a beer and a soak in the tub so that she could pass out. “What’s going on?” she asked Snow.

Snow pointed at Regina, “Tell her that they’re your kids too and you have a say in what goes on in their lives. We’ve spent 8 years without them and we’re not going to miss out on anymore of our grandkids lives.”

“I can’t do that. Regina’s their Mom. They don’t really know us at all.”

“And whose fault is that?” Snow countered.

“I think there’s enough blame to go around,” Snow looked at her like she’d been betrayed. It’s the same way she used to look at her when Regina wanted Emma to stay with her and Emma would stand between the two of them and just hang her head until the argument was over. Regina wasn’t that person anymore and neither was Emma. She wasn’t just a pawn between the two of them. She made a stand.

“Regina’s well aware that I don’t like her decrees. But she is their Mom so she has to be respected.” Snow and Regina both wore twin looks of shock. Emma walked over to James and Ava and hugged and kissed them. “I’m going home to a long bath,” she headed for the door. Before she walked out Regina called her back. She turned around and waited.

“The girls have something to give to you. They’re in the back.”

Emma walked down the long hallway and to a backroom. She knocked on the door and it was pulled open by that huge moron. She hadn’t come up with a good name to call him since the guy looked so perfect. She’d leave herself for him too.

“Hi,” he flashed his perfect teeth.

“Mommy,” her girls cried in unison and ran to her. They had been drawing on blank paper with the other two kids on the floor. Jax picked them up and pulled them back into the diner.

Emma kissed them both and held them close for a minute before pulling back. “Mummy said you have something for me.”

“Oh, yeah,” again they spoke together. They ran to grab two large presents.

“For me?!?” Emma wasn’t used to getting presents. Now that she had her parents in her life, she did get Christmases and birthdays but that was still basically it.

She sat on the sofa in the room and the twins flanked her. “Which should I open first?” she asked them.

“Don’t matter,” Zoe shrugged. “Just hurry Mommy.”

Emma carefully peeled the paper watching the excitement on their faces as she went. She opened the box and began pulling out photo albums. There were about 5 brimming with photos of the girls starting from birth and moving on. She opened the second box and found more albums. There was also age appropriate artwork and other crafts that small children did in school.

Tears burned Emma’s eyes as she pulled her kids to her and kissed them. They had no idea how much this meant to her. She was so choked up she couldn’t speak.

“You like it Mommy?” Xisi asked.

“More than you’ll ever know.” Emma just held her girls tight. They stayed that way for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma got out of the bathtub with a huge smile on her face. She came out of her bathroom and saw her albums still on the nightstand where she had left them after spending the entire night just memorizing the photos and wondering at the pictures and crafts.

She watched her children evolve on the pages and yet, they were just snapshots in time and still didn’t answer all of her questions of her children’s start in life. But she still appreciated the gesture.

She picked up the first book and flipped through it. It was their baby book. She opened it up and almost had a heart attack. She began to curse herself for her stupidity and almost fell to her knees in her grief.

Henry had found the books when she had gone to take a bath. He had taken a marker and blackened out their smiling faces.

Emma bit her hand so that her sobs didn’t turn to wails that could be heard by him. She flipped through all the other books and found the same thing.

She had been Henry’s biggest cheerleader. But this pain hit her so deep. Why did he do these things?!? It was times like this that she knew that Regina had done the right thing. Emma laid in her bed and curled up. She quietly cried herself to sleep.


	24. Facing the Truth

**CHAPTER 24**

Emma had every intention of meeting up with her girls at the diner. But first she needed to see Archie.

She knew the cricket’s schedule well. She had spent years rounding up Pongo, turning to him for advice about Henry, and just as a friend in general. Or so she thought.

She was still angry that so many people she considered friends had kept all knowledge of her girls from her. She just wanted to look them in the face and get a straight answer from each and every one of them as to why.

Right on time as usual, Archie and Pongo were entering his office and opening up for the day.

“Hello Emma. What brings you here this morning?” Archie asked innocently.

Emma rubbed Pongo’s head, gathering her thoughts and trying to tamp down her anger to get through this conversation. “Archie. You and I need to talk,” Emma crossed her arms and gave him a no nonsense look.

Archie took in her body language. “Well, come along inside. My first appointment isn’t for 45 minutes. So I have a little free time if you don’t mind me multi-tasking and getting things ready.” He held the door open for her, “Would you like a cup of tea?”

“I’m good,” Emma held up her hand and wrinkled her nose. She studied Archie as he moved about performing his morning routines. Since subtlety was not something Emma seemed to have, as usual she jumped right in. “How long have you known about my kids and why did you keep them from me?”

Archie looked over at Emma and comically stopped what he was doing as if he had been flash frozen. “I – I,”

“Just answer the question!” Emma shouted. She had begun pacing back and forth and had her arms crossed to hold herself in control. Even though she wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry, she needed answers first.

“I’ve always known about them. I was there the day they were born,” Archie admitted.

Now Emma was just pissed. “You? YOU were there when my kids were born but you felt it was okay not to bother to let me know?!? I thought we were friends Archie. We’ve been through so much over the years. I thought - ,” Emma wiped angry tears off of her face with the palm of her hands. “How could you,” she whispered her hurt evident in every part of her face and body.

Archie bowed his head and handed Emma a box of Kleenex while he gathered his thoughts. He sighed before continuing, “Emma I am your friend. But Regina asked all of us to swear not to discuss anything that was going on with her.”

Emma pointed to her chest to emphasize her next words, “They’re my children. MINE. I should’ve known. I should’ve had a choice. I wasn’t even there when they were born but you were. How do you think that makes me feel?!?! And you all just lied to my face every day. And you stand there and call yourself my friend?!?!! Were you spying on us?! Did you tell her what we talked about?!? I told you so many things in confidence. I thought I could trust you with everything,” Emma was screaming so loud she knew she’d be hoarse later.

Archie looked hurt, “Of course you can trust me with anything. You know that. I would never tell anything you’ve shared with me in confidence to anyone without your permission. And Regina deserved the same respect just as all of my patients do.”

“Look Emma,” Archie walked toward her. When she moved back, he stopped. Archie looked out the window and then back at Emma, “I’ll be right back. Please excuse me.” He pushed the Kleenex to her once again as he walked out the door.

Emma blew her nose and tried to compose herself. She looked at the door repeatedly wanting to walk away but needing to unburden herself on Archie. She also wanted him to feel some of the pain he was causing her to feel.

Archie returned to the room with none of his lighthearted vigor. His expression was so solemn it reminded Emma of a pall bearer.

“Emma, I’m going to ask you for something,” Emma looked at him with curiosity. “I need you to listen with an open mind. I needed a few minutes to make a couple of phone calls. The first was to my next two appointments. I have rescheduled both of them so I am open for the next couple of hours before I go and start my rounds for the day. I also phoned Regina. As I’ve told you I would never betray anyone’s confidence. It was imperative that I get her permission for what is about to happen. She has agreed that I am given liberty to answer any and all that you need to speak about.”

Archie looked at her with sympathy brimming from his every pore. “I’m going to ask you to come and sit over here. I have something to show you.”

Emma sat in a chair that Archie had slid over next to his desk. He held a flash drive in his hand. “I apologize for the graphic nature of this video. There is no way to prepare for it. I wasn’t prepared for it.” He placed the flash drive into the port. He glanced at Emma again before proceeding to playback the video.

It was a video of Regina’s kitchen. She heard Ruby giving the day, time, announcing witnesses, and narrating the entire thing.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she took in what she was seeing. Regina lay on the floor of the kitchen with burns and blood covering her and coming out of her mouth, nose, and even her ears. It was really hard to tell the difference in any of it. Her clothes looked like they were burned into her skin. If the seared flesh could be called skin.

She looked at Archie with a shattered expression. She watched and heard Regina take wet, gasping breaths that were so far apart her heart stopped as she waited for the next one to come and go. She listened to Ruby narrate that she had found her in this condition.

A bright light that seemed to come from within her body lit up the entire kitchen. She heard and watched as Ruby moved around capturing the walls, floor, and close-ups of everything.

When it was over, Archie sat next to her quietly not saying a word. He put his hand on top of hers and just allowed the two of them to sit there while Emma processed what she had seen.

It took a while for her brain to work again. When it did she began trembling violently and was almost in hysterics.

Her son had done that. Her son had tried to kill Regina. She knew on some level that that had been true but she never expected to see it up close and personal like that.

She cursed herself for her naiveté. And the fact that she hadn’t wanted to see the truth. Henry had made it perfectly clear that he had actually tried to take Regina’s life and believed that he had succeeded.

“I – I – I didn’t – didn’t- know,” she got out between sobs.

Archie was alarmed, “Emma you have to take deep breaths. Put your head down between your knees. Slow and calm. That’s it. Slow and calm.”

Emma shot up and leaned over the wastebasket. She emptied the contents of her stomach and continued to hyperventilate. Archie gave her some Kleenex and a paper bag but her brain just couldn’t figure out how to work. Thankfully she passed out.

When she came to, she was lying on the sofa in Archie’s office. He sat beside her and gave her a shy, grateful smile.

“Welcome back,” he greeted her.

Emma sat up slowly. Archie reached over to help her, “Easy. Easy. You just had a panic attack and passed out. But you’re okay now.”

Emma stared at him like he was an alien. She was never going to be okay again.

“Why did you keep this from me?”

Archie sighed, “Emma- Regina didn’t want anyone to know. She swore us all to secrecy.”

Emma’s mind still was running around trying to process. “Why?”

Archie was surprised. “I think to protect Henry. I mean – you saw what he did,” Archie shrugged.

“I pretty much took the situation pretty close to the way you took it,” Archie pushed his glasses up on his nose. “I’m embarrassed to say it wasn’t my finest hour.”

Emma’s face crumbled as the tears started again, “He’s my son,” she whispered.

Archie held her hand sympathetically but she tossed it away from her. “I could’ve helped. I could’ve done something. Oh my God, he’s a monster.”

Archie shook his head at her. “He’s a person who’s battling a mental illness. And sometimes they do things when they’re in a certain state. That even they don’t believe they’re capable of when they’re being treated successfully. And Henry will need to continue his treatment probably for the rest of his life. That’s just a reality that you all are going to need to deal with. It won’t ever go away. But it can be treated and get better.”

Emma just continued to blink at him. When she could control the shaking in her limbs, she stood and walked to the door.

“Emma? Emma!” Archie called.

“I can’t stay here,” Emma answered without stopping.

She had no idea that she had subconsciously repeated the same words that Regina had just before she left town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked back home. She didn’t trust herself behind the wheel and she could use the exercise.

She walked into the house. Henry was sitting in his customary spot in front of the television set. He and Emma barely spared one another a glance.

Emma walked into her bedroom and lay down fully clothed. Soon it was fade to black.


	25. Meeting Henry

**CHAPTER 25**

“Mummy, where’s our Mom?” Zoe asked Regina as her children sat at the counter of the diner. They had at first refused to eat until Emma got there. When Regina realized she probably wasn’t she had forced them to have breakfast with their dad and siblings.

This was a question that Regina had fielded many a time over the past few years. She had always been up front and honest with her girls not wanting history to repeat itself. She had kept pictures of her, Emma, and even Henry around for them growing up. She had relayed every single scrap of information she had stored up about their Mom to them over the years. They never got sick of hearing about her.

And now that they had met her, she was even larger than life to them. She was reminded of how excited Henry was with meeting Emma. She shuddered at the memory. She had to trust that she’d given her girls enough information that they wouldn’t go down that same path Henry had. She understood his zealotry to have a family he had created in his head instead of the one that he did have was what led to his downfall.

Before Archie had called her and asked for permission to view the videos with Emma, Regina was aware that Emma hadn’t ever witnessed the videos. She herself had only viewed them a few years ago because she needed to confront it so that she could begin to heal from it.

She knew that afterward she had needed some time alone to process and figured Emma would need the same.

Regina stroked her daughter’s hair and cheek while smiling into her eyes. “I’m not sure princess. But I’m sure she’ll be here when she can. She is really busy being the sheriff and all.” Regina made eye contact with Jax who came over and distracted the kids.

He bundled the kids up to take them on a walk to get some fresh air. Regina would meet them later since she had only come into the diner today to do the books.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma lay in bed confused as to why it was so dark inside her room. She turned to her clock and saw that it was after 8pm. She had really crashed. She got up and went through her usual nighttime routine.

When she got back into her room, she checked her phone and saw numerous missed calls and messages. She ignored all of them except the ones from her daughters.

They were wondering where she was and she texted back that she wasn’t feeling well and promised to see them in the morning. She lay down with the images of the video replaying in her head. She fell into a fitful sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma got to work on time but just sat at her desk staring off into nothingness. She knew she looked a mess. She couldn’t bear to look at herself in the mirror. She was angry, hurt, ashamed and embarrassed. She felt like she was just as much a monster as her son was.

That video just played over and over in a loop in her head. She patted her pocket. She had gone back to Archie and made a copy of the flash drive. She needed it to have something tangible to keep her grounded. Her son had done that. He had actually electrocuted his own Mother. How could she have let this happen? How could she have not seen that Henry’s behavior was so wrong?

She was ashamed and embarrassed at all the times she had sat and allowed him to treat Regina so cruelly. She hadn’t known anything about being a Mother. She just knew she didn’t want him to be angry with her. And in doing so she neglected a woman she loved and wasn’t able to protect her when it was needed the most.

No wonder Regina had just left without a look back. Emma had been so angry at her for so long. She knew she had messed up and so had Henry. But she figured that Regina should’ve been able to suck things up and at least try and work things out with them instead of leaving her to pick up the pieces of Henry on her own. How wrong she had been. How stupid to believe that this was something that could be worked out with some hugs and kisses.

She didn’t even feel worthy of groveling at Regina’s feet. She herself would’ve made every decision that Regina had if the tables had been turned. Hell, Emma was a nomad and a runner by nature. She wouldn’t have even stayed around long enough to put up with Henry’s antics for half as long as Regina had.

She had always known that Regina was strong. There was no one else she ever wanted to stand with. There was no one else she trusted enough to fight back to back with.

But there was so much more to her and their relationship. Regina was so smart. And she had lived two different lives. It led to a lot of great storytelling that she was able to pass along to her. Emma loved lying in bed with Regina and listening to her as Regina lay across her. Emma’s fingers would get lost in her hair. Her sultry, rich voice was as huge an aphrodisiac as her flawless body was. Regina purring beneath her was music to Emma’s ears.

But there was always Henry. And Snow. Both insistent on pulling them apart. The stress that they caused the two of them when they weren’t in bed together was what had worn Emma down in the first place. It’s why she had backed away from Regina and left her alone. But she never had any intention of leaving outright. She just wanted to find a balance so that everyone could be happy. Even when Regina pointed out that their happiness together was just as important as what she believed Henry and Snow wanted from her. Emma had instead gotten angry with her for not seeing that she felt she had no choice. And it had cost her everything that she had ever wanted.

Emma just couldn’t figure it out. When had they gotten to a point of no return? She knew that she and Regina had begun to argue more and more about their behaviors. By the time Henry moved out, Emma was ready to put some distance between the two of them just for the sake of peace. Now she wanted nothing more than to grab Regina and their kids and carry them off somewhere to safety.

She stared across at the policeman’s creed. To protect and serve. She hadn’t even protected the most important people when it counted. Savior her ass.

Snow and David walked into the station with Ava. James was in school fulltime this year. Snow usually dropped David off and the kids loved the idea of watching their Dad and sister being heroes who took down the bad guys. They hadn’t yet figured out that the worse bad guy they caught was Leroy on an alcoholic bender. Thankfully they’d been spared having to put up with his singing at the top of his lungs and then house shaking snoring until he slept it off.

“We haven’t heard from you Emma. I was getting worried,” Snow said as she jiggled Ava on her hip. The child squirmed so Snow let her down.

“Yeah. I wasn’t feeling well.”

Snow nodded knowingly, “It’s Regina isn’t it?” When Emma rolled her eyes instead of answering she went on. “Have you talked to her about us seeing our grandchildren? She has no right you know. We could take her to court and sue for custody after what she’s done.”

Emma had no patience for this conversation. “I’m not suing her for custody. She’s a great Mom. We’re the ones who screwed up Henry not her.”

Snow’s mouth dropped.

“What are you talking about Emma? Henry’s a sick boy,” David was appalled.

“He tried to kill his own Mother. And he’s only sorry about it when it sinks into his head. He’s not that great,” Emma ground out. She had been thinking about it ever since she saw the videos. She had replayed the past in her mind, looking for clues and assessing blame. She had decided that it was their interference in Henry’s life that opened the door for his behavior. “Even the Evil Queen was a better parent than the goodly Snow White and her Prince Charming.”

David and Snow exchanged horrified looks. “Emma – I don’t know what’s gotten into you. But being cruel is uncalled for.”

Emma just shook her head and sneered in his direction. “Stop telling me what to do when you don’t know anything about anything!”

“Mommy!” both her girls came tearing through the door and launched themselves at their Mom.

Emma didn’t want to. She hated herself for the weakness. But she was so happy to see that her kids could still love her that she melted in their arms. She pulled back and kissed them both smiling into their eyes. They looked at her the way that Henry had once looked at her. Except they didn’t put her on a ‘Savior’ pedestal. They didn’t expect her to do or be anyone else but herself. And they loved her for that alone.

She didn’t need to ask why. She knew that that was Regina’s influence. She surreptitiously glanced at her over their heads. Henry had been a sweet boy before their interference and her girls were sweet and loving because of a woman many called Evil Queen.

Regina had followed behind them with her baby in a stroller. Mr. Perfect was carrying the little boy on his shoulders.

Snow and Regina looked each other over.

“Speak of the devil,” Snow said.

Regina quirked her eyebrow in her direction but said nothing. She turned to Emma. “They were missing you,” she stood with one foot forward and her hip jutted out.

“Well we’ve missed them for the past 8 years.” Snow stepped around Regina and leaned down to speak to the girls in Emma’s arms. “Hi. I’m your Grandma. And that’s your Grandpa over there,” Snow pointed. Charming came over and stood behind Snow with his hands on her shoulders smiling at his grandkids. She turned to her daughter next. “And guess what? This is your Aunt Ava. You also have an Uncle James but he’s just 5. Isn’t that funny?”

The girls shrugged shyly but Emma wouldn’t relax her grip on them. She looked at Regina. “It’s okay if you don’t want them here.”

Regina studied her for a minute. “It’s fine.”

“Of course it’s fine,” Snow was annoyed. She stood between the girls and Regina. “We’re their family. How would you two like to spend time with your Grandma? That sound good?” Snow placed her palm upon each one of the dimpled cheeks.

Regina rolled her eyes but still said nothing. Emma wasn’t sure what to do. She was allowing Regina to set the tone.

“We have a grandma already,” both girls said in unison.

“And a Granny,” Alexis pointed out to Snow. “We spend every summer in Australia with our grandparents.”

Snow frowned and shook her head. “No. I’m your Grandma. I’m your Mommy’s Mom.”

“And Granny’s our Mummy’s Mom and Grandma’s our Daddy’s Mum.” Zoe explained.

“Your Mummy’s Mom?” Snow asked. She had no idea about all of the people who had been involved in the situation with Regina.

Emma held up her hand, “I’ll tell you later.”

Snow had a curious expression on her face but she took up the hint and moved on.

“You look so much alike it’s like looking into a mirror. Now, you tell Grandma, what’re your names?”

“I’m Xisi,” Alexis said taking the lead as she tended to do being the big sister. “And that’s ZoZo,” She pointed to her little sister.

“Well, those are two beautiful names. Did you know that Grandpa was a twin? He had a twin brother a long time ago.”

The twins nodded, “Mummy told us. She tells us all her secrets.”

“I’m sure she doesn’t tell you everything,” Snow threw over her shoulder at Regina.

“Yes she does,” Zoe countered. “We don’t keep secrets. Mummy doesn’t want us to turn out like … him,” Zoe whispered this last part.

Snow turned and sneered at Regina. “You should be so proud teaching your kids to fear their own brother.”

“Just as proud as you were to send your infant off alone to be your hero,” Regina countered.

The two women looked one another up and down. Snow was the first to look away.

Regina looked back over at Emma. She could see the strain and stress on her face. Archie had told her that Emma hadn’t taken watching the video well. That’s why she brought the girls over to see her. She knew when she was having a rough day, holding her babies made the world make sense completely all over again.

She moistened her lips. “The girls were dying to see you. And I thought you wouldn’t mind seeing them.” She looked around the station, “From what I remember you spent most of the taxpayer’s money wasting paper for your little basketball game So I thought it wouldn’t be a problem.”

Emma gave a ghost of a smile. She nodded at Regina, “Thank you.”

Regina returned the nod and turned to walk away but Emma stopped her.

Emma ran over to her and spoke quietly. “I promise I’ll protect them with my life. From anyone. For any reason.”

Regina gave her back a small smile. “I trust you Emma.” Mr. Perfect put his arm around her waist as the couple walked away.

“Well,” Snow said taking the girls into her arms. “what shall we do today?”

Emma sighed, “I don’t want to overwhelm them. I think we’ll just probably hang out here and then do a patrol or something.”

“I don’t think the girls want to be cooped up. Maybe we should take them to the park. That way they can get rid of some energy and get to know their Aunt Ava. Wouldn’t you like that girls?” Snow bent down to the girls level with her eyebrows raised and a smile on her face.

“Snow, they’re my kids. We’re going on a patrol. Come on girls,” Emma walked out with the twins trailing behind her.

Snow looked at David with a hurt expression. “What the hell did I do?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and the girls did a patrol around town. They got out of the patrol car when they got back downtown again and walked the rest of the way with Emma pointing out landmarks and even some of the characters of the fairy tale stories and their new identities.

Emma got a text from Snow to bring the girls over for lunch. She stared at it, frowning, while she thought it over.

Henry tended to wander in and out of both places freely. And Emma was in agreement with Regina. She didn’t want Henry around her girls either. Even though she hated herself for thinking it, she wasn’t sure she could trust him. She knew that Regina hadn’t even defended herself when he attacked her and that was how she ended up the way she had. Emma didn’t want to be put in that position of having to make that hard choice.

But the girls deserved to know their family. And Snow and David deserved to know their grandchildren.

Their help with Henry over the years had been priceless. Emma knew she wouldn’t have been able to pull through had that burden been placed on her alone. It wasn’t fair to any of them that the family was basically kept emotionally hostage to Henry’s whims. How long could they go with not being able to make a move or decision that didn’t upset Henry?

They had been having a great time with just the three of them. But Emma knew she couldn’t monopolize them. The girls deserved to know all of their family and Snow and David deserved to know their grandkids. She texted Snow back and let her know that she was on her way.

They got over to her parent’s house and the girls played around with Ava. They were used to being around younger kids since they had a brother and sister close to the same age. Emma even suggested getting them together with her little brother and sister. She wouldn’t have minded having all the kids together for a night or two but she knew trying to mix them with Henry at her home would be a disaster. Not to mention, she was sure Regina would never allow it.

She asked Snow if they wouldn’t mind having the kids over for a night or two at their house if Regina okayed the situation. Snow squealed and hugged her so tight around the neck she thought she’d need a brace for it.

They were in the middle of eating when Henry walked in. The entire room grew quiet as Emma moved closer to the girls and they moved closer to her.

Henry stood there staring at the girls with an inscrutable look on his face.

“Hi Henry. Why don’t you sit down and we’ll fix you a plate,” Snow said a little loudly to cover the awkwardness of the situation. She looked over at Emma and widened her eyes in a ‘what now?’ expression while they waited for Henry to answer.

Henry never took his eyes off the girls as he shook his head and leaned against the counter.

“Henry, this is Alexis and Zoe. Or you can call them Xisi and ZoZo,” Emma introduced the girls who were practically on her lap by now. “Girls, this is Henry.”

The girls regarded him with fear and suspicion and Emma’s heart sank. Regina apparently did tell the girls everything. Henry had once been her pride and joy. Now she was ashamed and embarrassed of being ashamed and embarrassed.

“I want my Mummy,” Alexis said. Zoe went to her and placed her head on hers. The two of them poofed away.

Henry was startled. “They do magic? You didn’t tell me that,” he looked at Emma as if it was something she had kept hidden from him.

Emma shrugged and stood. She needed to find them and make sure they were alright. She reached for her keys and her hand touched the flash drive in her pocket.

She stood uncertainly for a second debating whether or not to go forward. In the end, she knew she had to.

She pulled a flash drive out of her pocket that held a copy of Regina’s attack on it. Her parents deserved to know as they were co-caregivers of Henry along with Emma. Their help had been invaluable to her.

She handed the flash drive to David. “There’s something on here you need to see. Both of you. Make sure that you watch it after the kids are asleep. It’s pretty rough.”

With that, she took off and headed for Regina’s.

MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF

Regina and Jax had just put Max and Dalli down for their afternoon nap. They left them in their rooms for a couple of hours of kid free time.

Jax pulled Regina into his arms and kissed her. She snaked her arms around his neck as the two of them spent some time making out in the hallway before he lifted her off her feet and carried her to their bedroom.

He had just laid her down on the bed when *poof*. “Mummy!” The girls appeared.

It was immediately evident that they were upset. Regina flew upright shoving Jax off of her. “What’s the matter? What happened?”

The girls jumped into her arms and clung to her. “We saw Henry,” they said together.

“Did he do something to you? You can tell Mummy.”

“No. But he was staring. It was – scary,” Zoe answered. “We wanted to be with you.”

Regina held them to her glad that they had done the right thing.

“Well, you did the right thing. I’m glad you found me,” she stroked their hair and looked over at Jax who was rubbing their backs.

They had prepared for this. They had talked about the girls running across Henry and that they were not to engage with him. The girls knew to come straight to her and that home was always a safe place for them.

The bell rang and instantly she knew who it was. She looked over at Jax. “That would be Emma.”

He nodded and went to answer the door. Moments later, he entered the bedroom again with Emma following him.

She ran to her girls and stroked their heads. She began tearing up. “Are you two okay?”

Both girls kept their heads buried in Regina’s chest. “They’re fine. Just a little shaken up is all.”

Emma couldn’t stand to see that this is what had become of her family. Her daughters were terrified of their brother and they had good reason to be. She was scared of him too sometimes.

She stayed with them trying to comfort them for as long as she could. By the time the smaller kids got up from their nap, her girls seemed back to themselves. Regina had gotten them settled downstairs with a movie and the girls seemed to enjoy having their entire family around. After the movie, Regina invited her to stay but Emma was feeling a little put out. Watching what she felt was her family as the outsider hurt her. But her kids seemed to like Jax and she couldn’t deny that her kids were happy.

Emma skulked home lost in her feelings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Emma got home, Henry was up waiting for her. She had gone into the kitchen to grab herself a beer when he came up behind her. She jumped, “Henry! I’ve told you not to do that!”

“You didn’t tell me that they could do magic,” he accused.

Emma gaped then shrugged. “I don’t see why it’s important. But now you know. They can do magic. They’re made from true love and they have two magical mothers. It’s really a no brainer,” Emma took a swig of beer to pretend at a nonchalance that her beating heart was evident wasn’t real.

“You told me you loved my Dad. You lied to me.”

“I didn’t lie to you. I did love your Dad once.” Neal was rarely around but for some reason that just made Henry worship him even more.

“You’re still lying. If that was true, then I would have magic too but I don’t.

“No you don’t. And I’m not lying. I did love him once. Not true love love. But it was love.”

Henry stared at her so long Emma began to get nervous. She covered it up by scooting around him and heading to her room.

“It’s been a long day and I’m tired. If you want to talk about this some more we can do that tomorrow. I’m going to take a bath and go to bed.” She said over her shoulder as she walked away.

She went into room and shut the door. Then she reached over and locked it. She hated the fact that it wasn’t the first time she’d had to sleep that way.


	26. In the Middle of the Night?

**CHAPTER 26**

Emma had been in a deep sleep but the shrill insistence of the phone ringing pulled her in. “Hello?” she squinted trying to see the clock.

“I need you to get over here right now.”

“Regina? What’s going on?” Emma was already sitting up and pulling on her clothes.

“Your son is outside my house screaming.”

Emma put her face in her palm, “I’ll be right there.” She made a quick call to David just in case she needed his help wrangling Henry. By the time she got outside, he was already waiting for her. She was ashamed to say that they had a routine for chasing after Henry.

David jumped in the car and Emma took off for the mansion.

“Emma – your Mom and I – we watched the video.” Emma glanced at him but continued driving. “I just can’t believe – I mean, Henry did that?”

Emma ignored the question since it was obviously rhetorical. She had no answer to give anyway. “Well he’s not the same little boy that showed up on my doorstep that’s for sure,” she said bitterly.

David quieted and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

When the pulled up to the house, Henry was outside screaming, “Mom! Let me in!!”

Emma ran over. “Henry! What are you doing?!?!!”

“I’m here to see my Mom,” Henry looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He turned back to the house. “Mom! Mom!” he kept screaming as he pounded away at an invisible wall.

Apparently there was a protection barrier around it and he couldn’t get through. Emma breathed a sigh of relief that Regina had thought ahead and erected it. She didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if Henry had’ve gotten into the house.

“Henry, we’re going home. NOW!” Henry turned toward her like he was about to argue. He glanced at David standing to the side ready to spring into action in whatever way he was needed. He hung his head and walked over to the car and got into the back.

Emma let out a huge breath. She turned to David. “I’ll be back.” She ran around the house and jogged to the back door. She was sure that Regina was watching from inside. Sure enough the door swung open as soon as she rounded the corner.

Regina stood there pale faced and slightly trembling. Emma knew it was the shock of seeing Henry for the first time coupled with the circumstances. She ran a comforting hand along her arm. “Are you all okay? The girls - ?”

“I put a silencing spell up. They’re still asleep.” Regina wrapped her arms around herself. “Emma he can’t - .”

“I know. And I’m sorry. He knows about the restraining order but - .” Emma bit her lip, “This is just how he gets sometimes. He found out that the girls could do magic and for some reason he got upset.”

“That’s not our problem.”

“I know. I’m just trying to explain - ,” Emma took a deep breath. “I will continue to do my best to keep him away and respect all of your boundaries.”

Regina nodded knowing that was the best she could hope for. Jax came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you Sheriff. Hopefully we won’t be in need of your services again.”

Emma watched as Regina melted into him. She wanted to punch him in his damned face all the way back to Australia. She turned and went back to the car.

She drove back home in silence. She knew there was no point in trying to talk to Henry in these circumstances.

Henry jumped out of the car and ran into the house. He slammed the door on Emma and David before they had a chance to go inside. They heard his bedroom door slam as they walked into the house.

“I’ll take the couch tonight,” David already knew where all of the spare linens were. He began making himself a bed on the sofa.

Emma went to her room and tried sleeping again. She set her alarm extra early so that she could catch up to Archie and beg him for some time with Henry.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

“Archie,” Emma flagged him down and ran to catch up with him. “We need to talk.”

“Oh? Well what can I do for you Emma?” Emma had caught him again just as he was opening his office for the day.

“It’s Henry. I need whatever your first available appointment that you have open.”

Archie looked surprised. He had thought Emma wanted to talk about the video. He went over to his calendar and began to search through it. “Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

Emma’s face turned red. She couldn’t believe they were still having to deal with these issues. And although Archie was a close friend and he seemed to be of some help, she really was tired of this entire routine. “He went to Regina’s last night and tried to see her.”

Archie’s head flew up from his book. “I- I see. Well, I won’t have an appointment until tomorrow around 11. Do you think that it can hold off until then? Or - ,”

“I’ll make it work,” Emma gratefully took the appointment card Archie made out.

“You know the emergency number is always good. And if you need help before then, don’t hesitate to get him to the hospital.”

“Thanks doc,” Emma waved as she left.

With nothing else to do she headed home to get ready for work. She had left David to look after Henry. He had been asleep when she left and she hoped he’d stay that way for a while longer even though she knew they needed to talk about last night.

She just knew that it would go better with Archie as the mediator.

When she got home David was fixing breakfast. Emma snagged a piece of bacon before heading off to her room to change. She came back out 10 minutes later and joined David at the table.

“Your Mom is going to get a sitter for Ava so she’ll be over after she drops James to school. That way Henry won’t have to spend anytime alone.”

Emma was more than grateful for her parents. For a variety of reasons though it was times like this that made it evident that there was no way she could do this on her own. She wished she’d never tried. Maybe Henry wouldn’t have turned out the way he did if she and Regina had been co-parents instead of her eating up his hero-worship.

Henry came out of his room and dropped down heavily into a chair. David got up to fix him a plate of breakfast.

“How’d you sleep Henry?” He asked as he handed him over some silverware.

“Who the hell cares?

David looked at him intensely. “I do. That’s why I asked.”

Henry ignored him and crossed his arms. He frowned down at his breakfast.

Emma knew they needed to talk about last night. And she was grateful that David was there just in case. “Henry, we need to talk about last night,” she paused but he said nothing nor did he bother looking at her. “I told you there’s a restraining order. You’re not to be within 100 feet of that property.”

Henry stood quickly and slammed his chair into the table. “IT’S MY HOME! STOP TELLING ME THAT I CAN’T GO THERE! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME LEAVE!!!” he ran into his room and slammed the door.

David and Emma looked at one another. They were thankful that had actually been a low key fit compared to what Henry was capable of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma wasn’t extremely surprised when she got to work and Jax was outside the office asking about a security alarm permit.

She got him the paperwork and pointed him to a chair and desk far away from her. She began her morning routine trying her best to ignore him.

She hadn’t had too much interaction with him. She knew that her girls adored him and so did the other kids he had with Regina. She knew that he was a big shot businessman who owned companies all over the world though Australia still seemed to be their home base. His accent drove her up the wall and his good looks and manners made her want to punch him in the face and see how he liked it with a broken nose.

He finished the paperwork quickly and brought it over to her. “So how soon can we get this up?”

Emma snatched it from him without looking at him. “You can call the company and get it set up today. I should have it processed in a few hours,” she said dismissively hoping he’d take the hint and leave.

Instead, he pulled out a chair and sat. She glared over at him. “I need to know how much more of this Regina’s going to have to put up with. She’s been sick over this entire situation.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Emma chewed on the cap of the pen she was holding.

“He’s your son. Why can’t you do something to make sure that this situation doesn’t happen again? Regina shouldn’t have to go through this.”

Emma was getting angrier the more she had to listen to his stupid deep gravelly voice rumble in her ears. She threw her pen on the desk, “He’s Regina’s son too! He was her son long before you came along. And that will never change!!”

Jax took in her angry demeanor and shook his head. He stood and said, “I expect you to do your job Sheriff. But if you can’t then you should know I have a concealed weapons permit.”

Emma was aghast. She too was angry at Henry and wanted nothing more than to keep Regina and her children safe. “Does your wife know about that? Are you sure she’d be okay with you murdering her first born child?”

Jax’s cheeks reddening and the avoidance of her eyes told her all she needed to know. Regina probably had no idea he even had a gun. And Emma remembered everything about Regina. Including how upset she got if Emma accidentally forgot and brought her weapon home. Emma had just finished a long shift chasing after Pongo who seemed to think it was time to play tag when he saw Emma rounding him up. She had just wanted to come home, have dinner and a beer, and maybe some sex before falling asleep. Regina freaked out enough that Emma was sure the entire town heard her shout the house down. She was screaming things about statistics of violence in the home and accidents. She’d gone on and on about there being two powerful women there with magic, anyone who dared break in or anything else was a complete idiot. “Well he’s not her first born is he?” With that he turned and walked out of the office.

Emma stared after him long after he had been gone. The thought of something happening to Henry shook her. But she understood where he was coming from. She’d do anything to protect her family too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened and in rushed Emma’s girls. “Mommy!”

Emma immediately dropped what she was doing to scoop them up. She turned expecting to see Regina but was surprised to see Ruby instead.

“Hi,” she smiled at Emma.

Emma averted her face. She wasn’t sure how she felt about Ruby. On the one hand, Ruby was her best friend. But on the other, she had been a part of keeping Emma from her kids for the past 8 years.

“Regina’s getting our house ready and kicked us out. She suggested I bring the girls over to you to keep them occupied,” Ruby said in answer to her unasked question.

“House ready? For what?”

Ruby sighed and shook her head. “Granny’s been in the hospital for over a week Emma. That’s why Regina came back to help out.”

Emma’s cheeks reddened. She hadn’t even noticed. She hadn’t even thought to ask. Was there anything she was capable of doing right or did she mess up everything she touched? Was she cursed?

“We’re having a party Mommy.” Alexis said waving some handmade card in her face.

She looked over at her sister and the two of them stepped back from Emma. “By royal decree, we invite you to Granny’s homecoming party.” The two of them said together while bowing and handing over their cards.

“It’s more of a family dinner. I think Jax is going to grill. Regina’s already marinating the meat,” Ruby put in, “but we’d love it if you came.”

Emma took the two cards and held them to her heart. “I’d love nothing more.”

Ruby made to leave, “If you could bring them over to our apartment by 4, we’d appreciate it.”

‘Sure.”

Ruby left and Emma looked at her girls. “Now what should we do?”

Just then an emergency call came in. Emma rolled her eyes at the phone when she realized it was Archie. “Yes, that’s fine. We’re on our way.”

“Come on girls, let’s go get Pongo.”

It took them two hours to round up Pongo. That dog sure was fast when he knew he was being naughty. They had a late lunch and then Emma took the girls out on a patrol. Then, they headed back over to the station.

Emma looked at the girls again, “What next?”

The girls exchanged impish grins. “I think we should play tag.” Suddenly they both disappeared in plumes of smoke. “You’re it,” they said in unison as they materialized behind Emma.

“Hey! That’s cheating,” Emma ran toward them only for them to poof away again.

“Nuh uh Mommy. We never said it was against the rules.” The girls giggled together as they poofed away dodging another of Emma’s grabs.

Emma and the girls spent the next hour poofing and running until they were out of breath. They collapsed on the floor in giggles. The girls lay on top of their Mom with their bodies splayed one on top of the other.

“Come on kids. I’ve gotta get you two home or your Mummy’s going to kill me.” Emma stood and reached out her hands to pull her daughters up.


	28. Reconnecting

**CHAPTER 28**

Emma stopped at her parents and looked through her mother’s closet to see if she could find something to wear to a party. She didn’t want to show up the way she had been working all day. Especially since she had been out getting dirty trying to round up Pongo. She brought the twins upstairs with her and her Mom since David was still watching over Henry. Snow was more than thrilled to spend time with them.

She and Snow were different sizes and body types. Not to mention they had completely different tastes. She sighed and resigned herself to taking a shower and rustling around for some of her old clothes. She didn’t want to run home in case Henry wanted to know what she was doing or where she was going. She made a mental note to bring over some extra clothing just in case.

She grabbed the kids up and headed to the apartment that Granny and Ruby shared after one more quick stop along the way. She was still upset that she had had no idea that Granny had been in the hospital. She knew Henry took up almost all of her free time but still. No wonder all of her friends had left her.

Regina let them in and kissed her girls. “I laid you out some clothes on the bed. Go get washed up and changed,” she looked over at Emma and raised her eyebrows. “Maybe Emma won’t mind helping you all with your hair?”

Emma shook herself. She had realized that this was the first time she and Regina had been together in a casual setting in almost 8 years. “Hmm… yeah…. Sure.”

Regina pointed the way and Emma helped the girls get dressed and did their hair. She pulled out her phone and snapped a couple of pics. Tears came to her eyes as she realized her girls were almost 8 years old and this was the first time she was able to help them in any real way. It was weird being thankful for something that also made her furious.

Once they had examined themselves and had given their full approval, they joined the rest of the party.

Or rather “family” as they all seemed to refer to one another. All of the men were Uncle and all of the women were Aunty. Emma felt a little put out that out of everyone there, she was the outsider. Even Belle and Rumple seemed more at home with her kids than she did.

Emma walked over to Granny and pulled out a small card with a tiny bear attached to it. “I’m glad you’re getting better.”

Granny smiled as she looked from the gift to Emma. “Emma, thank you. I feel fit as a fiddle. But these two here keep throwing a fit everytime I even try to stand up. I’m old, but I’m not dead yet.”

“I heard that,” Regina walked over to Granny handing her and Emma each a drink. “That’s nonalcoholic by the way.”

Granny grimaced but accepted it anyway. “Child I lived my entire life without being this coddled. I’ve got plenty of more years left in me. No small panic attack is going to keep me down.”

Regina threw her arms around Granny and kissed her cheek. “But we want you to be healthy for those years that you’ve got left. And that wasn’t a small panic attack. You had a full blown heart attack.”

Granny waved her away dismissively and then returned the kiss. The two of them smiled at one another. Emma watched the easy affection between the two and was still confused as to how it came about.

The last she knew, Regina had no friends in this town besides her. She pushed down her anger over everyone being involved in this little secret club but her. She wanted to stay in the present and enjoy herself as much as she could. She actually had no friends in this town either. Henry took all of her time and energy. She’d had lovers. And even gone out on some dates. But her last relationship had ended over a year ago. She hadn’t even been out the house just for the fun of it since then.

She knew that due to Henry’s mental state, the entire family had to cater their lives around his moods. She and David took the brunt of it. And although she could never thank her Dad enough, she felt so bad about how much he ended up having to be away from his wife and kids because of the two of them.

Suddenly the backyard patio door opened. “Dinner’s ready.”

Emma frowned at Mr. Perfect. She had been chatting away with Archie with her daughter Alexis on her lap. She was just starting to loosen up and let the entire weight of the Henry situation drop off her shoulders. She had felt the tension she carried with her everywhere loosen up. Now the tension was back. Leave it to him to ruin every good moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dinner was actually a hit. Emma couldn’t remember the last time she had been able to just let go and just enjoy everything and everyone around her. She understood now why they called themselves a family.

But she still got that outsider feeling that she had as a child sitting around a table with a family and their bio kids, knowing that she was their charity case or worse. Just a paycheck.

Emma had always been impressed with Regina’s social skills. She herself was goofy and awkward even in the best of circumstances. But the times that they would invite the Charmings over for dinner, Regina always had a graceful way of taking command and in keeping the conversation flowing so that no one was ever left out. Even with her and Snow throwing veiled and not so veiled barbs at one another, the dinner was still entertaining and Regina never allowed it to be awkward.

After dinner, Emma sat outside letting the warm wind blow over her. She was completely surprised when the patio door opened and Regina came out to join her.

She sat in the chair next to Emma’s. She held her face up to the sky letting the dying sunlight and warm wind blow across her. She was still the most beautiful sight Emma had ever laid eyes on.

She turned to Emma and inhaled, then smiled. “I had forgotten that smell. It’s amazing.”

Emma knew what she meant. In the low winds like this, they could smell the citrus trees blowing in their perfume. It covered the fish smell that was usually coming in from the docks. Evenings like this, she and Regina would just take long walks, hand in hand and talk long into the middle of the night. Unless Henry was around. Then he’d throw a tantrum and force Emma to stay with him until he calmed down. She hated herself for all those lost moments.

Regina had skillfully achieved keeping the room between the two of them the entire night. Or so it had felt to Emma. They hadn’t had a single moment alone the entire night. Now it was just the two of them for the first time in a long time.

Emma became disappointed when she sat studying her. She was trying to see cracks or signs of unhappiness. They weren’t there. She had noted that Regina’s haunted look had disappeared. She was upset that it wasn’t her who had chased away the shadows.

Regina looked over and noticed the frown on Emma’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Emma started. “Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking,” Emma looked through the patio doors at her girls dancing around and being silly with their family. “I was thinking that tonight was the first night I’ve ever been able to do things like their hair and helping them get dressed.” She looked at Regina intensely. “I want more.”

Regina puckered her lips and averted her face. “What exactly does that mean?”

Emma didn’t want this to turn into a fighting match. She knew she had to be careful. Her girls were worth it. She pushed her personal feelings of hurt, anger, and pain away. Just this once, she wanted to be selfish and not have to worry about Henry. She just wanted a small sliver of peace and happiness.

“I was thinking,” Regina raised her eyebrows and threw her a sardonic smile. Emma ignored her, “I talked to Neal earlier. He said he planned to drive down this weekend. If he does – if all goes well – I was thinking, maybe I could take the girls for a weekend. We’d maybe drive out of town. Get a hotel room. Stay for a few days.”

At the frown forming on Regina’s face, she reached out and grabbed her hand. “I agree. I would never bring them around Henry. Not right now – while he’s -,” Emma shook her head and rubbed her eye with the palm of her free hand. Emma moistened her lips and took a deep breath, “I want to put them to bed at night. I want to get them up and get them dressed and ready for the day. I want to send them to brush their teeth and eat their vegetables. Like a real Mom. I want to spend the day with my girls. I think I deserve that. You owe me that.” She looked at Regina daring her to deny it.

Regina sat staring at their hands. She hadn’t missed the fact that Emma had intertwined their fingers and seemed reluctant to let them go. And she heard what Emma was saying. She knew that it was true. But she still had concerns. “Emma, I don’t want them around him under any circumstances.”

“Give me credit Regina. I know that! I agree. It is what’s best. But Neal will be here to keep Henry occupied. For some reason, he completely hero worships him even though he rarely sees him. And we’ll be in a completely different town. I can handle it. I wouldn’t do anything to put my kids in any danger.”

Regina gave a small, almost imperceptible nod. Emma grinned her victory.

Emma didn’t want to let go of Regina’s hand. She was enjoying the feel of her small, soft hand inside of hers. For a few seconds, she wanted to keep pretending that things were still okay with the two of them. And Regina hadn’t taken her hand back either. Emma ran her thumb across Regina’s fingers.

The two of them sat quietly just taking in the view and the breeze. Emma was irritated when Ruby came out. She was carrying a sleepy Dalli in her arms. Regina withdrew her hand from hers as she stood and took her from her.

“She was asking for you.”

Regina kissed her on her head while rocking her. “My li’l Dalli. Mummy loves you so much. Come on moppet. Someone needs to get to bed,” she looked over at Emma, “I’ll send the girls out to say goodnight. We can talk later about the weekend.”

Regina walked inside leaving Ruby and Emma alone. Ruby took the seat that Regina had left unoccupied.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Ruby asked Emma. She had missed her as a friend but she had gained a lot of family that she wouldn’t trade for the world.

Emma thought it over. Aside from having to put up with Mr. Perfect and his damned beautiful face and accent it was a good night. “I really did. I don’t get to do this much anymore – since Henry.”

Ruby nodded, “I’m sure it’s been hard. I can’t even imagine.”

“No you can’t,” Emma was still a little angry at the entire situation. She wanted to speak with Ruby more and clear the air but her girls came out and jumped into her lap.

“Mommy!” Emma held them to her and inhaled their scent. It was a mixture of Regina’s fresh apple scent and something else all their own. That childhood scent that kids have mixed with children’s shampoo. She could breathe that scent all day.

“Guess what?” she pulled back and waited to make sure she had built up the girls’ excitement. “Mommy’s taking you all on a trip! How about that?”

“Where are we going?” Zoe asked with a grin on her face.

“Hmm… I think I’ll leave that as a surprise,” Emma told her then stuck out her tongue at her.

Xisi looked worried. “Is Mummy coming with us?”

Emma was aware that out of the two Alexis seemed to have the strongest attachment to Regina. She knew they both loved her and valued being with her. But Alexis was a total Mummy’s girl. “No, kid. It’ll just be us. But I promise we won’t go far. It’ll be fun. And we’ll talk to Mummy everyday,” Emma tickled her and hoped that it wouldn’t be a problem.

Jax knocked on the patio glass and gestured inside. Emma glared at him and would’ve given him the finger if not for her girls. “Mommy will see you tomorrow. I love you!” she kissed and hugged them both.

“Love you too Mommy,” the girls said in unison as they kissed and hugged her back. Then they turned to their Aunt Ruby and repeated their goodbyes. They left and Emma sighed. She knew she had to get used to seeing that. That didn’t mean she liked it.

“I was the one who found her.”

Emma shook herself, “What?”

“I watched Henry jump on his bike and ride away. I heard her screaming and crying. I found her on the floor.”

Emma’s mind flitted back to the video. She shuddered. She moistened her lips, “I – I,” she looked down at her hands and took a breath before continuing. “I’m glad you were there for her. I just don’t like that everyone felt I didn’t have a right to know about it.”

Ruby sat up and leaned toward Emma. “Emma she made us swear not to tell you anything. And she made us swear not to say a word about what Henry had done. I know you’re upset and angry but – you have to understand – I think she did it for you as much as for Henry.”

Emma began jiggling her leg. “How in the hell is me not knowing any of this for me?” Emma gestured towards the room that was still full of ‘family’ that she wasn’t a part of. “I lost 8 years with my kids. What part of that is for me?” she sneered.

Ruby stared out at the view gathering her thoughts. The sun was setting and there were brilliant rays of orange, purple, red and yellow clashing in the sky. “She didn’t want anyone to know about Henry because she couldn’t face what had happened herself. But she knew that she couldn’t stay here. Those were some of the first words she said when she was healing. But Henry was 12. And he needed someone. And you worked so hard to have him anyway. It all fell into place.”

Tears were pouring down Emma’s face. “Nothing fell into place. Do you have any idea what I’ve been through? I lost the person that I loved most in the world. And I have to live knowing that my own son - ,” Emma shook her head and wiped her face with the palms of her hands.

“I love Henry. I will always love him. And I have to live my life knowing what he’s done. And what I’ve done. I know I have blame in this. Don’t think I don’t. But my girls – ,” Emma looked at Ruby with eyes filled with pain. “I don’t think I’ve done anything to deserve that.”

Emma’s voice cracked, “I didn’t stay here to make Regina’s life miserable. I stayed for my son. I couldn’t give him up twice. It still hurts me everyday to think of everything I’ve missed with him. Maybe he wouldn’t be - ,” Emma’s voice was so thick with emotion she could barely get her next words out. She shook her head, her body trembling, “And to think that everyone I trust and cared about was keeping me away from my own daughters. I would never have done this to any of you. I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough in your eyes to be their Mom. Or to take care of them or protect them. Or Regina. But I think I deserved at least that simple courtesy of being told the truth.” Emma bolted and ran inside. She headed straight out the door and to her car.

Ruby caught her as she leaned on her car trying to control her tears. “Emma - ,” Ruby wrapped her arms tight around Emma.

Emma tried pushing her away. But there was no combatting the werewolf’s strength. She gave in and let loose a floodgate of pain she had been carrying around inside her for the past 8 years. She cried for herself, Henry, Regina, and even her daughters. She clung to Ruby as her tears cascaded down. They stood that way for a long time.

Eventually Emma was spent and she allowed Ruby to guide her back into the house. She had no more energy at all. She kept her face buried in Ruby’s shoulder as they re-entered the apartment and Ruby took her to the same room that Regina had once occupied. She allowed Ruby to remove her shoes and wrap her in a blanket. Then Ruby climbed into bed behind her. She held her as she had the first peaceful night’s sleep since her last night spent with her arms wrapped around Regina.


	29. Old Friends Reconnecting

**CHAPTER 29**

Emma awoke and was a little startled to see that she was in a strange place. She hadn’t done that in a while. Not since long before Storybrooke due to her life in foster care, nomadic lifestyle, and strings of one night stands. That was, until her memories of last night came flooding back.

She turned to check the other side of the bed but she was alone. She slipped on her shoes and made the bed. She checked her phone and saw that it was after 9. She’d really crashed. But her body felt better than it had in a long time. She’d really needed that.

She gave David a quick call to check in. Apparently it had been a quiet night with Henry. Thankfully, Snow had told him about her going to a party at Granny’s the night before so he hadn’t sent out the cavalry after not talking to her all night. He told her not to hurry since Henry was still asleep.   She let him know that she’d be there no later than 10:30 to pick up Henry since his appointment was at 11.

She went into the bathroom and washed up as best she could. She followed the smell of coffee percolating into the kitchen.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. Breakfast is almost ready,” Ruby called from the kitchen. “Coffee’s done though.”

Emma took a seat on a stool and poured them both a cup. Ruby took hers gratefully.

Emma wasn’t sure what to say about the night before. She had just been so – tired. So tired of people thinking so little of her. Tired of being left out of decisions that concerned her life. Tired of finding out about all these secrets that were floating around that she wasn’t good enough in her own friend’s eyes to know about.

She was still angry over the lost years and secrets. She still didn’t understand it all. But this was her town. She hadn’t even given a thought to a possibility of leaving it since Regina kept trying to throw her out. And it wasn’t like she had a lot of options as friends or anything.

She was also still hurt about the abandonment. Granted having to deal with Henry was a full time job. It left little to no time for things like catching up on latest gossip and going ons in other people’s lives. But it was hard to explain how isolating having to watch out for his moods and fits forced them to be. So far only the family knew about those things. It was a little embarrassing having to try to explain these things to people. Even ones who had known Henry his entire life.

She guessed the ice had been broken since the people she wanted back in her life were the same who already knew about Henry at his worse. She wasn’t ready to completely bury the hatchet. And she knew that some of the blame lie with her anyway. What kind of friend doesn’t even notice that the woman she called friend hadn’t even been in to work when she goes there everyday? But she did want to begin to try to mend fences.

Once breakfast was ready, Granny came out and joined them. Before they sat down, Emma waved her hands to get their attention. “I just want to say, that I know this isn’t all any one person’s fault. And I’m sorry for my part in all of this. I’m still angry about all of the secrets and lies. And I don’t know if I’ll ever get over hurting about my girls,” Emma’s voice broke. Ruby reached out to her but she shook her off. She wanted to get through this.

Ruby sat beside her smiling at her. She took a deep breath. “Emma, I understand you’re still angry. But I really would like us to – maybe get back to where we were once?”

Emma stared at her hard. She had missed her friend. She missed her life before all of this insanity. Everyone kept telling her that Regina had a perfectly good reason for keeping her kids from her. But when she looked at them, all she saw were the years that she missed. The milestones that she could never get back. The fact that no one thought she deserved to know something as simple as she had two kids out there.

Emma had shared so much with Ruby over the years. And Ruby had seen firsthand how much losing Regina had cost her.

Emma stared straight ahead still unable to process the hurt she was feeling inside. “There’s so much I’ll never get back. And it hurts so much to think that people I cared about – didn’t feel that I was able to care for my family. To protect Regina and my kids. When I know I would do anything for them.” Emma’s eyes shone with tears she was determined to hold at bay.

Ruby started to reach out but Emma stopped her.

“I still miss you. I miss Regina. I’m going to miss my girls when they’re gone. But I still have to live here. And I want you both in my life.” This time Ruby rushed forward with a hug. Granny joined her and soon the three women were weeping sobbing messes holding on to one another.

They laughed at themselves as they cleaned their faces. Then they sat around and ate while chatting about nothing. Just as old friends sharing a meal. And maybe a step closer to being something more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma went home after helping with the clean-up. She was glad to see that Henry was up already. She showered quickly and dressed. Snow showed up having gotten a sitter for Ava. Then she drove them all to Archie’s office.

Henry slumped down in the seat and slammed the car door. Emma, Snow, and David were just glad that they hadn’t had to get rough with him to get him in.

They pulled up to Archie’s and got out. Archie was seeing off his last client as they came and he instantly ushered them all inside.

Henry threw himself down into one of the chairs and Snow, David and Emma sat on the sofa. Archie took the chair opposite Henry.

He looked around and smiled. “So what’s been going on?”

“Henry met his sisters.”

Henry threw Emma a look loaded with venom.

“How did that go Henry? They’re pretty cute aren’t they?”

“Whatever.”

“Emma, I know that you wanted to speak with Henry but how about he and I have some alone time first?”

“Yeah, sure doc. We’ll just wait out here.”

Archie and Henry spoke for about 30 minutes or so together. They heard shouts and arguing. If anyone could calm Henry down, it was Archie. Afterward, Archie opened the door and beckoned for them to join him.

“Emma, David, Snow, Henry and I just had a talk about him and his Mom. He feels that he’s being kept from her.”

“It’s just like before when Emma made me leave my Mom’s. Now she won’t let me see her at all. I’m 20. I think I should be allowed to see my Mom whenever I want.”

Everyone there was used to Henry having a different version of the past than everyone else. But she was still always devastated to hear him insisting on clinging to his versions. She also knew she had to be careful. Henry didn’t like it when his version was challenged in any way.

“Henry, you know there’s a protection order against you. That’s why you’ve been asked to stay away from there and from where she works,” Henry continued to glare at her with his arms crossed on his chest. “Well, until the protection order is lifted, I think – we think that it’s best for you to just stay away from there.”

“You’re the Sheriff!” he shouted. “Do something about it!”

Emma looked to Archie for guidance on where to go with him next.

“Henry,” Archie spoke in a calm soothing voice. “Your Mom is the law. That’s precisely why she can’t circumvent it. So until you’ve gotten word that the protection order has been lifted. We all think that it’s in everyone’s best interest that you continue to follow the laws.”

“Whatever. I’m ready to go,” Henry jumped up and left the office. They heard the front door slam on his way out.

“Well, that went well,” Snow said as the rest of the family got up to follow him. Archie handed Emma over a new appointment card for next week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snow stayed with Henry so that Emma and David could go into work. They took turns doing patrol and then stayed in the office a couple of hours. Then they headed home early.

Emma had spent a lot of time at work online looking for places that she thought the girls might enjoy that were still not far away so that they wouldn’t have to spend a lot of time driving. She figured they’d drive out to Portland.

She had messed around with an itinerary. She wanted to take them to the Old Port and hang out at the pier. They could maybe try some rock climbing at the Rock Gym. She was sure the girls would love some time at Splashtown. She texted Regina to make sure that she packed the girls a bathing suit.

Emma brought the printouts home with her when she and David got off. She walked into the house and Snow had already done some cleaning and had dinner waiting for them. Emma spent some time with James and Ava. She couldn’t believe that James was 5 already. The years were just going by too fast.

She and Snow were picking up the kitchen when Snow came across the printouts. “What’s this?”

Emma turned from the sink to see what she was talking about. When she saw the printouts in her hand she said, “Oh, I’m taking my twins to Portland for a few days. David’s going to watch the station while we’re gone. I was looking over options for what we could do while we’re there.”

“When are you leaving?”

“As soon as Neal gets here. He should be here by noon. He and Henry can spend some quality father/son time.” Emma said sarcastically and turned back to the dishes.

Snow nodded. “Okay. We’ll be ready.”

“Wait – what?” Emma tried dropping the dishes and getting her hands free but Snow had already gone into the living room.

She rounded up her family and was almost out the door before Emma caught up to her. “I was going to spend the time with my girls.”

“I know. Now we can all spend it together. We’ll be packed and ready to go by eleven though. I think we should just get lunch before we hit the road. That way Ava and James can sleep it off on the drive.”

Emma started to protest but Snow was already gone.

“Damn it!”


	30. Family Vacation

**CHAPTER 30**

Emma was so excited that she jumped out of bed before her alarm went off. She still missed her bug. She’d had it hollowed out and it now sat in her garden as a plant holder after it took its last breaths in the middle of morning traffic sometime a few years ago. She’d gone with a black SUV after she’d gotten over her grief and had gotten tired of asking her parents to borrow their car.

She got the car washed and stopped and got two booster seats installed. Usually when she had the twins they walked where they needed to get to unless she was in her patrol car. She knew that Regina would kill her if she didn’t go with safety first for her girls.

Emma packed and sat around with Henry watching tv and chitchatting as much as it was possible to chat with him. She got more impatient by the hour. Finally, Neal pulled up. Emma bolted outside.

“You’re late.”

“It’s good to see you too.”

Emma put her hand on her hip and glowered at him. “I’ve had to tell my kids 3 times that I’m coming as soon as I can. Now I’m going to have to fight traffic and we probably won’t get there until after their bedtimes.”

“Kids?”

Emma was about to fill him in on what was going on but Henry had followed right behind her.

“Dad!” he ran into his arms as if he was still a small child. Instead of the fact that he was now bigger and taller than Neal. He had his Grandfather’s build and long legs to complete his entirely adult body. “Emma won’t let me go and see my Mom,” he informed Neal while glaring at Emma.

Neal blinked. Henry was often too much for him to process. He had never gotten to be just a regular father to him let alone figuring out how to father a boy with mental illness. He stood there nervously shifting from foot to foot. He looked like he wanted to bolt but Emma wasn’t about to let it be that easy. He wasn’t going to ruin her time with her girls. He was going to man up whether he wanted to or not.

She talked as she began moving her bags into her car. She had already texted Regina and let her know that she was on her way. “Regina’s back. And she has my kids. Twins. Twin girls,” Emma pulled out her phone and showed Neal a few pics she had on it of her and her girls. “Their names are Alexis and Zoe. They’re beautiful aren’t they?” Emma bragged.

Neal shrugged. And as per usual he said the first stupid thing that popped into his head. “But which one was the guy? I mean, you’re both women. I mean, I guess you were since Regina had them. But how? I mean, how did you - ?” He pretty overtly looked down at her groin as if she had a bulge down there.

Emma glared at him. “There’s no guy bonehead. My girls were created from true love’s magic. They’re completely light magic.”

As she was putting her things away, David walked over loaded with baggage. Snow had a car seat and a booster seat. It looked like she’d packed enough for a year away from home. Her brother and sister were in between her parents carrying juice boxes.

Emma gaped, “Where do you think you’re going?!??!”

“I told you we were coming with you,” Snow said as if it had been settled. She began putting Ava’s and James’ car seats into her SUV.

“Snow, I told you that this was a trip for me and the girls. I can’t even fit all of this into here with them.”

“Nonsense. I’m their grandmother. And this is the perfect time for them to bond with their family. Regina won’t even let them come over. I thought you were going to talk to her about that,” Snow chided.

“Neither of us thinks that it’s a good idea for them to be around Henry. We’re the parents and we know what’s best.”

“Well, she’s never respected you as a parent. She left you to take care of Henry alone and she kept our twins away from us for 8 years. I think you’re being overly generous to her allowing her to keep custody of them without a fight.”

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. She pulled Neal to the side. “Look, Regina has a restraining order against Henry. He’s not allowed near the house, her, her family, her car or Granny’s.”

Neal got a nervous look on his face as he looked over at Henry standing a few feet away. “Maybe you shouldn’t be going anywhere. I mean – is this really safe for you to be leaving him?”

Emma glowered at him. She had no idea what the hell she ever saw in him. “He’s your son! Man up! Just keep him away from there and no surprise visits to anywhere and you should be fine. If you need anything I’ve already told you my Dad is two houses over.”

She climbed in the car after her brother and sister were buckled in. They said their goodbyes to David, Neal and Henry.

Emma called out as she pulled out, “And if you need anything, you know I’m just a phone call away. But David will be just a few doors down you should ask him first,” Emma threw her Dad an apologetic look. She knew that he really should be able to enjoy some Henry-free time himself.

She felt like she’d dodged a bullet when Henry shrugged and muttered, “Bye.”

Emma wasn’t going to let Snow dampen her spirits. She was so excited she couldn’t stop grinning.

A nice normal family road trip to her was once just a dream. These were some of the things she had wanted to do with Henry before he had … changed. Now she could still share ‘normal’ things with at least two of her children.

They went to Regina’s to pick up the girls, Snow insisted on coming in even though Emma told her that she’d be right back. That meant they had to take both kids out of the car also. It was going to be fun getting them back inside.

Mr. Perfect just had to be the one to open the door. He gestured for them to come inside while he ran and got the girls.

Regina came out of the family room with her son hanging on the back of her dress. She was laughing at something they had been doing. Emma got lost for a second staring at her. She was still beautiful enough to take her breath away. “Hi Emma,” she greeted. She turned to Snow, “Snow.”

Mr. Perfect spoiled that moment too as he came out with the girls following behind him. He held up their bags. “If you open the door I could put them in the car for you.”

Emma snatched the bags away. “I can handle them.” She bent down to her girls, “Are you two ready?”

Zoe looked excited but Alexis was already starting to show signs of separation anxiety from being away from Regina. She barely took well to being away from her when they were together for just a few hours. She usually kept calling and texting her the entire time they were out and about.

Emma felt bad. She just wanted to spend some time with them. She didn’t want it to be miserable for them. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

With the way Alexis was already clinging to Regina it looked like it was going to be a fight to get her away. Regina sensed the anxiety coming from Alexis and Emma. She bent down to her daughter and put her palm on her cheek. “Remember you have your phone so you can call Mummy when you need to?” Regina tapped the phones that were hanging on a chain around both girls’ necks. “And in just a few days you’re going to be back with Mummy okay?” Alexis jumped into her arms and seemed reluctant to let go.

Regina carried her out to the car with the rest of the family following behind them. She checked around the car making sure everything was okay.

“I just got it checked over this morning Regina. Can you give me a little credit?” Emma was looking back and forth between her and Xisi trying to figure out how they were going to go about getting her in the car.

Snow shepherded her kids inside the car. “You know this wouldn’t happen if you hadn’t taken our kids from us. They barely know their own family. This is precisely why Emma should have custody of them half of the time too. She is their Mother, you know.”

Xisi whimpered and tensed up. Emma elbowed Snow. “Stop it!” she whispered between her teeth.

Regina overtly ignored her and instead turned to her family. “Now say bye to Daddy and Max and Dalli. And we’re going to see you in a couple of days.”

Zoe happily left sloppy kisses on her brother and sister then jumped up into her Dad’s arms. Xisi still hadn’t moved from her Mother’s arms. Regina took her away a little bit and spoke with her quietly. When they came back, Xisi had a small smile on her face. She kissed her brother and sister and Dad. Zoe kissed Regina and hugged her tight. Then Alexis ran back over to Regina who picked her up and put her into the car. She watched while the girls got buckled in and then stood back just as misty eyed as her daughter.

Emma hurriedly jumped in the car and started to pull away.

“Mummy loves you. And I’ll see you in a couple of days,” Regina called as she threw them kisses. Zoe and Alexis both grabbed for them while having giggle fits.

Thanks to Neal being late they were an hour and a half behind schedule. But Emma knew it was important for them to stop before they got too far down the road. She pulled over at a convenience store and let everyone out so they could all use the bathroom. Afterward, she let the girls pick out some sunglasses and snacks for the ride.

They got back on the road and made it all the way to their hotel since the kids had been sacked out after eating a late lunch. Snow felt they should just get one room to share but Emma put her foot down. She wanted to put her kids to bed and she knew that wouldn’t be happening if they were sharing a room with Snow. They ended up getting an adjoining room but Emma was determined to keep her side locked.

Since they had been cooped up in the car all day, Emma thought the Rock Climbing Gym would be the perfect place for the kids to let out their excess energy. They had a blast! Zoe and Xisi both made it up to the top of a moderate wall. Emma snapped pics of them up there with the hugest grins on their faces. She sent some to Regina.

Afterward, they went to the Old Port and hung out. They got some dinner there and just walked around taking in the sights. They bought a couple of souvenirs for the kids to take home.

They got back to the hotel and Emma and the girls got into a hot bath.   She washed their hair for them and then they splashed and laughed while the conditioner sat in their hair. After their skin was all puckered and the water had turned cold they washed and got out.

She had bought them a new set of pajama shorts while they had been out earlier. She cut the tags off and handed them off to the girls to get dressed in. She brushed their hair 100 strokes apiece while they each took turns speaking to their Mummy.

Emma had gone to Belle and asked her about books suitable for children. Since Belle knew the girls well she had picked out a few that she told Emma they were sure to like. Emma let the girls choose which they wanted and she settled down between the two of them while she read them a story. She did really bad imitations of the characters that left the girls in fits of giggles. Then she kissed them as she turned off all the lights except the one leading to the bathroom and said goodnight.

Emma sat up for a long time afterward just watching her girls sleep. A peace settled over her as she drifted off as well.


	31. Road Trip

**CHAPTER 31**

Emma tried to ignore the infernal knocking but it just wouldn’t stop. Finally she grunted and forced herself out of bed. She went over to the adjoining door and pulled it hard, “What?!!??!”

“Emma it’s 8:30! We’re missing the whole day.”

Emma blinked at Snow slowly trying to clear the fog and make sense of what she was saying. When she was finally able to process through she got exasperated. “Exactly! It’s 8:30 and I’m on vacation with my kids. Why are you waking us up?” Emma checked behind her to make sure that her girls were indeed in their bed.

Snow’s mouth dropped. “We’re missing the whole day Emma. We should grab some breakfast so that we can get some time in with the kids. We’re only going to have them for a couple of more days.”

Try as she might, Emma still couldn’t clear the fog that her brain was in. Emma rubbed her eyes and gave a large yawn. “If you want to take your kids to breakfast fine. But we’re not even awake yet. We’ll just have to meet up sometime later.”

Emma didn’t want to be rude and close the door in her Mother’s face. But she did turn and climb back into bed with her back to the door.

She heard Snow gather her brother and sister and leave. Emma let out a big breath.

She must’ve dozed off because the next thing she knew, the television was on and the girls were whispering. She thought they were talking to one another but she should’ve known better. Obviously the first thing they’d do would be to call their Mum.

They started the day off with breakfast at Becky’s diner. The kids all had Mickey Mouse pancakes while Emma decided to give the peanut butter and bacon sandwich a try. It was delicious!

Then they had a train ride on the Maine Narrow Gauge Railroad. It was a little bit of a let-down given that the girls apparently spent tons of time all over the world and had ridden actual bullet trains.

They headed over to the zoo and had a blast. They rode the paddle boats first and fed the ducks, goats, and deer. The kids weren’t used to being around animals so that was a huge hit. Then they stopped for lunch.

Next was an animal presentation where the kids touched real live snakes. Emma was thrilled that the girls were fearless. They didn’t mind any of it but her brother and sister weren’t so much. She felt bad about leaving Snow to deal with them both doing nothing but crying.

After that was the amusement park. They rode the customary carousel but then Emma and her girls broke off again to go on some of the bigger rides. Again, her girls were game for anything.

They went to the DiMillo. The kids really got a huge kick out of being on the ship. They were glued to the windows most of the time they were there and Emma had to wrangle them all up to get food into them. She didn’t think she’d be doing that one again.

After dinner it started raining so Emma and Snow took the kids back to the hotel room. After baths, Emma popped some popcorn and made some hot chocolate in the microwave. Then she and her girls sprawled on one bed while Snow and her kids sprawled on the other to enjoy a movie together. All of the kids fell asleep before it was even over. Emma and Snow fell asleep shortly after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime that night, Emma was awakened by the sound of crying. She sat up and rolled over next to Alexis who was holding her little sister Zoe.

“What’s the matter baby?”

“She had a bad dream,” Alexis explained. “We should call Mummy.”

Emma shook her head. She pulled Zoe to her and rubbed her back, “It’s too late to call Mummy. It’s okay. I’m the Mom and I’m right here.”

“We need Mummy,” Alexis insisted.

By this time, Snow had awakened. She looked over at the small family groggily.

“Shh baby. Just tell Mommy what happened.” Emma began rocking Zoe and trying to get her to calm down.

Zoe cried, “I want my Mummy.” Both girls poofed away.

It took a few seconds for Emma’s mind to catch up. Once it did, she was instantly moved into action. “I’ve gotta go find them.” She grabbed for her shoes and was about to head out when Snow stopped her.

“Emma! Emma! It’s 2 am. They’re not going to be out there. You know there’s only one place they’d go. Just call Regina and find out what’s going on.”

Emma’s mind wanted to reject everything Snow said but her common sense won out. She sighed and pulled out her phone. It took forever for anyone to pick up. She had to hang up and keep calling back as soon as it went to voice mail. Finally, Regina answered.

“Yeah the girls there?... Uh huh… uh huh… I just – can you put them on? … Fine! Tell them I’m sorry.” Emma hung up.

She wanted to cry but she didn’t want to break down in front of Snow. Three kids and every single one of them preferred Regina to her. Even Henry was on a new all Regina kick lately. What the hell was she doing wrong? She couldn’t compete with Mother of a Lifetime Regina Mills.

“Well what did she say?” Snow asked anxiously. She had been standing over Emma during the entire phone call.

“She said she’ll bring them back in the morning. She thought it was best that everyone just got some rest now.”

She got back into bed and stared at the ceiling. Snow sat next to her.

“You’re a good Mom Emma.”

“Yeah. That’s why none of my kids want me.”

Snow shook her head. “You are a great Mom. They’re just young. They want what’s familiar.”

Emma ran her hand through her hair. “Then why does even Henry prefer Regina?” Emma challenged. “He’s only with me because he has no choice.”

“Your kids love you Emma. I watched you with them all day. They adore you. But Regina is - ,” Snow obviously couldn’t figure out how to finish the sentence.

“Perfect?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say she’s perfect. But she does have redeeming qualities.”

That put a small smile on her Emma’s face. Snow White complimenting the Evil Queen. “That killed you to say didn’t it?”

“And if you ever repeat it, I’ll deny it.” Snow quipped. Snow ran her hands through Emma’s hair and pulled her close to her. “You really are a good Mom. And all of your kids know that you’d do anything for them. And they all love you very much. Don’t ever doubt that Emma.”

Emma wished she didn’t. But it was still nice to hear anyway.


	32. Confidence is Key

**CHAPTER 32**

Emma was up even earlier than Snow as she paced back and forth waiting for Regina. She had at first texted her an hour ago. Then when she got no answer she rang her up. She had to call back about 5 times before Regina barked into the phone that they would be there AFTER they woke up then hung up the phone in Emma’s face. Emma had no choice but to wait.

Snow and her kids woke up and got dressed for the day. Then Emma tidied up the room. She looked at the clock. It was only 8 a.m. Snow took the kids out for breakfast while Emma sat in the room zoned out in front of the tv waiting.

Snow and the kids got back from breakfast. Snow handed Emma a takeout bag and she ate as they sat around discussing plans for the day once the girls were back. Snow set Ava and James up with coloring books and a children’s program as she held Emma’s hand and waited alongside her.

Finally Regina poofed into the room along with the girls.

Emma ran to them and wrapped her arms around them. She had tears in her eyes. “Are you two okay? Mommy was so worried.”

The girls had sheepish expressions on their faces while they looked back and forth between their mothers. “We’re sorry for leaving,” they said together.

Emma let out a breath. She thought they’d be too upset to even want to come back. She hadn’t even believed it would happen until that moment. She hadn’t even noticed how much emotion she had stored inside of her until she set eyes on them. She began to cry harder. “You came back. No one’s ever come back for me before.”

The girls looked a little surprised and unsure of what to do. Regina stepped up and took the lead. “Snow would you mind taking the girls into your room for a minute.”

Snow put her hands on her hips and squared off against Regina. “I think you should just leave. We’ve got it from here.”

Regina’s voice dropped down to her Evil Queen speaking voice. “Take them into the next room. NOW,” she ground out through her teeth.  “Please.”

Snow looked nervous and then she backed off. “Come along kids. Mommy needs a little alone time.” She flounced out after the children throwing Regina dirty looks the entire way.

After the door was shut, Regina turned to Emma. She sat beside her and let her finish crying, handing over Kleenex until she was done. She held her free hand and allowed Emma to collapse onto her.

Emma was embarrassed to be breaking down on Regina. She was supposed to be proving that she could be strong and take care of their girls. But as usual everyone preferred Regina and she had been left with all of her insecurities clouding her mind until they were actually in front of her. Then she broke. It would just have to happen in front of the one person she didn’t want it to.

When her sobbing had quieted Emma lifted her head from Regina’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“About what dear?”

Emma gestured around. “Everything. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. I guess we should just pack and go home.”

Regina frowned. “Emma, Zoe had a nightmare. That could happen anywhere at anytime. And they had a bad night. They have bad nights at home too.”

“But you’re just so perfect. All they wanted was you. I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m screwing them up just like I screwed up Henry.”

Regina took in a deep breath and reached her hand out to Emma. She clasped their fingers together. “Emma you’ve got to stop beating yourself up. They’re not screwed up. I’ve put everything I’ve had into making sure that didn’t happen. They had a bad night. It happens.” Regina pushed her hair behind her ears. It had really gotten long. It fell past her shoulders and down her back. Emma wanted to bury her hands in it like she used to years ago. But that wasn’t who they were anymore.

“We all second guess ourselves as parents. It’s what we do. It’s just a part of who we are. If you didn’t then I’d be worried. That means you’re doing something wrong. Or that you just don’t care.” Regina patted Emma on her knee. She then swung her leg until she got a small smile out of Emma.

“As for the girls,” Regina bit her lip and pulled away from Emma. “I’m so sorry,” Regina’s voice broke. At Emma’s confused look, she continued, “All they’ve been asking about since they were able to talk and understand they had another mother, is you. They wanted to know every single detail all the time. It’s all they ever wanted. I never meant to stay away this long.” Regina took a big breath. Now her tears were beginning to fall, “I’m sorry. I know there’s nothing that can be done about the time that’s been lost. I just – I couldn’t do it before.” She grabbed some Kleenex from the box and swiped at her tears and nose.

Emma averted her face. She was still completely torn up inside about the situation with her girls. “Why didn’t you just call me?”

“And say what? It’s been 9 months and we have two babies?!?!!?” Regina threw her hands up in the air, “How did you expect me to say that over a phone?”

Emma’s anger bubbled in her throat and threatened to erupt. She got up and began pacing the room, “It would’ve been something Regina. ANYTHING is better than this. I don’t know them at all. And they don’t know me! Why did everyone else deserve to know but me?!!?”

Regina leaped from the bed and confronted Emma, “BECAUSE THEY WERE THERE! THEY WERE THERE AND YOU WEREN’T!!” Her voice dropped to a whisper, “You left me.”

Emma shook her head. “Never. I never stopped looking for you. Not even when it was clear you didn’t want to be found. I had no idea what I’d say when I found you, but I never stopped looking.” Emma turned the opposite direction with her arms crossed over her chest, “And you have a new family,” she turned to Regina with a look full of hurt and incredulity. “You got your happy ending. I got dumped.”

Regina ran her hand across her mouth. She took a deep breath, “I got attacked and had to fight for my life. I’ve fought for it everyday since. And you left. You just had to chase after Mommy when I begged you… I BEGGED you to stay with me.” Regina crossed her arms and leaned against the dresser. “I can admit to my sins. And even now you still have an excuse for everything. Face it Emma, you ran away from me long before I ever left.”

Emma found it hard to meet her eyes, “I can admit to my sins too. I know I’ve done wrong. But I didn’t deserve this. You have no idea what it feels like to be a stranger to your own children. To have to beg for every little thing from them when it should never have been like this.”

Regina raised her eyebrow at her and tilted her head to the side, “Don’t I? Or have you forgotten that I had Henry first.” Regina stared straight ahead then looked back at Emma, “On second thought… I think it’s best to leave that one alone.”

Emma looked down at her hands. She knew that Henry was a touchy subject. But it was a talk that they needed to have, “Regina – look, about Henry -,”

Regina bolted upright and headed for the adjoining door. “Girls!”

Emma jumped in front of her and put her hand on her arm, “Regina, we’re not done talking.”

Regina ripped her arm away. “Yes we are,” her voice laced with bitterness. “GIRLS!’

The door flew open and the girls came running into the room. “Mummy?” They each had a confused look on their faces.

Regina smiled and bent down to them. “Mummy has to go now.”

Xisi twisted her hair around nervously. Zoe began shifting from foot to foot. Then she stuck her hands in her back pockets and rocked on her heels just like the spitting image of her Mom.

“Regina?!” Emma didn’t want her to leave. She didn’t want to stop talking. And the memory of being in her arms had been so - . She pushed it away. She couldn’t dwell on it. She felt like she had finally found a home only to be kicked out of it.

“Mummy’s going to see you two in a couple of days. OK?” Regina pulled the girls into her arms. They both hugged and kissed her multiple times. Then, she poofed away.

The girls looked over at their Mom. She shook her head and smirked. “Yeah, kid. The story of my life.”


	33. We Meet Again

**CHAPTER 33**

Emma had had the greatest time with the girls. She was sad it was ending. Though, she was glad she had gotten a small taste of what having normal kids and being a normal Mom was about.

She wasn’t worried about them being screwed up for life. They were great kids and Regina had done a great job with them. They were smart, inquisitive, healthy, and funny. They definitely got their good looks and sense of humor from their Mom. They tended to love laughing at things like blowing bubbles into their drinks. Emma got the biggest kick out of watching them do some of the things that she did subconsciously. Genetics was weird.

Zoe’s bad dreams had disappeared and aside from Xisi’s need to be in constant contact with Regina things went off without a hitch. Now that the anxieties had been cleared up, they were able to enjoy themselves for the rest of their vacation and Emma got to show them what she could of who she was.

When they got back to Storybrooke, Emma dropped Snow and her kids off first. Then she went back and dropped off her girls.

She had been twisted up inside the past few days going over what had and what hadn’t been said between her and Regina.

There was so much between the two of them. She sometimes felt like maybe it was too much. But she’d look at her kids or think of Henry and she knew that it was something that the two of them needed to do.

She needed to talk to Regina. And she needed Regina to open up to her. But as she and the girls waited for the door to open, she saw the problem staring right at her. Mr. Perfect just had to stand there looking like the greatest guy in the world.

Her kids jumped into his arms. “Daddy!”

Emma looked away as she held her temper in check. “Where’s Regina?” she barked harsher than she’d intended.

Jax’s head snapped back in surprise. He held both girls one on each hip. “She’s finishing up a shift at the diner. She should be home in another hour.”

“Well, I can take the girls there then,” she grumbled and got ready to call them back.

“No thank you. I’m their Father. You may leave now.” Jax reached out for their bags and then turned and shut the door.

Emma stood on the porch unsure of what to do. Finally she had to turn and go back home. Once she got out of the car, Neal ran up to her before she even got a chance to grab her bags. “Henry’s been asking about his mother. He really wants to see her.”

Emma picked her bag up and scowled at Neal. “I’ve already explained to you that there’s a restraining order. It’s been explained to Henry too.”

“Yeah but he won’t stop talking about it.”

“That’s what he does. He keeps talking about things. As his Father you can talk to him about other things to get his mind off of it.”

Neal gave her a horrified look.

Emma ignored him and carried her bags inside. “Hi Henry. I’m home.”

Henry just turned back toward the television.

“Missed you too,” Emma looked around her house. It was a pigsty. She was never the neat freak like Regina but she at least expected things to be picked up. She scowled at Neal again before beginning to pick up the house. “Really? You couldn’t pick anything up?”

Neal took a seat on the recliner next to Henry. The two of them got lost in the television.

Emma cleaned, did laundry, and made a simple, quick meal. She brought their plates to them over by the television and there they ate dinner as a modern day American family.

She had begun that tradition after shortly moving in and having Henry with her. Just the two of them sitting around the table had been so awkward it was painful.

Emma texted her kids and told them good night. She promised to see them in the morning at the diner for breakfast. Henry kept throwing her little glances the entire time. She asked him what was going on and he shrugged and turned back toward the television.

She turned in early and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma got up and got dressed for a breakfast date with her girls. She was a little surprised leaving when she bumped into Henry. He had been lurking just outside his bedroom door.

She jumped when she saw him and let out a yelp. “Did you need something Henry?”

Henry shook his head and went back into his room fast. She thought it was weird but left it at that. Most interactions with Henry were weird. And honestly, even as a small child he had always been a little weird. She just accepted it as one of his quirks.

Neal was asleep and snoring away on the sofa. She had had to change her sheets last night when it was obvious he had been in her bed eating while she had been away. What she had found disgusted her.

She got to the diner and had breakfast with her girls. Regina was doing a shift that morning. She stopped by to hear a couple of tales and to check on her other children who had joined them but other than that she had been completely busy the entire time.

Mr. Perfect was at the counter by himself. Emma was sure that Regina wore the pants in that family since he didn’t seem to be able to not be where she was at any time.

The diner was crowded from the usual morning crowd. Regina had to bus tables in between guests coming and going because apparently they were short staffed as usual. Ruby was covering the front end of the diner while Regina had the back end.

Emma was having a good time with her and Regina’s kids so she didn’t bother looking around as she heard people coming and going. Snow and David had stopped by with their brood and the group had moved to putting a couple of tables together so that everyone could sit together.

Regina was busing a table with her back to the door when Snow gasped aloud. Emma looked over and saw her Mother’s face pale. She followed Snow’s eye line and her face paled too. She lost her ability to breathe.

“Hi Mom,” came a deep gravelly voice from behind her.

Henry was standing behind Regina dressed in a pair of pressed slacks and a nice dark blue shirt. He was absently pulling at his pants waiting for a response. He nervously shifted from foot to foot as he flicked at imaginary lint.

Regina dropped the container she was using to load the dishes in and her face went white. Her eyes darted around the room and she looked over in her husband’s direction. He was already up and moving grabbing the kids and running them into the back room. The diners in the restaurant were silent taking in the scene before them.

Regina still hadn’t turned. But at least she was breathing again. Although now she was gulping in huge breaths of air through her mouth. Her chest was heaving and Emma could see her trembling.

Emma jumped up and walked toward Henry. “Henry, what are you doing here?” She put her hand on his arm gently and tried to pull him away.

Henry threw her off of him and he shot her a dirty look. David stood and came up on the other side of him. “Mom?!!?!” Henry croaked.

Regina still hadn’t moved. She was frozen to the ground as her husband came back out and ran toward the situation.

Jax came over to Regina and put his arms around her. He wiped at the tears cascading down her face. She swooned and fell onto Jax and put her arms around his neck tight while he picked her up and carried her into the back with the kids.

“Mom?” Henry yelled. He began trying to make his way over to her while Emma and David tried to hold him back. “Mom! MOM!!! It’s me! Mom!!!” David and Emma were both trying their best to restrain him but he still managed to get a few feet in before they had to tackle him down.

“Henry! Henry stop it! Just stop it!” Emma cried as she and David pinned Henry down. Tears were pouring down her face as she was split in two over her family. The terror on Regina’s face, the fear on their kids’ faces, and the horror of having to take down Henry, a boy calling for a Mother who was terrified of him. She felt crushed at how things were turning out but also furious with herself for not controlling the situation before it came to this.

Henry had himself worked up to such a state that she was sure he was going to have to be medicated and hospitalized. But suddenly in the midst of them holding him down, he gave up resisting. He quieted enough that they were able to step back.

“Henry if we let you up will you stay calm?” At his nod, she looked at David and nodded and the two of them stepped back and let him up.

Henry got up and David pulled out a chair for him to sit in. “Henry, why are you here?” he asked.

Henry’s face was a combination of furious, contemptuous, and dejected. He hung his head. Emma could tell he was trying not to cry. “I want to see my Mom. I just want to talk to her.”

Emma reached out to her son slowly and carefully. “Henry, you know there’s a restraining order,” she said quietly mindful of the stares all around them.

Henry sprang up. “I just want to see my Mom! Why won’t you let me see my Mom?!!?” He ran out of the diner before anyone could stop him.

Emma took in the shocked and horrified stares around them with a face red as a tomato.

David turned to her, “I think we should go after him.”

Emma ran her hand through her hair. “You go ahead. I’ll catch up. I have to check on my girls.”

David ran out following Henry. Snow had gathered up their kids and walked over to Emma. “I’m going to find a sitter and drop James to school. Then I’ll be over as soon as I can.”

Emma nodded as she turned on shaky legs to find her girls. She went to the back room and knocked.

Jax cautiously opened the door. He turned into the room and spoke quietly then he walked out shutting the door behind him.

Emma backed into the wall behind her to give him space. “I need to see my kids,” she tried walking around him.

He blocked the door and shook his head. “I asked you to take care of this situation. Instead you’re allowing that – thing to run wild and terrorize my family.”

Emma had fury in her eyes. “I’m one person! I’m doing the best I can. Now move! I need to see my kids.”

Jax blocked the door again, “They’re my kids. And they’re with their Mother. I’m taking them all home. And then we’re going to talk about being in this town.”

Emma threw her head back and tried to stare up at him with as much fury in her eyes as she could muster. “You are not taking my kids away from me.”

Jax shook his head and went back inside the room. Emma tried to get inside but when she opened the door, the family was gone.

Dread filled Emma’s stomach as she tried to figure out which person she needed to go after first. She figured getting to her girls was the top priority. She took off running out the door bumping people and shouting “sorry” along the way.


	34. The Fallout

**CHAPTER 34**

Emma pulled up outside the mansion and took off running for the front door. She was halfway across the lawn when she went flying onto her back. Regina had put up another protection spell.

She groaned and rolled over and sat up slowly holding her chest and checking over her face. She didn’t feel any blood but her nose had taken a good bit of the hit. Her rear and chest had taken all the rest.

She fumbled to her knees and stood slowly. She brushed the dirt off her pants. She walked forward with her hands outstretched until she reached the invisible wall. Then she began banging on it and calling out, “Regina! Regina!”

She went around trying to find the perimeters of the barrier. It went all the way around the house. She stood out front banging and screaming until the door finally opened. She held her breath and waited then smiled and waved. Her girls ran up to the wall.

“Mommy!” they put their hands on the other side of the barrier. Emma lined her hands up with theirs.

“Are you okay?” she asked with concern etched all over her face.

“Yes Mommy,“ they both even nodded simultaneously.

Zoe turned and looked back at the house, “Mummy’s crying and shaking.”

Emma squeezed her eyes tight and then opened them again. “I know,” she nodded. “But you’re alright right? You don’t have to be scared. Mommy will always protect you.”

Alexis was twisting her hair around and both girls started to silently cry. They both held onto one another. “I don’t like him.”

Emma wasn’t sure what to say. Henry was their brother. And her son. Although she understood their welfare came first, she still couldn’t pick sides between her children.

“Can you do me a favor? Ask Mummy to please come and speak to me.”

Zoe nodded and ran off. Xisi stayed next to the wall. “I love you Mommy.”

“I love you too baby. More than anything in the world.”

Zoe ran back, followed by Mr. Perfect. Emma’s eyes narrowed as she took him in. “Where’s Regina?” she asked pointedly looking over his shoulder.

He stood behind her girls and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Emma wanted to be the one to comfort them. “She’s upset. And I don’t see her calming down for a while. She had to take a sedative to even get up to somewhat coherent.” He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep ragged breath. “I think it’s best if we pack up and leave.”

Emma’s heart clenched up. She looked at her daughters. She had barely just begun to get to know them. Her eyes became red rimmed as she squeezed them shut to hold back the tears. It was her turn to take a deep ragged breath. “I need to speak to Regina.”

“I’ll have her call you when she’s able.” He turned the girls toward the house. “Come on girls.” He scooped one of them up into his arms and held his hand out for the other while they turned and began to walk away.

Emma banged on the wall. “I haven’t said bye to them yet!”

He slowed and turned. He lowered the girl he was carrying to the ground and stood with his hands on his hips while they ran back to their Mom.

She bent down to their level making eye contact with them. She was trying to slow her tears. “Mommy loves you okay? And I’ll see you really soon. I’m coming back here in a couple of hours,” this she directed over their heads to Mr. Perfect.

“We love you Mommy.” Both girls said as they put kisses on the wall. Emma kissed them back.

They all turned and moved away matching step for step. Emma got to her car and turned and blew them both kisses. “Mommy will see you really soon. I promise.”

The girls blew her kisses back and then ran into the house.

Emma jumped into her car and slammed the door. She banged her hand on the steering wheel. She gave herself a few minutes to cry. Then she dried her eyes.

She pulled out her phone and called David. He hadn’t seen nor could find Henry. Emma tapped her keys on the steering wheel while she thought. There was one place. It had been so long since they’d been there. But as Sherlock Holmes says, once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.

She told David to stay at the house while she checked out another place. They were to give one another a call if he showed up there first. Emma glanced at the house again. She shot Regina a text telling her to call her ASAP. She started the car and headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma pulled up to the drive outside of Henry’s castle. She jumped out the car and looked around but didn’t see him anywhere. She pulled out her phone and dialed David.

“He’s here. He just walked in,” David answered.

“I’m on my way.” Emma held her phone in her hand. Before she pulled off she dialed Archie.

“Hello?”

“Archie,” Emma wasn’t sure how to go on. She was sure that Archie had already heard about what had happened at the diner.

Sure enough, “I’m leaving Regina’s right now. I’m headed over to your house.”

“Thanks Archie.”

Emma put her car in drive and drove as fast as traffic would allow.


	35. The Start of World War III

**CHAPTER 35**

Archie pulled up at the exact same time as Emma. She was grateful for that. She knew confronting Henry could go bad fast but he and Archie had a relationship that went back so far. If anyone could get through to him, it was Archie.

“Thanks Archie. I’m really grateful to you. For this and – everything.”

Archie smiled at her. “Well thank you. You and Henry are both very special to me. I’ve watched that boy grow up,” he smiled wistfully.

“You just left Regina’s?” At his nod, Emma continued, “How is she? And the girls?”

“She had to be tranquilized. I can’t explain what a traumatic experience coming face to face with an attacker is to survivors.”

Emma didn’t need him to. She had seen her face and the way she trembled when she realized Henry was right behind her. She wished she could wipe it out of her mind. She swiped her hand across her forehead.

“As for the girls,” Archie continued, “they’re fine. Shaken up and worried about their Mum. But they’ll be fine,” Archie squeezed Emma’s shoulder and smiled at her. “Shall we?” He swept his arm forward for Emma to lead the way.

They walked into the house and David, Snow and Neal were in the living room. The latter looked like he was going to be sick and was looking for a way out while David and Snow were resigned. They had been dealing with Henry long enough that nothing surprised them anymore. They just needed to get through this as a family.

“Archie,” David shook his hand. “He’s in the bedroom. Did you want to talk to him alone first or - ?”

“I think I’ll have a small chat with him first, if you all don’t mind. Then we’ll come and talk together.” With that, Archie made his way into Henry’s room.

“Maybe I should - ,” Neal started to say. Emma shot him a death glare and he slowly sat and didn’t say another word.

“You told Henry you were going to be here for two weeks. If you leave on him, he’s not going to take that well.”

Neal nodded but still pouted like a petulant child.

Emma began pacing back and forth with her arms crossed over her chest. David sat with his arm around Snow’s shoulders while they waited.

“How’re Regina and the girls?” Snow asked to fill the screaming silence.

Emma sighed. “Archie gave Regina a tranquilizer. The girls were upset but they’ll be okay.” Emma hated to think how this madness would affect her girls in the long term. Dealing with Henry was already more than she could take at most times. She stopped pacing and her eyes began to burn from holding back unshed tears. “She wants to take the girls and leave.”

Snow jumped up. “What!? She can’t do that! Those are our girls!”

“She’s their Mom,” Emma dropped her head. She could really only focus on one crisis at a time. “I don’t know what’s going to happen with Henry. But as long as they’re safe, I guess that’s just a sacrifice we have to make.”

Snow shook her head violently and stomped over to Emma. “Over my dead body! She will not take those kids away from us.” Emma stood watching while she stomped out of the house. She wasn’t worried though. With Regina’s protection spell she wouldn’t be able to cause any damage.

Her father rose up and went to chase after his wife. He stopped and turned and said, “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to go and check on her.”

Emma nodded. That left her and Neal alone.

They didn’t really spend much time together. Neal gave excuse after excuse of why he couldn’t be there until Emma had to threaten him to pay Henry the smallest amount of attention. She understood this was overwhelming for him. It was the same for her. This was definitely not how she saw her life nor her son’s life turning out. But it was what it was.

“How you doing?” she asked just to fill the void.

Neal ran his hands through his hair leaving it to stand on end. “How often does this happen?”

Emma sighed. “I let you know everytime he’s hospitalized. It’s just with Regina actually here, things are different.”

Neal shook his head and Archie and Henry walked out into the living room at around the same time that David walked back in.

“Hey Henry,” he said brightly.

Henry just ignored everyone and sat in his recliner.

Archie began to speak. “Henry needs to get a few things off his chest. He’s asked that you all not interrupt him until he’s done. So, if you’ll have a seat,” he gestured to Emma and David to join Neal on the sofa while he took the opposite recliner.

Henry sat forward in his recliner. “I need to see my Mom. And I don’t need you two,” pointing at Emma and David, “jumping on top of me all of the time. I know what I’m doing. What you did was wrong.”

David and Emma exchanged a look. Emma took the lead. She knew that her getting emotional would lead to catastrophe so she did her best to reign in her emotions and just stay on topic.

“Henry, you’re aware that there’s a protection order. It’s so that Regina could feel safe with her kids. When you violate that it doesn’t help make anyone feel comfortable.”

“You didn’t even give me a chance to talk to my own Mom!” he shouted. “I have a right to talk to her. She’s my Mom. And I’m her little prince,” Henry sneered at her. “You’re just angry and bitter because she left you. You had your chance and you blew it!”

Emma didn’t bother pointing out that Henry was a big part of her losing her chance. Her allowing him to drag her back to his Grandparents apartment when Regina was trying to make the three of them a family unit was her fault. She knew she was to blame. But she wasn’t solely to blame for that situation. And she was the one who’d missed out on two kids that she already adored and her one true love who she would do anything for.

She tried keeping her voice calm and steady though her emotions were all over the place. “I know that I blew things big time with your Mom. But we’re dealing with here and now. You are not allowed anywhere near her, her kids, her house, or her job Henry. You know that. We need to be able to trust that something like this will never happen again.”

“Whatever!” Henry jumped up and looked at all of them. “You don’t get it. You got your happy ending,” Emma looked around and then at him wondering what the hell he could be talking about. “You were supposed to bring back everyone’s happy ending and you didn’t! No one here’s happy and you don’t even care. I’m not happy. My Mom’s not happy. You ruin everything!!” He ran into his room and slammed the door.

They could hear him beating against the wall and kicking the door. Emma knew right now wasn’t a time to bother trying to disturb him. She looked over at Archie bleary eyed.

David was the one who spoke up. “Should we get him ready for the hospital?”

Before Archie could answer Snow stormed into the house. She was followed by a little mouse of a man. He was unbelievably short with a pot belly and deep saggy wrinkles that practically hid his eyes. He looked just like a Chinese pot belly pig.

“This is Andrew Pettigrew,” she introduced him while he stood wheezing and trying to catch his breath. “He’s here to explain the papers that are being drawn up.” She turned and looked at him.

Everyone waited to hear what this was about. He took a deep breath, “I am having the custody papers drawn up as we speak for the two girls Zoe Emery and Alexis Emerson Swan Mills. Then we will go to the courthouse and put in an injunction so that their Mother will be unable to take them from here.” He turned to Snow and gave her a nod.

Snow nodded back and crossed her arms. She looked extremely pleased with herself.

Emma rose to confront her. She couldn’t believe that her mother would go to these lengths behind her back. “Snow! They are my kids!”

Snow shook her head. “Explain it to her.”

“Grandparents also have rights too,” was all that Andrew was able to wheeze out.

“We’re going to take Regina to court and fight for custody and visitation,” Snow nodded proudly.

Emma breathed in through her nose and slowly out through her mouth. “Snow, these are MY children. You cannot do this.”

“I am not going to let her take those kids away from me. We barely know them. And she never lets us spend any time with them. Now she has no choice.”

Just then, Emma received an emergency phone call. “Sheriff Swan?” she said through gritted teeth. She used her free hand to massage her temples. “Fine! I’ll be there in about 15 minutes.”

She threw the phone down on the sofa. Then she picked up a throw pillow and screamed into it.

“Are you okay Emma?” Archie asked alarmed.

“DO I LOOK OKAY?!!?” At everyone’s started looks, “My kid’s lost his mind. My mother is about to start world war 3 when she has no business to and now I have to go off and deal with this!” Emma grabbed her phone and stormed out of the house slamming the door along the way.

She knew she was being childish. But honestly, she actually preferred having to deal with a local scuffle instead of dealing with her family.

She drove along with her mind reeling. It was times like this that she hated that she had given up drinking.


	36. Parenting Issues

**CHAPTER 36**

Henry had finally settled down enough to allow everyone a peaceful night’s sleep. Everyone was under strict instructions from Archie to keep alert of any suspicious behavior. Neal was sitting with him now. Emma knew that as much as Henry loved time with his Dad, he’d be on his best behavior.

Emma arrived at the mansion pretty early. Even on weekends Regina still woke at nearly the crack of dawn so she hoped things hadn’t changed with her. She needed to talk with Regina and give her a heads up about Snow’s case. She had tried reaching her all night but that tranquilizer had really put her out. Emma hoped it had worn off by now.

The protection spell was still up when Emma arrived. She pulled out her phone and called Regina. Thankfully, she answered.

“I’m outside. We need to talk.”

“Emma, I’m really tired. Whatever you have to say can wait.”

“”No Regina. I promise you it can’t. We need to talk like now.”

Regina sighed and Emma could hear one of the kids in the background. She spoke to them for a couple of minutes then said, “Come around to the back.”

Emma jogged to the back and Regina was waiting for her in the doorway leading into the kitchen.

“Well come on in.”

Emma walked in and looked around. Nothing here had changed at all. She turned to Regina. She looked exhausted. Emma had never seen her so worn out. She wanted to wrap her arms around her but she wasn’t sure how that would be received. Instead she stuck her hands in her back pockets and rocked on her heels. “How’re you?” she asked quietly.

Regina had dropped down onto a stool. She held her head in the palm of her hand. “These tranquilizers Archie gave me still haven’t worn off. I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.”

Emma nodded and took the stool across from hers. “And the kids?”

“The girls are fine. They’re just stressed and worried,” Regina bit her lip and turned to the doorway and then back to Emma. “Max and Dalli are really shaken up. They still don’t understand everything.”

When silence followed Regina spoke up, “What did you need?”

Emma gave Regina a remorseful look, “I’m really sorry. He was acting a little weird since we got back and Neal said he’d only been talking about seeing you the entire time we were away. I should’ve known he was up to something,” she reached across the table and took Regina’s hand. “I’m really sorry.”

Regina shook her head, “Emma, I know this wasn’t your fault. It was bound to happen at some point. I’m a little surprised it took this long,” she got a faraway look on her face. “I just can’t have that around my children.”

Emma nodded. “I understand and I completely agree. Don’t think I don’t.”

“I know this wasn’t your fault Emma. I don’t blame you for it.”

Emma sucked in her lips before continuing. “Snow’s going to – she wants to – she’s filing court papers and getting an injunction so that you can’t take the girls. She wants some kind of custody and visitation,” Emma’s tongue darted out to moisten her lips. She kept her head down not wanting to look directly at Regina until the silence had stretched long enough and she had no choice but to look up.

Regina withdrew her hand from Emma’s. “And what did you tell her Emma?”

Emma’s mouth hung open. She was confused. “What do you mean what did I say? What was I supposed to say Regina?”

Regina stood and walked away shaking her head. She turned back to Emma, “I can’t believe all these years and you’ve learned nothing. What was I supposed to say?” Regina’s voice was taking on that mocking tone that grated on Emma’s nerves. “Oh I don’t know. When YOUR mother threatens to pull YOUR children into the middle of a court battle, especially in the midst of them having to see and experience my other child who has mental issues, what the hell do you think is an appropriate response?”

Emma held up her hands, “Whoa! Wait! I’m on your side!”

“You’ve never been on my side. THAT’S WHY I LEFT!” Regina put her hand up to her temples, “You need to leave.”

“Look, Regina, I know my mother is - ,” Emma tried explaining.

“LEAVE! I can’t believe after all this time and you still haven’t dealt with your Mommy issues,” Regina looked at her with pure disdain.

Emma was really heated up now. “Well if _someone_ hadn’t kept me from my parents my entire life maybe things would be different.”

“Yeah. Because I was the one who put you in a wardrobe so that _I_ could be saved without a care in the world as to what that would mean for my INFANT! Oh right, I forget, that was Mommy’s decision. As usual you never bother thinking of the consequences of your actions or anyone else’s. Although a world where Henry didn’t exist sounds really good right about now. No loss there.”

Emma felt like she’d had cold water thrown on her. She knew she needed to leave before things got even uglier and their children had to bear witness. She tried to hide the tears burning her eyes, “Whatever you think of me, I’m on your side. That’s why I came to tell you what was going on.”

“Except you should’ve saved yourself the trip here and done what you needed to do for your children! Like not allow your Mother to cause them anymore harm and upset than they already have. How stupid of me to think that you’d grow up by now,” Regina almost looked defeated. “I’m tired Emma. You should leave.”

“Is she wrong?” At Regina’s raised eyebrows she continued, “I need to know when I leave here you’re not going to take off with my kids. I need to know when I’m going to see them. I need to know what us parenting is going to look like from now on.” Emma shook her head violently, “Because I WON’T let you just take them from me. I’ve missed their entire life. I’m not missing anymore of it,” Emma stood resolute with her arms crossed over her chest. “I’m not going anywhere until you give me some answers,” she began tapping her foot. “And I want to see my girls before I leave.”

Regina took in her defiant stance. “What do you think parenting is going to look like from now on?”

“I know what it’s not going to look like. It’s not going to be me here and them somewhere else.” Emma began ticking items off her fingers, “I want birthdays, I want holidays, I want to see them wake up and I want to put them to bed. I want everything that I’ve lost.”

Regina stared straight ahead and let out a deep sigh. “I can’t answer all of that for you right now. We’re not leaving yet. Granny still isn’t able to go back to work and the diner is too much for Ruby to handle alone. So we’ll be here for a little while longer.” Regina walked over to a stool and sat down again. Emma slowly lowered herself back to her seat. “I’m sorry for what you’ve lost. There is no going back in time.”

Emma averted her eyes from Regina. She knew that hurt would remain probably forever. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

“What’s been proven, beyond any shadow of a doubt, is that you aren’t able to keep Henry under control. And my kids aren’t safe under those circumstances.”

Emma’s face reddened and her tears began to prick her eyes. “I’m doing the best that I can,” she whispered.

“I get that Emma,” this time Regina reached for her hand. “But I can’t let them stay here under these conditions. They’re practically prisoners in this house.” Emma began to protest but she cut her off, “Supervised visitation while we’re here. And when we leave, maybe you can take like a week off a month to spend with them somewhere that’s not here.” Regina shrugged, “we do a lot of traveling so that shouldn’t be too hard to coordinate. It’s all I can offer you right now.”

Emma wiped at the tears that had spilled and Regina offered her a paper towel. “I know you don’t like my parents. But I couldn’t do any of this with Henry,” Emma said tentatively watching Regina closely for a reaction to the mention of his name. When she got nothing except a tightening of Regina’s lips and hands, she went on, “I wouldn’t have been able to make it at all without their help. You left me. My son is – sick. And I can’t do this alone. They deserve to know their grandkids. They’re their family too.”

Regina tapped her fingernails on the table. “They can see them when they’re with you.”

Emma sighed, “Regina you know that’s not enough. They just want to get to know them like I do. They want all the normal things that grandparents do with their grandkids. They want to spoil them crazy and not be made to feel like they have to beg for every little moment they can have with them. I asked if we could have a sleepover at their house. Snow got really excited about it. I’ll be there and so will David. You won’t have to worry about Henry at all. I think that’s a good place to start.”

Regina rested her head in her palm. She never broke eye contact with Emma. “I’ll think about it.”

Emma nodded. “And I’m sorry. I know I should’ve said something to Snow before – but we kinda had a lot going on.”

Regina nodded but before she could say anything more Alexis walked in with Dalli on her hip. “Mommy! I didn’t know you were here.” She handed Dalli off to Regina and ran to her Mom and wrapped her arms around her. “Zo-Zo, Mommy’s here.”

Emma heard small footsteps running, then a gasp, then another set of small arms wrapped around her. Her spirits were instantly lifted. She grabbed their faces and gave them each a kiss. “Are you two okay? How are you doing?”

“We’re good Mommy.” Xisi glanced over at her Mummy, “Mummy’s been sleeping all day.”

“Well Mummy’s awake now so you don’t have anything to worry about princess,” Regina tapped her on the end of her nose with her finger causing her to giggle.

Regina had gotten up and was in the process of pulling eggs and milk out of the refrigerator for breakfast. “You’re welcome to stay for breakfast. I’m making crepes. The girls love them filled with strawberry and dipped in honey.”

“Nah, I’d better be on my way. I gotta get to work,” Emma hugged and kissed her kids one last time. Then she turned and came face to face with Regina. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into those beautiful caramel orbs she’d always loved to get lost in.

Regina stepped back and the spell was broken. “Dinner tonight, then?” Regina raised her eyebrows in askance. When Emma nodded with a smile on her face, she continued, “And tell your parents,” Regina let out a deep sigh, “they’re welcome to come too.”

“Thank you. For everything,” when Regina nodded she smiled and waved bye to her girls before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David was sitting on the corner of Emma’s desk chatting away when Snow walked into the Sheriff’s office a couple of hours later. She had Ava along with her in a stroller. “Emma, these are the papers for the hearing. You need to serve these to Regina and then fill out the paperwork.”

Emma put her pen down and smiled over at her little sister. She lifted her out of the stroller and gave her a hug and a kiss. “You’re getting so big! You’re about ready to be on your own two feet aren’t you?” Emma put her back down and let her toddle around before turning to Snow.

She took the papers that Snow was offering into her hands and promptly put them in the shredder.

“Emma! What are you doing?” Snow cried.

Emma walked up to her Mom making sure that she had her eyes firmly on her. “Snow they are MY children. You do not get to do this. Regina and I are the parents and we will make the decisions for them until they’re old enough to make them for themselves. You going behind my back and drawing up those papers was out of line. And exactly why Regina won’t let you see them.”

Snow’s mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally huffed through her nose. “Emma, those papers were so that we could have some protection and knowing that she’s not going to rip them away from us whenever she feels like it.”

“I already have protection. I know Regina feels bad enough about keeping them away. And she’s said repeatedly that she wants me to get to know them and them to get to know us. But you can’t do it this way. Trying to win a game of one up isn’t going to work. Look at Henry now. It didn’t work out so well last time.”

“Henry’s sick, Emma! You know that!”

“I know that I’m going to do whatever I have to in order to protect my kids. And if that means letting them go, then so be it,” Emma shook her head. “It’s a miracle she’s still willing to let any of us see them. But she’s not leaving until Granny’s better. I can see them whenever I want. She just wants to ensure that they’re safe like any good Mother would.”

“So when are we going to see them?” She was still fuming and Emma could tell she was hurt. But her daughter’s and their safety came first.

“I’m sure she’d be okay with you going over and visiting with them, within reason. Her kids are close to the same age as James and Ava. Maybe you both could have a playdate or something. She also invited us all for dinner tonight. After that,” Emma shrugged, “we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Emma kissed her sister again. “I’m going out for a patrol. I’ll see you all tonight,” she waved bye as she headed out the door. Once she was outside she let out a huge breath. Her chest felt lighter already.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been a few days since the diner incident. Henry had spent the rest of that time under close scrutiny. He felt like he was a bug in a lab. If he even wanted to get up and get a drink, he could feel eyes all over him.

Everyone acted like his wanting to see his Mom was a huge problem for them. He didn’t see what the big deal was. He’d missed his Mom. More and more everyday. He used to be called her little prince as she wrapped him in her arms. He could still smell that apple smell that clung to her even when she wasn’t in the garden with her tree. Now all he got were weird back pats and sometimes a one handed arm hug before people back away from him.

He looked out back to one of the saplings that Emma had brought over from her tree. Emma had no idea what she was doing. They died almost as soon as she brought them over. It looked more like an apple tree graveyard.

He ran his hands through his hair imaging that it was his Mom before she’d kiss his forehead when she put him to bed. Then she’d start to leave the room but then turn back and start kissing him all over his face. He missed those days. He wanted them back.

Now everyone was working to keep them apart. He just had to get to her and talk to her. His Mom was never angry with him before. He knew he had done a lot of really crappy things. He just wanted the chance to make them up to her.

Henry slipped out of the house before Neal woke up. Emma had already left for work and that meant that David was gone too. He was sure Snow had taken James to school already and done whatever the hell else she did during the day when she wasn’t chirping in his ear.

He just needed some time alone right now to think. He took out the spare key and went into his grandparent’s house. He walked around flipping through the occasional odds and ends things. He had just gotten himself a cold beer and taken a seat in a recliner when he noticed a zip drive next to the computer.

He remembered Emma giving his grandparents a zip drive and telling them they needed to be alone to watch it. It looked like it could be the same one. He hated all the secrets they were keeping from him. Everywhere he went it was secrets, whispers, and lies. Just looking at the zip drive was like staring at a tangible piece of their deceit.

He had only ever wanted a big family. He had thought that that was what his storybook was about. He would get his family together and everyone would live happily ever after. That hadn’t happened. No one was happy except Emma and his grandparents. They got their happy ending.  He just wanted a chance to have his with his Mom again.

He grabbed the zip drive and booted up the computer. He was going to find out what all they were keeping hidden from him.


	37. Henry's Plan

**CHAPTER 37**

Henry sat before the monitor taking in huge gulps of air. He remembered that day. It’s just that it was underneath a dark haze in the back of his mind that he knew not to poke too deeply in. But there it was. Right there smack dab, in his face. At this moment, he was sickened by him.

He had spent weeks before consulting his storybook for guidance. He couldn’t deny the messages. The final step in Operation Happily Ever After was reuniting his entire family. And to get rid of the Evil Queen so that she couldn’t come back and hurt them anymore.

He knew that she and Emma considered what they had as being “true love”. But Emma was meant to have true love with his Dad. He knew it. Although the book never mentioned him specifically he just knew that he had been born for some great and powerful purpose. This was it.

So he waited for the perfect time to get Emma away from the Evil Queen. He sowed the seeds of doubt in her mind about Regina everytime he had a chance to get her alone. And he ignored when Emma would give him one of those looks. The same kind that she gives him now.

Then his moment came. Emma and Regina had an argument about Snow White. She was his grandmother. And she was a good guy. How dare the Evil Queen ever speak a word against his family! Henry blew up and told Regina that he was moving back in with his grandparents. He packed his stuff and took off even as Emma and Regina both told him no. He didn’t care, he knew better than they did.

Emma followed him to his grandparents because she didn’t want him to be alone or think that he was unwanted by his Moms. It was just the opening he needed. He spent all his time making sure that his parents got quality time together. He planned outings for them and activities for them all as a family.

He took care of Emma and Regina too. Everytime Emma mentioned her name or wanting to go and spend time with her, Henry would blow up. In some of the most severe cases, he’d make himself sick when Emma ignored him and went to spend time with her anyway. The Evil Queen had no right taking his ‘real’ Mom away from him. Emma had no choice but to hurry home and take care of him.

It was all there in stark vivid color staring up at him from the pages. The Evil Queen was a threat to them all. Therefore someone had to put her down. Emma had lifted the curse that allowed his family to find one another and then taken him to New York to meet his Dad. Snow White had killed Cora with a genius plan. Have the Evil Queen insert her poisoned heart back into her chest. And now it was his turn, the son of the Savior. He had gone out that night with the full intention of carrying out his plan. This time, he would be the hero who saved his family.

Henry remembered his Mother smiling down at him as she led him into the house. She went into the kitchen to make him some hot chocolate. When she went to grab the milk from the refrigerator is when he struck. He whipped the glove he had carefully tucked away in his backpack out and put it on. He remembered his Mom, still none the wiser, giving him her last smile before she opened the refrigerator.

He shoved her from behind and he remembered the surprise on her face as he rammed into her and she fell backward. There had been something else there too. Hurt and betrayal. She grabbed at her head where it had been rammed into the wall. He ignored it and concentrated on keeping the glove in firm contact with her body. Even as she screamed, cried, begged, and bled for his mercy. He’d used every ounce of his strength for her to not overthrow him as he sat on her throat hoping that her oxygen would die out soon and she’d die faster. He remembered hoping that she would stop breathing soon and that once she did, they would all be free.

He stood over her body for just a few moments watching as her breathing grew more labored and shallow. He felt nothing while he watched her. She was the Evil Queen and she didn’t deserve anyone to feel for her at all. Soon her breaths were coming too far apart for anyone to get air into their bodies and survive. Blood spurted from her nose, mouth, and ears. He turned his head different ways memorizing how she looked from different angles. Then he ran outside, got onto his bicycle, and went home.

As soon as he walked in the door he knew he had done the right thing. Emma and Neal were asleep on the sofa together while the credits for a movie he had planned for them to watch on their movie night. It had all been so perfect.

He’d had only a moment of fear when Gold came to get his glove back. But with Rumplestiltskin as his Grandfather, he should’ve known it was going to be alright. His Grandfather kept his secret. Over the years, they didn’t see too much of one another anymore. But in that moment, he never felt closer to his Grandfather in his life.

Then they went to the Enchanted Forest. He was able to see the castle that should’ve been his. He was the Savior’s son. He was next in line to be heir to the throne. Little did his Mom know that calling him her Prince was prophetic.

The castle wasn’t what he expected it to be. He was hungry and dirty all the time. His Mom would’ve never allowed those conditions for her Prince. But at least he had his whole family there. Then Emma tried to ruin everything. She insisted on trying to force him to go back to that place instead of helping to bring their family back to greatness again. They were royalty. And even though back home Emma was the Savior, he was no one special. No one paid him the respect he deserved for being the one to bring the Savior back to break the curse. Or for the fact, that he was the son of the Savior. Emma cringed when she heard people referred to them as royalty or good or even the Savior. He had no idea what was wrong with her.

Then Snow White finally admitted the truth. Her heart was blackened because she had murdered Cora. Even now when he looked at her all he saw was her deceit. She disgusted him.

If only she had been honest with him from the start. He would’ve never attacked his own Mom. It was her fault really. Hers and David’s. He always had her back even when she did things that were wrong or stupid. And with the two of them being involved things usually were either wrong or stupid. He knew they’d moved just a few doors down from them because they couldn’t function without having the Savior near. Pathetic really when you thought about it.

After he’d had to admit that he’d killed his Mom. Emma had just left them all there in that crappy rat filled stink hole. He’d even woken up to rats crawling all over him. He still had nightmares about that place. He didn’t see her until a couple of months later. His grandparents did all they could just to make sure that he stayed separated from both of his Moms. Then they came up with some story about Regina leaving him. Even he wasn’t stupid enough to fall for that one. He knew that she would never leave him. She probably had been here the entire time. They had just kept her hidden from him. He wouldn’t put it past them. They were all always lying, whispering, and sneaking around him. It was just like before when Emma took him after the curse. Them refusing to let him see his Mom or be with her.

“For your own good,” they said. Like any of them knew anything about being good. Snow White’s heart was black and he was sure that meant David’s was as well. He’d never believe a word that came out of their mouths again.

But then the book stopped giving him answers. It’s like, he couldn’t hear it anymore. He turned his back on his book for forcing him to go through all the suffering that he’d endured since. Being hospitalized, Emma and David constantly jumping on him, no friends, no one to care for him. Except his Mom. And even now they insisted on keeping her away from him. He just needed to figure out a way to get to her that they couldn’t foil.

Henry sat there with tears cascading down his face. He couldn’t believe they’d tricked him into trying to kill his own Mother. He should’ve figured it out sooner though. It’s exactly how Snow White killed Cora. Lure her in with promises of how great and happy everyone would be once she gave her heart back to her. Not bothering to mention that she’d already pre-poisoned said heart. Now he could see things clearly. His Mom had had to protect herself from Snow White all these years. And he had been the key to helping the supposed ‘Good Guys’ almost kill the one woman who cared about him.

He knew what he needed to do. He needed to get those little girls away from Emma so that they could take him back to Regina. He didn’t know why he’d believed that they were his little sisters. They looked identical to Emma. They didn’t look anything at all like his Mom. But he did. Everyone said so all the time how uncanny their resemblance was and how much of her behaviors he had gotten from her. He used to hate when people said that. Now it made him stand taller. Emma probably magicked those girls up. He was sure they weren’t real. They were an elaborate hoax the good guys were playing on him.

They both had magic when they shouldn’t. He was born from the savior and he had no magic. Why in the hell should they? That was going to make this tricky. He needed to get over to his Grandfather. He needed a way to neutralize that magic. Then, he’d take them and force them to lead him to Regina.

He knew they were staying with her. Maybe Emma and his grandparents had put a curse on his Mom and that’s why she didn’t come for him. That had to be it! Maybe they kept her locked up somewhere and only let her out to work.

He pulled the zip drive out of the computer. He powered it down and pocketed the drive. This was his evidence. He would never have done that if it wasn’t for what they were doing to him and his Mom. It was up to him again. He was going to save himself and his Mom from Snow White, Prince Charming and the Savior.

He needed to get to his Dad. He knew he couldn’t tell him all that he’d learned. He’d have to keep that a secret for now. Or maybe that was it! Maybe Regina and his Dad were supposed to be together and that’s why he had been miserable with Emma. Even when he was in town, he hardly ever spent time with Henry. Of course! His Dad was cursed too.

His eyes were definitely open now and he wouldn’t be fooled again. He needed to find an opening for when he would be able to see his Mom and those girls. He’d have to follow everyone around for a while to learn what the hell they did all day that they were hardly ever home. First though, he was going to need to find a way to neutralize that magic that they were using to give to those two little girls. He’d have his Dad take him over to his Grandfather’s to spend time with him. He was sure he had something there in his shop to drain them of their powers.


	38. Snowed In

**CHAPTER 38**

Henry spent the entire week following Emma, David, and Snow. He recorded all of their schedules.

Following Emma and David had been easy. He just told them that he wanted to learn the family business. They let him ride along with them each for the day.

Snow had also been pretty easy. She just spent the entire day talking his head off as they went from errand to errand. Henry slept with earphones on just to try and get her voice out of her head that night.

Then he watched his Mom. He saw her with those girls and with two other kids. Now those kids were obviously hers. They looked just like her except with blonde hair. Emma had told him that she had a new husband too. He looked like the kind of guy Henry would be around. She had told him he was rich and successful and owned a bunch of business. Maybe when this was over, he’d spend some time with him and learn the family business.

Now for the next part of his plan. He had to figure out how to overpower their magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neal slunk into his Papa’s shop behind Henry. He had no idea why Henry had been insistent upon him bringing him here. But he had seen Henry’s tantrums when he didn’t get his way. It was ugly. He just wanted the next week to go quickly and smoothly so that he could get back home.

“Neal, Henry,” his Papa nodded in their direction.

“Papa, Belle,” Neal nodded back. “Henry here thought that it was time for him to spend quality time with you.”

Rumple narrowed his eyes at the boy. “Interesting.”

Belle stepped away from Rumple. She had a rattled look on her face as she looked over at Henry. She had her hands placed protectively over her now obvious baby bump, “I’m going to be in the back if you need me,” she made her escape quickly.

Henry ran up to the display case that Rumple was standing at, “Hi Grandpa,” he had a huge grin on his face. Even to Rumplestiltskin of all people, he looked creepy.

Rumple inclined his head toward him.

“Grandpa, I’ve been thinking. We really don’t spend enough time together. I barely ever see you.”

“Maybe that’s for the best.”

Henry shook his head, “Why would that be for the best? We’re family. And we’ve been separated for a really long time. It’s the same as when Emma tries to keep me from my Mom now. But you’re getting up there in age. And you’re going to need someone here to help you in this place. I was thinking. It’s time I stepped up and learned the business. Like, I need to know what all this stuff is, so that I could help you sell it. I’m pretty good at talking people into stuff. Emma didn’t want to believe about the curse at first. But I made her believe.”

“Indeed,” Rumple studied the boy carefully. He knew that Neal was freaked out by him. And he knew that Henry had basically lost his mind following what he had done to his Mother. He was also aware that Henry had recently tried to accost Regina. The Charmings were calling themselves ‘protecting’ her but as usual their efforts were piss poor at best.

Henry continued when he saw no resistance in his Grandfather. “Like, I need to know the ins and outs of all of this. Like, what is this and what is it used for?” Henry pointed to a statue.

“That dearie is a penguin.” Rumple looked over at his son who was avoiding his eyes while shuffling his feet.

“And say if someone wanted to come in here and find out about how to stop someone from using magic, how would they do that?” Henry shrugged as if it was an offhand comment while he continued perusing the shelves.

“Ahh,” Finally the boy had gotten to his reason for being there. As far as Rumple was concerned he could’ve spared him the dog and pony act beforehand.

He had always been aware since Henry made Regina promise not to use magic anymore that Henry’s biggest problem with magic was that he himself had none. It seemed to torment the boy. Since he couldn’t wield it himself, it caused him to lash out at others who did. He hid it behind concern for others safety but it was a ruse that was easy to see through.

Unfortunately, he had two mothers who insisted on coddling him as opposed to disciplining him. Most of that blame lay with the Savior. Regina would’ve been able to get him under control a long time ago had the Savior not undermined her at every turn. Now they were left with this man child who wasn’t even capable of caring for himself in any way. Rumple cringed everytime he called him family.

“Well magic is a sense just like any other sense. It’s no different than being able to touch or hear or see. To take that away would be the same effect on trying to take any of those senses away. No one would willingly allow something so intimately a part of them to be taken. They would fight with all they had in them.”

Now Henry stopped pretending and walked over to Rumple with a concentrated intensity. “But dark magic is wrong. Like when someone magically creates some children to make people believe something that isn’t true. Like my Mom would leave me when I know she never would and to keep me and my Mom apart is evil.”

Rumple took in the madness in the boy’s eyes with stride. He knew what the boy was capable of. He had known it ever since the first time he’d watched him tell a woman who’d raised him from birth that she was evil at the age of 10.

“So if someone needed to take down someone who was using dark magic what would they use?”

Rumple could see that this was going to be a long and tiring conversation. The boy’s lunacy didn’t allow him to know when to stop. However the creating children remark was interesting.

“What children do you believe have been created from dark magic?”

Henry began playing with his fingers. He hadn’t meant for that to slip out. But his Grandfather was leaving him no choice. Then again, he had protected him before when he’d used the glove. Maybe he’d help him now.

“Emma used magic to create these twins. She even admits that they’re hers.” From the corner of his eye Rumple watched Neal straighten up. “I need something that will stop her so that I can get them away. She’s hiding them with my Mom. Then I can save my Mom and we can get out of here.”

Neal coughed and cleared his throat loudly. “Henry, I think we should go before your Mom gets home.”

Henry turned on his father with fury in his eyes. Neal backed up slowly. “Emma’s not my Mom. She took me from my Mom. And now all of you are helping to keep us apart.” He turned back to Rumple with the same fervor on his face, “What can I do to stop her?”

Rumple shrugged, “Outside of knocking her out, there’s nothing more that can be done. As I’ve said, no one who has magic would just willingly give it up.”

“Knock her out,” Henry repeated. He nodded his head vigorously. “Yeah. I can knock her out. Thanks, Grandpa.” Henry left the shop with a grin and a wave. Neal followed behind him.

“I’m going to call Regina. Give her a heads up,” Belle said from her place on the other side of the dividing wall. She walked into the back to make the call.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The reports were in. There was a huge blizzard headed their way. Everyone needed to hunker down and stay put. They needed to grab supplies and stay inside. It was advised for absolutely no one to be on the road at all for any reason. Extreme caution was needed in emergency circumstances.

Emma had stopped by the diner to let everyone know what was going on weather wise. She and David both split up and took opposite ends of town alerting people and letting them know what was going on.

Regina and Ruby opened up the diner for a few hours so that people could stock up on supplies. Then, they were going over to Regina’s place and hunkering down. It was decided that the mansion was probably the best bet because that way the entire family would be together. Regina had had that place built like a fortress. It was definitely the safest place in town to be.

Jax had helped Granny over to their place already and set her up in one of the guest rooms that she would be sharing with Ruby. She was pretty happy having all of her grandkids around her. Archie and Pongo were already there. Belle and Rumple were helping load supplies and bring them in their car. An invitation had been extended to the Charmings as well.

Snow had been coming over almost daily to spend time with the family. The kids all got along well and they really enjoyed one another. Regina tolerated it even though she usually had to grit her teeth and take a massive amount of headache medicine to get through a visit.

Emma and David ended their patrol by packing up the supplies that Regina had set aside for them. Emma would drop them off at her house then grab herself some things before heading over the mansion. She really wanted to be there for her girls. She was glad that Neal had stayed in town. She was leaving him to deal with Henry.

Henry had been extra weird lately. Emma had been keeping an extra close eye on him but there were still days when it seemed 4 pairs of eyes, ears, and hands just weren’t enough.

She had gotten a bit spooked when he had wanted to come out and find out what the ‘family business’ was about. She and David had locked up all weaponry. They took turns taking him out on routine patrols. He got bored fast when he realized that the biggest emergencies they had was either rounding up Leroy on an alcoholic bender or chasing after Pongo.

David was at the station now securing the building. He would meet the family back at the mansion. Emma went to her place to drop off the supplies.

Neal trotted out as soon as she pulled up. He reminded her of a puppy rushing to the door when the Master had been gone for a while. She still had no idea what the hell she ever saw in him.

“Henry’s wanting to go out,” he said.

“This should be easy for you Neal seeing as there’s a huge blizzard headed our way. The answer’s no,” Emma handed him over a few boxes full of food, batteries, and other supplies. She had brought a radio, flashlights, candles, and everything else they would need for the next two weeks just in case.

She brought her box of supplies inside and set them on the counter. “Hi Henry,” she greeted her son. Henry grunted something and kept his eyes glued to the television. She sent Neal out to get the rest of the boxes.

She jumped in the shower and packed a bag really fast. She remembered to fill the bathtubs up with water in case they had to make due without it. She explained to Henry and Neal that if the power went out, they could get ahold of her by radio. She walked them through using the fireplace and if the power goes out they could just put everything in the refrigerator outside in the snow but to make sure that they marked the place they had buried it.

She had just gotten into her car when she got an urgent text from Regina. It said that she needed to get there right away. Emma jumped in the car and took off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Henry knew this was his best chance. The entire town was busy right now. He was thrilled that Emma and his grandparents weren’t going to be around. Being with his Dad was better when they could spend time alone anyway.

He quickly made his way over to Archie’s office. He smashed in a window. It was a conspicuous window that was hidden from public view. You wouldn’t notice it unless you were all the way up on it. It allowed him to gain access. When someone did find it, it would be too late. He’d already have gotten him and his Mom away from there. The blizzard was the perfect cover.

He went through the window and began going through the desk and drawers. He couldn’t find anything. Then it was like fate was shining down on him. He saw Archie’s emergency bag in the corner. He opened up and went through it. Jackpot!


	39. Getting Sorted

**CHAPTER 39**

Regina answered as soon as she knocked. Her face was pale and she was shaking.

“We’re leaving,” were the first words out of her mouth.

Emma’s heart sank. “What?!? Why?!!?” Her breathing became labored and her stomach felt like it was twisted into knots. She knew this was coming eventually, just not now.

Regina gestured for her to come inside. After she greeted her kids and her siblings, she led her into the study. Jax, Belle, Rumple, Ruby, Granny and Archie were all already there. Snow and Charming were there too.

Jax handed Regina a glass of her hard cider. He gave one to Emma and retreated to a seat beside his wife. He rubbed her back and shoulders while Belle and Rumple related to her Henry’s visit earlier.

“Well, no one’s going anywhere with this blizzard. And we’re all here together. Henry’s at home with Neal,” Emma moistened her lips. She looked over at Regina. She crossed the room and sat beside her taking her hand. “If this is what you need to do then fine,” she wiped angrily at the tears that had managed to slip out. “But not today. Not until this storm blows over. It’s already really bad out there. You’re safe.”

Regina nodded and Emma wrapped her arms around her. She looked over her shoulder at Jax before pulling back. She was glad to get a grateful smile out of Regina though. She went back to just holding her hand.

They discussed future plans. Belle offered to help out in the diner and Rumple would help do the books. Now that all of the logistics was figured out, the family walked into the den to join the kids.

Regina went into the kitchen to start dinner. It also helped her to calm down. Granny, Belle and Snow followed to keep her company and steal a few of her secrets. Regina saw through that pretty quickly and set them each up with manual labor. She wanted to get a few meals prepared just in case. There was also backup in case they got stuck with no power except the fireplaces.

The men stocked all the rooms up with firewood. They also made a stockpile inside of the house. Emma, Jax and Charming got the kids bundled up and took them and Pongo out back for a while to run off some energy. They only stayed out for an hour or so because of the cold.

Jax and Emma took over getting the kids into a hot tub. Then the family sat around to a hot meal together. The conversation and laughter flowed freely. Even with the Charmings there. Emma felt for the first time since before Regina left, that she was genuinely accepted as part of a family.

Jax and Charming went to all of the bedrooms and got fires started so that when everyone retired their rooms would already be warm. The twins were thrilled that they were going to be sharing a room with their Mom.

Emma checked in with Neal and Henry. Apparently they were doing their usual sitting around and doing nothing but staring anywhere but at one another. She shook her head when she got off the phone and went back down to join her family.

Emma smiled over at her twins, watching them as they slept. She and Regina had put them to bed together and it was one of the best times of her life. However, Jax coming in to say goodnight and give them kisses left a bad taste in her mouth but she got over it quickly wanting to just enjoy these moments.

As the storm raged outside battering the house, Emma snuggled down in the warm bed and wrapped her arms around her girls. This had been one of the best days of her entire life.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Henry watched the snow come down in droves. He was perfecting his plan from front to back. He knew what he needed to do. He just needed the opportunity to get it done.

Thankfully the blizzard provided the right amount of cover for him. He would be able to get those girls over to an isolated area away from Emma. Then he would force Emma to trade his Mom over for them. If she refused, well, that’s what the supplies were for.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO**

The next couple of days the family spent much like the one before. Except with no power. The storms had taken out everything. No phones, water or electricity. Thankfully Regina had two backup generators. Though they only used them sparingly. It was for the absolute basic of appliances to cook, power phones, radio, and watch a little tv with.

The kids were in seventh heaven but even they began to get stir crazy by the end of that first snowed in day. So the family took to being creative. They played hide and seek indoors. They played footprint tag, lit a fire in the snow and watched the kids be mesmerized as it sank deeper into the snow. They even had a bbq in the snow.

The kids made taffy in the snow and snow ice cream with Regina. They did arts and crafts with Snow and a reading circle with Belle. They played around with Emma, Jax and Charming outside. Although the conditions were rough with limited water supplies, there was plenty of fun, love, and laughter shared.

By the third day they were confined to the inside of the house only. The snow had completely blocked in the doors.

The family decided to watch a movie after dinner. Snows kids and Regina’s younger kids were already put to bed so they didn’t have to watch cartoons. Emma’s girls were curled up on her lap on one end of the recliner with a nice comfy throw over them and the fireplace blazing away. Jax sat on the other end. They were waiting for Regina and Ruby to come back in with refreshments.

They walked in and handed out bowls of popcorn, nachos, and drinks. Regina took a throw from the back of the sofa. She placed it over her and Jax as she curled up in his lap before handing him a drink.

He kissed the top of her head, “You’re a saint you know that. And you never complain about anything.”

She melted into him, “It’s kinda hard to bother complaining when no one cares to hear what you have to say.”

He wrapped his arms around her, “I’ll never not want to hear what you have to say.”

Emma glared at both of them and thought about how to dump her hot bowl of nachos on him while making it look like an accident.

Once the movie was over, Regina drowsily told her husband to get the girls and bring them upstairs. They had fallen asleep during the movie. He untangled himself from her and went to scoop up the girls. He carried one on each side and brought them over to Regina to kiss before taking them upstairs.

Emma got up and began to fold her throw before putting it back across the back of the sofa. She grabbed up some dishes and headed toward the kitchen. She waited until everyone else had cleared the den before turning to Regina who was only just lazily starting to move. “For the record, I’ve never not wanted to hear what you have to say either.” Regina gave her a puzzled look and she turned quickly and walked her dishes into the kitchen. She took care of them quickly and was no her way up to bed when Ruby stopped her.

“Hey friend,” Ruby looked like the cat who swallowed the canary. For having spent the past couple of days cooped up she sure seemed pretty chipper.

Emma studied the Cheshire cat grin on her face. She put her hands on her hips, “Okay Rubes. Fess up.”

Ruby cocked her head to the side still grinning away. “What? Can’t a girl just be in a good mood?”

Emma crossed her arms and gave her a, “Umm hmmm!”

“Okay, here goes,” Ruby leaned over conspiratorially, “Everyone’s gone to bed and so are the kiddos. We’re still stuck inside here so ….”

“So what?”

“So everyone’s gone to bed. They’re all moaning away up there and I’m sure they’re humping away like bunnies.”

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, “Thanks for the imagery. I need to go vomit now.”

“Point is they’re all asleep. And we’re big girls. We should do some partying,” Ruby unfolded a baggy full of what was obviously not fresh cut grass.

Emma threw her head back, “Ruby, you know I’m the Sheriff of this town right?”

Ruby gave her a devil may care look, “A town that’s snowed in? Come on,” Ruby linked their arms together and steered her towards Regina’s study. “Let’s have some fun!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was awakened by a huge weight flying into her stomach. “Omph!” She grabbed at her belly.

“Morning Mommy,” Xisi greeted her loudly. She kissed her then scrambled off of her.

“Yeah, Morning Mommy,” Zoe yelled and jumped and flew right onto her stomach as soon as Xisi moved.

Emma let out another groan and almost fell off the sofa as she tried turning onto her side. She looked across at Ruby still sleeping peacefully on the other sofa. She grabbed at her head and tried to push past the hangover induced fog.

The two of them had finished off a bottle of vodka and smoked just one joint between the two of them. Emma didn’t remember falling asleep but she didn’t remember much of anything after the first 3 shots either.

“Mommy! Breakfast is almost ready,” the girls screamed.

Emma held her head, “Why are you screaming?”

“Mummy told us to,” both girls said in unison. “She said your head was so full of fuzz it was coming out of your ears and you wouldn’t be able to hear well.” Zoe examined her ears closely. “I don’t see anything in your ears though Mommy.”

Regina appeared in the doorway holding Dalli. “You’re up.” Emma glared at her and Regina smirked. “Come along girls, breakfast is ready.”

“Evil Queen,” Emma muttered under her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The storm began to let up around noon. The electricity was still down but they had water again. Everyone took turns taking well deserved steaming hot showers.

Emma had gotten a call that they would be working on clearing the streets later today. By tomorrow Regina and her girls would be gone.

She waited all day for an opportunity to get Regina alone which was next to impossible. The big ape followed her around as if he was attached to her teat. She was finally able to pull her aside after the kids went down for a nap.

“We need to talk,” she told her while bouncing around in front of her.

Regina looked her up and down, “o-kay,” she agreed cautiously. She led her into her study turning to glare at her on the way.

“What?!”

“I have small children. If you can smell that then I’m sure they can,” Regina opened up the window slightly.

“Sorry. Rubes and I were just letting off a little steam.”

Regina pursed her lips together, “What did you want to talk about?” She took a seat on the sofa that Emma had fallen asleep on.

Emma sat beside her. She grabbed her hand and linked their fingers. Regina frowned at her but said nothing. She didn’t take her hand back either. “I just wanted to talk about tomorrow. Or what comes after tomorrow rather.”

Regina pulled her top lip inside her mouth. “Well as I’ve told you, you’re welcome to see the girls whenever you’re able. But they will not be coming back to this town.”

Emma nodded sadly, “I – I guess I’ll have to meet them in Boston or something.”

“Or New York.” At Emma’s questioning look Regina told her, “We have a house there. Jax does a lot of business out of New York. We spend a good deal of time there. And when we’re not, you could still use the house anyway.”

Emma swiped her hand across her forehead, “So it’s settled then.” Her voice cracked. Regina looked at her in concern and then her face crumbled. She began to silently cry.

Regina wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. “Except this time, you’re not losing them. They’ll still be nearby. And you can call, write, Skype, or anything else whenever you want.”

“But it’s not the same,” Emma said from Regina’s shoulder. “And I still don’t have you.”

Regina pulled away from her. She gave her a small tight smile while handing her over some Kleenex.

Emma blew her nose and wiped her face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean - .”

“It’s fine,” Regina shook her head. “I have some things to take care of upstairs,” she rose and made her way out of the room quickly.

Emma stared after her knowing that was a sight she’d have to get used to from now on too. She hoped she was strong enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma crashed upstairs right after the kids went down. She was exhausted and even though she’d taken a handful of headache meds her hangover never did completely go away.

She had still managed to get in plenty of time with her girls. She had talked Regina into one more day before she had to say goodbye. She told her that she wasn’t sure the roads were completely cleared and it was best they waited.

Emma lay there staring at her girls as they slept. She watched them until she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Henry was grateful that Emma had left her car at the house. He’d never be able to get everything done if she hadn’t. He didn’t bother tiptoeing since Neal was in Emma’s bed and he could hear his snoring through the closed door.

They’d cleared the streets earlier that day so they were clear and empty as he made his way over to the place he’d once called home. He entered the house through a window that was partially opened in the study. He silently made his way upstairs.

He checked all the rooms along the way. He found Ruby and Granny asleep in the first. Then Archie and Pongo in the second. Pongo lifted his head and barked at him from the foot of the bed. “It’s bedtime now Pongo,” Archie muttered in his sleep. He turned over and ignored the dog’s whining.

He finally found the one he was looking for behind door number three. This one contained the two girls with Emma asleep in the middle. He sneered at Emma sleeping with her arm protectively around them. She’d have to protect her investment, he thought.

He pulled out the syringe and bottle and gave her the first dose. Then he gave one to the two girls. They whimpered but didn’t awaken. He scooped the girls up glad that he’d at least inherited the Charming frame if nothing else. Part of his therapy was exercising. He’d grown from a scrawny boy to a long limbed, muscular lad. His Mother would be shocked when she saw how her little Prince was now a big man ready to take his rightful place beside her.

He dragged the girls out to the car. He wasn’t sure if they were human or not but he thought it was nice of him to wrap them up in a couple of blankets. He’d left a note for the Savior to contact him when she came to. Soon he’d be with his Mom again.


	40. Oh No!

**CHAPTER 40**

Henry stepped back and surveyed his handiwork. There would be no surprises here. He had sealed off all entrances and exits. The Savior wasn’t going to be able to get through without him knowing about it first.

He had consulted online for everything he could find on the sedative that he’d used. And with his experience of it being used on him at the clinic, he had only given Emma half of what he’d given the girls. He’d assumed with her metabolism she should be awake at about a normal time. He had wanted the girls to stay passed out so he’d given them really huge doses.

He placed the girls inside of an old railroad car where only he could reach them. If Emma or David tried rushing him, the full weight of the machines he had anchored above them would come crashing down and grind the two of them to pulp. Now that that job was done, he sat back and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina had gone into the twins’ room to wake them for breakfast. When she didn’t find them, she wasn’t too alarmed. They had been sleeping with Emma who was still completely passed out. All the other kids had been left with Jax, Belle, and Rumple who kept them all occupied in the den until breakfast was ready.

So she went around the house calling and looking for them. She asked everyone she bumped into to let her know when they’d found them. She still didn’t get too excited though. Kids oftentimes awoke earlier than the parents. She just assumed they were playing a game of some sort.

She had checked every room until she got to her study. There she saw the window open. Her body began to tremble and her mouth went dry. Her heart was beating triple time and her palms were sweaty. Now she was worried. She ran out calling for Emma and her husband.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Emma woke with as bad a headache as the day before. Her skin was clammy and she felt like she’d been in a 1000 degree furnace. Her mouth was dry and her head felt foggy. She swallowed a few times trying to get her throat moistened. Her entire body felt heavy. She felt like she’d been steamrolled.

She looked around the room in confusion. She just didn’t feel right. She was about to roll over and try to sleep some more when she heard Regina shouting from downstairs. She tried forcing herself up but her body just wouldn’t respond the way she wanted it to. She felt more like she was fighting against quicksand than actually moving.

RQRQRQRQRQQRRQRRQRQRQRQRQ

Regina’s cries had most of the family running toward her. Belle and Rumple had stayed in the den with the kids. They’d heard the urgency and even though they exchanged concerned glances, they felt they were better off keeping the kids preoccupied. She ran to her husband and pushed everyone else away. “I think something’s happened to the girls.”

Jax face showed his confusion, “the girls? They’re around here somewhere.”

“No. No, they’re gone! I know it. They’re gone!” She beat at his chest. “I have to find my babies.”

Jax grabbed her and pulled her close. “Look, honey we’ll find them. They’re here somewhere. It’s not like them to wander away. And the snow is still pretty heavy out there.” He pointed to the front foyer which held all their outside clothing, “See babe, their coats are still here. They’re probably just playing.”

“No! The window in my study is open. They’re gone.”

Granny reached out and stroked Regina’s hair. She looked around, “Don’t worry child. We’re going to find those little precious babies.” She turned to everyone who had gathered, “Now let’s start where they were last seen.”

The family made their way upstairs to the girls’ bedroom where they found a dazed and confused Emma staggering around.

“Oh my god!” exclaimed Granny and Ruby together. Granny didn’t have to Ruby’s curse of lycanthropy but she still carried the eyes, nose, and ears of a wolf. They turned to the family. Granny grabbed at her chest. Her face was ashen and she was shaking. “Henry.”

“Oh my god!” Regina’s hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes were bulged and her heart went into overdrive. She began to hyperventilate.

Archie ran over, “Breathe Regina, breathe. Put your head between your legs. That’s right, deep breaths.”

Regina sat heavily on the bed that Emma had only barely been able to get out of.

“Wazzzzzz huh?” Emma grabbed at her head. She was slurring and stumbling around. She had made it to her feet before she crumbled to her knees. She sat trying to raise herself up but she continued stumbling around.

Snow and Charming ran over to her, “Emma what is going on with you? Are you drunk again?”

Everyone looked over to Ruby. She held up her hands, “Hey, don’t look at me. We all went to bed pretty early.”

Emma had been wearing her usual bedtime attire, boy shorts and a tank top. “Huh?” She was still bobbing and weaving around. She braced herself with her arm.

“What’s that?” Snow asked. “Is it an allergy or something?” She’d noticed the huge red spot on Emma’s arm.

Archie glanced up from his spot beside Regina. “That looks like a puncture mark doesn’t it?”

“I don’t have time for this. I have to get my kids,” Regina turned to Charming.   She took a deep breath. “I need to get to Emma’s house.”

Charming nodded while rising, “the roads should be clear now. I think we should call Neal first and find out what he knows about this.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number. He waited for him to pick up.

Regina started to rise using her hand to push herself up. Her hand fell onto a piece of paper. She absently looked at it before realizing that it was written in Henry’s handwriting. She began to read the letter aloud, “Emma, I have your creations. If you do not wish for them to be destroyed,” when she got to this she began to break down in tears. Gasps were heard all around the room. She swiped at her tears angrily before continuing, “I suggest you meet me alone at the old mine. Bring my Mother to me and you can have your abominations back.” Regina began crying hard and Jax ran to her and pulled her into his arms. Everyone in the room had bleary eyes.

Emma who had barely been able to process much of anything that was going on at least understood that something serious was going on with her girls and Regina. She tried fighting against the fogginess but still felt like she had lead weights holding her down. She managed to crawl over to Regina and grab ahold of her leg. “R’shna.”

Regina glanced down at her. She could barely make her out for the tears. She took a deep breath and pulled herself together. She turned to everyone in the room. “I’m going to go and get my girls.”


	41. The Plan

**CHAPTER 41**

Jax and the Charming’s had managed to talk Regina out of running off half-cocked until they had a plan together. The Charming’s assured her that if Henry was going to hurt them that he’d have said it already. They needed to have a real plan before charging in there.

David finally got ahold of Neal who had been surprised by all recent events and had absolutely nothing to contribute. Regina grabbed the phone, yelled at him for his ignorance and incompetence then hung up on him.

Regina wasn’t used to waiting for things. She was used to taking action. But she knew that she needed to use caution. Even though she’d always known that at some point she’d have to confront Henry, she never wanted it to be like this.

David and Snow got Emma put back into bed. They were hopeful the sedatives would wear off by the time she was needed.

Archie and Jax sat with Regina trying to talk to her and keep her calm in the meantime. Belle and Rumple were responsible for the kids. Snow and Charming were contacting the dwarves to get information about the mines so that a plan could be formulated. And Granny was around for emotional support while Ruby was dispatched out to try utilizing her wolf senses to get some information on what Henry was doing inside the mines and checking on the girls.

The dwarves were the first to arrive over to the mansion. Grumpy frowned over at Regina making it clear that he was there only out of loyalty to his real queen, Snow. The other dwarves spread out a map of the mines and its shafts looking for any small advantage.

Ruby came back and sat with the family and informed them of where Henry and the girls were after consulting the map.

Charming stood over the map, “Well, it seems Henry’s got us at a huge disadvantage. One way in, one way out and he can see and hear us before anyone can do anything.”

Regina who’d been pacing back and forth turned and banged her fists on the table. “How in the hell could you have let this happen? Why isn’t someone watching him at all times? Why isn’t he in a hospital somewhere?”

Snow drew herself up and frowned at Regina. “We’re doing the best we can. You’re the one who left him here. And he’s been out of control ever since.”

Regina turned her fury onto her. “I gave you all exactly what you wanted. You got your little merry band of idiots together and I went on with my life. And as usual, YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT, DESTROY IT, THEN WALK AWAY WHILE SOMEONE ELSE PAYS THE CONSEQUENCES!!!!”

“How dare you - !” Snow began but was cut off.

Jax stepped in and wrapped his arms around his wife. “Honey, we’ve got to stick together. It’s okay. We’ll get the girls. They’re going to be fine. But we have to stick together. This won’t work without everyone here.”

Regina leaned onto him for support. She allowed herself a few tears before sniffling and getting herself back under control.

“So what should we do now?” Granny asked.

Regina threw her arms out to her sides. “Well we have no choice. We give him what he wants.”

Regina had always known for the past 8 years that she was going to have to confront Henry at some point. She thought that 8 years had been long enough and hoped that things had changed. And her girls were at least adept at poofing and protecting themselves with magic. She figured they always had a way out if things got to a bad point.

She had forbid everyone around her to drag news from home back to her. She wasn’t interested in hearing what Emma and Henry had been into for the past 8 years. That was no longer her life and she just wanted to be free of all of the hurt and pain from the past.

Now she knew that that was never true. She had only been running away and now was the time to face it.

Her run-in with Henry at the diner had only re-ignited old nightmares. She had instantly wanted to pack up and leave but then she looked at her little girls and saw Emma’s face. She saw the hurt and pain that flashed across her when she’d first learned about their daughters and it almost killed her. She had always known it was going to be painful but she had never wanted to be the cause of that much pain to someone ever again. Especially not Emma. She didn’t hate Emma. She would always love her no matter what. She just knew that a life with the two of them wouldn’t work.

The Evil Queen would always be a part of her but a part of her that was long dead. She couldn’t bear to be the bearer of more pain to either Emma or her girls. So she had stayed for her and for them. They all deserved a chance to know one another.

But Henry was honestly a threat to their very lives. And he would have to be dealt with accordingly. Even after what he’d done, she still loved him too. He would always be that little boy who had been the first person to make her feel love again. Even if it was only for those first ten years before things just got… ugly.

Regina closed her eyes and swallowed down a lump in her throat. “We give him me,” she turned to David and Snow. She would probably never like them and she didn’t trust them. But she did trust that they loved her girls. She had seen the way that Snow had grown into a mother with her children though it was sad she still had an ability to regress faster than anyone she knew. She still seemed to compartmentalize Henry and Emma as others while Charming and their children were in a separate category but she expected no less when it came to Snow. She also knew her well enough to know that the love she’d shown her girls was genuine. “And I expect you two to get my girls out of there.”

“We will,” everyone turned as Emma entered the room. Thankfully the sedatives had worn off and she seemed to be doing better despite the circumstances. Her hair was a mess all over her head and she’d obviously just rolled out of bed but she walked over to Regina and pulled her into her arms. “We’re going to go and get our girls.” She kissed her temple and then pulled back from her while still holding her in her arms. She locked eyes with Regina and said, “No matter what it takes, they come first.”

Regina understood what Emma was saying. And she understood the sacrifice. The girls came first. Henry was an adult who was making life difficult for himself. She nodded before burying her head in her shoulder. Jax watched them, frowning.


	42. Getting It Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last chapter was pretty short so I decided not to keep everyone in suspense. Enjoy BD

**CHAPTER 42**

“Yes well,” Jax cleared his throat loudly. He pulled his wife into his arms matching the glare on Emma’s face. “The point is we still need to have a plan as to how to get you all out of there.”

“That is the plan. Regina, Archie, and I will go in and get our kids. You all can stand nearby in case something happens.”

“That’s what you call a plan?” Jax challenged. “My wife gets used as bait to your mentally ill son.”

“And what do you suggest Mr Perfect? You’ve been down here forever and you’ve still come up with NOTHING!!!!” Emma was getting pissed. This guy really knew how to push her buttons. “I would never let anything happen to her. Or my kids,” she turned on him with pure fury on her face.

Regina stood between them. She raised one hand at each of them. “Fine! That’s our plan. And it’s better than nothing. Let’s go.”

Emma looked at her then thought of something. “We have to stop at the station. Then we can go.”

They all got into cars save Rumple, Belle, and Granny who were staying behind to take care of the kids. They stopped at the station and Emma ran in quickly. She came out with a big bag and they headed for the mines.

When they got out of the car at the mines, Emma turned to Regina. She held the bag out to her. “Put this on.”

Regina frowned as she took the bag. “What is it?” She opened it up and peered inside cautiously. It seemed to be a Kevlar vest. “I don’t need this,” she shook her head and handed it back to Emma.

“Please Regina. I can’t do this if I’m worrying about you getting hurt. So, please. For me.”

Regina hated being the cause of Emma’s pain. She rolled her eyes and put it on. “Happy dear?”

Emma started to smile but then she got a heavy look on her face. She stared at Regina’s lips and began to move closer.

Regina frowned and stepped back. “Come on. Let’s go get our girls.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the drive over, Emma had tried preparing Regina for what they might see in Henry. She explained that he had a different version of the past than everyone else. And he got agitated when his view was challenged.

She gave her a brief synopsis on Henry’s illness. She sat back and let Archie fill her in on the most important parts. And she kept a tight hold on her hand throughout the car ride.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Emma entered the mine slowly taking in her surroundings. She kept looking around for weakness in the structure and Henry’s plan. She knew she needed to stay on her toes.

She made her way into what appeared to be more of a hole in the ground than anything else. Henry was sitting on a ledge. Her girls were lying in an old mining car. They were thrown in there together. They appeared to be asleep. Henry must’ve drugged them with the same thing he used to drug her with. She only hoped they’d been out all this time. And that they were still doing alright now.

What made her breath hitch and her heart start beating into overtime was what she saw just above them. There was some sort of pulley rigging that was holding up a really huge heavy machine. She had no idea how Henry had even got it above them.

Her breathing started to increase and she took a few breaths to slow it down. She swallowed a few times trying to force herself to remain calm. She knew that one wrong move and she could easily lose both her girls.

Henry sneered at her with suspicion. He looked her up and down. She couldn’t believe this was the same little boy who’d appeared on her doorstep ten years ago looking at her full of love and hope. Or the child she’d awakened with true love’s kiss whose eyes shone with pride as he called her Mom for the first time. “Henry, what’s going on here?”

“I think it’s pretty clear Em-ma. Where’s my Mom?”

“She’s waiting outside,” Emma was trying to surreptitiously check out the pulley system Henry had rigged over the girls. But she was sure her fear was clearly written all over her face. “Henry, you’ve got to stop this. You have to - .”

“DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO EM-MA!!” Henry taunted.

Emma’s heart almost stopped. Not from his yelling. But when he moved she realized that the pulley was attached to him somehow and if he wasn’t careful, he could easily set it off. “I’m sorry.”

“I told you how this was going to be. You’re going to bring me my mother and I’ll allow you to have these,” Henry flicked the girls with the end of a knife that Emma hadn’t known he’d had. “abominations,” he spat out. “What the hell are these things anyway? Are they even real?” He was inspecting them with the sharp end of the knife.

Emma choked down her fear. She wanted to rush forward and grab them but she knew that if she tried her girls would be crushed within seconds. Her mind was coming up with a plan. She had sworn that she’d keep Regina and her family safe. And she had already screwed that up twice. Three times if you count the past.

“GET ME MY MOM!” Henry roared.

Emma nodded quickly. She threw up her hands and began backing out slowly, “Okay Henry. I’m going to run outside and get her right now. I’m just going to go and grab her. You just have to promise me that you’ll be calm when you see her. Can you do that?”

Henry straightened out his clothing. The machine above wobbled with his movements. “Of course I can do that.”

Emma nodded. She turned and ran outside of the mine where everyone was waiting. She grabbed Regina’s hand. “They’re fine. I mean, they’re drugged like I was. But I’m pretty sure they haven’t even woken up. They’ve been out this entire time and they don’t know what’s going on.” Regina chewed on her lip and nodded.

She turned to address the dwarves next. “He’s got the girls sitting inside a mining car. Can you get the tracks to work?”

The dwarves consulted with one another for a few minutes. “It’s been a while. I’m not even 100% positive they’re working. Not to mention with the power failures. We can give it a try but honestly, I wouldn’t want to count on it.”

“I don’t care. We’ll take whatever we get. I want you to work on getting those cars moving. If you can get them to move a little ways away from where they are now, the girls will be fine.”

“And if not?” Regina asked her fear mounting.

Emma looked over at Charming and Jax. “This is where you two come in. When we walk in, you’re going to get as close to the mining car as you can. You grab the car or the girls, I don’t care which. And get them out of there.” She pointed to Archie, “I need you to talk to him and try to keep him as calm as possible. Aside from that I’ll handle Henry,” she turned to Regina. “He has a machine hoisted above them. I need you to use your magic to keep it in the air while they get our girls out of there.”

Everyone nodded their agreement. “We just need a signal or a password to start moving. Like, holding up 3 fingers. When someone’s hands move, then you move. Everything’s going to happen really fast after that. No matter what, you don’t lose your focus and don’t worry about someone else’s part. And there’s something else,” Emma took a deep breath and turned to Regina. “He has a knife,” Emma closed her eyes as Regina shuddered visibly. She pulled her close and locked eyes with her. “Trust me. I will protect you and my girls,” she waited until she got a tiny nod from Regina before bringing their foreheads together. She stroked the back of her head, took another breath, and grabbed her hand. “Let’s go and get out daughters.”

Archie, Jax and Charming led the way inside the mine. Emma and Regina followed. They heard David say, “Hi Henry. What’s going on?” before they stepped into sight.

Henry was frowning over at David before he caught sight of his Mom. He moved a little and the machine above the girls moved also. Emma heard Regina’s breath hitch as did hers. David and Jax crept closer to the girls.

“Okay Henry. I’ve got your Mom. Now you need to let the girls go.”

“Why are you so worried about them?” Henry began making stabbing motions above them. “They’re not even real. I know what you’ve done _Savior_ ,” he spat the last word out.

Regina’s heart was throbbing in time with her head. She slowly took in the sight before her. Her son, her little prince was no longer little. Even sitting she knew that he’d dwarf her easily. His body had filled out. He obviously kept in shape and worked out. He seemed strong and capable. But his eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes that used to sparkle, instead were filled with madness. They were darting back and forth between her and Emma. If the situation wasn’t so dire she’d probably be a quivering puddle on the floor right now.

She was grateful that Emma was taking the lead. Holding onto her hand was the only lifeline she was tethered to. She took a few calming breaths and ignored her need to focus solely on her girls. The first thing they needed from her was their safety. She concentrated on the machine above so that her emotions didn’t overwhelm her.

“Henry,” Archie made his way closer to him. “You promised your Mom that the two of you had a deal. You’d let the girls go, if she’d bring you your Mom. We’re all here Henry. We’re all here for you.”

“She’s not here for anyone but herself. As usual. She stole my Mom and ruined my life all to make herself happy.” Henry looked at Emma with so much hate if she hadn’t been used to his episodes the pain would’ve forced her to her knees.

“Henry you promised you wouldn’t hurt them if I brought you your Mom. Well she’s here. Now do what you promised and let them go.”

Henry’s face became dark and his mouth set in a firm line. “STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO EMMA!” The machine above wobbled again.

Regina had been concentrating on the machine above her girls. This wasn’t working. Now she turned to Henry himself. She swallowed trying to moisten her throat. She pushed the words out from deep down, “Hello Henry.”

Henry’s head snapped around to her. His mouth was slightly open as he took in the first clear sight of his Mom since he was 12. He licked his lips nervously, “Mom.” Henry began to nervously shift in his seat. The machine above wobbled even more.

Regina was keeping one eye on the machine above as she saw Jax and Charming closing in on the girls. They silently communicated with one another as to who was going to grab for which girl. Her entire insides were trembling and she didn’t know how much longer her adrenaline would last before she collapsed. She stepped forward slightly. She felt Emma’s hand tighten around hers and she glanced back and saw the fear and worry etched on her face. She gave her a small smile to let her know she was okay. Still she was thankful that Emma held her hand tightly.

Regina began moving forward with Emma right beside her still holding strong. Regina never forgot that the two of them always were stronger together.

“How’ve you been?” Regina took a seat on the ledge beside Henry. She was still trembling and Emma was still holding her. But Emma had also positioned herself to where she was right between the two of them. Jax and Charming were almost at the girls now and Archie was standing just in front of Henry trying his best to shield Jax and Charming with his body.

Henry visibly swallowed. It had been too long since he’d seen his Mom. And now she was here! His plan worked. Now he needed to keep his head straight. He needed to get the two of them out of there without Emma and the rest following them. “I’ve been miserable Mom. I’ve missed you. Emma wouldn’t let me see you,” Henry blinked back his tears but his words came out thick.

Regina was a little surprised at all the physical changes that had come over her son but the biggest was his voice. His voice was deep and rich. Her son was without question now a man.

She began flashing back to the face of the monster who had stood above her to this. Some weird man-child who was completely out of touch with reality. How did this happen? When did it happen?

After Henry moved out, he cut off pretty much all contact with her. Emma would let her know how he was doing but Emma just wasn’t a Mother. Regina knew it wasn’t her fault. She’d never had the opportunity to grow into the role. Henry had found her at 10 and flung himself at her without allowing her time to adjust. Then the curse broke and everything else came so fast. She’d never had the opportunity to progress.

She didn’t understand when Regina asked if he was okay that she was speaking on more than one level. So she’d tell her about recent events without being able to delve too deeply into emotions because Henry was still a complete stranger to her. Regina knew she tried but it just wasn’t enough. And now they had come to this.

Regina had suggested that Emma force Henry to go to Archie. Emma didn’t want Henry upset with her and just continue to let the problem grow. Snow and David were just as bad. They were only interested in ‘beating’ the Evil Queen. Henry got worse but there was no one around him who cared to help.

Regina swallowed and averted her eyes. She held up her hand and gave the signal.

Emma rushed Henry and forced him back while Jax and David made a grab for the girls. Archie got out of the way while Regina kept ahold of the machine hoisted above.

Once Jax and David had the girls, David handed Zoe over to Jax. He ran out of the mine with both of them. Emma struggled with Henry while Archie hyperventilated in a corner. David went over to help hold Henry while Jax ran back inside to help his wife. She had retreated to a far wall during the commotion and he picked her up and carried her away.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MOM!!!! NOOOO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! MOM!!!!!”

Archie pulled a syringe and vial from his pocket and began drawing out a dose. Henry saw him coming and kicked out connecting with Emma’s middle. He jumped from his chair and made a dash for the machine as it came crashing down.

“HENRY NOOOO!” Emma cried out in horror. But it was too late.

Henry lay still on the floor of the mine.


	43. The Aftermath

**CHAPTER 43**

Jax drove Regina and the girls to the hospital. They checked them out and decided to keep the girls overnight to observe them. The drugs had mostly cleared their system but the length of time they’d been out still had them worried. They took some blood samples and said they’d keep them under close monitoring.

Regina was still upset over the situation. She was offered a sedative but she declined. She checked in with Belle and Granny and spoke with the other little ones. She and Jax stood over their girls watching them sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma held Henry while they waited for an ambulance. Once the machine began to drop, Henry had dove straight for it. It managed to miss half of his body but his legs were crushed underneath it. Henry had been knocked unconscious from the fall. Emma knew he’d never be the same again.

She finally gave into the emotional onslaught and let the sobs come as they waited for an ambulance. The dwarves were looking into equipment to move the machine. Archie kneeled beside her as David and Snow wrapped their arms around one another holding tight.

“He’ll be fine Emma.”

Emma shook her head. “He’s never going to be fine. Even if he lives, he’ll still always be like this.” She looked at Archie. The pain swimming around her tear drenched eyes almost ripped him apart. “I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Archie shook his head sadly and removed his eyeglasses. “You’re his Mom Emma. You’re what he’s got.”

“And I’m sitting here, staring at my own child, feeling that we’d all be better off if the job had been finished. I’m not hoping that he’d be okay. Just that he won’t be in pain when he goes. What kind of a mother does that?”

“Emma - ,” Archie started.

She threw the arm he was trying to snake around her off. “No! I’ve been doing this for the past 10 years. I can’t do it anymore!”

The dwarves came in and began the process of trying to extract Henry. The ambulance arrived as they were working. It took them 20 more minutes before Henry as freed and he was put into the back of the ambulance. Emma climbed in back with him. She held his hand but her eyes as they looked at him were vacant.

Henry was immediately rushed into the back. Emma went into the too familiar waiting room. She asked where her girls were and she was directed back to their room.

She strolled in and Regina stood from the chair she was occupying that was between their beds. Emma went to her and wrapped her arms around her. “How are they?”

“They’re fine. The doctors are running tests to make sure that there’s no internal damage but they think they’re still just knocked out from the drugs.” Emma pulled away from her and went over to each girl. She kissed their brows and smoothed their hair back from their foreheads. Regina came to stand beside her smiling down at them. “They’re just sleeping now. The doctor said they should be back to good by tomorrow.”

Regina bit down on a corner of her lip. “How’s Henry?”

Emma let out a sob. Regina put her hand on her shoulder and she sagged into her. Her sobbing turned to wailing. Regina just held her while she cried.

When the tears dried up, Regina handed her some Kleenex still keeping an arm around her. Emma dried her eyes and blew her nose. “Sorry. It’s just - .”

Regina shook her head, “Emma you don’t have to say sorry to me. I know exactly how you feel.”

Emma gave her a sad small smile. “That’s what I’ve always loved about you,” she reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind Regina’s ear. “You’re the only one who knows my pain.”

Just then a doctor came in. “Excuse me. I’m here to inform you of your son’s condition.”

Emma nodded and Regina grabbed ahold of her hand. They both looked at him expectantly.

“First your son has lost a lot of blood. We prefer in times like this that family members give a donation.” Both women nodded and the doctor continued, “We’ve fixed as much of the damage as we could to his legs. They’ve both been reset. But the damage is extensive. If he ever regains his ability to walk again, it will take many many years of physical therapy. Now he’s young and that’s a huge plus in his favor. For now, we’ve placed him on pain meds. His legs are in a cast and he has a few pins in each leg.”

“When can we see him?”

The doctor frowned. “He’s in the recovery room now but it might take a while. You should have plenty of time to get your blood drawn first.”

“Thank you doctor.”

The doctor nodded and told them where to find the lab. Emma stood and looked at Regina. “Want to go now?”

Regina shook her head. “I’m going to wait for Jax to get back. He ran home to get us all some clothes and things. I don’t want to leave them alone.”

Emma nodded and went ahead. Regina collapsed back into her chair and waited.

She had no idea where they all would go from here. Seeing Henry and Emma after so long was still as confusing as it had ever been. She knew she needed to cut the emotional ties between her and Emma. For Emma’s sake as well as her own. But this situation had been so emotional for all of them. And it reminded Regina why she had fallen in love with Emma to begin with. The two of them always shared that connection of painful childhoods and hard fought after happiness.

Right now Emma needed her. And she wanted to be there for her. But she needed to find the balance. Because she knew she also needed to say goodbye.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Emma was surprised when she walked out into the waiting room. She found her parents, Ruby, Archie and Neal there. She told them all what the doctor had told her and Regina. Ruby rushed to her and engulfed her in a hug. Archie stood to the side and put his arm around her also.

“Anything you need. We’re here for you.”

Emma was grateful. She really had missed having people to lean on. Everyone made their way to the lab to donate. Once they were done, they all made their way back into the waiting room. Neal sat on the other side of her. “I’m sorry,” he took her hand.

“It’s not your fault. Henry’s pretty stubborn. He would’ve come up with some plan or other at some point.”

Regina had come into the labs a few minutes after they did. Belle and Rumple had come in soon after. Apparently Jax was sitting with the girls while Granny sat with the other children at home. Once she was finished she came out and sat beside Emma. She held her other hand. Emma leaned her head onto her shoulder and Regina leaned hers atop.

It was another 20 minutes or so of waiting before a nurse came out. She walked over to Emma and Neal. “Are you Henry’s parents?”

“We all are,” Emma spoke up indicating Regina also.

The nurse looked at the chart and frowned. “But you two are brother and sister,” she said pointing to Neal and Regina.

Regina frowned and shook her head. “I have no brother. I’m an only child.”

The nurse looked at the chart again. “But you have the same father.”

Regina stood in all her Mayoral fury. “We do NOT have the same father,” she ground through her teeth. “My Father is long dead.”

The nurse consulted the charts again. “I’m sorry ma’am. The blood results don’t lie.” This time the entire room gasped and looked over to Rumple.

He shrugged and said, “I’ve had her Mother enough times. She always was a conniving one. It wouldn’t surprise me if she knew. She was completely unhinged in bed too,” Rumple got a faraway look on his face and Belle swatted him.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to sit with her back to him. She crossed her arms and her legs and began to swing her leg around. Neal’s head kept going back and forth between Regina and Rumple.

“Anyway, Henry shares the same blood type as the three of you. We just wanted to inform you that it might be a good idea for the three of you to give another donation in 2 weeks.” The nurse walked away and left the family alone.

The silence that followed was deafening. Regina was swinging her leg furiously. Belle came and sat next to her smiling. “It’s official. But instead of having a sister, I now have a daughter.” She hugged her but Regina held her body rigid.

“Well, you haven’t tried killing her yet so you’re already a better stepmother than she ever was,” Snow threw in.

Regina gave her a death glare. “Shut up Snow,” she gritted through her teeth. Snow shrugged and looked the other way.

Rumple looked at her with a huge smile on his face as if the doctor had just announced it was a healthy baby girl. He sat up straighter with his chest poked out.

Emma was uncomfortable in her seat in between Neal and Regina. She fidgeted around and didn’t want to make eye contact with either of them. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She rubbed at her eyes with her palms while she bounced her legs up and down.

Thankfully the doctor came out cutting the tension in the room. He informed them that Henry was asleep and probably would be for the night. He said they could go and see him now but only two at a time. Emma jumped up and turned to offer Regina a hand.

She sighed and shook her head. “I – I can’t,” she said quietly.

Emma dropped her hand to her shoulder and squeezed it. She turned to Neal. “Come on.”

Neal stood up reluctantly and followed her. He walked with his head and shoulders slumped and his feet dragging on the floor.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina entered her girl’s room. Jax rose to meet her with his usual understanding smile on his face. She began to breathe heavy before she crumbled into him. All of the pent up roller coaster ride of emotions flooded her in that moment. He held her through the ensuing storm.


	44. What Next?

**CHAPTER 44**

Regina sent Jax home to be with their other children. He would come back in the morning for all of them. Everyone else had stopped by to see the girls and chat. There was a cot brought in for her as she’d insisted on spending the night. She went into the bathroom and went through her nightly routine.

Emma entered the room a few minutes later. She was carrying an overnight bag that Snow had brought over for her. She could hear Regina inside the bathroom. She went to her girls and kissed and talked with them a little. She saw Zoe clutching one of the stuffed animals that she had gotten them from their road trip. She took a picture while smiling glad that there was some way she could comfort her girls.

Regina walked out but wasn’t surprised to see that Emma had found her way back. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Emma’s face lit up at the sight of her.

Regina stood uncomfortably for a few seconds before going back over to her bag. “Granny sent over some food. You hungry?” she began unpacking a picnic basket that was overflowing with food.

Emma rushed over. “I’m starving.” She dug in and ate as fast as Regina could fill a plate for her. They ate in silence for a while before Emma had to ask, “How’re you?”

“Shaky,” Regina admitted. “But I’ll be okay.” She pointed to the girls, “they should be sleeping off the last bit of it. The doctors said their blood tests came back with nothing alarming. They just want to continue to keep an eye on the situation.”

Emma nodded. “Will you see Henry?”

Regina finished her bite of food and swallowed. “I don’t know. He’s not my little boy anymore.”

“No. He’s not,” Emma said thoughtfully. She shook her head, “I just don’t understand what happened. I mean, I know the book, and my parents didn’t help anything. But I don’t know how things got here.”

Regina had spent time talking with Archie and catching up on Henry. He had explained to her some of what had been going on in the past few years. He’d also explained Henry’s diagnosis, treatment, and expectations for the future concerning him. But she could still read Emma and didn’t need to know what it was she wasn’t giving voice to. “It wasn’t your fault Emma, if that’s what you’re getting at. I know that. What happened was - ,” she ran a hand through her hair in her frustration. “I don’t know. It was just so screwed up.”

“But I promised I’d keep you all safe. I’m not doing such a good job.”

Regina reached out a hand to her. “You don’t have to be everyone’s everything all the time. That’s how we got into this mess.” Regina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I felt I deserved Henry’s behavior because I was the Evil Queen. But that was a title from long ago. She is and always will be a part of me. But she’s not my totality. I saw Henry slipping further and further away and thought it was what I deserved. My son was struggling and needed me and I was too busy wallowing in self-pity and self-loathing. Except I didn’t deserve Henry’s abuse.”

“No you didn’t. And I didn’t help either,” Emma moved closer to Regina.

“No you didn’t. And that was your mistake. But you’ve definitely paid whatever price there was to bear for it. You can stop punishing yourself now.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“I think, Henry should be in a facility where he can receive proper care. Archie has great intentions, but I did give him his degree in a curse. He’s not actually a psychiatrist.” Regina reached out and grabbed her hand. “I know this is hard for you. But you’re not abandoning him. You’re not leaving him. You’re getting him the care that he needs. So that he can maybe have a life one day.”

Emma knew something with Henry needed to change. And her thoughts upon seeing him crumbled and broken on the ground still embarrassed her. Still he was all she had left. Without Regina or her girls where did that leave her? Her parents had a new family and they had one another. No one had any want or care for her at all.

Regina continued speaking. “Jax,” she went on ignoring Emma’s glare and look of disgust at the mention of her husband, “was able to find a clinic in New York. It’s a private facility. He’ll be in specialized treatment but he’ll also be able to get the physical therapy that he needs. It’s close to our home there. Jax has business he needs to take care of soon. We could go and stay there for a while.”

Emma’s mind was reeling. She wanted to outright scream no but then Regina said we. She looked at her hopefully, “You’re going with us?”

Regina frowned, “Well we all would. I don’t know - .”

“Yes,” Emma cut her off. “I want to still be around you and the girls.”

Regina gave her a small smile but she knew she needed Emma to understand. “Emma, I’m married,” again she ignored Emma’s mouth tightening and kept on, “Jax is a really good man and a great Dad. He loves me and all of our kids.”

“I know you’re married. But,” Emma’s tongue darted out as she moistened her lips. “If I have to do this, then I’m going to need you and my girls with me.”

Regina’s eyes bore into her, “Emma, this will be only temporary. I need you to tell me that you understand that. We’re not staying there forever. We might only be there for a few weeks.”

Emma nodded, “I hear you Regina. And I know you’re going to just keep leaving me. I’ve made my peace with that.” Emma still looked miserable as she stood and headed into the bathroom. “I’m gonna go shower and change.”

When she came back out, Regina had cleared away the food. She was back to sitting on the cot watching the girls. Emma sat beside her and snuggled up close to her. Regina relaxed into her before pulling away.

“Come on. Let’s get some rest.” She stood and so did Emma. Emma let her slide between the sheets first then she climbed over her and took the space behind her. She wrapped her arms around her and inhaled. “I’ve missed that smell.”

“My smell? That’s what you missed?”

“Well the rest of what I missed is all M rated.”

Regina chuckled. Emma could feel her vibrating beneath her. It made her snuggle closer.

“Why did you marry him?” she asked quietly as they lay waiting for sleep to claim them in the darkened room.

“Because I love him. I love everything about him. I love the way he loves me and the way he loves our kids. Everyday we wake up and the first words out of his mouth are, time for making new good memories to last a lifetime.”

“Sounds like a jackass.”

“Well he’s not. He’s a great guy,” Regina defended twisting her head around her body to look over her shoulder at Emma. “You’d really like him if you gave him a chance. And the kids adore him.”

“Because he’s Mr. Perfect. Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect car, he probably even poos gold and diamonds.”

Regina laughed. “Hardly. He has his flaws just like anyone else.”

Emma had begun playing with Regina’s flowing tresses. “I love that your hair is longer.”

“I just had it cut a couple of weeks before we got here. You should’ve seen it then,” Regina chuckled.

“So are you going to change your last name to Gold or Rumplestiltskin?”

Regina threw her a glare over her shoulder. “You’re just so not funny.”

Emma let out a snorting laugh. “It seemed pretty funny. My lord, I’ve slept with both of Rumplestiltskin’s children.” The thought left a bad taste in her mouth. She moved on, “I know you’re not like overjoyed but he is your father. And Neal’s your brother. That has to mean something.”

“It really doesn’t. I’m not like you Emma. I had parents. They were both horror shows but they were who I had. I’m not looking to replace them. I have enough family of my own now. Between mine and Jax’s side we’re covered.”

“Still. Family is family and you can never have enough. I should know. I haven’t had enough my whole life.”

Regina twisted her neck to look at her again. “Whatever do you mean dear?”

“I mean, Henry found me and that was cool but that wasn’t enough. For me or for him. Then I found you and you and Henry were everything. Then Henry left and I had to go and chase him down. That left me with either him and my parents or just you and me alone again. Then you left and it was just Henry and my parents and now Ava and James.. And there was still always you missing. I would just really love to have all my family together.”

“That’s what holidays are for dear. And everyone ends up regretting those fast.”

“I never would,” Emma traced patterns on Regina’s bare shoulder. “I’ve loved how we’ve been this past week. Well minus your husband of course.”

Regina didn’t bother to turn but she was sure Emma could feel her eye roll anyway. “It’s been nice. But coming back to this place reminded me of how far back it is. It’s like a land lost in time that the world forgot. Time is back but the town itself is still frozen.”

“I dunno,” Emma shrugged. “We’ve had a few births. Oh my God! You’re about to be a big sister.”

Regina smirked. “I’m ignoring that,” she called sleepily.

“It’s true.”

“Go to sleep Mema.” Emma grinned at the remembered nickname. Regina was the only one who called her that.

She nestled in closer, fitting her body to contour around Regina’s. She drifted off to sleep glad that she wasn’t having to face Henry alone anymore. Regina had said we. And she’d take it for as long as she could have her.


	45. The Morning After

**CHAPTER 45**

Regina awakened to the pitter patter of little feet. She was used to her children sneaking into their bedroom and pouncing on her so this didn’t alarm her.

She peeked out one eye to see who it was. Dalli and Max were creeping closer and closer to her. She let out a pretend dramatic yawn and rolled over. Then she rolled to them fast and snatched them both. The kids giggled while she burrowed herself into them. “Good morning my lil doodles.”

“Morning Mummy. Can we go home now?” Max had been a little confused about what all had gone on. But he’d made it clear over the phone when Regina had called to say goodnight that he didn’t appreciate being left behind while everyone else was busy doing something great.

“Well we’re still waiting for your sisters to wake up. But after that we’ll be leaving soon,” Regina brushed the hair from his forehead while she kissed them both again. Her little boy was growing up so fast. She could barely believe he was 4 already.

Jax leaned over to give Regina a kiss. Emma chose this moment to roll over slapping him hard in the face before their lips made contact. She then wrapped her arms tight around Regina hugging her close to her. Regina looked back and forth between the two of them while Jax rubbed his sore cheek. He frowned at Emma and went over to see about the girls.

Regina rolled over and whispered, “I know you’re awake. And that was mean.”

Emma kept her eyes closed and let out a fake snore. “Hmm? I can’t hear you because I’m sleeping,” she said as she was unable to hold back the huge grin on her face.

Regina tried to get up but Emma’s arm held her firm. She finally wrestled her body out from underneath her as Max shouted, “Wake up!” Regina gasped as she saw he had climbed atop Alexis and straddled her trying to get her to wake up.

“Hmm?? Mummy?” she grumbled sleepily. All of the adults jumped up and ran to her side. She blinked her eyes a few times trying to adjust to the light. “Mummy?” she mumbled again.

“I said – ,” Max started before Jax swooped him into his arms.

Regina stroked her daughter’s hair away from her face. Emma was right behind her grinning down at her daughter. Jax was standing on the other side of the bed still holding onto Max. “Baby? How do you feel? Are you feeling alright?”

Xisi smiled at all of her parents. “Yes Mummy. But what’s going on?” She finally noticed the IV in her hand. “Mummy, this hurts,” she whimpered.

“I know baby,” Regina said taking her tiny hand in hers and kissing it. “But it’s medicine to help you. You and ZoZo were really sick yesterday. We had to bring you both to the hospital. Can you tell Mummy what you remember happened yesterday?”

At this point Zoe had begun to wake up. “ZoZo’s up,” Max called loudly from his perch in his Dad’s arms.

Regina got to her first. Emma again grinned over her shoulder down at her youngest child. “Good morning baby.”

“Good morning Mummy,” Zoe said around a huge yawn. She raised her arm to stretch and found the IV. “Mummy - ?”

Regina took her hand away also and kissed it. “It’s medicine baby. You have to keep it there.”

“I’ll get the doctor,” Jax said as he put Max on his shoulders. He scooped up Dalli on the way out the door.

“How are you two?” Regina asked looking back and forth between both girls. They seemed to be moving well and had no adverse effects yet but she was still glad they’d spent the night being monitored.

“Why’d we get sick Mummy?” Xisi asked.

Thankfully she was cut off by the door swinging open and the doctor making his way inside. He was followed by Jax, Max and Dalli again. “Hi girls. I’m Papa Pope,” he shook each of the hands before pulling off his stethoscope. “Can you girls tell me how you feel?”

“I feel okay. I don’t feel sick at all,” Xisi answered looking a little frightened. Regina stroked her cheek with the back of her hand.

“I feel okay too. What was I sick for?” Zozo asked still picking at the tape on her IV.

Papa Pope had the girls go through some breathing exercises for him while he checked them over. He had them stand and walk across the room. Then he put them through a few more basic tests.

He turned and spoke to the parents. “Well, they appear fine. The drugs seemed to have cleared their system. So they should be ready to go home in about a couple of hours. I’ll write up the discharge papers once I’ve finished my rounds.”

“Thank you so much doctor.” Regina shook his hand then turned her attention back to her girls.

“Yeah, thanks doc. We owe you big time.”

“My pleasure ladies. This is the kind of easy case every doctor prays for. I’ll see you,” Papa Pope said as he headed out the door.

Regina and Emma took turns getting cleaned up. A nurse came by with some breakfast for the girls who dove right in. Aside from being hungry, they appeared perfectly fine. They seemed to have no memory or idea of what had transpired yesterday. Their last memory was of going to bed the night before.

Regina and Emma finished off the leftover picnic. Archie stopped by on his way to rounds and the family sat and chatted for a while. After the nurse came by with the discharge paperwork and had taken out the girls’ IV’s Emma began to get misty eyed.

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked as they waited for the girls to get dressed.

“You’re going to leave me now,” Emma said in a voice so pitiful it ate away at Regina.

Regina reached out and squeezed her hand. “I told you I’m not walking away from you. I’m going to take the girls home and we’ll wait for you to finish up visiting with Henry. I’m sure he needs you right now.”

Emma stared at the door as if someone had just told her to walk the plank. She sighed then leaned over and kissed Regina on her cheek. She seemed really reluctant to part from them. Regina gave her an encouraging smile while rubbing her hand up and down Emma’s arm. Emma gave her girls kisses and said her goodbyes. She promised to see them in a few hours. Then she made her way over to Henry’s room.

She stood outside the door dreading walking in. She didn’t have the energy to fight with Henry anymore. She took a deep breath then put her hand on the knob. Slowly, she opened the door.


	46. New Beginnings

**CHAPTER 46**

The next few weeks flew by way too fast. Emma had returned to Regina’s after the girls were released and just ended up staying. She was never asked to leave so she never bothered to bring it up. Granny had also stayed although Ruby went back and forth bringing her clothes and other supplies when needed. Snow and her family went back home though.

Emma was glad Regina and her family just accepted her there and the subject of her leaving was never broached. What they did discuss in detail and often was Emma going back to New York City with them. The girls were thrilled that this wasn’t the end of their time spent with their Mom.

Granny was still not allowed to work but she did help out babysitting. She’d offered to drive up with them all and stay until they all got settled down.

It was funny watching Belle jump into the role of being Regina’s mother. She took it as if it was a normal thing to try and mother a woman who was older than she was. She and Rumple spent days at the diner helping out Ruby before coming back and having dinner with the entire family. Belle kept calling Regina her daughter and referring to Rumple as her Father. Emma tried unsuccessfully to hide her snickers at seeing Regina’s mouth tighten and her hands clench when Belle was bossing her around as if she was a child.

They were spending a lot more time together though. Belle would come and help Regina in her garden while she explained to her how to look after her tree. She, Rumple and Belle could spend the entire day sitting out there.

Emma quit her post as Sheriff. She was still in a state of confusion as to what came next for her but figured she could wait it out after she saw what New York had to offer. She had lived there only briefly but hadn’t missed it since her return home.

Emma and her girls spent their days packing up her house. She had decided not to sell it but she did take most of everything that was there. She never used to be a pack rat but she was amazed at all the treasures she’d collected over the years since settling down.

Emma was glad and a little surprised when Regina asked if she could pack Henry’s things for him. She still hadn’t been to see him and wouldn’t talk about him but Archie had told Emma it could be a cathartic exercise for her.

Henry had been explained about the move and the treatment clinic. Emma had also tried to talk to him about what landed him in the hospital but he was still refusing to talk to her. She went to see him daily but was glad when the hour was up and she could make her way back home.

She couldn’t believe their lives had come to this. She used to love every spare moment she could get with her son. Now it seemed like a punishment to her that would never end. Purgatory would be a welcome reprieve from her life with Henry right now.

Finally, none too soon, moving day arrived. The family rode out like cavalry together. Regina had hired a private company to take Henry to the clinic by ambulance. She and Jax were footing all the bills.

Regina and Jax took up the first car. They were riding with Granny and Regina’s little ones. Emma was driving her girls and her mother plus her two siblings. Charming was in his truck behind her. All of the cars were packed to overflowing with all of Henry’s and Emma’s things.

Neal had gone back home shortly after Henry’s hospitalization. This surprised no one and no one really cared. Emma felt bad about bringing Henry into his life only for him to not be able to connect or know his son. Or how sweet Henry had been before all of this insanity ruled their lives. Henry’s illness took over their lives so soon after Neal had arrived back. She knew he felt the pain of the burden of Henry also. She just wished he was better at stepping up and helping out.

As they came to the town line, Emma thought she’d feel some type of melancholy. She didn’t. She just felt a rush of excitement at starting a new life and still being able to be around her girls. She glanced in her mirror and told them that she loved them as they drove over the border. Aside from that, she wasn’t even tempted to look back.

They stopped along the way a couple of times to eat and stretch. Emma immediately tried to put a buffer between her and Snow. She loved her Mom but lord knows she could only take so much together time.

They made it to Regina’s house in good time. Tink was there awaiting the entire family. Emma was glad to see a familiar face.

Tink no longer lived in the house. She had found a man named Jared and had been dating him steadily for the past 3 years. He had 3 sons and she now lived with them. But she did make sure to check on the place when Regina was away.

Regina sure did love her mansions. This one was even bigger than the one in Storybrooke. It was spread over many acres. Emma was told it even had a pond out back.

Tink had thankfully put together a little spread. They ate quickly then sat around and spent some time chatting. They didn’t have much time before putting the little ones to bed. Tonight Emma would share with her girls again. Tomorrow she would worry about the rest.

After putting the kids to bed, they all regrouped downstairs in the den. Tink had gone home with her new family, Snow and Charming were in bed, Jax was off doing some work and it was just Regina and Emma for a while. They shared a drink while talking about nothing. It felt good. It reminded Emma of the good old days.

Then Dalli woke up crying. Regina ran as soon as she heard her on the baby monitor. She brought her downstairs with the two of them.

Emma sat watching Regina hold a tired Dalli. She was having a bad night due to an ear infection. Regina was holding her and rocking her gently back to sleep when her fingers got an itch she hadn’t had in years. It was a secret that Emma had buried deep inside of her. She loved to draw. She didn’t mind not having the toys or clothes that the other kids had as long as she could have a little bit of paper and pencil. Then one day in one of her foster homes, one of the family’s kids found her sketches. He ripped through them laughing as she wept. The foster mother then yelled at her to clean up the mess.

She’d picked up her ripped treasures and buried them outside that night. She swore to never have anything of value that could be taken away from her that easily again.

She had known that she was good. But it just wasn’t worth the heartache to put so much of yourself on the line, only for it to be taken away from her. That was the day she’d given up hoping. For herself, a family, her future, and any good to ever come her way.

But watching the shadows dance across Regina as she quietly hummed to her little one and the way the light from the fireplace lit up her skin, her fingers began itching again. The girls had been drawing earlier and had left out their colored pencils and blank sheets of paper. Emma wiped her now clammy hands on her jeans as she felt that itch burn though her. Before she knew it, she had knocked out a couple of sketches of Regina.

As her fingers moved across the paper, Emma felt a joy spread throughout her chest. She had just finished her second sketch when Regina leaned over her shoulder. Emma had been so absorbed in her task, she hadn’t even heard her move. She gasped, startled out of her reverie.

Regina pulled her hair over her shoulder and looked at the paper in amazement. She picked up the drawing and held it closer to her. Emma wanted to shrivel up and die. Her cheeks flamed fire and she looked for a way to just blow the whole thing off.

But Regina’s face split into one of her smiles that always made Emma’s breath hitch. Emma felt like she was standing bare right in front of her. “Emma, this is amazing. You never told me that you could draw like this.”

Emma shrugged and threw the pencil down. “It’s nothing really,” she nervously licked her lips.

“Nothing? It’s amazing. There’s no Evil Queen here,” Regina joked still holding the picture in her hands as she looked Emma over. There was a light in her eyes that Emma hadn’t seen in a long time. It was the same one that she hadn’t noticed dying out until after Regina had gone.

Regina pushed a stubborn lock of her hair behind her ear.

“I’ve never seen the Evil Queen when I look at you,” Emma whispered. “Like you said, she’s a part of you but not the totality of you.” As if in a trance she began to move closer to Regina. Her eyes were solely focused on Regina’s lips. They were slightly parted and Emma could just remember the way they felt moving across hers and her body. She moved in closer. Then Mr Perfect with his perfect timing interrupted again. As usual.

“I’ll take Dalli to bed,” he said as he grabbed the little girl out of Regina’s arms. “Come along poppet, say goodnight to Mummy,” he held her out so that Regina could give her a kiss on her head. He smiled and gave her a quick peck then he took the child upstairs to her bed.

Regina smiled at Emma shyly and put her hand on her shoulder. “Do you mind if I keep this?”

“Sure,” Emma was flattered that she’d want something so insignificant. It really was nothing much but a quick drawing she’d etched out.

“Goodnight Emma.” Regina followed her husband and baby upstairs.

Emma looked back at the other drawing that Regina hadn’t seen. She held it to her staring at it. She turned it around and around looking for every flaw she could find to try and quash what she felt burning inside of her again. But she couldn’t. All she could think was that maybe she’d found her calling. She looked toward the door as if she could still see Regina standing there before giving her one last smile and walking away. And her muse.


	47. Settling In

**CHAPTER 47**

Emma awoke to an empty room. She lay with her eyes closed trying to get her bearings. The bed beneath her felt like she was lying on a bed of feathers. She was already completely comfortable.

She had slept with Xisi last night. Zoe tended to be restless in her sleep and moved all night long. Xisi definitely took after her Mummy. It was weird seeing her face with Regina’s handiwork visible from every word she spoke and every action she took.

Emma got up and went through her morning routine. She was going to have to spend most of the day at the clinic tending to Henry. She had meetings with the staff and clinicians who were going to be handling their care needs for at least the next year or so. Although Emma had no expectation that things could be rectified in that short of a time span.

There was so much to atone for. She wasn’t even sure it was even possible. She just knew that there was no going back. Henry needed help to be able to find a way to make a life for himself that made sense. And so did she.

Emma headed downstairs and found Regina and the children still lingering over breakfast. She didn’t see her parents but was sure they weren’t far away. Regina got up to fix her a plate while her girls ran over to kiss and hug her. They went back to eating their breakfast and chatting about nothing. Emma dropped kisses on her sibling’s heads. Emma took a seat and began to eat quickly.

“You don’t have to rush. The drive into town isn’t that bad,” Regina admonished.

“I know. I guess it’s just nerves or something,” Emma slowed her eating. “Are you going to come?” Emma gave her a sideways glance even though she already knew the answer.

Regina merely shook her head. “My husband’s going to be busy catching up on work so I was going to meet up with Tink later and catch up on girl talk.”

“Mommy where are you going?” Zoe asked.

The twins still had no idea of the events that led to their hospitalization. They hadn’t really asked too many questions since they had been allowed to leave shortly after waking up. Everyone was happy and determined to keep it that way.

“I have to go and check on Henry in the clinic,” Emma wished she could’ve come up with something else but she knew that Regina didn’t like lying to the kids. She was determined for history to not repeat itself.

“Oh. Will Henry get better and come out?” Xisi’s question was so innocent and yet so complicated.

“I hope so,” Emma smiled at her oldest daughter.

“I don’t like him,” Zoe added stabbing at her pancakes.

Emma made eye contact with Regina. Regina leaned over to her daughter and pressed her palm against her cheek. “I know he seems really scary. But there was once when he was a really sweet boy.”

Zoe looked at her with a face full of incredulity. “But Mummy he hurt you.”

“Getting hurt is a part of life. Like when you and Xisi argue and fight. You know how you sometimes say things you don’t mean? Things that you know will hurt. But you feel really bad afterwards.” Regina took a steadying breath and kept on, “That’s what Henry’s done. Except he’s not good at the part that comes next. Do you know what that is?”

“When you make us say sorry and give each other a hug?” Xisi piped up.

“Exactly. That means to make amends. When you make things right again. Henry’s not so good at that part. He’s going to be staying in the clinic until he can learn. And you two don’t have to be scared of him anymore.”

Emma smiled at Regina grateful for her answer. She had had no idea how to respond to her daughters. Right now her emotions concerning Henry were all over the place. She was hurt, angry, and bitter about the hands that he’d forced them all to play. All of the things that he’d cost them all and the ensuing pain that they’d all endured to placate his moods and feelings.

She had been terrified of what he’d do to her daughters. And that had opened her eyes that the patchwork parenting she’d been doing wasn’t working and had to come to an end. His illness had forced them all to come to a standstill in life. Regina re-entering their lives had opened up a door that she’d allowed him to slam shut and board up with her trapped inside. She wanted more. And no one deserved to be held at his mercy.

But still he was her son. She loved him. She just needed to get to a place where she could reconcile all of those things.

Regina had told her that Jax had thoroughly researched the place and they had a high success rate for recovery. She still hated the role that he was playing in all of their lives. She felt he was taking her rightful place. But for now, she had to work on getting herself better. Getting herself to a place where what happened before didn’t happen again. And the only way to do that was to confront the problem. Which meant confronting Henry once and for all and drawing the line to what would and would not be tolerated any longer.

She drained her glass of juice and stood. Regina would be taking care of her siblings and her parents were going to accompany her to the clinic. For now, it was the only path they had.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma and her parents made it to the clinic in good time. As promised, the drive into the city really wasn’t as bad as Emma had thought it would be.

The grounds of the clinic were serene. There was a small reflection pond that they could see from the front. The clinic itself was more of a large home than a hospital. Emma was glad. She’d be scared it would be really cold and impersonal.

They were shown into a room by an affable older woman named Edna. She’d gotten them waters and led them into a room that had a den like setting. The staff for the most part wore street clothing aside from a nametag or a coat here and there. It seemed the clinic thrived on making the place feel like a home away from home.

Emma and her parents sat around nervously. Emma wasn’t sure who was feeling the worst. She knew her parents dreaded having their personal lives and decisions dragged through the ringer. And that they had many personal flaws. But Emma knew that they loved her and Henry. She would’ve been lost without them all these years.                            

The doctor entered and Emma was surprised to see instead of older man, she was a younger attractive woman. She knew Henry would appreciate that and hopefully be on better behavior. The kid was a looker. He was a Charming after all. But he really had no more luck in the female department than she did. Like her, he could reel them in but he couldn’t get them to stay.

They went around the room introducing themselves. “Hi,” said a petite blonde. “I’m Missy. I’ll be one of the therapists working with your son on a daily basis.”

The doctor looked over at the family expectantly. “I’m Emma and you know my son Henry. And this is David and Snow. They kinda inherited us a while ago.”

The family had all agreed to nix the whole magic thing rather than try and explain to people. They’d also spoken to Henry about it although they were sure that would go in one ear and out the other. They’d decided if necessary they would explain Snow and David as foster parents of Emma.

Thankfully she made no reference to the obvious age discrepancies. The woman just accepted the answer as if it was commonplace. Emma was able to relax more once that part was over. Snow and David also visibly relaxed.

Missy crossed her legs and sat back. “How about we start with you all explaining what brought you here.”

Emma took a deep breath. “Well I guess it started more than twenty years ago. I had had Henry when I was in prison at 17, for a crime I didn’t commit, I might add.” She looked at Missy apprehensively but again her professional facade was firmly in place. Emma licked her lips and went on, “My boyfriend stole some expensive watches and he left me to take the rap for them. Neal, that was my boyfriend, and Henry’s Father just took off. So, I decided to give Henry up, in the hopes that he would find a better chance than what I could give him.”

“Well I went on with my life. I became a bounty hunter. Then on my 28th birthday Henry came and found me. He said that he wanted… um… to get to know me. He was having problems with his adoptive Mother and he seemed to think that I could solve every problem. I went to drive him back home and found I couldn’t leave. So I moved there. I eventually became the Sheriff.”

“Henry’s adoptive Mother was the Mayor. Eventually she and I got into a relationship together. Henry wasn’t too happy about that. He felt he needed his “real” family together. Me and Neal that is,” Emma wanted to try and get the details as clear as she could. “So he moved out and into my parent’s home. Snow and David that is. So I left his Mom so that he wouldn’t feel as if he was abandoned or unwanted. Then when he turned 12, Henry attacked her. We had no idea until much later. We went to visit my parent’s birthplace and that’s when we found out what he had done. Since then Henry’s pretty much been completely out of control.”

“Then recently his Mom came back into our lives. She was gone for 8 years, after the attack. She came back with our daughters, twins, Zoe and Alexis. She wanted nothing to do with Henry. Henry was really upset about that. She had a restraining order against him and he kept violating it. Then he kidnapped our kids. He rigged a machine above them that would have crushed them. Except he’s the one who ended up crushed,” Emma ended her story with a long swig of water. Her cheeks were now red from having to lay her family history out bare.

“Sounds like you all have been through a lot,” Missy said.

“That’s the understatement of the year,” Emma muttered.

“His adoptive Mother, she’s footing the bill financially but still doesn’t want to participate? Is that correct?”

“Well he did almost kill her so - ,” Emma tried to defend her.

“Let’s start at the beginning and stay on track, please,” Missy admonished. Emma gave a mock salute. “So you really didn’t raise Henry then, is that right?”

“Well Regina did most of the raising I guess. I kinda inherited him after everything happened.”

“And initially you said that you hadn’t wanted to stay, your plan was to take him home and go back to your own home correct?”

Emma gave a brief nod.

“And Neal, when did he become involved in Henry’s life?”

“We came to New York and found him when Henry was 11. His grandfather, Rumple, he lived in the same town and knew I was a bounty hunter so he asked me to track him down.”

“Is Henry close to his Grandfather?”

“Well he’s his double grandfather now. Henry’s not really close to anyone. He rarely sees him and spends almost no time with him. I think he and Henry are both good with that.”

“What do you mean his double grandfather?”

“It turns out that Neal and Regina are brother and sister. Or half-brother and sister. Rumple’s the father of both of them.”

“And how did you find this out?”

“At the hospital, when Henry was in surgery. They had us all donate. I guess they ran tests on the blood.”

“And what kind of problems was Henry having with his adoptive Mother?”

“He felt she didn’t love him. But she did. He just thought that. And he found out about some things she had done in the past. Before she had him. But he decided she was … well…,” Emma’s face turned red once again. She took a deep breath, “He decided she was evil. That’s why he attacked her in the first place. He felt that if he got her out of our lives that we’d have this big happy family and live happily ever after. Except no one got a happy ending.”

“And why did he think that you and Neal would make a happy family? Was there something going on between you two?”

Emma shook her head vehemently. “I love Regina. She’s where I belong.”

“But the two of you are no longer together, correct? What happened there?”

Emma began to stutter, “I – I guess I didn’t treat her very well. I took her for granted. I let other people push us apart,” she looked in Snow’s direction.

Missy caught the look but ignored it. “Henry’s attack on his mother, what did that look like?”

“Brutal and vicious. She almost died.”

Missy blinked but her façade didn’t change. “Yet Henry wasn’t arrested?”

“Well he was in the hospital by that time. We were really overwhelmed,” David tried defending his part in it all. “And Regina left town so he wasn’t a threat to anyone anymore. He was getting help.”

“Yet he had no clear boundaries set. He committed a crime with impunity. With one of his Mothers being the Mayor and the other being the Sheriff. You say he almost killed her yet he got away with it.”

“We didn’t know how bad it had been until later. We only saw the video after Regina came back.”

“Do you still have the video?”

Emma nodded and pulled a flash drive out of her pocket. She handed it over to the therapist. She took it and set it on the table in front of her. “Now, the second incident was perpetrated against his Mother’s children. But you say now he wants to go back to her.”

“He’s decided that I was the reason he didn’t have his Mom anymore. He insists on believing that I’m keeping her away from him. That’s his latest theory.”

“So he has a problem accepting responsibility. Would you say that’s fair?”

Emma nodded. “Definitely.”

“And how was he getting along with his sisters before the latest attack?”

“Regina doesn’t want them anywhere near him. They’ve met. But the girls got scared and poof- I mean, they ran home to their Mom.”

“How did he kidnap them?”

“During the blizzard, we were all staying at Regina’s. She has a mansion. Henry was at home with his Dad. He broke in and drugged me and them.”

“And that’s when he ended up in the hospital. And from there he’s come here. But he still hasn’t faced any charges, correct?”

There was a chorus of mumbles of “Yeah,” and “I guess so.”

“And before when he was younger, how did you discipline him then?”

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “He didn’t really like being disciplined. I guess we talked to him and stuff though.”

“You guess? So he’s never really had any discipline at all has he?”

“Regina did all that stuff. He didn’t take to it too well from her either.”

Missy raised her eyebrow but said nothing more. “I think we’ve covered enough for today. I guess we’ll see you all back here tomorrow. I guess you want to see Henry now?”

Again there was a chorus of mumbles. Missy stood and held the door open for them. “He’s still on unit restriction. Being able to walk the grounds is a privilege he has to prove he’s worthy of. For now, he’s only allowed to be on campus unless he has a doctor’s appointment.” Missy walked them down a few hallways until they got to Henry’s room. She knocked and then opened the door.

Henry was sitting in his wheelchair staring out the window. He scowled as they walked in.

“Hi Henry,” Snow greeted him with her usual cheeriness. Except this time you could tell it was forced.

Henry grunted but continued to scowl. He pointedly turned his wheelchair around.

He was on painkillers to help with his pain levels. The doctors said he’d be feeling pain for a while yet. He had metal braces around his legs to help keep them straight while they healed. Hopefully with the help of physical therapy, he’d be up and walking within the year. Though he would probably continue to have a limp like Rumple’s.

“We brought you some snacks but they have them up front. They said you’d get them later,” Emma knew her voice had a squealing quality to it but she couldn’t help it. She still hadn’t gotten entirely used to this new reality herself.

“If there’s anything else you want just let us know.”

Henry turned back to face them then. “I want you all to get the hell out of here. You can stay the hell out of my life forever.”

The three exchanged glances. They began to make their way toward the door. “Well we’ll see you tomorrow for our counseling session.” They quickly exited.

They jumped into Emma’s car and she took a few moments to just breathe in and out behind the wheel. If her parents hadn’t been with her, she would’ve stopped at a bar before heading home. Instead she just put the car into drive and pulled out grateful that for once Snow got the message and kept quiet.

She reached out as they entered the highway and clasped Emma’s hand. “You’re doing the right thing Emma.”

David put his hand on her shoulder from behind. “And we’re here for you. We’re very proud of what you’ve accomplished.”

Emma was glad someone was. She just wasn’t sure how she felt about the situation.


	48. Getting it Together

**CHAPTER 48**

When Emma came home, the first thing she did was track down her girls and wrap them in her arms. She inhaled them and gave them both multiple kisses. Seeing them made the day’s stresses fade away.

Next she tracked down Regina. She and Granny were in the kitchen discussing recipes. Emma went to her and stood really close to her. She dropped her head down onto her shoulder. Granny mumbled something about seeing to something or other and disappeared.

“That bad huh?” Regina asked.

“You don’t even want to know,” Emma mumbled against her shoulder.

“Well I have something for you,” Regina patted Emma’s head then slid from underneath her. “I saw these and knew it was for you.”

Emma looked at the books Regina was holding up. They were catalogs to an art school. She frowned, “I’m too old to be in school.”

“This isn’t like learning your three r’s again. This is art school. Emma you have a real gift. And you’ve hidden it for way too long.”

Emma still looked skeptical but she took the books anyway. She flipped through them not sure what to make of it while Regina went about whatever she was doing before. By the time she had finished the catalog, she’d already gotten excited.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she dialed the number to set up an appointment to talk to a counselor.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma had a leisurely breakfast with her family. Then she went to meet with the counselor at the art school. They talked about goals and curriculum and took a tour of the school. By the time she was done, Emma had already signed up for the coming semester.

She texted Regina to let her know. Regina texted back that she was happy for her and proud of her. Emma kept the text on her screen while she drove over to the psych center. She had a grin on her face from the morning but as soon as she pulled up the fear set in. Today they would be with Henry in front of a doctor who had no idea of any of their fairy tale lives.

She met her parents outside. They didn’t look any happier than she did. Today wasn’t only going to involve more intense questioning but also Henry was going to be a part of today’s session. It was really sad to say that no one was looking forward to this.

They entered and were shown into the same counseling room. Emma sat nervously bouncing her leg until the door opened. Henry was shown inside. He was already glaring at everyone. Her mood went from bad to worse from there.

Missy came in and Emma was embarrassed for someone else to have to bear witness to the shambles her family had been thrown into. She really needed to start keeping alcohol on her.

After pleasantries were exchanged Missy jumped right into the business. “Henry, yesterday talking to your family, I got their side of things. How about if you tell us how you view the things that have happened in your family?”

Henry clasped his hands in his lap. He lowered his head in deep thought and he played with his thumbs. Then he gripped the armrests of his chair. He sat up straight and threw Emma a glare. “My Mom gave me a really great childhood. She called me her little Prince. And then Emma came along. At first it was great. I had two Moms. But then Emma thought it was better for me to not live with her anymore. She made me go and live with them,” Henry pointed to the three of them.

“Then she started sleeping with my Mom. And we went back home. Snow and David said that it wasn’t a good idea. They thought I should be with them again so I moved back with them again. Then Snow and David started talking about how much better it would be if my Mom was dead.”

Henry’s voice got lower and he lowered his head again. “They kept talking about it. And then my Dad came to town. I thought maybe that’s what my family was supposed to be. So I – I had to do something to help make us a family,” Henry sniffled and swiped at his nose. “I did what they told me was best. Except it wasn’t. Then they dragged me to the Enchanted Forest. It was disgusting there. Rats all over the place. And the castle was a craphole. My Mom would never have allowed that.”

“Then Snow admitted she tricked us all. Her heart was black. She wasn’t a good guy. She was evil. That’s when I knew they set me up. They made me hurt my Mom. Sending a son to kill his own Mother,” Henry shook his head and tightened his hands on the armrests. He looked like he wanted to leap from his chair at them.

“Then Emma refused to let me see my Mom again. She still won’t let me see my Mom. That’s why she’s making me stay in here. To keep me and my Mom apart,” again he threw her one of Regina’s trademark death glares. He turned to Missy signaling that his story was over.

The trio let out a collective breath they’d been holding. Henry’s story turned out to be a much tamer version than they were expecting.

“Your Mom is very important to you isn’t she?”

“I’m her prince. She’s the Queen,” was all he said. He swiped at his nose again. Missy gave him some kleenex before turning to face the entire room.

“I would like to ask you all something. Since this is more than just a Henry problem, it’s a family one and it’s going to take everyone working together to fix it. Do you all mind if I contact her and speak to her about the things we’ve talked about in the past few days? I will need to get your signatures on papers regarding that. Whatever you don’t want me to say to her, I won’t. It’s up to you all.”

Everyone nodded their consent. Henry’s nod was the most exuberant. Missy stood and gathered some paperwork then brought it back to each of them. They signed the papers and handed them back.

“I want to talk to my Mom also.”

“I can’t make any promises. It will be entirely up to her. But I can see that she’s a huge focal point here and I feel her input will be highly beneficial to the healing process. You seem to miss her so much,” she looked to Henry.

“I do. Emma was supposed to bring back happy endings for everyone. But she’s the only one who’s happy.” Henry turned his wheelchair around so that his back was turned to her.

“Now that that’s out of the way, I’d like to reconcile more of what we talked about yesterday and today. Henry, you said Emma showed up. But Emma you said Henry tracked you down and brought you back to town, correct?”

“Well I went to see her. Then she came back to town with me.”

Emma took a deep breath. Henry had been living in his delusions for far too long and going along with him hadn’t helped one bit. She pulled her chair out from behind his back and moved it near Missy. Henry scowled at her but she ignored him. “Henry, I was living in Boston then. You came and told me that you needed my help back home. I was going to just drive you back home but then you said you needed me. I couldn’t leave you after that.”

Missy turned to Henry, “any of that sound familiar?”

Henry shrugged and looked away.

“And Emma had said that you were having problems with your adoptive Mom and that’s why you went looking for her. You said that Emma was supposed to bring back happy endings. What was going on that you were unhappy with?”

Henry swallowed a lump in his throat. He tried remembering back then but it was kinda all blurred together. “I don’t know. I guess it was Snow giving me the book and my Mom telling me that I was adopted. I felt like my family wasn’t really my family anymore. I felt that I had a real family out there. And I was supposed to bring them all together. But I did have a real family. My Mom will always be my Mom no matter what.”

Missy nodded in understanding. “It’s extremely common for adopted children to feel as if their real family is out there waiting for them. But Emma gave you up to give you a better life than what she had to offer. Your Mom didn’t steal you from her. It was a choice that Emma made. You understand that right?”

“I do now. I just didn’t then. After the book, I felt the book telling me how all the answers were in there if I just believed. So I did. I believed that Emma would make everyone happy. But she never did. Only she got what she wanted. I realized she was just like her Mother.”

Missy turned to Emma, “Snow, your foster Mother, is who you consider your mother to be?”

Emma looked panicked. She really didn’t need them to focus on the family dynamic. She knew they’d come across as whack jobs trying to explain why she was actually older than her parents were. With Snows rounded baby face, she appeared to be nothing more than a young woman in her twenties. While Emma looked and felt everyday of her 38 years. “Umm, yeah.” She exchanged an apprehensive look with her Mom and Dad.

She was grateful when Missy turned back to Henry. “And what did Emma get that she was after?”

“She got all of us right where she wanted us. Right underneath her thumb. We’re prisoners. Just like my Mom. That’s why I had to save her.”

“When you took your sisters? You did that to save your Mom?”

“I don’t even think those kids are real. Emma used her magic to make those kids up. I think she uses them to keep my Mom in line. They’re like her little spies.”

Again Missy blinked slowly to show that things had gone off into the deep end. David and Snow had twin frozen distressed looks on their face. Emma took a huge breath and threw her head back, while rolling her shoulders. She glanced at Missy through her eyelashes and then bit her lower lip.

Missy, to her credit, continued to handle herself professionally. “You think that Emma magically created two little girls and called them your sisters?”

Now Henry sat forward eagerly. “Yeah. You see they guard my Mom 24/7 when Emma’s not there to do it. And no one suspects them of being what they are. They look like two regular little girls. Except Emma messed up. She gave them her faces. That’s how I knew she was up to something all over again. And then she threw me in here because I got too close to rescuing my Mom. If Emma hadn’t jumped at me, my Mom and I would’ve gotten away.”

“And what all does Emma do with her magic? Why would she want to keep your Mom locked up and away from you?”

Henry looked at her like she was a simpleton. “To make everyone miserable. And as payback for the curse.”

Snow began to fidget around. Everyone held their breath knowing precisely what was about to come next.

“My Mom cast a curse because Snow White,” he pointed to Snow who smiled weakly at Missy, “locked her in a dungeon. It was the only way she could protect herself. Then Emma came and broke the curse because she was supposed to be the Savior. She’s their true love child. Snow White is the one who gave me the book. And then after I realized she’d tricked us all, I began to put all the pieces together. Snow White wasn’t a good guy. She was evil. Her heart is black. That’s why my Mom took it out of her chest to prove it. And that’s why she sent me to kill my Mom.” At this point Henry was practically bouncing out of his chair. He was gesticulating so wildly that if the parking brake hadn’t been set he’d be rolling all around.

“While we were in the Enchanted Forest, Emma came back and locked my Mom up. So the truth wouldn’t get out. Then she refused to let me see my Mom. She tried lying and saying that my Mom left me. But I knew it wasn’t true. My Mom would never leave me. I’m her little Prince.”

“She created those little girls to guard around my Mom. So that they could report to her my Mom’s every move.”

Emma blew air into her cheeks and slowly released it. She uncrossed and re-crossed her legs in the opposite direction. She fidgeted around in her seat. Snow and David were clinging to one as usual. Everyone was clearly avoiding eye contact with everyone else.

“Sounds like you’ve had quite an experience. I’d like to know what it is that you want to get out of your time here. Do you think that it will serve any purpose?”

“Since Emma stuck me in here, I’m pretty much trapped. But I will save my Mom. Emma can’t keep me trapped in here forever.”

Missy nodded. “Fair enough. I’d like to open that up for around the room. What all do you wish to get out of Henry’s stay here?” She looked to Snow first.

Snow swallowed and sat up straight. She flicked a glance at Emma and an anxious one in Henry’s direction. “I just want my family happy and together. We were apart for so long. I think it’s best for us all to be together.”

David nodded his head. “I agree. I want them happy in whatever way that looks to them. And I’d still love for us all to be together,” he looked to Snow in askance. She nodded her head and smiled over at Emma. “We’ve decided that if Emma’s moving here then, we will too. We think it’s best for us all to stick together.”

Emma sat stunned a moment not really sure what to make of this development. “But I thought you loved Storybrooke. All your friends are there. And you two aren’t used to living in a city. Plus James’ is in school there.”

“Yes honey but you’re our family. And we can’t have us all spread out over the place. If you and Henry are here then, it’s where we belong. And Regina’s house isn’t in the city. The town she lives is a lot like Storybrooke. I’m sure Dad and I will be fine.” Snow gave Emma that same nod that let her know that the situation was settled as far as they were concerned.

Emma turned to Missy. She pushed this newest announcement from her head knowing that Snow was again about to open a can of snakes between her and Regina. She concentrated on putting into words what she had been thinking before this newest bombshell.

“What I want is what I’ve always wanted happiness. For my family but also now for me too. I sacrificed the woman I love most in the world trying to make everyone else happy. I knew she was unhappy and I left her alone when she needed me most. Her Mother had just died. And I just left her.” Emma looked at Snow, “I don’t know if Henry got this idea from you. But the way her Mother died, that was cruel beyond belief and understanding.” Snow looked away with tears in her eyes. Emma knew her Mother was ashamed and sorry. She was only just learning that those things weren’t enough. Like Regina had said, after the pain and hard times, you have to take responsibility and make amends. And Snow had never done that.

Emma looked at her parents. “I love you guys. But I won’t ever do that again. She and I deserved to be happy too. And I blew up at her when she pointed that out to me. I’ve now lost everything. I lost her. My children barely know me. Henry’s so sick.” Tears were now making their way down Emma’s face. She was back to bouncing her knee as she swallowed repeatedly trying to dislodge the lump in her throat.

“And I can’t fix him. And that cuts me so deep. But he’s almost 21 now. Living his life in a recliner in my living room was doing none of us any good. We were all held prisoner to him, his moods, his temper, his wants, and just trying to take care of him in general. I feel so bad about all the time David’s had to take away from his family to come over and help me with Henry in some of his more out of control episodes.”

“All I can do from now on is support him as much as I can and hope that he finds his way. But I will not and cannot sacrifice my family’s lives or safety for that. Not anymore. And not ever again. And that,” she looked over to Henry. Hoping that he could hear what her heart was trying to say to him. She swiped at the tears on her face. “That is why you are in here. It’s my chance. To try and be happy. And be here for my girls as much as I can. But it’s your chance too. I hope you take it. But I can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do. You’ve made that abundantly clear.”

Emma drifted off into silence and grabbed the kleenex that Missy handed over to her. She wiped her nose and face and tossed her tissue in the waste basket.  

“Even if I never get Regina back. Even if this is all I ever have with my girls. I’m still going to take as much as they’ll allow me. I want to be happy. I think I’ve paid enough for my mistakes,” she looked over at her parents. “We all have. If you’re moving here because you want to, that’s fine. But if you’re doing it for me or even for Henry, I say no. That’s not what I want.”

Snow came over and wrapped her arms around Emma. “Emma of course we want you to be happy. Even if it is with Regina.”

David walked over and wrapped his arm around them both. “We were wrong to try and make you choose before. And you’re right. We’ve all paid one helluva price. We’re sorry. We hope you can forgive us. And Regina too. We’re a family though. And we’re going to stick together.”

Emma returned their embrace for a moment and then pulled back. She looked at them with watery eyes but laughter bubbled up in her throat. “Okay okay. I forgive you,” she waved them back to their seats.

They had just given her what she’d always hoped for. Unconditional love. And they were still willing to be there for her. Emma couldn’t get rid of the grin on her face. She hid her face behind a veil of her hair.

“Well, I think that’s a great place for us to call it a day. I guess we’ll all see one another tomorrow.” She looked at Emma and smiled. “I think we can call today a happy day. Don’t you?”

Emma nodded. They said their goodbyes and asked Henry if he wanted anything from them. He just rolled himself out of the room. Emma looked after him and was sad but she didn’t let it overwhelm her or take away the happiness she was feeling.

They parted ways at their cars. They had parked really close to one another though. Before Emma got into her car, she looked over at Snow. “You’re the one who’s going to break this news to Regina.”

Snow shrugged nonchalantly. She looked at her daughter with her pride shining through her face. She walked over to her and hugged her. “I’m proud of you. But you really should remember, I loved Regina first,” she whispered the last part in Emma’s ear.

Emma stared after her mother with a perplexed look on her face. Then she shrugged it off. She wasn’t sure what that meant but she wasn’t going to let it rain on her parade either.

They spent the next couple of hours driving around Regina’s neighborhood. They saw a couple of places that they might be able to pull off if they all worked together. They took down the realtor’s information and drove home.


	49. Payback

**CHAPTER 49**

Emma got home and made her usual beeline straight for her girls. She found them out back playing with the other kids. They ran to her and into her arms. She hugged and kissed them tight and then lowered them back to the ground.

“I’m not sure this weather is good for you Granny,” she told the older woman who was bundled up and sipping at hot chocolate while she watched the kids.

Granny shooed her away. “I’ve lived this long and survived a lot more than these cool breezes. This is nothing. It keeps the blood pumping.”

Emma began to make her way back inside, “Don’t freeze out here.” Granny waved her away and she went off in search of Regina.

Regina was stirring something that smelled really great for dinner. Emma was really going to have to locate a gym. With Regina’s cooking she was sure to gain 10 pounds by the end of the week.

“Hey,” Emma leaned over the kitchen island.

Regina took her in with a raised eyebrow. Emma was grinning from ear to ear, “Hey yourself. Today’s a good day I see.”

Emma grinned even wider and was about to tell her about her day when her girls ran into the house. “Now Mummy?”

Regina watched her girls bouncing around and knew they couldn’t hold back any longer. She glanced over at Emma and nodded her head. “Now.”

The girls grinned and ran from the room. They came back carrying a backpack and an artist sketch case. Zoe was dragging the backpack on the floor. It was the kind that had a handle and wheels attached to it and Emma could see that it was already brimming with supplies. “Happy Birthday Mommy,” they sang together. “And Merry Christmas too.”

She looked at Regina stunned. Regina had always been really generous during their relationship and she had pampered her with tokens here and there. But she still wasn’t used to getting presents. Well since finding her family she did get Christmas and birthday presents. They usually just did cake and holiday stuff at home. But aside from the time she spent with Regina no one really gave her any gifts.

She laughed, “It’s not my birthday or Christmas.”

Zoe nodded, “We know Mommy. This is for all the ones we didn’t get to give you.”

Emma became choked up and tears came to her eyes. She wiped at them and laughed aloud, “They’re happy tears babies,” she said at their confused expressions. “Not sad ones. I’m just so happy. Come here,” she held out her arms to her girls.

They jumped in her arms and kissed her. “Now you have to open the other presents Mommy,” Xisi told her pointing to the overflowing backpack. “But you don’t get the other present until you eat all your dinner.”

“Well you’ve given her the biggest ones. Why don’t we wait until later to let Emma open the rest of them? Now, dinner’s ready. Go get your brother and sister and get washed up please.”

“Grrrrr,” Zoe tossed her head back and splayed her hand across her face. “Fine!” She jogged outside with her sister following behind her.

Emma laughed. She definitely got her flare for the dramatics from her Mummy. Emma went around to Regina and wrapped her arms around her. “Thank you.”

Regina hugged her back. “You’re welcome.” She looked pensive for a moment then she gave Emma a small smile. “I know this doesn’t make up for the past 8 years. But hopefully it’s a start.”

“It’s more than a start. You’ve given me back something I thought was gone forever.” At Regina’s questioning look she leaned down into her face until they were on the same eye level. “Hope.” She kissed Regina’s nose and followed her girls to wash up.

She knew Regina didn’t understand right now. And that was fine with Emma. The rest, she knew, would come in time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma’s day just got better. After dinner she opened up the gifts that were in the backpack. It was a collection of artist material. Pencils, charcoal, papers, paints, and brushes. It was everything any young artist could ever want. Except more. She knew these supplies weren’t cheap. Regina had gone all out as she always tended to do. There was at least $50,000 worth of merchandise in there.

Her parents had sat and took pictures while all the kids helped Emma unwrap everything. It really did feel like Christmas and her birthday rolled into one.

It didn’t make up for the ones she’d missed out on with her girls. But it was definitely a start.

**RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQR RQ RQ RQ**

Regina tracked down Jax in her study. He was working overtime to make up for all the work he’d missed out on when he’d agreed to them going back to Storybrooke. The man really was a saint.

She fixed him a drink and began to massage his shoulders. He looked up at her gratefully. She bent and gave him a quick peck on the nose.

She frowned down at his paperwork, “I hope you’re not too far behind.”

He gave her his usual loving smile. “I’m just about to knock it off for the night. I should be caught up by the end of next week. Don’t you worry.”

“I still do. You’ve had to deal with all of this, pure insanity.” Regina brought her hands to her head. Then she pulled her fingers through her hair down to the tips. She rounded him and sat on the desk beside his papers. “I never could’ve imagined that things would get this far out of control.”

Jax reached out his arm and placed it on her lap. She began to play with his fingers lovingly running hers across his reveling in the feel of his touch, “It’s not your fault babe. You didn’t cause this.”

Regina gave him a pensive frown. “In a way I did. So many things got muddled by me just taking off instead of at least having some closure. And Emma really did deserve to know the girls. I feel so bad about that. I knew it was something that she punished herself for with Henry. And I made her miss out on the girls all over again.”

Jax pulled her down into his lap and kissed her. “Babe, her son tried to kill you. The boy is obviously not right. I think you did the right thing. You kept yourself and our girls safe. And that is what your priority should’ve been. Emma and Henry can take care of themselves.”

Regina looped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his forehead and just held him close to her. “I really do love you, ya know.”

“I know. And you know I love you.” He stood and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes longer. Then they made their way up to bed together.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

Regina had just put the last of the breakfast dishes away. She and Granny were waiting on Tink to get there so that the three of them could do some shopping when her phone rang.

She answered it after glancing at the caller ID and seeing it was a blocked number. Normally she didn’t answer them but for the moment she was free. The kids were all out back keeping one another occupied with Snow and David standing guard over them.

“Hello?”

“May I speak with Mrs Regina Jax?”

“This is she.”

“Ah, hello Mrs. Jax. My name is Missy Watson. I’m a therapist at your son’s psychiatric facility.” She paused to give this a moment to settle in.

Regina’s gut clenched. She closed her eyes and willed down the tide of nausea boiling within her. She grabbed a seat on a nearby stool. “Yes?” Regina prompted.

“As you know your son’s purpose here is to be rehabilitated. And family is key to that rehabilitation. You’ve been referenced multiple times and I was wondering if the two of us could get together today to sit and discuss the situation.”

“Well Emma is responsible for Henry. You should speak with her.”

“I have spoken with Emma and with Henry and with Snow and David. I’ve witnessed Emma’s pain and really believe that I could help. But you are also an integral part of the situation. Emma showed me the aftermath of Henry’s attack against you. I want to say that I completely sympathize and respect your decision to limit contact with him. For your safety and your girls. But my job is to help heal the pain that is left behind in the wake of tragedies. And your family dynamic has been a tragedy. In order for me to understand it better, I would really love to have your input into the situation. I am more than willing to meet you off campus if you’d prefer. And anything we talk about is 100% confidential. But I really do believe that it could be beneficial to your family.”

Regina wanted nothing to do with the situation or anything to do with Henry. That was a chapter in her life that she had firmly shut the door to. She had no want or care to put herself out there for Henry in any way. “I’m sorry. That’s just not possible. I’d really prefer to be kept out of it. Thank you.” Regina quickly hung up the phone.

She sat at the counter thinking about how her life had ended up this way. She had no complaints. Jax and her children were her life. And she was grateful for every moment she spent with them. Still, when and how did Henry become this monster? He used to be such a sweet child. She was still there when Emma found her minutes later.

“What’s going on?” The look on Regina’s face made her want to take her in her arms and kiss away her pain. Whatever it was, it was obviously not good.

Regina slightly started. “I got a call from Missy. She wants to meet with me to discuss some things.”

Emma pulled out the stool beside her. “Yeah I forgot all about that. So much happened yesterday. She had us sign papers about what we’d talked about and asked if she could speak with you. I figured I’d leave that up to you. Sorry I didn’t warn you in advance.”

Regina waved her away. “It’s not a problem.”

“Are you?”

“Going to meet with her? No. That’s just not my life anymore.”

Emma nodded while chewing on her lower lip. She reached out and grabbed Regina’s hand. The two of them sat like that for a while.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXO

Emma and her parents drove together for their session with Henry and Missy. All three of them looked like they were on their way to the electric chair.

They were shown into the usual den room. A few minutes later, Missy walked in. After everyone was seated, Missy began, “Henry was brought in under an involuntary emergency hold. But in order for him to stay here he has two options. The first is where he must either submit to being held voluntarily. I think we can all agree that’s not likely. The second is with him being placed on medical involuntary commitment.”

“In order for that to happen, an application must be made by someone close to him. And then with the documentation from myself and the staff, he’ll be held for up to 60 more days.”

“Give me the paperwork. I’ll sign it,” Emma told her with no hesitation.

Missy looked over at Emma. “I watched the video that you gave me. It was extremely brutal and vicious just like you said. And he did that at 12 years of age. You brought him here because he recently just assaulted you and his two sisters. His legs were crushed by a machine that he had rigged to crush them.”

“His insistence on believing that they’re not even real human beings has me extremely concerned. I have no doubt that he has zero regard for their lives. And his goal is to get to his Mother. I’ve tried contacting her. She wants absolutely nothing to do with this situation.”

Emma just stared at her waiting for her to get to her point. She just knew that there was no way that Henry was leaving this place. Unless it was in a set of handcuffs. And he was definitely stubborn enough to force them to do it too.

Emma moistened her lips. “Look, you’ve got no argument out of me concerning Henry staying here. Like I said, give me the paperwork and I’ll fill it out now.”

“I’m bound by confidentiality laws unless it involves child abuse or there’s danger to someone else. Henry’s complete disregard for your children’s lives fall into that category. And with your admittance that he’s never faced any consequences for his actions and his lack of remorse or even awareness of what he’s done as being wrong, I felt compelled to act. I’ve spoken with my colleagues and they agree. With as much of a danger as Henry poses to himself, his siblings, and anyone who dares get in the way of what he wants we were confused as to why Henry’s never faced any charges for such brutal crimes. Especially with you being the Sheriff of the town and all.”

Emma colored. She didn’t really know what to say. She glanced at her parents whose faces were completely zoned out. “I – I … well…,” she stuttered.

She took a deep breath and tried to remember what it was like back in those days following the discovery of what Henry had done. Her first instinct had been to run and she had. She’d ran straight back home to look for Regina. Not finding her had almost crushed her. Emma had been awash in a fog of horror and disgust at her son and what he’d done, her anger at herself for her obliviousness and remorse over her actions, guilt over having allowed things to come to this without seeing, and the depression, anger, and confusion over knowing that Regina had left her willingly when her search for her body had turned up nothing.

Dealing with Henry had been the last thing she’d wanted to do. It wasn’t until her parents came to her and told her to snap out of it that she’d realized she needed to step up. Regina was gone and Henry was now all she had left of her. She’d needed to take care of their son for Regina as much as for herself.

“I don’t think Regina would’ve wanted that,” was all she could safely say without getting bogged down on having to explain the world they came from wasn’t the same one that existed here.

“What she wanted was irrelevant. He should’ve faced a judge and had him decide. And as the keeper of peace and order, that was your job to ensure.”

Emma tightened her mouth. There was nothing she could say that this woman would understand. “Look, just give me the damned forms already. I don’t want Henry on the loose anymore than you all do. But we can can the lecture series.”

“My point,” Missy continued, “was that this is just a band aid on a much larger problem. Henry needs to be held accountable for his actions. That is the first step in ODD. According to everyone he’s lived an entire life of zero discipline where the adults have allowed him to call the shots and do as he pleased with impunity.”

“According to you all, Henry decided at the age of ten to track you down because he was angry at his Mother for not being his real Mother. Then he brought you back and guilt-tripped you into staying when you had signed papers relinquishing custody of him. He was angry with his adoptive Mother to the point of almost murdering her for existing in between what he wanted or believed he wanted at the time. He’s now switched his focus to getting her back and you and your children are what’s standing in his way now. You’ve admitted that he’s attacked you and still he’s been allowed to act as if he’s the one who’s the victim. This has got to stop.”

“He’s never known or been made to understand no. This is a dangerous situation for anyone. He’s not going to be cured in 60 days, he probably won’t be cured ever. But the first step does need to be a boundary being set for him that he doesn’t get to walk around.”

Emma was getting fed up. “Duly noted. Can I please have the forms now?”

Missy looked at Emma and shook her head. She reached behind her and picked up a clipboard with papers attached and a pen. “You still have time to do the right thing,” she said as she handed the papers over to Emma.

Emma filled them out with her chest feeling like lead. She could feel the tears burning the back of her eyes. Her throat worked overtime and she swallowed repeatedly to hold her emotions at bay. She knew that she’d screwed up. She knew she’d probably lost the love of her life forever because of it.

“’Anything else?” she asked as she handed the papers back over.

“For now,” Missy watched as the family rose to leave.

“And Henry stays in here, right?”

Missy nodded, “For now.”

Emma stormed out and stomped over to the car. She climbed inside and waited for her parents. Once they were in the car, Emma immediately put it in drive. Before Snow could open her mouth she looked at her dead-on. “Not one word,” she pushed through her tightened jaw. Snow looked at her husband and then turned to look out the window. Emma drove home and dropped her parents off. Once they were out of the car she took off needing to find some solace from the freak show her life had turned into.


	51. All By Myself, Again

**CHAPTER 51**

Regina packed the last of Jax’s things into a small case. Then she packed another bag for herself.

He was leaving that morning to tend to some business. They had made a commitment after first getting together that the family would stay together as much as possible. It’s the reason why they had a tutor instead of sending the kids to a regular school. The tutor could travel with them at a moment’s notice.

The kids were brilliant so falling behind had never been an option. And they greatly enjoyed one another’s company. They were all seasoned travelers and had more stamps in their visa’s than most people had or would ever acquire in a lifetime.

Jax was going away for a few days and would be home in a week’s time. Then, Regina would join him in their loft apartment that they kept in the city. They would spend a couple of nights there just the two of them before heading back home. The best perk of all of having a full house, was that there was plenty of live in babysitters who were also family. That way they could completely relax just the two of them without worrying about who the kids were left with.

Regina and the kids hugged and kissed him before sending him off. The kids had their own phones and they loved any opportunity to use them. Getting ahold of Jax was never off limits to them so they never worried. Plus he always brought them treats when returning home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

Emma’s mouth watered for that escape at the end of a bottle she knew she could easily find. But that wasn’t her anymore. She had two girls at home. And she had sworn to herself that they wouldn’t end up like Henry. Which meant she had to be better than she had been with Henry.

She turned the car around and went back home. She walked inside and went in search of her girls. First the twins, and then Regina. She found them all together. The twins were working on a project with her Mom and Regina was sitting around the table along with them.

She hugged and kissed her twins first. Then she went around the table dropping kisses on her siblings and Regina’s children too. Over time, they’d accepted the newcomers in their house as more extended family. To them, Emma was Aunty Em, their Mother’s friend and their sister’s other Mommy. She knew they didn’t really understand the dynamic but the affection between them all was genuine.

Emma turned to Regina. She found it difficult to meet her eyes. She wanted to wrap her in her arms. She also wanted to run and hide from her. From the pain of all that they’d been through. From leaving her alone when she needed her the most.

The longer she stared at her, the more confusion made its way onto Regina’s face. Emma backed away from her, “I – I’m going upstairs for a while,” she mumbled. She turned and bolted up the stairs.

She sat in the bedroom that she was sharing with her girls. She went over to the window seat while she pulled out her sketch pad. She needed 12 to 15 drawings to send in with her art school application. She’d only done 6 so far.

She set the charcoal to paper, and began. She started with the eyes. For Regina it was always all about those eyes. Her words said one thing, her body and actions said another, but those eyes they always shone with the truth.

Emma began to draw her body. She had spent so many nights reveling in the feel of her body moving either below or above her. And always those eyes shining down on her filled with so much love. She had no idea how Henry could look upon them and not see the love that Regina had for him.

She knocked out a couple of sketches and blushed at her own handiwork. It had been a while since they’d been intimate but she knew Regina’s body as well as her own. She’d done one of her in the midst of an orgasm, one before and one after making love. The last one was a sketch of her pregnant. She had seen a few pictures of her carrying her children but she still wished she could’ve been there. They were a part of the collection of photos that Henry had blackened out.

Regina knocked before joining her in the bedroom. “I’m really glad you’re getting into that,” she said as she saw the sketch pad on Emma’s lap. “Can I?”

“Umm… well…,” Emma began but Regina had already taken up the pad and was flipping through the pages. Emma moved her feet so that she could sit beside her on the window seat.

When she came to the nudes she looked at Emma’s reddened face through her eyelashes but continued flipping through. She smiled over at her, “I think these are really beautiful. It can really be something amazing for you.” She came to the pregnant sketch that Emma had been working on when she walked in. “Are you calling me fat?” she arched an eyebrow in Emma’s direction.

“No, of course not. You couldn’t be fat if you tried,” Emma remembered that Regina had always had a fast metabolism. She was careful about what she ate until later at night when her craving for chocolate would start to kick in. “I was trying to see what you would look like pregnant.”

“Well there’s a few pics of me carrying the girls in the books they gave you.”

Emma swallowed hard. “Henry blacked out all the pictures with a marker right after you gave them to me,” she confessed.

Regina sat back and her eyes darkened but otherwise she took the news like she normally did. With a grace that belied the situation, “I’ll get you some more. You should’ve told me, I would’ve been able to put something together for you sooner.”

Emma shrugged. She knew Regina didn’t want to hear anything concerning Henry. Even though she knew they really did need to talk about the situation. “Missy asked why I never pressed charges against Henry. Being the Sheriff and all. I don’t really know what to tell her,” again Emma’s cheeks flushed.

“Why didn’t you?”

Emma’s head whipped up at this. “I didn’t think it was what you wanted.”

“He almost killed my babies. I went to his room while you were out talking with Snow. I just remember looking at his legs and thinking that could’ve been my girls. And they wouldn’t have even known.”

“So you think he should be in jail?”

Regina stared out ahead of her. The silence stretched out in front of them for a long time. Emma wasn’t sure she was going to answer the question. “I’m used to you Charmings having a separate list of rules and beliefs for yourselves than you have for anyone else.”

Emma was hurt. “Regina that’s not why - .”

Regina cut her off, “That’s not why I came up here. The girls are going back to school next week. Max goes with them too for half the day. I was going to go and stay with Jax in town for the weekend. I was wondering if you’d look after my kids. Granny will be here, of course to help you out.”

“They’re my kids too Regina. I’m not the babysitter. All you have to do is tell me when you want some time off and I’m there. And your kids are their siblings. Of course I have no problem with taking care of all of them.”

Regina nodded and began to leave the room.

“We’re not done talking yet. I want to tell you about Hen -,” again Regina cut her off.

“I don’t want nor do I need to hear about Henry. He’s your responsibility. You figure it out. I’ll get you some more copies of the photos. And you’re welcome to whatever project the girls are doing or have done.” Regina turned and left Emma alone.


	52. The talk

**CHAPTER 52**

That night started out fine, but quickly escalated into a firestorm. First Snow decided to break the news of them moving there nonchalantly over dinner. Regina had just put a bite of food into her mouth when she began to choke and sputter. She gulped at her water then turned to Snow and asked in between big breaths, “What the hell did you just say?”

“I said,” Snow used her usual condescending tone. She smiled over at her husband, “That Charming has an appointment in the morning for a job at the Sheriff’s department. Isn’t that wonderful? We still have to go back and get our things. Oh, maybe we should do that this weekend.”

“Mummy, you said a bad word. Ladies don’t use bad words,” Xisi lectured her Mum.

Regina looked between the two idiots and sighed. She should’ve known this was coming. She supposed it was just her fooling herself to think that it wasn’t.

Granny looked at Regina over the rim of her glasses. “Well, that just means you have more family to love, child.” Regina gave her a halfhearted attempt at a smile.

Emma caught Regina in the kitchen after dinner. “Um… I didn’t know how to break the news to you.” She was doing her usual shuffling her feet dance that she did when she was nervous. “But … um… well… I thought my Mother would choose a better forum than casual dinnertime conversation.”

Regina rolled her eyes but otherwise made no comment.

Emma looked up surprised. “No comment?”

“Your Mother always was an idiot who hated being left alone with herself. Her need to follow you around doesn’t surprise me. She did it to me too no matter how much I made it clear to her I didn’t want her company.”

Emma ignored the jabs at her Mother, “I just think it’ll be good for James and Ava. I mean to not have to grow up in that atmosphere of being fairy tale royalty and all. Now they can just be regular kids instead of Snow White and Prince Charming’s blessed offspring.” She didn’t want to add that she was sure that’s where they had all gone wrong with Henry. That environment had obviously been toxic for a child’s system. His dependence on their characters instead of the people they were just warped his mind completely.

“I suppose.”

Emma smiled and left it at that as the two of them continued cleaning the kitchen together.

Regina had managed to quickly put together a couple of baby books of the girls. Then, after putting Max and Dalli to bed, she spent some time with Emma and their girls going over the photos. She would tell them all that she could remember about the day and the girls would pretend that they could remember things too even though they were babies.

Emma had sat up staring at her girls and flipping through the photo albums. Regina had also given her a boxful of loose photos. She made a mental note to get some picture frames.

After they both put the girls to bed, Emma had turned to her before Regina could quickly retreat to her room. She wasn’t in the mood for anymore discussions about Henry or what all had happened between them.

“Please Regina, I just want to talk.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“If you don’t like the subject we can change it. Please. I really need this,” Emma’s puppy dog eyes implored her. She knew Regina had a weakness for them so she poured everything she had into that pout.

Regina tried to avert her eyes but it didn’t work. “Fine! Just for a nightcap.”

Emma grinned and jumped up and down. “Or two, or three or - .”

Regina gave her a scathing look as Emma followed her into her study. Thankfully Granny and her parents were already in bed. She poured a couple of glasses of her hard apple cider. She handed Emma hers and went to the wing backed chair with hers. She pulled her legs up underneath her as she waited for Emma to talk.

Emma took a big gulp and of course came up sputtering. “Damn! I keep forgetting about you and this stuff.”

Regina chuckled but said nothing.

“I was going to go tomorrow and look at a few places that were close to here.”

Regina frowned. “Emma, I thought you understood. I’m fine with you staying here. That way you can concentrate on school.”

Emma’s heart did a little flip but she kept her composure. “I don’t want to impose. I’m sure Jax is tired of us being here.”

Regina shook her head, “This isn’t Jax’s house. This is the first thing I bought right after leaving. The house technically belongs to the kids. After we’re gone, this will be theirs. And when we’re not in New York it just sits empty. Having someone here will be a welcome change. Plus the kids really love having you around.”

Emma smiled into her drink. She loved being around all the kids too. Even Regina’s youngest two had managed to worm a special place in her heart.

“Well, thank you.” Regina gave her a small nod. That actually did take a load off of Emma. She had thought she’d need to get a job to pay her bills while going to school but with free room and the money she had saved for school and board she would be fine financially. At least for a while. Living here would allow her to just concentrate on what she wanted to do next in her life.

“Is there anything I need to know for this weekend?” Emma didn’t like the idea of Regina spending uninterrupted days with her husband. But then again, she didn’t like the entire idea of Regina having a husband at all.

“Just making sure they actually brush their teeth. They like to pretend they did when they haven’t. Umm…,” Regina got the cutest look on her face when she was contemplating. Emma wished she had a camera right now. She’d just have to remember and draw it later.

Regina tapped her finger to her chin. “They’re not allergic to anything but please don’t overdo it with the junk food.”

Thankfully she hadn’t said no junk. Emma could live with not much. “Not too much junk. Check.”

Regina frowned and kept thinking. “All of the emergency numbers are on the fridge. And you can get in touch with us at anytime. Oh, and if you’re going to take them out, use our car. All of their car seats and everything are already set up. Aside from that, I think that’s it. Granny will fill you in on anything else you need. We’re available anytime 24/7. And we’ll call everyday to check in.”

“Sounds good.” Emma nodded. She grinned, “I’m really looking forward to it. Except the part of you spending the weekend with Jax,”

Regina chuckled to herself and took a sip of her cider. She was aware that Emma was still having a hard time reconciling the past and present. She knew that she probably always would. It was just the way she was wired.

As if she could read her thoughts, Emma asked, “Why didn’t you at least call me? We could’ve worked something out. I know you didn’t want to see Henry. But you didn’t have to just disappear.”

Regina took a deep breath. This was precisely why she hadn’t wanted to be down here with Emma. But she did have a right to know. And that wound would continue to fester until it was opened and cleansed. She threw her head back as she searched for the words to begin. “If we’re going to get into this, then that’s what we do. No running. Agreed?”

Emma nodded enthusiastically and pulled the chair beside Regina’s as close to her as she could get. She settled down and took Regina’s hands in hers. Then she looked at her expectantly.

“I love you Emma. I always will. Never doubt that. We made two beautiful little girls because of that love.”

Again Emma nodded enthusiastically.

“But it wasn’t enough. The truth is, Henry’s not the only one enamored with titles. He gets that from you.”

Emma frowned. “I don’t! You know I hate it when people call me the Savior.”

“You hate the title but you love the perks and attention,” at Emma shaking her head, Regina put up her hand to stop her from interrupting. “And that’s fine. I’m not saying that there’s anything wrong with that. You were an orphan and alone most of your life. It’s fine to want those things and to bask in attention when you’ve never had it before. To want a relationship with your parents when you’ve never experienced that before. Except you’re not a child. And your past should have been reconciled long before you ever even had Henry.”

Emma’s hurt was evident. But they had an agreement and Regina wasn’t going to let her back out after she was the one who’d dragged her into this.

“Our love wasn’t enough for you.” Again Emma balked and Regina held her still. “You were always so busy trying to make Mommy and Daddy happy or Henry or the town. Everyone deserved to come before us. And I didn’t deserve that. Neither did my kids.”

“I wanted you with me in the worst way. I ached so bad to call you I had to literally sit on my hands to stop myself. But I knew I couldn’t trust you. Not to make the decision to choose us when you’d already proven that was impossible for you to do. My girls and I deserved better than to be your second choice. So I stayed away. I made a new life for myself and my girls. And we’ve been very happy.”

“Well I’m glad you could be happy without me. Because I couldn’t be happy without you. And that’s just total bullshit. I never wanted anyone more than you.”

“Wanted maybe. But what you wanted was on your terms. I wasn’t happy.” Regina began shaking her head, “Not after having a boy I’d raised scream at me to die already as he sat with his face twisted up hellbent on ending my life. And I wasn’t willing to settle for less than what I wanted anymore.”

“You didn’t take care of us. Because you had to take care of everything and everyone else. I just wanted you and Henry. I could care less about everyone else.”

Emma knew she had neglected Regina. She had treated her and their relationship carelessly. But she had never not cared. She loved her then and now.

“You were important to me. You still are. I guess I maybe did get caught up in everyone else’s problems. And I know that. I know that’s why I lost you. And I hate myself for it. But at the time, I didn’t see it that way. I saw it as these people needed me. And you weren’t going anywhere. Until you did. Now I know better. Now I know how to appreciate you the way you deserve. I just don’t understand why you didn’t even give me a chance to try and make things right.”

"Emma, I needed you! Your Mother murdered my Mother and your concern was making sure she was okay! She had an entire town rallying around her and telling her she did the right thing. My Mother died in my arms after your Mother tricked me into killing her! And you left me alone to be by her side!" Emma buried her head too ashamed to even look Regina in the eyes as her tears made tracks down her cheeks.  She had known she was wrong at the time. But how do you make up for your Mother murdering your lover's mother?  Hallmark made no cards that said sorry my Mom murdered your Mom but I still love you. 

"Giving you chances to make things right was all I did! The only time I remember being really happy was in the very beginning. But by the fourth month we were together, things were turning bad. And then Henry moving out and you following him instead of telling him to come home and cut his crap out. Every single time I'd try to discipline him you'd stand there making excuses for why his behavior should be tolerated and understood instead of correcting him. You didn't give one thought to how cruel, unjustified, and out of control his behavior actually was."

Emma knew a lot of the blame for the past was on her shoulders. It still hurt like hell to have it thrown in her face. She couldn’t stop the tears flooding down her face. But she needed Regina to understand that she wasn’t trying to hurt her. She just – had no idea what it was she was doing. She’d been drowning in a sea of everyone’s wants and expectations of her. And she’d had no idea how to save herself.

“I know. And I’ve regretted that everyday since you left. He’d just look at me like he expected me to fix everything in the world. And I just couldn’t. I’ve definitely paid that price everyday since.”

Regina nodded her head. “Yes you have. But even now you’re still doing it. Henry’s choices as horrible as they are, are his. You’re not responsible for everything he does. When you act like they are, you’re doing nothing but playing the victim. And you are NOT the victim here.”

“I know that. And I’m working on it.”

“Good.”

They sat together nursing their drinks until they couldn’t hold back their yawns anymore. They made their way upstairs together and parted at the stairs. Emma went into her girl’s room and climbed into bed with Xisi.

Tonight had been hard to hear and to listen to. No one liked having their mistakes put in their face and with Regina there was nothing but mistakes and regrets. Emma was determined for history to not repeat itself. She pulled Xisi in closer to her. She knew the worst was still to come.


	53. Growing Up

**CHAPTER 53**

Emma got up the next morning with determination in her every move and action. She knew what she needed to do. She had known it for years. She just hadn’t wanted to accept it.

She couldn’t sit still. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins and no matter what she did she couldn’t get rid of all of the nervous energy. She ended up taking off and going for a run. Running was something that she hadn’t done in years. It made her feel free. Her schedule revolved around Henry’s moods and that left little to no room for anything that could be all hers. Until now.

She had screwed up. And she’d lost the most important things in the world to her. Regina and her children. She still had them, to a point. Her girls at least. She and her girls were pretty tight. She’d almost let Zoe come on the run with her but she knew she needed some alone time. Aside from that, every moment she spent with them was like a gift. She had no idea how addictive just being a real normal Mom could be. No wonder Regina had so many kids.

Emma made it back home and took a long hot shower, letting the hot water beat down on her sore muscles. It had been so long since she’d exercised that she was already feeling the pain. But in a good way. It told her she was still alive.

She had a leisurely breakfast with her new extended family. Granny informed them that she’d be leaving them soon. Her time recuperating was almost up and she really wanted to get back to her diner. As soon as Regina came back from her weekend with her husband, Granny was heading back home.

Regina brought the conversation around to what the kids wanted to achieve this weekend. Aside from fun, they still had nothing on the table that they could all agree to.

Regina did an impromptu job interview with the Charming’s to ready David for his interview and to prepare Snow for when the time came. They had never had to apply for a job before. They’d just been gifted the jobs they’d had before. And their Enchanted Forest skills weren’t really skills in the real world. They needed to show that they had verifiable employment for the past few years. And putting you were Prince Charming and Snow White on an application wouldn’t work.

Emma had never given any thought before to just how far away from reality Storybrooke really was. She began to get a little worried that her parents weren’t cut out for the real world. Thankfully Regina had foreseen to making sure that anyone from Storybrooke would have real world background information. They had birth certificates, social security numbers, and the such. They had bank accounts and numbers that could be used to verify things like employment and credit history. But the actual practice of explaining what you’d been doing for years to a prospective employer was a learning experience that they were grappling with.

After drilling the two of them for almost an hour, Regina declared her migraine as evidence they’d done enough for the day. She told them to just not volunteer any information and only answer specifically the questions they were asked and pray for the best. As long as they didn’t reference fairy tale land or characters in any way they should be alright.

David left for his job interview and Emma went in search of Regina. Zoe and Alexis were preoccupied downstairs with Granny and her Mom. She found her upstairs making beds with her two youngest. She was bouncing them around while they were working hard to not let her make the beds. Her face was flushed with laughter. Emma had never seen her look more beautiful before. She took a second to take in the scene before interrupting.

She gave a small knock on the door. She walked in and leaned on the doorjamb.

“Yes Emma?”

Emma closed her eyes and breathed deeply. “I think I need to talk to your husband. Could you give me his number?”

Regina didn’t like the sound of Emma’s voice. Not to mention she’d just called Jax her husband for the first time. She gave Emma the number but sensed this wasn’t a time for asking questions.

Emma went into the girl’s room to make the call. Emma was tempted to hang up as soon as he answered. She wanted to punch him in the face through the telephone. “It’s Emma. I was wondering,” she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Do you have any connections in Maine?”

“What exactly are you looking for?”

She told him the story and let him know precisely what she needed. First, a lawyer in NY who could make sure that Henry stayed in the clinic for now. And someone in Maine who could help them come up with a deal for Henry where he’d be able to serve out a sentence for his crimes in an institution.

“Give me an hour and I’ll get back to you,” Jax disconnected shortly.

Emma was a little confused when she hung up the phone. She hated to admit it but the guy really was pretty amazing. He hadn’t lorded any of this over Emma’s head at all. He’d just offered his help without hesitation. Emma still felt Regina should leave him for her though.

She walked out and bumped into Regina in the hallway. She had a guilty look on her face. For some reason she wasn’t ready to let Regina in on her plans yet. She didn’t want to get her excited about something that wasn’t guaranteed at this point.

“Everything alright dear?” Regina took in the guilty look on Emma’s face. She was slightly curious what she was up to but knew Emma couldn’t keep a secret any better than her Mother could so she’d know soon enough.

“Yeah. Your husband isn’t really all that bad.”

Regina grinned. “No he isn’t.”

“I gotta go,” Emma told her. She bolted for the stairs. She was going to tell her as soon as she got things all worked out.

Regina watched her go. She was amazed that the two of them seemed to just pick up where they left off. She loved Emma. She always would. But she also loved Jax. And even though her life had taken her on an unexpected journey, she knew her feelings for the blonde were going nowhere. She looked down at her wedding ring and sighed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma and her mom got ready to go to their counseling session with Henry. David would meet them there later. He would drive himself there after his job interview.

When they walked into the meeting den, they got a small surprise.

“Neal? What are you doing here?” Emma and Snow made their way to some seats.

Henry sat beside his Father with a superior smirk on his face. “He came to get me out of here.”

Neal sat beside Henry looking completely miserable. He kept stealing glances at Emma as if he was waiting for her to save him.

Missy entered and took a seat. After introductions were made, she turned to Emma. “As the commitment papers stated, Henry has a right to dispute his involuntary status. He’s chosen to act upon that. This is part of what I was trying to explain to you when last we met. His hearing will be later this afternoon.”

Emma looked back and forth between Neal and Henry. “Well that won’t be happening. If Henry does leave here, it will be in handcuffs.” Henry scoffed but Emma ignored him and turned to Neal. She took a seat closer to him so that they were facing one another. “I am really sorry. For you and for me. That you never got to raise your son,” she took a moment to swallow down a lump forming in her throat and regain her composure. “You never got to do the Father/son things that create a bond. And you never will. Henry is as lost to you as he has been to us. But at least we had that time before all of this madness began. And we have to make our peace with that.”

“No one’s asking you for anything Em-ma. My dad and I have worked it all out. I’m going to live with him until I find my Mom and we can be together again.”

Neal looked completely horrified at the prospect and Emma couldn’t blame him one bit. He had left her to rot in prison for his crimes. And she could never be with him ever again after that. He was only trying to make up for all that had transpired between them. But you can’t rewrite the past.

Having the twins opened up a door to all the ways in which she wasn’t a mother. First out of choice, she had given up Henry of her own free will. She was 17, no partner, months to go in her prison sentence with no prospects of anything beyond the jail cell she was confined to. She didn’t regret that decision but like anyone else, she would always have the what-ifs. It did bring her Regina though. And eventually her girls. And Henry had the childhood that she’d dreamed of for him. Still she had lost all of that time that was necessary to form a bond with him. And to learn to parent a child.

Then out of circumstance. Being thrown into a fairy tale land with fairy tale characters and finding out that you and your parents were actually part of it all was an experience that was hard to put words to. They had lived in a fool’s paradise thinking that all things boiled down to good guys vs bad guys. Now she knew there was no such thing. And she really had been as delusional as Henry had been to believe that her Savior status was anything more than a title someone had given her. She forgot the person she was supposed to be. And lost everything because of that.

“Henry will never be who we want him to be. He’ll never have the things parents wish for their children. He’s 21 and he’s never even had a girlfriend before.”

Henry colored. “I’ve been with girls before,” he muttered.

Emma kept on, “I’ve already decided that Henry’s going to face up to what he’s done. Whether he wants to or not. When he leaves here, he’s going back to Storybrooke to face trial for attempted murder of me, his sisters, and his mom. And for kidnapping my daughters. I’m hoping that we can convince the prosecutors to cut him a deal to let him plead insanity and serve his sentence in a hospital of some sort. I still haven’t cleared up the details. But he won’t be free. Not for a long time.” Neal looked relieved but still nervous. Behind her Emma heard Snow gasp.

Henry was getting excited now. He’d lost his arrogant smirk and he instead had a wild look in his eyes that let Emma know he was close to the edge of another one of his infamous meltdowns. “What the hell are you talking about Emma?!!?! You can’t do that!”

Now Emma turned to him. “Oh yes I can. David is now the Sheriff of Storybrooke and I will make damned sure that you do not get to walk away free. You’re not getting a free pass anymore. Not from me. Not from anyone. You could’ve killed Zoe and Alexis with your latest little stunt. And yes they are very real human children. Your Mom doesn’t want to see you because you tried to kill her. Why would anyone want to be around you after that? She doesn’t even want to hear your name.”

Henry lunged for her and Missy stood and shoved them out the door while calling for help with Henry. He was still trying to get at Emma who was standing and staring at her son with tears pricking the back of her eyes. But she refused to let them fall. Not now.

They were standing in the hallway listening to the scuffle inside.  They could hear Henry screaming about going to get her for what she'd done to him.  And she'd better sleep with one eye open.  Her and her little bastards.  Her phone rang and she went outside to take the call. “Hello, I’m Hailey Ashcroft. I was looking for an Emma Swan.”

“This is she.”

“Oh, I was given your number from a client of ours. Kasper Jax.”

“Yeah. He said that you’d be able to help with my situation with my son.”

“Well why don’t you give me an idea of what’s going on?”

Emma summarized the past events as best she could. Then they set up a time to meet. Emma told her she’d be there in 30 minutes.

By this time David had shown up. “What’s going on?” He was confused why Emma was outside when their appointment started 20 minutes ago.

Snow who had been inside with Neal had come out when she saw her husband. Neal had followed her and stood nervously on the sidewalk watching the family.

Emma turned to her Mom, “I’ll let you explain it to him. I have to go and talk to this lawyer.” Then she turned to Neal, “I really have to go. But if you want to tag along, I’m fine with that.”

Neal walked over to her. “I think I’m just going to go. It seems like you have things covered here. I just wanted to tell you that you have nothing to be sorry for. You have my full support on anything you need. None of us saw any of this coming. And I’m sorry for what happened before between you and Regina. I know you still love her.”

That really meant a lot to Emma coming from him. She smiled her gratitude and took off. The two of them had come a long way. And she still had a long way to go herself. She knew those last steps she needed to take alone.


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 54**

She got to the café and ordered herself a hot chocolate with cinnamon. She knew anything stronger would just send her bouncing off the walls. But she needed the comfort that the chocolate could provide her.

A petite brunette walked in. She reminded Emma of the way Regina looked when they first met back in her Madame Mayor days. She was wearing the same kind of power suit that Regina used to have. Nowadays Regina was still fashionably dressed but it was in a more casual way. She still wore high heels and was always impeccable, so were the children. But she also occasionally wore jeans, sandals, and flats.

“Emma Swan?” She looked Emma over appreciatively. It was mid-afternoon so it was kinda hard to miss one another. They were the only ones there. The beatniks and generation Y and Z’ers hadn’t rolled out of bed yet and the working stiffs were still at work.

“I’m Hailey,” she ordered a double espresso and took a seat. “Your case is very interesting. First I’m going to need to clear up a few details before we get down to business.”

Emma blew out a breath and slumped down. It was a crazy day already. “Sorry, I think my adrenaline just wore off,” she smiled over at the lawyer. “Well, I guess right now the most important part is I have a son who’s been diagnosed with ODD. Oppositional Defiance Disorder. It basically boils down to he’s never had any discipline in his entire life. He was a good kid once, and it really wasn’t overly necessary. Though I guess he had nothing to complain about. His Mom spoiled him rotten and gave him anything he could ever want or dream of. Then, he turned 10 and he came and found me. Everything after that changed. I soon found my parents. I think with all the changes and his Mom and I fighting all the time, it all got to be too much for him. Eventually he broke down. He became really defiant with his Mom. And then he attacked her and tried to kill her.”

“Hold on, hold on. That was a lot to take in.” Hailey had been listening attentively and her jaw seemed to drop the more Emma spoke. “So you’re not his real Mom?”

“I’m his biological Mom. Regina, she adopted him as a baby and raised him.”

“But then he went and found you?”

Emma nodded, “He used a service that compiled data and provided people with helping find their birth parents after his Mom told him he was adopted. He didn’t take it well. I guess that was the beginning of his out of control behavior. With her anyway. With me, he was sweet. It wasn’t until later that he became out of control with me.”

“When you said he tried to kill his Mom what did you mean?”

Emma sighed and took out her phone. She had a video of the attack on there. She pushed play and pushed it over to the lawyer. She watched it and then sat back quietly digesting what she’d just seen.

“And now you want to ensure that he stays inside the psychiatric clinic until you can get his situation worked out in the courts in Maine?”

“Yes. He’s trying to contest his involuntary commitment.”

Hailey reached across the table and held Emma’s hand. “I’ve got you.”

Emma looked at her gratefully.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma got home late but still made her beeline for her girls. She found the twins first. They were downstairs in the den with the rest of the family. They were freshly bathed and smelled like a mix of their soap and shampoo, Regina, and something else that was all them. Emma hugged them up close to her and just inhaled. She chatted with them for a few then went in search of her other girl.

She found Regina just coming out of Max and Dalli’s room. She went to her and put her arms around her. Regina held her for a few minutes quietly. “That bad?”

Emma nodded from where she had her face buried in her shoulder. Regina was so much smaller than her and her back and neck were feeling the pain of stooping over. But she really needed her right now.

“We have to talk.”

Regina nodded. “It’s time for the girls to get to bed. And I left you some dinner in the microwave. Why don’t you go and eat and then join us up here?”

Emma nodded and went downstairs. She told the twins that their Mom was waiting for them upstairs. She went into the kitchen and wolfed down her dinner. She was starving. It was the first she’d eaten since that morning.

When she was done she cleared her plate and went in search of her girls again. Regina was just finishing up a bedtime story to them. Emma came up behind her and leaned her head on her shoulder. It was times like this that she liked to imagine how their lives would’ve been had Emma not made so many mistakes that cost her her love to begin with.

The girls giggled. “Mummy you look like you have two heads,” Xisi gasped through her giggles.

“Oh, I do huh? Well, it’s because it’s better for me to keep four eyes on the both of you,” Regina grabbed her and tickled her. Zoe jumped out of her bed and jumped in. Emma grabbed her and flipped her down beside her sister and began a tickling attack with both of them.

They pulled back when the girls began laughing more than they were breathing.

“Okay, it’s time for bed little ones,” Regina told them as she covered Xisi with her blanket again.

Zoe dived underneath the blankets. “I want to sleep with Xisi tonight.”

Emma gave her a look of fake outrage that sent the girls into another round of giggles. “Where am I going to sleep?” She flayed her arms around and acted as if she was really mad.

“You can sleep on the floor Mommy.” Zoe told her.

Emma clutched at her heart, “Betrayal! From my own daughter!”

“Okay, okay kids. Bedtime!” she lightly scolded them. She kissed the girls and gave them hugs and stepped back and let Emma do the same. They left the nightlight on and made their way out the room.

“You know there’s an empty room with its own bathroom down the hall,” Regina told Emma once they’d stepped out of the room.

“Yeah, I know. I just want to be close to them right now.”

Regina nodded her understanding. “Nightcap?”

Emma slumped. “Oh my God, yes.”

They made their way to Regina’s study where she poured them both some of her cider. Regina turned to go to the wing backed chair she’d occupied the last time they’d shared a drink but instead Emma was right behind her. She put her arm around her hip and ushered her to the sofa. Regina sat down reluctantly. She made her escape to the far end of the sofa. Emma decided to stretch herself out and rest her head in her lap.

Regina smiled down at her. “Now that you’re comfortable dear, why don’t you tell me what’s been eating at you today?”

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s knees, locking her in place. “I told Henry that as soon as he leaves the clinic, he’s going back to Storybrooke to face criminal charges for all that he’s done. He tried to contest his involuntary commitment but thankfully the judge understood he’s where he needs to be.”

Hailey had done a great job in court. She hadn’t even had to show the judge the video. It was obvious after Emma’s and Neal’s testimony combined with the staff at the clinic that the judge understood. Emma had been dreading having to show the video. It embarrassed her to have others view what her son was capable of.

Regina sat chewing over this information when Emma said something she wasn’t sure she’d caught it the right way. “What?”

Emma turned in her lap and looked up into her face, “We should have another baby.”

Regina laughed. “Yeah. I’m sure my husband would really love that!”

“What? We make really beautiful babies together,” she turned her head toward photos of the girls not far away from them. She waggled her eyebrows, “I gotta say, those two are lookers,” she said while staring at exact miniature replicas of herself.

Regina snorted and shook her head. She was still digesting this bit of information about Henry when the door flew open. David stormed in with Snow not far behind him. Emma glanced toward them and rolled her eyes. She laid her head back down in Regina’s lap.

“Emma, what’s going on here? What’s this about Henry going back to Storybrooke?”

Emma groaned not really wanting to get into it. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and turned to her parents. “I talked to a lawyer today. She’s helping keep Henry committed inside the clinic. When his time there is up, he’s going back to Storybrooke to answer for everything else he’s done.”

David’s jaw dropped. “Emma how could you?!??” He glares over at Regina, “Did you put her up to this?”

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma took her hand and gave David a glare of her own. Her anger rose at the same time she did as she placed herself between the two of them. It really bothered her that everyone felt she couldn’t make her own decisions. Or make the right ones when necessary. She was almost 40 for crying out loud. “Unlike you two, Regina doesn’t do my thinking for me. I’m capable of figuring things out on my own. Or have you forgotten, I survived 28 years on my own before finding you all!”

David stepped back a tiny step but didn’t back down. “Emma, this is madness. Henry is sick. And he’s family. We don’t turn our back on our family. We take care of them.”

“My family is right here with me. I lost Regina and my girls once before because of you all and it’s not going to happen again! I promised to protect them and I will. Henry’s a threat to all of them and he will not be seeing the light of day until he can get it through his thick skull that it’s not his place to decide for everyone else what they should or shouldn’t be doing or who they should or shouldn’t be. Allowing him that kind of power is exactly how we all got into this mess.”

Snow stepped between her husband and her daughter. “Look, it’s late.” She grabbed ahold of her husband’s arm. “We should get to bed and we can discuss this in the morning. Come on Charming.”

David continued to stand for a moment longer breathing heavily as he stared daggers at Regina. Finally, he allowed his wife to pull him out of the room.

Regina took this opportunity to make her escape. She knew Emma wanted more from her than she was able to give to her. She loved Jax and she was loyal and faithful to him to the end. But there were times when she got around Emma that her resolve started to wane. “I’m going to turn in myself.”

Emma turned to her and pouted. “You’re leaving me?”

“Emma it’s late. And I have kids to run around behind all day. So yes, I’m leaving you.” Regina made her way upstairs with Emma following.

When they got into the corridor where they broke off in different directions, Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and pulled her close. Regina took a step back. Emma continued moving forward as Regina moved back until she had her trapped between her and the wall.

“Emma!” Regina was irritated. It was already hard enough dealing with Emma in close quarters. Let alone having to deal with her in close proximity.

Emma put her hands up on wall on either side of Regina’s head trapping her further. She brought her forehead down to Regina’s while holding her eyes. Emma felt she could drown in those beautiful brown eyes that could hide nothing. They were so close their open mouthed heaving breaths were intermingling. “I know you still love me,” she took in the way Regina’s eyes were darkened with lust and smiled. She lowered her eyes down and leered at Regina’s heaving breasts. She licked her lips. “And you know I still love you,” Emma said softly before going in for a kiss.

Regina ducked underneath Emma’s arm. “Take a cold shower, Emma,” she called out to her as she hurried into her bedroom.

Emma watched her with a smirk. She’d seen the chink in the Evil Queen’s armor. She knew the situation was complicated. And maybe she was being selfish. But she’d lived without Regina for far too long already. She really didn’t want to waste anymore time. She glanced longingly at Regina’s closed door. Then she turned and headed to the bathroom for that cold shower.


	55. On the Inside

**CHAPTER 55**

Emma woke up and stared into a pair of eyes that matched her own. Xisi was sitting up cross legged on her bed. Zoe was still asleep snoring kinda loudly. Like mother like daughter, Emma supposed. She felt a little bad thinking about it. Xisi and Regina both had to put up with the two of them in bed.

“Good morning kid.” She stretched the muscles in her neck and body. Xisi just continued to stare at her. “What’s up?”

“You and my Mummy had true love?”

“Yeah kid. That’s how you got here.”

“But now my Mummy loves my Daddy.” Emma wasn’t sure how to respond so she stayed silent.

“If you had true love then how come you got divorced?”

Emma began to put two and two together. Xisi seemed to be trying to make sense out of the relationship between her Mum and herself. Emma hadn’t been holding back in her physical displays of affection for Regina. Then again, Regina didn’t exactly pull away from her either. She knew this must be confusing since they’d only seen their Mummy and Daddy together. “Do you know what divorced means?”

“Of course!” Xisi was offended. “It’s when your Mommy and Daddy live in different places. But you’re not a Daddy. Mummy says we have two Mommy’s.”

“Well, your Mummy is right. She usually always is. But me and Mummy didn’t get divorced because we were never married.”

“Why?”

Emma had once thought of marriage with Regina. She just couldn’t understand how to get all of her family on the same page. “It’s a lot of complicated big people things. I would’ve liked to have married your Mummy. Things just didn’t work out that way.”

Xisi stared at her for a long time. Emma wondered how many more questions she was going to have to answer. Then, she jumped off the bed. She gave Emma a kiss and hug before heading out the door.

Emma stared after her not sure what to think. She’d answered her honestly the way that Regina had drilled into her. Regina was so paranoid about the girls turning out like Henry. She was determined that they wouldn’t fall to the same fate.

It was times like this that Emma was again glad that her parents were moving here permanently. She also feared for her brother and sister. A town full of fairy tales come to life would warp anyone’s minds. But being royalty even in this day and age, they wouldn’t have had a chance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

David was up and rearing to go at Emma first thing in the morning. Emma regarded him bleary eyed. She had no idea how she of all people had winded up in close relationships with morning people. Everyone from Regina, to the kids, to her parents were all always up with the chickens. Mornings were overrated as far as she was concerned. She didn’t mind a sunrise as long as she was seeing it just before going to bed. But waking up to one was entirely different. Even though she was technically up and showered, that didn’t mean she was awake or happy about it.

Emma blinked over at him and took in his body language. He would start just as soon as she walked into the kitchen. She sighed deeply and loudly. “Emma, can we speak to you privately?” he ground out through his teeth.

Emma defiantly took a seat. If she was going to have to deal with them, it would be with a full stomach. “ _After_ I have breakfast with my family,” she hissed.

She could see that David wanted to protest but he looked around at the children. He reluctantly took a seat while she plated herself up some food. She ignored him and his glares throughout breakfast as she interacted with the rest of her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So what did you want?” Emma rounded on her parents. They were in Regina’s study. She refused to take a seat preferring to stand defiantly with her arms crossed over her chest.

David and Snow took up the sofa. The kids were all preoccupied elsewhere. “I want an explanation of why you’re insisting on sabotaging this family just for a married woman.”

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. She was really sick and tired of their condescending attitudes. She was human and made mistakes. But she was trying to learn from them and be better. But these two had no room to talk to her about parenting or anything else. They were the poster children for oblivious. Henry’s entitled, judgmental, and selfish ways didn’t surprise her coming from this bloodline.

“First of all, this has nothing to do with Regina so leave her out of this!!! Second, because he’s a young man who’s tried to kill his mother and almost killed his sister’s and could have killed me. What part of that are you not getting? This is not normal behavior for anyone. And this is not fairy tale land. You are not royalty here. You don’t get to wipe your sins away by royal decree and pretend you never did wrong.”

David nodded, “Precisely. This isn’t normal behavior. Henry is sick. Archie’s explained it to all of us repeatedly.”

“Yeah, he did. And for the past few years there has been little to no improvement in Henry. In fact, he’s gotten worse and I’m tired of catering to him,” Emma was already tired of this conversation. They were going to get on board whether they wanted to or not.

“Henry’s ‘illness’ is a way for doctors to get paid for saying that he’s sick. What he is is selfish, entitled, and undisciplined. He refuses to understand no or the concept of him not having everything he wants it when he wants it.” As Emma spoke she began to get even more furious. At her parents, at Henry, and at herself. “I have sacrificed EVERYTHING for him and for the two of you. I know you had to come over and help but that’s not the same as having to be there dealing with him 24/7. Sleeping with my door locked because I had no idea what he’d do next. Not being able to have any relationships or make plans outside of him because who knew what mood he’d be in,” Emma shook her head in disgust. She began to pace trying to work off the excess energy building inside of her.

“This is not how life was supposed to be. And this is no life for him as well as for me. He’s doing nothing but sitting around all day. He hasn’t even tried thinking about getting a job and supporting himself in anyway. Or going to college or anything else. He has to know his life has to suck just as much as he’s making everyone else suffer. It’s not right. And it ends now.” Emma stopped pacing and rounded on her Father who was just sitting in stunned silence. “Henry’s days of ruling are over. And so are yours.”

With that, Emma turned and walked away leaving her parents to process however they saw fit. She was beginning to understand that it was going to be no easy feat for them to transition to reality. But then again they’d sent their newborn to do it for herself. Henry wasn’t the only one who’d chosen the hard road to learn to grow up. Her parents had too.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQR QRQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina gave a last round of hugs and kisses to her kids. Then she took off. If she stayed for every one of their questions and complaints she’d never get out of there. She wasn’t entirely sure who’d have the biggest problem with separation anxiety. Alexis who hated anytime her parents were out of sight, Max who’d made it clear he didn’t like being left at all, Emma who’d looked hurt that Regina was choosing to spend time with her husband or herself who wasn’t used to leaving her kids ever. Even if they were with family.

She had waited until after lunch to leave. That way she could put the younger kids down for their naps. She reminded them again that Mummy would be leaving to go and see Daddy for a few days.

Max had been demanding and obstinate wanting to know why he couldn’t come too. Regina knew it was only partly because he was so exhausted. But the kids also weren’t used to being left by her. Daddy went on business trips but not her. This was all new for them. She finally just lay him down and tuned out his tantrum.

Her sweet baby Dalli was a little confused by the uproar but after explaining that she was going to be back soon she’d gotten over it and clutched at her sippy cup. She didn’t like the sippy cup but she begrudgingly accepted having to use it occasionally as long as Regina didn’t make a habit out of it. Regina still breastfed her three times a day. First thing in the morning, after lunch for naptime, and before she put her to bed. She had done the same for all her children until they reached one. Dalli lay in her bed waiting for sleep to claim her.

Regina then went to find the twins and say goodbye to them before leaving. They had decided to hide from her so she’d had to resort to calling their phones which she knew they’d forget to turn off to locate them. Sure enough they were in their closet shoving one another telling each other to hurry up and turn it off. Regina just looked down at them and shook her head as they looked up at her with guilt written all over their faces.

She hugged and kissed them and gave them the usual speech of calling her or daddy whenever they wanted to. She had barely made it 5 minutes down the street before getting her first call from Xisi. Regina talked her down while navigating the roads. She finally got her calmed. She knew that was just the first call of many for a while. Jax had already told her that she tended to call him at least 10 times a day. Everytime a random question popped into her head she had to run off to text or make a call. Regina had suggested to her to save up all her questions and just call or text a few times a day. But her li’l girl was as stubborn as both her Mothers.

She stopped by the store before going over to their loft apartment in the city. She had missed her husband. She couldn’t wait to see him.

Emma hadn’t been happy about the situation. And only half of that was about Regina spending time alone with her husband. Regina was sure that she had put the kids up to stalling her. She also knew that there was a real fear behind it. This was the first time the kids were all her responsibility. Regina assured her that she’d be fine. And that she had Granny there who was completely reliable and a semi-competent set of parents. Well, maybe together they added up to semi-competent.

They’d dropped the bomb on her just that morning about staying there permanently. Regina had thought that when they’d mentioned it before they were talking about in their own place in the town somewhere. Or maybe nearby. But apparently upon learning that Emma was staying in the house Snow being Snow had decided to invite herself and her family as well.

Regina had quickly dissuaded her of that notion. After dealing with her oncoming migraine, she’d told them that if they must stay then they could have the cottage in the back of the property. It was out of sight and usually out of mind. Regina loved interior decorating and had it completely renovated soon after moving in.

It had 3 bedrooms, was fully furnished, had its own parking, and was far enough away that Regina would never have to see them unless she wanted to take a walk through the woods since it was deep in the woodsy part. It would remind them of home. She figured they’d fit right in.

There was also a guest house that wasn’t far from the house for Emma. The kids usually went to school in the living room/dining room part with their tutor. It helped them feel like they went to a private school created just for them. James would be starting at the public school on Monday. That way when they left, his schooling wouldn’t be interrupted.

They all went and checked out the places and came back raving. Regina was thrilled that was a bomb that had avoided detonation. She mentioned they were taking Granny back home after they got back so that would be a great time for them to leave. She purposely left out the coming back part.

David had gotten the job at the local Sheriff’s station. He would be starting in 3 weeks. That only left Snow for her to get rid of if she wanted to have any peace in her home. She had to remember to keep the doors and windows locked from now on.

Regina had a valet bring up the bags and groceries while she went up ahead. She opened the apartment up letting sunlight and fresh air flow through. She tipped the valet well and thanked him profusely. Then she put the groceries away and got herself ready.

She showered and changed into something she knew Jax would love. She got some wine ready for the two of them.

When Jax walked through the door with his customary mischievous grin and twinkling eyes, Regina stood and looked at him with one eye brow quirked. He stood there drinking her in for a moment. Then he ran to her and lifted her up while she pressed their lips together.

She finally broke the kiss off. “I take it your meetings went well.”

“Who cares?” he said while he threw his things on the ground. He closed the door with his foot. Then dragged her into the bedroom where they stayed for the rest of the day.

XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tink unlocked the door unsure of what to expect. She had promised Regina she’d stop by and check on her family. She brought her stepsons along. There was Andrew who was 8, Matthew who was 5, and Ryder who was 3. They all got along well with Regina’s kids and they spent many family nights and events together.

“Hello?” she called out as she led them inside.

Emma popped her head around from the back. “Hello?”

“Oh, Emma, hi. I brought the kids around to see if we could possibly get them all together and do something.”

Emma wasn’t fooled. She knew Regina had put Tink up to this to keep an eye on her. “You sure that’s all you’re here for? Or did Regina ask you to keep an eye on me.”

Truth be told, Tink and Emma really didn’t know one another well. She had always been Regina’s friend when Emma and Regina were a couple. Outside of that, they really hadn’t bonded between the two of them. Tink sighed. “She asked me to keep an eye out for the kids. I am not spying on you for her. And the kids really did want to get together. There’s an indoor entertainment center not far away. I thought we could go there.”

Emma walked farther into the room. “The twins are out back with my parents. They’re looking over the new house. Granny’s in the kitchen starting dinner. And the younger two are still napping.”

Tink waved her hands at her. “Yeah, Ryder just got up too. So? You still interested in going?”

Emma really had no idea what else to do with them. Some time out of the house sounded good for all of them. She smiled at Tink, “Sure. As soon as they get up. Wanna come to the kitchen with Granny? We can get your kids a snack or something.”

Granny prepared a few snacks and put away what she was preparing for dinner for tomorrow since they’d more than likely be out past the kids bedtime. The twins got back and were happy to see their new friends. Dalli and Max woke up and joined the rest of them as they began to get ready for the entertainment center. Xisi only called Regina 4 times for the rest of the day. Emma was happy. For her it was a good day.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQR QRQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina had barely slept the night before. She and Jax had spent the entire night reconnecting and talking. Her brave, kind husband had held her through the darkest parts of the night and listened patiently while she said all she needed to say.

The next morning, they both decided to skip breakfast because they wanted to get on with it. When the time came, they signed in at the front desk and were shown into a space used for recreation.

He was sitting at a chess table frowning down at the board. Jax squeezed her hand and she smiled at him before dropping it.  She took a deep breath and stepped away from him.  This part she needed to do on her own. 

She walked over to the table and picked up the black Queen. She was, after all, the one who had taught him the game. This was always her piece. She always allowed him to be white since white goes first.

"Hello Henry."


	56. It's Been a Long Time

**CHAPTER 56**

Regina took the seat across from Henry’s and sat regarding her son. She had reluctantly just begun to admit to herself that that was who he was and would always be no matter what.

He had grown about 3 feet since she last saw him. He used to be a small scrawny boy who came up to her shoulder. Now even sitting she could tell he’d tower above her. He had his grandfather’s build and though he looked a lot like Neal, that twinkle in his hazel eyes was all Emma.

Henry just sat and gaped at his Mother. This was exactly the moment he had spent the past 8 years waiting for. And now that it was here, he wasn’t sure what to do about it. “Mom?”

Regina couldn’t believe that deep gravelly voice belonged to her little boy. She closed her eyes momentarily while she grounded herself. “Yes Henry?”

“Did Emma release you?” Henry whispered.

Regina frowned. “Emma never held me captive. You should know me well enough to know that I’d never stay in a place I didn’t want to be.”

“But Emma wouldn’t let me see you! She kept me away from you.”

Regina frowned, “I didn’t want to see you.” At his stunned expression she continued, “You tried to kill me Henry. I wanted nothing to do with you after that.”

Henry hung his head at her words. He’d spent the past few years running away from that night. He rarely thought of it instead choosing to focus on the events that surrounded his actions as opposed to what he’d actually done. “Snow tricked me,” he whispered almost to himself.

But Regina had heard his words. “What do you mean she tricked you?”

Henry looked at his Mother hoping that she’d listen and understand. “She said you needed to be gone. She wanted you to stay away from me and Emma forever. She said we’d be better off without you in our lives. She didn’t tell me she had a black heart. She pretended to be a good guy. And I needed to be brave and help keep our family together.”

Regina was aware that Henry had little to no knowledge of her actual history or past. His storybook was only geared toward telling the supposed good guy stories not the Evil Queen’s. She had gotten no consideration from him at all even after she pointed out to him that he was missing a lot of information. She shook her head at him, “And so you took it upon yourself to kill me? At the age of 12?”

“No Mom, you don’t understand - ,” he really needed her to hear him. He needed to not mess this up.

“I do understand Henry. That was a huge part of the problem,” she cut him off not wanting to get into an argument that would lead to nothing. “I understand you’ve made life difficult for yourself and everyone around you. I understand that you’ve picked up the Charming traits of selfishness and myopia. That’s why I came,” Regina’s voice cracked. She took a breath and slowly let it out before she broke down. She could feel herself rising almost to hysteria and she didn’t want this to turn into a no win situation. She pushed her emotions down, not wanting to get bogged down in them.

She looked behind Henry at Jax. He was an amazing man. He was so supportive of anything she endeavored. It was his strength that she had leaned on to get her here. “Henry, I didn’t come here for you. It was for me. If I’m to be forgiven for my sins then I need to learn to forgive others. I’m hurt, saddened, and angry. And that’s not going away anytime soon. What you’ve done was unspeakably cruel. But I do forgive you. Even after what you did to my daughters.”

“Mom, those kids aren’t real! Emma made them up with her magic,” Henry protested loudly. A couple of the staff looked their way but continued to give them their space.

Regina placed her chin on her fist and looked across at the man her son had become. “Henry, those girls were the only reason I survived your attack. They healed me from the inside out. I spent 8.5 months pregnant. I was in labor for 14 hours. I spent the first year of their life raising them alone. I think I’d know it if they weren’t real. Not to mention Emma’s not that good at magic on her best day.”

“What’s not real is you and these crazy theories you insist in hiding behind. What happened to you? You used to want to do so much. What happened to the little boy I raised?”

Henry looked shattered, “I’m still your little Prince Mom.”

Regina shook her head sadly. “I left Emma to pick up the pieces alone and that was wrong of me. I told myself it was for the girls and that was true. You definitely are a threat to them as you’ve proven with your latest round of crazy.”

Again Regina looked to Jax for support. He gave her an encouraging smile and Regina nodded her gratitude at him. “I came here to let you know that even you can go on from this and be the man I always hoped you’d be. You need to get yourself together. This can’t be all that you have left. Jax is helping Emma come up with a deal for you to serve out your time in a hospital so that you can get help. You should also look into getting a degree while you’re at it. I know they have classes here that you can take. And figure out what u want to do with the rest of your life. I hope you take this chance you’re being offered. And not screw it up.”

Regina stood and walked over to her husband. She could hear Henry sobbing away behind her. She fell into Jax’s outstretched arms. She managed to keep her back straight and her head high as she heard her son continue to cry out for her. Jax put her into the car and took her back to the loft apartment. The two of them spent the night wrapped in one another.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma decided she really needed some alone time with the kids. She shooed her parents away and made sure that they understood this time was just about her and the kids.

It was still snowing softly and the small town that they lived in really looked like a winter wonderland. Soon Emma’s girls and James would be going back to school. And her classes would be starting up in a week. She really needed to take every moment she had with them and cherish them for all they were worth.

Although James and Ava were her sister and brother, with the age difference not to mention being raised separately, there was an enormous gap between them. She had the usual memories with them but she knew that she would never be to them who they were to one another. She had made her peace with that. As long as they understood that their bond went past genetics she was fine with the rest. She still loved them dearly.

As far as her girls were concerned, she was still in a learning curve there. She’d already learned a lot about them. They were two beautiful, independent free thinking souls. She got so much joy out of them she felt she could burst just thinking about them. She’d wanted this with Henry. She was saddened but understood that that would probably never be. Henry was so far gone, she had no hope of him ever coming back.

Max and Dalli were great kids too. They were so adorable. Max was a total flirt and loved pretty women already. The kid had moves. He was good at flashing those big beautiful brown eyes around.

Dalli was a complete joy. She was so full of life and vigor and yet even at 9 months she was highly opinionated. She very quickly doled out no’s and what everyone else should be doing and how they should do it. There was no denying who the boss of the family was. She kept everyone on their toes and she was already a miniature Queen. Emma sometimes called her Queenie or Mini Mum. Her speech skills were amazing. Emma didn’t even feel she had to dumb down conversation for her. She seemed to understand nuance already. Just looking at her Emma knew that this was probably what Regina had been like as a child and mourned for her the things that had been taken away from her by Cora and later her grandfather. With Cora as a mother, Regina really never had a chance. And yet the woman that many call the Evil Queen had still managed to create these beautiful children and impart so much love and kindness into them.

Emma waited until they had taken their naps to take them out. She rounded them up and took them over to an indoor play center.

Thankfully Regina had a double stroller which made dealing with them all a tad bit easier. She stuck Ava and Dalli in there with James and Max holding onto the stroller and the twins holding onto them. Even though they all had tons of fun with games and rides, she would not be doing this again alone.

Afterward they all got some dinner. They sat around chatting while going over the fun they’d all had. She loved hearing small children’s interpretations of events. They were just so pure it was heartwarming.

Emma could see that it would do good for James and Ava not to be raised in Storybrooke. Everyone definitely needed a break from believing in fairy tales. Here they could just be regular kids. Instead of the beloved heirs to Snow White and Prince Charming’s thrones.

Emma was trying really hard to let go of expectations of how things should be. She instead allowed herself to stay in the moment and feel whatever came to her naturally instead of how she felt others would want her to behave. She made a mental note to spend even more time with the kids as often as she could.

After getting home and bedtime routines were gone through Emma was exhausted. She knew she needed to straighten out her living situation but right now cuddling at night with her oldest baby was just heaven on earth to her. She fell asleep knowing that she was going to have good dreams.


	57. The Man in the Mirror

CHAPTER 57  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Henry sat in his chair watching his Mom walk away from him. He tried calling out for her but his chest and throat were too constricted. By the time he was able to clear his throat enough to get anything out she had already gone.   
“Henry are you alright?” Bob, one of the nicer staff members came over to ask. Henry just stared at him wiping the tears from his eyes as he ran through what had just happened. His Mom came to him. And she told him that she left him because she never wanted to see him.   
In the midst of his despair, Henry rolled himself back to his room. He slammed the door. He began to yell and throw things around. His Mom didn’t want him anymore. He had heard it from her own mouth. He wasn’t her little prince anymore.   
The staff immediately ran to his room. Henry was ordered to calm down but he couldn’t. How could he be calm when his entire world had just crashed down on his head? He had nothing left to hold onto.  
After the staff dog piled on top of him he was dragged into the quiet room. Or so that’s what they called it. It was a rubber room with a rubber mattress on the floor. Henry could do nothing but curl up and continue crying.  
He fell asleep and was awakened by staff who came by and asked if he was ready to come out now. He told them to leave him there.   
Henry spent the remainder of the weekend in solitude. He blatantly ignored the staff when they ordered him to get up. When they would insist Henry would lash out at them again. They would leave him alone for a while and then come back and bother him. The cycle continued the entire weekend. He stayed in there until Monday morning.  
Then Missy came to see him after her shift began that morning. He liked Missy. She was really pretty. And he had never had a girlfriend before. She listened to him and supported him at all times. She was kind and friendly.   
She made the place bearable. And she was really easy to talk to. He never felt judged around her. He hated her having to see him at his worse.   
So he agreed to come out, shower, and dress as long as he could have some personal time with her afterward. She accepted with a smile on her face and a thank you. Henry blushed as he allowed the staff to get him back into his chair.  
He wheeled himself to his room and got into the shower. He still had enough upper body strength to get himself in and out of his chair and into the other chairs. But he had honestly been blowing off his physical therapy. He made a mental note to get back into it.  
As he showered, his mind kept going back over his Mom’s visit. He had never really thought about his attack on his Mom. At first, right after the attack, he had been positive that it was the right thing to do. And when the family had gone to the Enchanted Forest, he felt that he was where he belonged. Except things weren’t that simple.   
He had thought they was going to be horseback riding. And his grandfather would teach him to use a sword. His parents would realize their love for one another. They’d have grand parties in the castle. People would come from all over to visit the royal family. And they’d all live happily ever after.   
Instead the castle was a filthy decrepit place. His parents were obviously miserable and wanted nothing more than to return home. They weren’t sleeping in the same room. Nor were they giving each other those looks that Snow and Charming gave to one another. Nor the ones Emma and Regina had given to one another. They acted like they didn’t even want to fall in love.   
They had no food and there were rats everywhere. He pretended hunting with his grandpa had been fun but it wasn’t. He’d sweated the entire time. That hot sun seemed to burn hotter than at home. And the bugs ate him up alive. He hadn’t wanted to kill the squirrel. But Grandpa had told him that they needed to eat and that his life was an offering for theirs.   
Then after Snow admitted that her heart was blackened from murdering Cora, he came to realize the truth. He had murdered his own Mom. And his heart was blackened too. He was no longer a good guy just as his grandmother wasn’t.  
He remembered those first few weeks back in Storybrooke. His grandparents watched him constantly. He could barely move a muscle without having their eyes all over him. They would whisper all the time while plastering on fake smiles and carrying on with cheerful chatter. They acted oblivious to the fact that he felt deep remorse, pain, and guilt for killing his Mom. He knew then they were nothing but heartless bastards.  
He knew that everyone could see he was now evil. And it tore him to the core. He had become that which he hated most. But it wasn’t his fault. Snow had deceived him.  
He hadn’t bothered asking where Emma was. He knew she didn’t want to see him. She didn’t even ask him to go with her when she returned to Storybrooke. She just turned, ran, and jumped into a portal. Everyone looked after her in stunned silence for a while before his grandparents started to pack things up for their return home.   
Later after they’d returned to the loft apartment he’d been making his new home, he’d overheard his grandparents talking about her looking for Regina. That gave him hope. Maybe he hadn’t killed her. His Mom was just out there waiting for him was all.  
Then the morning came when he woke from one of his nightmares. It was his Mom’s big beautiful brown eyes drowning in tears asking him why he had killed her. Henry awoke with his chest constricted. He raced downstairs and tried removing the blackness inside his heart. That was before his Grandfather fly tackled him onto the ground.   
After that they threw him into the psych ward of a hospital. Being in the hospital had helped him gain distance from the situation. It took a while for the right concoction of medication to set in. The first few things they’d tried left him either lost in a thick fog where he could barely form a sentence or else just made his anxieties rage out of control. Eventually they found a mix that helped him to stay in the moment and allowed him to still be him.  
Eventually he was able to reconnect with his Mom and grandparents again. He thought that things could get better.   
Until he got out of the hospital that is. Then Emma took him to a home that wasn’t his home. He quickly realized that they were strangers who knew nothing about one another. Emma had no real parenting skills. She didn’t know that his Mom would make him warm milk with honey and lavender when he was upset. Then she would let him climb in bed with her while stroking his hair and rubbing his belly until he drifted off to peaceful slumber again.   
So he had to navigate his nightmares alone. The sleeping and waking ones. He could hear his Mom screaming and smell the burnt flesh at all times. It was always there just waiting for him to let his guard down. Then when he was relaxed, that’s when they would creep in and replay over and over in his head.  
He decided to visit the scene of the crime. So he went over to his real home. He looked around for any sign of his Mom. And all he found was silence. He made it upstairs to her bathroom and he found the pills. He just wanted everything to stop. He knew he deserved to die. And that was all he wanted. To drift off in peaceful slumber and never awaken.  
Then Emma found him again. She was always ruining things. It was something else he found it hard to forgive her for. He had been angry upon wakening. But Emma swore she’d be with him no matter what. And that she loved him more than anything. He wanted to get better for her so again he tried.   
He tried to be the son that would make a Mother proud. But he knew it was all an act. Nothing ever went right. When he got back to school the kids all stared at him like he was a freak who killed his Mom. He became an outcast in a town that he had helped save. He began to see that his Mom’s curse had maybe been a good thing. All the people there were idiots.  
He got into fights at school all the time which resulted in him being behind because of all of his missed days and hospitalizations. He didn’t care. Before the curse had broken the boys had always talked about how hot and sexy his Mom was. He usually let it go in one ear and out the other. It was just talk after all. His Mom had taught him that violence wasn’t the answer.   
After the curse the taunting and joking had an edgier tinge to it. He had thought that Emma breaking the curse would make him a hero by proxy since he was the one who had brought her there. Instead it went from how hot and sexy his Mom was to what a desperate freak show he was. And that his Mom was still super hot and sexy and thanks to him she had blown the entire town off. They said watching her in those short tight skirts bending over and making dinner for them was the only reason they even bothered going to his house.   
After his hospitalization, the taunting turned into how crazy he was. And that he was the reason that the Evil Queen had left town. How he was so crazy he had lost two of his Moms and it was just a matter of time before Emma herself took off again. There were even bets taken right in front of him. The fights that ensued caused him to miss almost a year in school. He ended up graduating after his class.   
That really embarrassed him. His mom had taught him to have pride in his schoolwork. She told him constantly how super smart he was. And he ended up having to go to summer school and spending an extra year in school just to get his diploma late.   
When he tried confronting the memory of his attack on his Mom the pain nearly ripped him in shreds. So he did the opposite. He pushed it down deep inside of himself. It was a place he knew never to go to. And over time he repressed the memory altogether.  
His Mom had never been one to hold a grudge against him when he did things that were mean or even cruel so he never imagined a world in which she would ever just leave him. But with this news that she didn’t want to see him, his heart just broke into pieces.  
He knew on some level what he had done was evil. Snow’s heart being black was proof of that. And he was sure his heart had turned just as black upon hearing her confession. He just – couldn’t figure out a way to face up to it.  
So he didn’t. He’d basically checked out of his own life. Not really being involved in anything. What he had said to Emma before was a lie. He had never even gone out on a date with a girl before. Not that he didn’t want to. He just didn’t believe that anyone could look at him and feel like he was not his worse sin. It hurt him too much to accept he had spent the last few years with his Mom making her feel just that way.   
So he crawled into himself and pushed the world away. He had always been an independent person. He had never really been popular or part of the in crowd before and he just figured that was who he was as a person. Everyone told him that he was always a little different. It never bothered him unless he was at school. Then the differences became clear. He always had that feeling of being on the outside looking in while they were living happy lives filled with the innocence of childhood.   
He regretted everything now. He even regretted bringing Emma to Storybrooke. If he had never done that then it would just continue to be him and his Mom. Together forever.   
There was a knock on the door. “Come in.”  
Missy stuck her head in and smiled. “You wanted to talk?”  
Henry looked at her for a long minute then nodded. “Yes. Yes I do. I need to tell you about the Queen and her little prince.”  
Missy smiled at him and backed out so that he could follow her to the den room. Henry took a deep breath then followed her.


	58. Getting Back to Good

**CHAPTER 58**

Emma frowned over at her girls. She didn’t want to lie, her feelings were hurt. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Her foot began to tap rapidly. Her eyes had become red rimmed and her voice was thickened with emotion that she was only barely able to contain.

“No Mommy. Daddy takes us to school.” They said in unison as they strapped on their backpacks.

All the kids went around and kissed all of their parents and grandparents. Then, Snow and David left to take James to school while Emma watched Max and her girls go off with Jax.

“They don’t let me take them either. They say I do it the wrong way,” Regina smiled at her as she rubbed her hand along her arm. She shrugged. “It’s their little thing. Don’t take it personal.” Regina patted her arm as she resumed clearing the table and settling down to doing the dishes.

Emma gave her a small smile back. But to be honest, she did take it personally. The kids usually always asked for her over him. It was times like this she realized no matter how much fun and bonding they’d done, there were just some things that had been missed over the past 8 years. It was the same with Henry when she noticed things about him that reminded her of Regina and let her know that they had lived a life before she came along.

She had come over specifically to see them off to school. Weird since they were going over to her house for school. But she had missed too many first days of school with them. So she’d come over, taken pics, and had breakfast with them before they trod off. Now she slumped onto a nearby stool with her chin in her hand.

Over the weekend, she and the kids had fixed up the guest house for her. They had gone out on Saturday and picked up paints and done a little furniture shopping. Emma still had a lot of things in storage but she would get around to sorting through it later. For now, the place was already furnished so there really wasn’t much for her to do aside from adding her own personal touches her and there.

Afterward she and the kids spent the rest of Sunday painting and fixing up the girls bedroom. Emma had ordered them some custom built bunk beds that had a trundle underneath for when their brother or sister stayed with them.

Emma herself had moved in officially on Sunday night. She hadn’t been able to take the blush on Regina’s cheeks nor the way that she and Jax seemed to be closer when they got home from their weekend trip. She’d decided she needed to move on in her life.

Regina took the stool next to her. “I saw Henry.”

Emma’s head whipped around. “You did? Why?”

Regina turned and looked out the window to where her family had just departed. “Because I needed to let him know that I forgive him.” Emma gave a small gasp which Regina ignored. “Even if I’ll never forget. He’s done so much damage. To you, me, and this entire family.” Now Regina turned and flashed her one of her beautiful smiles. “I’m so proud of you for all that you’ve done.”

Emma was dumbfounded. She pointed to her own chest, “Me? Why? I haven’t done anything. You’re the one who’s done it all. I couldn’t even protect you or my girls.”

Regina shook her head. “You held things together the best you could.” She reached out and ran her hand across her arm, “I mean you lived with him for 8 years. I don’t even know how you did it. I’m very proud of you for taking the steps to get help for him and for you. Going to school and finding yourself. Those are worthy accomplishments Emma.” Emma smiled and blushed. She shrugged her shoulders shyly.

Regina took a breath and blew it out slowly. Tears were making her voice thick but she pushed past them. “I didn’t want anything to do with him or the situation. I wanted to free myself and my girls. Just start over and forget everything.” She looked into Emma’s eyes, “I realized I was running. And I left you behind. And for that I’m sorry.”

Emma blinked away her own tears. She tried to smile again but it came out more of a grimace. “I would’ve done the same thing if I were you. If Henry had done that to me – I just – I don’t even know what to say.”

Regina stroked a hand down her cheek. “I realized if I want to be forgiven then I also need to forgive. I’m asking you, is that something you think you can do?”

Emma grabbed Regina’s hand. “I already have.” She looked down as the old familiar tingle started in her hands. Their magic was back. She grinned.

Just that moment Jax stepped into the room. He took in the sparks and white and purple magic swirling around their hands with a startled and confused look on his face. “What’s that?”

“Magic,” Emma shrugged. She didn’t bother adding in the true love part.

“Nothing,” Regina tried to extract her hand from Emma’s only to have her hold on tighter. Her face was red as she breathlessly turned to her husband, “What’s going on?”

Jax stared a moment longer. Then he shook himself and looked around the table. “ZoZo left her pencil pouch.”

Regina finally got her hand loosened from Emma’s. She glared at Emma as she went to help him look around the table. “Here it is,” she held it out to him.

He leaned over and kissed her as he took it from her. Then he looked at Emma over her shoulder as he pulled her in close to him. “I’ll run it out to them,” he grinned as Emma glared at him.

Regina shook her head at Emma who grinned back at her.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ Regina was glad when Emma finally left. She needed time alone to think but she also wanted to check in on her baby. Dalli was being watched over by Granny and was happily playing with her new best friend Ava.

Regina went into the playroom that had been set up for the kids. It was basically a dream room for any child. There was a huge big screen television. Comfy places to sit. Bookshelves with original first drafts and old antique books lined the shelves which lined the walls. Toys and some vintage video game machines. Plus all three major gaming consoles and tons of games for all of them.

Dalli came over and gave her a kiss and a hug. Then she ran back over to play with Ava.

Granny smiled at her and began to rub her back soothingly, “That bad huh?”

Regina opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. The look on Granny’s face went from worry to alarm. Regina began to silently cry as Granny sat closer and pulled her into her arms.

“It’s alright. Granny’s got you.”

Granny hid her from the children’s view who were blissfully oblivious to what was going on around them. When Regina had regained her composure she looked over at Granny sheepishly. She grabbed some kleenex from the box next to her and mopped her face up.

“Sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” she said as she cleared her throat and sat up straight.

“Nonsense child. You never get too old to cry on your Mother’s shoulders.”

Regina smiled at her as the last of her tears dried up. Granny had been a staple in Regina’s life since her castle days. She and Red were the only ones that Regina had trusted to wait on her after she became the Queen. Then they had fallen out. Regina didn’t need the distraction of caring for anyone else so she had sent them away from her employ before her descent into her Evil Queen days.

Then during the curse she kept a slight eye on them but never really engaged with them while they were in their cursed lives. After the curse she had given them their space not wanting to intrude on whatever they needed to process.

After Henry’s attack they had all found their way back to one another again and now considered one another family. Granny would often introduce her as her daughter to people. Ruby was like a younger sister to her. And Regina was happy to have family once again. Not to mention a Mother who wasn’t completely insane.

“Now are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to drag it out of you child?”

Regina chuckled. Leave it to Granny to put a simple request so colorfully. She took a steadying breath and then turned to Granny. “Our magic is back.” At Granny’s questioning look, “Mine and Emma’s. Our true love magic is back.”

“Oh.” Granny had been around forever and had seen and heard everything. She knew the rules of true love. That the ties were never really severed. But following the attack, Regina had said that she felt nothing anymore. That connection that had tethered her to Emma was gone. Granny knew it was because she had worked so hard to block it out. She also witnessed that Emma’s side wasn’t completely extinguished. She had watched her pain when she realized that Regina had left of her own volition. And that she wasn’t coming back.

After that Emma went through a series of one night stands and drunken benders until she eventually settled down. She got herself cleaned up somewhere along the way and even had a few girlfriends occasionally. But they were never what she and Regina were to one another.

Granny knew it was only a matter of time before the connection between the two started up again. She had been shocked when Regina had told her it was gone. That was something unprecedented she had never heard of. But Regina was a powerful sorceress. She supposed she was capable of anything if she put enough of her willpower behind it. Granny had watched her block out most of her time with Henry and Emma. She never spoke about it. Not even with her family. So she wasn’t surprised to hear that Regina just didn’t feel the same about Emma anymore.

But lately things had been different. They were constantly spending time together. Granny could hear them down in the study and in the hallways at night after everyone else had gone to bed. That’s why she had taken to wearing earplugs to bed.

Regina turned her watery eyes upon her, “I think,” she stopped and momentarily closed her eyes. She took a deep breath then said in a rush, “I think I still love her.” Her tear drenched eyes overflowed and the tears started up again.

Granny just wrapped her in her arms again. “I know child,” she said softly. Granny had been around long enough to know that sometimes a Mother’s place was merely to be there for her child. She kissed her on top of her head and just continued to hold her throughout her crying storm.


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPTER 59**

It wasn't until the next morning after breakfast that Regina got a troubling phone call. She had seen Emma, Granny, and the Charmings off that morning after they had all eaten. They would take Granny home and then pack up the Charmings. Regina was watching Ava at home. They had taken James with them so that he could say goodbye to his friends.

Once more it was a blocked number. She frowned as she answered, "Hello?"

An unfamiliar voice asked, "Is this Mrs. Regina Jax?"

"Yes, this is she. Who may I ask is calling?"

She heard a happy sigh. "I don't know if you remember but this is Missy from your son's treatment center. I heard that you came to visit him over the weekend."

Regina frowned. She put down the dishes she was carrying and took a seat at the counter. She banged her head down softly on the island before her. "Yes I did. Now how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I may have some time with you again. We will only discuss topics that you're comfortable with. And I can meet you anywhere off campus."

Regina wanted to say no but she had promised herself to stop running. After talking to Granny about her and Emma's true love magic returning, Granny made her promise to just let whatever followed just flow without obstructions from her. "Well, now's not a good time. My entire family is out and I'm alone with all of the kids for the week."

"Can you clear a couple of hours in your schedule? If not then I can come to you. I actually had some good news to report to you. I would really love to discuss it in person."

"Good news? You're talking about Henry Mills right?"

Missy laughed. "Yes. Your visit did him a world of good. If we can meet, I'd love to talk to you about it."

They set up a meeting the following day. Regina gave her the address and some basic directions to the house. Since Max, Ava, and Dalli all went down for naps after lunch while her girls went back to school for a few hours, she would have that free time in between. She usually filled it with a little me time before being bombarded by the kids again. It was normally her favorite time of day. For the first time ever, she was dreading it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

The family drove out in caravan form. Emma led the pack with Granny and James, followed by Snow and David bringing up the rear with his truck.

Emma had a week free to get ready before school started. One of the pluses of the guest house was that there was a private balcony upstairs off of her bedroom. She had set up an easel there and was giving a hand at painting. Although she vaguely remembered art classes from school it still wasn't a medium she was that knowledgeable about. But that was the point of going to school. This was her chance for her to learn what did and didn't fit for her.

In the meantime, she needed to get her home in order. Clean home, clean life, and peaceful mind. So she was going back to settle what loose ends she had in Storybrooke and helping her parents get their affairs in order before returning back to what she was now considering her home.

She had always loved city living. There was always something going on. Storybrooke had been nice and peaceful. But in the city, nothing was off limits. You could get take out at 3 in the morning if you wanted it. And the energy of the place hummed in your veins. Sometimes she and the kids would climb in the car and just drive to nowhere. It was exhilarating.

They stopped a couple of times for restroom breaks and to eat. It wasn't until later that night that they came up on the familiar town line. Emma was a little surprised by how unimpressed she was after such a short time away. This was no longer her home and that made her happy.

Now she had her girls. And home for her was wherever they were.

Their first stop when entering the town was of course the diner. It was the central hubbub of the entire town. Ruby squealed when she saw her and wrapped her arms around her. Emma had never really had close girlfriends before. Ruby was one of her first true friends ever in life really. She'd missed her.

Emma and Ruby had been texting and talking almost daily. Emma still carried some hurt feelings over the situation involving her girls but she was willing to let them go for the sake of their friendship. She knew it wasn't Ruby's fault. She was just a convenient scapegoat. And Regina had asked for her forgiveness repeatedly. She wasn't completely there yet. She knew the pain would always be there. But she was definitely on the way to healing.

Emma returned Ruby's embrace before stepping back and allowing her to say hi to everyone else. The place felt and looked different. She looked around trying to put her finger on it. Then it hit her. The place hadn't changed. But she knew that she had.

She and her parents were immediately engulfed in the locals who were dining. Granny had to shoo them away as she led the family over to a booth for dinner. Ruby and Belle stopped by intermittently to chat before the quartet exited and made their way back over to the Charming's old home.

Emma had come back to place her house on the market and clear out anything she had left over. She was ready to shake the dust from this place off her shoes.

Her parents were keeping their place but needed to sort out what they were keeping and what they were bringing back with them. They'd rented a truck so that they'd be able to take as much as they wanted.

"It feels weird being home," David said as he and Emma sat around sipping beers. The tv was turned down low on something neither of them were watching. Emma was busy texting Regina and her kids goodnight, David was just sitting around with her and Snow was upstairs putting James down for the night.

Emma smirked in his direction, "It feels weird thinking of this place as home."

David frowned at her, "You don't consider this home? This is the place where we all found one another."

"My home is with Regina and my girls. Wherever they are, as long as I'm there, I'm happy."

"You know, Regina's married," David whispered even though there was no one around.

"I know she's married. I'm not a complete idiot." Emma exhaled loudly and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm just saying – wherever they are, I'm happy to be there with them."

"James was tired. It only took one story before he went right to sleep," Snow interrupted. She sat between David and Emma on the sofa.

Emma was still texting with Regina, "Regina says Ava's been no problem though she has been asking where we all are over and over again."

Snow and David exchanged glances. "You know, she's married honey."

Emma glowered at her mother, "Of course I know she's married. I'm not an idiot!"

"I know you're not an idiot honey. I'm just saying, you might want to be careful this time around."

Emma ignored her and went back to texting.

"Tell her to girl Ava a kiss from us. We knew she'd be happy with Regina."

Emma quirked an eyebrow at her Mom, "You did?"

"Regina's always been good with children. And Ava's obviously taken with her and the rest of the family."

"But she's your archenemy."

Snow waved her away. "You and Henry have spent the past few years making it perfectly clear that she's not the Evil Queen anymore. And that the two of you are prepared to do whatever it takes to be close to her. I think we can learn to put the past in the past for your sakes'. I'm not saying we've forgiven her," Snow added. "I'm just saying that you, Henry, and our girls are more important than keeping an ancient feud alive."

Emma gaped wondering who this alien was who had taken over her Mom's body. Her phone dinged and it was Regina telling her goodnight.

Emma stood and stretched, "Well, I think I'll turn in. Goodnight Mom, Dad," she kissed her parents before heading upstairs.

Snow and David both looked at one another with their jaws dropped. Emma rarely called them Mom and Dad. It usually only happened when she wanted something out of them.

David wrapped his arms around his wife before pulling her up. The two of them headed off to their own room.


	60. Words Cannot Express

**CHAPTER 60**

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ R QRQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina sat nervously across from Missy in the breakfast nook. It gave her a nice view of her apple tree. For her, that was still a place of calm and happy. There was still snow on the ground but today was a rare sunny day. The view of the sun glistening off the snow was one that Regina would never get sick of.

She had put the kids down for their naps. Thankfully they had gone down without a fight. She then put on a pot of coffee while making herself a cup of tea and waiting for Missy to show up.

She was a little surprised at how young the woman was. She had created in her mind an older woman for some odd reason. Instead Missy seemed like she’d just gotten out of college. She had no idea of what to expect but Jax had researched the clinic extensively. It had a good reputation so Regina was willing to go with it.

Missy smiled over at her, “I’m really glad you agreed to meet today. It’s nice to put a face to one of the most important women in your son’s life.”

Regina curled one side of her mouth up in a feeble attempt at a small smile. “What did you want to talk about?”

Missy smiled over at her, “As I said on the phone, your visit with Henry did more for him than anything else in the entire time he’s been at our clinic. He’s been opening up. I was curious, what did you two talk about?”

Regina shrugged. She took a sip of her tea before answering. “I told him that I forgave him. For everything that he’s done.”

Missy gave her a wide smile. “And the floodgates opened up."  Missy spread her arms apart while grinning at Regina.  "I’ve spent the past couple of days mostly devoted to Henry. I guess your forgiving him has allowed him to look at what happened and maybe begin to forgive himself.”

Regina gave her a small tight smile. “Yes, well the purpose of my visit wasn’t about him so much as it was about me. I needed to free myself from the past.”

“And you also managed to free your son. That small deed has done more for him than anything that Emma or her family has done in the past 8 years.”

Regina had no comment so she stayed silent. She took another sip of her tea.

“I came here for three things. One, to put a face to the person who’s left such a huge impression on the rest of your family. Two to ask if you would possibly reconsider being a part of your son’s therapy.” Regina opened her mouth to respond but Missy cut her off with a raised hand, “Full disclosure. I want you to know that I viewed that video that was made following his attack on you. It was pretty brutal. Normally I would never suggest that a victim meets with an attacker until a lot of healing has been gone through. After I heard that you went to see Henry of your own volition, and the amazing effects that your visit had on him, I was wondering if you would be willing to participate more in his therapy.”

“Henry is a part of my life that is behind me. And I like it that way. I’m glad he’s doing better but his life and mine are no longer intertwined.”

“Except he’s your son. You raised him for 10 years before Emma came along. That doesn’t just disappear because you want it to. It’s been 8 years since the attack and it’s taken you that long to confront him. I’m just saying from a professional point of view, that it might not be a bad thing if the two of you spoke in a professional setting.”

Regina squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “What was the third thing?”

Missy nodded then she bit the corner of her lip as she turned to her purse. “After your visit, I asked Henry to write down in a journal he was given about how he was feeling. I told him about this meeting and that I was coming to visit you today. He gave me this,” Missy handed over a thick envelope. Regina took it in her hand as if it was a live grenade. She threw it on the table in front of her. Missy rose and smiled at her, “Well, I can see myself out. Thank you for having me over. I really do hope that you reconsider for your sake as much as for Henry’s.”

Regina watched as she made her way to showing herself out. She stared at the letter as if it was a snake curling before its strike. She left it lying on the table as she rose and cleaned out the mugs. She spent the rest of the day trying to ignore the dreaded envelope.

RQ RQ RQ R Q RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

It took Regina the entire rest of the day before she could work up the courage to read the letter.  She waited until after the kids were in bed then told Jax she needed to be alone for a while.  He had known about Missy's visit and had noticed how quiet she'd been.  And normally the two of them did everything together.  But this, she needed to do on her own. 

She grabbed herself a blanket and went outside to the bench beneath her apple tree. She used a fireball to light a small fire and keep herself warm.

She sipped at the glass of cider that she’d brought outside with her. She slid her fingernail underneath the flap and opened it. She pulled out a few sheets of folded paper that had clear evidence of tear stains on them. She took a steadying breath and then she began to read.

Mom,

Missy thought it would be a good idea if I wrote to you. I’m not really sure what to say. All I want to say won’t fit in something as simple as a letter.

This is weird. I don’t even remember when I’ve written out a letter before. That’s what email is for. But I don’t know your email. And I’m sure you don’t want me to have it anyway.

I miss you Mom. That is one of the first things that pop into my head everyday. I miss you as if you were a part of me. And you have been a part of me. Even when I tried to deny you. You were still the most important part of my life. I often wish I’d never even brought Emma home ever.

I know it sounds really stupid to tell someone I’m sorry for trying to kill you. But I don’t know what else to say. It’s the truth. I am sorrier for that than anything on this earth. I know that’s sounds weak to hear. But I hope you know it’s true. It always has been.

I’ll admit, I wasn’t at first. In the beginning, I thought it was the right thing to do. All Snow and David ever talked about was getting rid of you. That you ruined everything and you were nothing but evil. And how you deserved to be tried and then executed. And I believed them. I’m sorry for that now.

I thought they were heroes. Until Snow admitted her heart was black. And then all I could see was my own blackness. It came down on me hard. I could barely breathe. I just felt it smothering me all the time. It was really hard trying to go on without you after that.

I tried. I promise Mom I really did try really hard to be better. For you and for Emma. I remember how your eyes always shone with so much pride when you looked at me. Even when I was at my worst. And now all I feel is that shame. And the darkness. It’s all around me always.

We’re not supposed to self harm in here. And we’re supposed to let the staff know when we feel like harming ourselves or others. But I can’t. I can’t because they don’t know what it is that’s inside of me. I’m a monster. And if I let anyone see that, then I’ll be nothing.

So I stare out my window while I’m trapped inside this chair at a world and people moving around and going on with their lives and all I feel is… nothing. And I hold that nothing close to me because if I lose the nothing then I’d have to feel everything else.

How much I hate me, how much you hate me, all the things I’ve done. They just all come rushing in and I want nothing else but the chance to make it end. But they won’t let me do that in here. So instead, I keep the nothingness close to me.

I appreciate you telling me that you forgive me. But I know you were just saying that. How could anyone forgive what I’ve done? I know I never could. But you’ve always been a better person than me. A better person than Snow or David or even Emma. I’m just sorry it took all of this before I was able to see that.

Emma already told me that she’s working on getting me a deal so that I can spend my jail time in a hospital trying to get better and maybe one day have a life. But I don’t think that will ever happen. I can feel eyes staring and hear whispering all around me all the time. They can see inside of me the worst part that I don’t want anyone to see. I know I’ll never be good enough to be around anyone ever again. I’m sorry Mom. I’m sorry I made you feel this way everyday. That you weren’t good enough for me. But you were. You were my everything. And you still are.

I’ll wait for my judgment to come down. It’s the least of what I deserve. I won’t fight Emma anymore. I hurt you. And I guess my little sisters too. They didn’t wake up. I’m glad for that. I don’t know what you’ve told them about me. But I’m ashamed thinking that their first memories of me are hurting them. God. I know I have no right to ask for you to love me even after that. But it’s what I want more than anything.

I know I don’t have the right but I would like you to know that I love you Mom. And I always have. Even when I was denying it to myself. You are my Mom. And you always will be.

Your son,

Henry Daniel Mills

Regina put the letter away from her with shaking hands. Now it was stained with her tears as well as her sons.

She had forgiven Henry even as she knew neither one of them would ever forget. But his words still haunted her. When he spoke about the darkness and instead clinging to numbness brought back her own nightmares from her Evil Queen days.

She picked up the phone and rang Missy back. She left her a message letting her know that she’d be at Henry’s next counseling session.


	61. Face to Face

**CHAPTER 61**

Regina sat in her car with her head resting against the headrest. She glanced over at the dashboard clock. It was 5 minutes to one. Although she hated being here in the first place, she was still a stickler for being on time. She took a deep breath and climbed out of the car.

She signed in at the front desk and was shown into a den like room. The clinic was designed to be as personal as possible. Or as much as one could be in the circumstances that would bring a person to a mental facility.

The door opened and she held her breath. She let it go as Missy walked in.

She came inside and took a seat. The two women greeted one another. Then she smiled over at Regina, “I’m glad you changed your mind. I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised once you see your son.”

The door opened again and Regina had to momentarily close her eyes. She needed a second to prepare herself. She silently cursed herself and wondered what the hell she was doing there. She was aware that Henry had wheeled into the room as she silently warred with herself. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her son.

Again she was struck by how much of a man he was. No longer was there any sign of that young boy that she’d loved and raised. She was still shocked at how tall he’d grown. In front of her was a complete stranger.

Henry’s face conveyed his own anxiety. He licked his lips nervously as he shot her small glances. It was as if he was afraid to even looking at her. “Hi Mom.”

Regina inclined her head, “Henry.”

Missy smiled as she looked back and forth between the two of them. She could sense their anxiety but was also glad that both had pushed past them. They were both squirming in their seats and trying to avoid looking directly at one another. But neither one of them were trying to bolt. “Well, I think we all know how we ended up here. It’s been a long time since the two of you have been together. And your parting was on less than ideal circumstances. So how about maybe a little catching up?” When both of them made it clear they weren’t going to be the one to start the conversation, Missy stepped in. “Henry, how about telling your Mom what’s been going on with you since the last time you saw her?”

Henry shrugged, “I graduated and watched tv almost nonstop. That’s my life. The end.”

Missy scoffed, “Well it’s not the end. You still have plenty of life left in you.” Henry gave her small almost imperceptible nod and Missy turned to Regina. “And what’s been going on in your life since you last saw your son?”

Regina took a deep breath. “I relocated here and got married. We have 4 children, 3 girls and one boy,” Henry’s straightened up at this but Regina ignored him. “We do a lot of traveling. My husband has a huge business that takes us all over the world.” Regina shrugged, “I can’t really think of anything else.”

“And are you a stay at home mom?”

Regina nodded, “Yes. I mean I still have tons to do. I do volunteer and I help out with my husband from time to time. It’s never a dull moment. But I’ve chosen to put my family first. And I’ve never been happier,” Regina smiled over at Missy.

“I’m glad you’re happy Mom.”

Regina’s head swung around to her son. “Thank you Henry,” Regina smiled at him.

“So your kids, what are their names and ages?”

Regina smiled and pulled out her phone. “The twins, Zoe and Alexis are both 7. Max is 3 and Kyndall is almost 1. Her birthday’s coming up really fast.” She held up pictures of the kids for Henry and Missy to inspect.

Missy frowned at the picture of the twins, “They really are the spitting image of Emma aren’t they?” At Regina’s nod she continued, “So you had her eggs harvested and fertilized but Emma said she knew nothing about the girls. How is that possible if she gave you her eggs?”

It took Regina’s mind a second to catch up to what Missy was implying. She frowned over at the woman. “It’s complicated,” she gritted out through her teeth.

Missy took in her demeanor and decided to move on. She turned to Henry, “Are there any questions you would like to ask your Mom? Or maybe something that you want her to know?”

Henry gave his Mom a shy glance, “I’m glad you came today. I like seeing you,” Henry’s hands played with the armrests on his chair and a blush began to spread across his face.

Regina gave it a beat then returned his shy gaze.  She reached out and grabbed his hand, “I’m glad I came today too,” she smiled over at him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma waited patiently for Ruby to finish closing up shop. They were going to hang out over at the Rabbit Hole and play a few rounds of pool. Their games were always interesting since both were extremely competitive and they usually turned into all night benders because neither would admit defeat. Emma missed her girls’ nights with her best friend.

“How’s my girl?” Belle was counting out the drawer and putting things away for tomorrow.

Emma didn’t have to ask who she was referring to. “Regina’s fine. She’s doing really well.”

Belle grinned at her, “I expect no less from her. She’s quite a woman. I’m proud to call her family.”

Emma just smiled back. She knew Regina was still extremely uneasy about the circumstances between her and Rumple. She didn’t even want to give Neal a chance. “She’ll come around,” she assured her.

Belle nodded, “I know. Actually Rumple and I were thinking about spending some time down there soon. I know Rumple would love to have all his kids around when the baby’s born,” Belle pointed to her huge belly. “Since Granny’s back we might even go back with you all.”

Emma gave Belle a tight smile with her eyebrows raised to her hairline. She could just imagine how Regina would handle that one. She merely nodded, “I’m sure that would be something.” She herself had no problems with Belle. She seemed a sweet woman. But she had no idea how she could be with The Dark One. He wasn’t even reformed the way that Regina was.

“We’re out of here,” Ruby grabbed her coat and flung it over her shoulder. “See you later Belle.”

They had asked her along but she had said the baby was making her more tired than usual. Emma made her goodbyes and the pair left Belle and Rumple to their own doings. They made their way over to the Rabbit Hole.

When they walked into the Rabbit Hole Emma went to get them a table and Ruby went to get drinks. Ruby brought over their drinks and they each took a good long swig. Then Ruby began to set up the balls.

Emma let Ruby break. She preferred to play from behind. Emma, who was competitive by nature and had to tamp down her fighter instincts. Their games were known to get out of hand pretty fast.

“So, how’s life in the real world?” Ruby went around eyeing the table and lining up her shots. Finally she put down the white ball and took the shot. The balls flew across the table and into the pockets. She was solids.

“Excellent. How’s life in fairy tale land 2?”

Ruby downed 2 balls on the next shot. “Sucks as usual,” she tried lining up her stick again. “How’s life with the lady love?”

Although they talked often, Emma was usually quiet on the subject of her and Regina. She knew that Ruby, like everyone it seemed, actually liked Jax. Emma couldn’t figure it out. Sure the guy was perfect. That’s what made him so not perfect. This time though, Emma had good news.

“Our true love magic is back.”

Ruby scratched the table, “What?!?”

“Our true love magic is back.”

“I heard you the first time,” Ruby had put down her stick and was busy gaping at Emma. “I just don’t understand it.”

Emma’s tongue darted out as she licked at her lips. She took her first shot and downed 3 balls, “Well, we were talking the other day and I grabbed her hand like I always do. Except this time, our magic started to spark up. And then the ape just had to walk in and interrupt everything.”

“You know she’s married right?” Ruby had seen Regina through some of the worst times anyone could face. She had been happy when she’d found some happiness again. She loved Emma. But Regina was like an older sister to her and a daughter to Granny.

It was Emma’s turn to scratch. “Of course I know she’s married. Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

Ruby held her hands out, “We just don’t want anyone to get hurt again.”

“I’m not going to hurt her again,” Emma picked up her glass and downed it. She motioned to the waitress to bring them another round.

“I know. It’s just - ,” Ruby shrugged not sure how to put it into words.

“Let me guess. You love Jax too.”

Ruby gathered her thoughts so that she could express herself clearly without antagonizing Emma. She didn’t want to ruffle what they were trying to rebuild but she felt responsible for Regina. In a way, she was a part of her coming back to life. She took a deep breath and turned to her best friend, “Emma, you may have watched the video of what Henry did but trust me, the reality of it was completely different. Watching her slowly and painfully recover was excruciating. She seems together now but trust me it wasn’t that easy.”

“She didn’t just pick up right where she left off. She was broken. She spent a lot of days crying more than anything else. There’s been mistakes made by everyone on all sides. No one is without sin here. Jax wasn’t someone who just came up for no reason. He’s been really good to and for her. I love you. And I love Jax and Regina.” Ruby came closer and put her hand on Emma’s arm, “I’m not choosing sides. It’s your lives. You have to live them and do what’s best and right for yourselves. I’m just saying, make sure that you can handle the fallout. Because in this situation there will most definitely be someone hurt one way or another,” Ruby wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. “I’m only saying this because I love you every bit as much as I love them.”

Tears stung the backs of Emma’s eyes. She swiped a hand across her face. She was upset but she knew Ruby was just trying to watch have all of their backs, “I love her. And I need her. I messed up before. And I won’t this time.”

Ruby bumped her in the shoulder and smiled at her, “Then you know what you need to do. You just have to decide how to go about it from here.” Ruby turned and shot down the rest of her balls. She then knocked out the 8 ball. “My game!” she stuck her tongue out at Emma and waved her arms around in a cheer.


	62. More

**CHAPTER 62**

Emma and her parents had gotten back to town on Saturday. Then they did all the unloading and moving things in on Sunday.

Monday morning Regina made breakfast for everyone. Then after, Emma had kissed her girls goodbye as they made their way to school. She’d then grabbed her things and went off herself.

Being on campus made her feel – special. She never thought that going back to school would be for her. But she had really been enjoying it. She loved all of her classes and had even struck up a couple of potential friendships.

Emma felt really good. She was surrounded by her entire family. And Regina had been cooking her her favorite meals all week. When she came home on Monday they’d had individual homemade pizzas with a chocolate dacquoise for dessert. Then bacon macaroni and cheese with crème brulee, then cheeseburgers and home fries with and make your own sundae night, followed by chicken and dumplings night with chestnut forest for dessert. Now they were having chicken fried steak with cream gravy and mac and cheese on the side. Emma had already seen some crepes for crepe suzette for dessert.

“- and Craig, the teacher, thought that I had been painting myself. I had to pull out my phone and show him that it was actually the twins,” Emma finished her story while scrunching up her nose to her girls. They giggled in response.

For one of Emma’s first assignments she had painted the twins side by side then their images reflected as if in a mirror. She had been proud of it. Paint wasn’t a medium she had been too familiar without outside of school assignments. But she found that it opened her up creatively in a way that drawing didn’t. With drawing it was about getting the lines and curves to match what you saw before you. But with paint you could literally do anything.

“We’re glad you had a good day honey. We can’t wait to see your exhibit,” Snow told her.

At the end of the semester, every student would put on an exhibit. They would even get paid if any of their work sold.

“It was really good. I really loved it,” Regina put in. She’d already commissioned the painting for the house. She’d hung it up in the front room. It was the first thing that anyone saw when they walked into the house.

Emma blushed and buried her head. She still wasn’t used to having attention solely focused on her or taking compliments. But she still appreciated them nonetheless.

After dinner, the family retired to the den. They watched a movie then, her parents went home to get their kids tucked in. Emma went and started getting her girls ready for bed while Regina and Jax took care of the li’l ones. After they were bathed, Emma put them in their beds and was reading a story to them when Regina came in and joined them.

After the story ended, Jax came in and said his goodnights. Thankfully for Emma, he left right afterward. She didn’t need him soaking up time that she spent with her family.

Regina invited Emma for a drink. It had been a while since they’d done that so Emma was all for it. Emma stretched out on Regina’s lap as had become their custom.

They chatted for a while. Emma told her everything she’d already said about 100 times about classes and how awesome it felt to be back in school.

Regina listened patiently. She had been Emma’s biggest support but she knew what she had to say now would floor her. So she’d buttered her up with all of Emma’s favorite foods. Now she had to tell her the truth.

When there was a lull in Emma’s chatter, Regina seized the opportunity. She cleared her throat, “Emma I have to tell you something.”

Emma blinked her sleepy eyes at her. With that big rich dinner, she was surprised she’d lasted this long.

“We’re leaving.”

Emma took a minute to process. Now she was wide awake. She swung her feet to the floor and turned around staring at Regina. “What?”

Regina bit her lower lip, “Jax has some work to do. He’s taken a lot of time off to stay with us but he really does need to get back. And we can’t put it off anymore. We’re going to be leaving in two weeks. The day after Dalli’s birthday party. But we will be back,” she said quickly as she put her hand on Emma’s arm.

Emma jerked her arm away as she stood, blinking back tears. She knew this would happen one day. But the reality was way worse. She felt like a truck had just run her over. She rose and moved unsteadily to the door.

“Emma!,” Regina chased after her. “I’m not finished.” She put her arm on her back.

Again Emma jerked away. “What more do you want?” Emma was hurt and that hurt had turned to anger. Regina had buttered her up knowing that Emma couldn’t resist her cooking or time spent with her and the girls. She had gotten used to the family being around. She wasn’t sure she could handle saying goodbye to them just yet. Just like everyone else had before her.

“Belle’s having her baby in two months. She was going to stay here since she wanted the family to be together when she did,” Regina ran her hand through her hair and rolled her eyes. “If it’s alright with you, I was thinking,” Emma stared at her waiting for the other shoe to come down. “If you’re okay with it. I thought maybe the girls could stay with you since we’ll only be gone for 6 weeks.”

Emma’s gave her a watery smile. It wasn’t the forever she wanted but it was something. “Of course they can stay with me! You don’t have to keep asking me if I want my kids. I’ve never not wanted them.”

Regina returned the smile and nodded. She knew Emma would see this as abandonment and hoped this small token would be appreciated. “Then it’s settled.”

It hurt Emma to know that Regina was leaving. But at least she’d still have her girls. “Well, goodnight.”

She got home and went through her nighttime routine. She felt conflicted inside. On the one hand she was losing Regina. But on the other, she would be the one in charge of their girls.  She was going to be the head mother in charge.  She couldn't wait!  

It was a bittersweet feeling. But at least she was still in the game.


	63. Goodbye Love

**CHAPTER 63**

Dalli’s birthday went off without a hitch. Regina had thrown a big family get together for her. Belle and Rumple had come. They would end up staying in the main house until after Belle’s delivery. Ruby and Granny had shown up for the weekend but went back to Storybrooke shortly after the party.

The time went too fast for Emma. She wasn’t going to lie and pretend she wasn’t scared or nervous. She was about to become the only parent to two tiny girls when she had only been a sorta parent to Henry for a short time. The rest of the time she’d been the caretaker to a mentally ill person.

Emma had been happy to find out that Regina had begun visiting and going to therapy with Henry. And Henry had been extremely receptive to the situation. His smiles were more genuine than she’d ever seen them before.

He had told Emma that he’d wished he’d never even brought her home. Emma was used to Henry saying mean things. In the beginning, it was all he’d done to Regina. And for the past few years, they had been all been aimed at her and her parents.

That didn’t make them hurt any less. But Regina had swooped in and taken up for her. She’d told Henry pointblank that he was the one who had made his life and everyone else’s life around him difficult. And that Emma was not to blame for problems that he had caused. She also told him that she was extremely glad that he had brought Emma back. That they had created two beautiful little girls together and for that she was eternally grateful. Henry had just dropped his head and muttered sorry.

Emma started to shrug it off but then stopped. Coddling Henry had never helped him and he had just said something that really hurt her. Instead she looked him in the face and told him how she felt about him and everything he’d cost her.

Henry had looked surprised. Then angry.

Emma ignored it all and kept going. Regina wrapped her arm around her and when her leg began jiggling she put her hand on her knee to help steady her.

She unleashed about losing her true love, not being there to raise her twins, and about losing out on being able to parent him as opposed to learning to cope with a mentally ill child. All the heartache and pain he’d caused her and all the hopes she’d watched get destroyed by each and every one of his tantrums. She hadn’t even noticed when she’d started crying. It just all came flooding out of her. And for the first time she let it all go.

When she was done there were no dry eyes in the room. Henry just turned and wheeled himself out of the room. But she didn’t care. She felt better. She couldn’t allow Henry to run her life or emotions anymore. Then Regina held her closer to her. She told her she was proud of her while she used the pads of her thumb to wipe Emma’s tears away. Emma felt safe and comfortable in her arms. She never wanted to leave them.

Afterward Regina asked if she wanted to do something but Emma just shook her head. She needed time alone to process. At first she just drove around absently. Then she went to the beach. She sat and watched the light fade in the skies. Then she got back into her car and drove to town.

She went to a bookstore and perused the parenting section. She picked out the books that sounded the most sensible to her. She brought them home that night and spent that night and every day since Regina had let her know that she was leaving picking up any tips she could.

It was hard and tiring. There was so much information out there that sifting through it was time consuming. But her girls were worth it. She couldn’t make the same mistakes with them that she’d made with Henry. Between school and home there had never been a free moment. Her girls were worth all that and more.

But telling the twins that the family was going away for 6 weeks and that they would be staying with Emma during that time had been a different story. Regina had never left her children alone for longer than a weekend. And it wasn’t something they were looking forward to.

Xisi had looked like she’d been told her execution was scheduled for an hour from now. Her face had just crumbled and she’d grabbed ahold of her Mother crying. Zoe had tried to be stronger but that only lasted a minute before she joined her sister. Emma felt as big as an ant.

Regina explained it wasn’t a punishment to anyone. They were just going to be away for a little while. Then she began to suggest all of the things that they would do with Emma while they were away. This distracted the girls for a moment as they went about making plans.

Now the time was here and Emma and the girls stood on the side of the house saying their goodbyes. Emma had known that there was going to be plenty of tearshed. Xisi and Zoe both clung to their Mother. And even though Emma herself tried to keep control she ended up sniffling away too.

Finally Jax peeled the girls off their Mom with a kiss upon each of their heads. Regina quickly got into the car and shut the door. She turned and waved goodbye to her girls who’d placed their hands on the car window. The car pulled away and Emma had to grab them to stop them from chasing after the car.

She directed them into her car. She had stocked the car up with the same items that Regina kept in hers for the kids: a change of clothing apiece, some snacks and bottled waters, kleenex, wet wipes, and hand sanitizer. After she got herself and the girls cleaned up their cries had died down to hiccups.

Emma texted Tink that they were on their way while Xisi and Zoe talked to Regina on their phones. Emma had planned beforehand to meet up with Tink and her stepkids hoping that that would distract the girls at least for the night. It only half worked. They were fine as long as they were doing something but the second they became idle their heads hung low and they went back to clinging to one another while Xisi phoned Regina yet again. Emma couldn’t even find it in her to be jealous. She knew exactly how they felt.

After games and watching the kids push their food around on their plates the family got back into the car and made their way back home. Thankfully the girls had fallen asleep in the car. Emma stood scratching her head for a moment wondering how to get them both out without waking them up when she finally just threw Zoe on top of her sister and carried them both in that way.

She carried them upstairs and put them in the bottom of the bunk bed. She pulled off their shoes, socks, and jeans but left their tops on not wanting to jostle them awake. She went downstairs and made sure everything was locked up for the night. Then she went back up to her own bedroom. She went through her nightly routine. Then she lay in her bed. She was so emotionally drained herself that she fell asleep within minutes.


	64. Hello

**CHAPTER 64**

“Emma, it’s going to be okay. It’s only for a few hours, ya know.”

Emma stood with her hands on her hips mentally flipping through everything she needed to get done. She scratched her head and looked over at her Mother, “What?”

Snow rolled her eyes. Then she walked around the counter and put her arms around Emma, “It’s going to be okay honey. I’ve got this. And you’ll be home before you know it.”

This was Emma’s first time leaving the girls since Regina had taken off. She had thought about calling off from school but Regina had reminded her she couldn’t do that for the whole 6 weeks they were going to be gone. So Emma had instead made lists for all of the things that needed handling while she was away.

The girls were already up and dressed. Soon, Emma would have to leave for school and the tutor would be there for the girls’ daily lessons. Snow would provide them with lunch while she was away. Then Emma would be back in time to get the girls off to their classes.

Regina had left their schedule of classes that changed on a daily basis. The girls took dance, piano, cello, horseback riding, and soccer. That meant Emma needed to be super organized in order to fit it all in.

On top of all of this, there was still Henry to be considered. Not to mention her own classes and homework that needed to be taken care of. Emma was already frazzled just thinking about juggling it all.

Now she smiled shyly over at her Mother. She had always been an independent person. But she knew she was no superwoman. She wouldn’t have been able to do half of what she’d done without her parents. “Thanks Mom,” she tried her best to return the embrace without making it too awkward.

“Oh honey,” Snow reached up and pulled her head down. She kissed the top of her head. “That’s what families are for.”

Emma pulled back and looked over into the living room where the girls sat with their Aunt Ava watching a children’s program until their tutor showed up. “Well, they have cheese, crackers, apples and almond butter if they want a snack. I’ll be home in time to take them to their classes. Belle’s right at the main house. If you need to find something I’m sure she can direct you to where it would be. And you have my number if you need anything else.”

Snow smiled at her awkward oldest daughter. She knew Emma was still nervous about being a single parent. But this was different than things had been with Henry. The girls were good girls. “Yes, Mom. I think I can do this. Now you go and have a good day,” Snow pushed Emma toward the door.

Emma walked into the living room and over to her girls. They looked up at her expectantly. Emma had already given them the low down on how their schedule was going to work. “Mommy’s going to go now. I’ll see you all later okay?” she bent to give and receive hugs and kisses from all three before leaving.

“Have a good day,” she called over her shoulder as she grabbed her backpack and left the house. She had gotten out to the car when Xisi came running up to her.

“You have a good day too Mommy,” she gave her an extra hug and kiss.

Emma returned them both then got into her car. She waved as Xisi ran back inside. She took off for school still warm in the knowledge that she was going to be missed as much as she’d miss them.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ R QR Q RQ RQ

Regina disconnected the lastest call from Xisi with a heavy heart. She hadn’t realized how hard it was going to be being separated from her girls. It was only day 3 and she had felt the pangs start before they’d even left the house.

She’d almost made Jax stop and go back for them repeatedly but as usual he seemed to sense her anxiety and would reach out and begin rubbing comforting circles onto her back or hand. It helped calm her. But only momentarily.

She knew it wasn’t fair to Jax to make him miss out on anymore work because of her. It also wouldn’t have been fair to Emma.

“Everything alright?” Jax asked from the other side of the bed.

Regina nodded, “Yeah. They’re fine.”

It was almost midnight in Australia. She’d tried explaining the time differences to the girls but Xisi wasn’t one for really caring either way. And Regina knew she needed to check in often.

Jax rubbed his hand up and down her back. “And they will continue to be too. You can stop stressing so much.”

“That’s easier said than done,” Regina scooted further down in the bed before pulling the covers up and making herself comfortable. She turned on her side to face her husband.

“I know,” Jax kissed her cheek as his hand ran up and down her side. “But now it’s time to rest. We have a big day ahead of us.”

Regina sighed and nodded. She leaned over and kissed her husband goodnight. Finally, with her husband’s arms wrapped around her, she drifted off to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

“Is this seat taken?”

Emma looked over to the side and into a beautiful set of large clear green eyes. She had long blonde hair and a friendly smile. When she spoke Emma could hear the laughter bubbling just below the surface. She smiled at her before moving her workbag to her other side. “No, please feel free.”

Craig walked into the room. He began handing out some paperwork. “Today we’re going to be working with the way that we are interpreted by others. Not the actual person. But the space around them. The space inbetween. This lesson isn’t just about a portrait of the person. It’s about conveying the inner depths that we see that they aren’t even aware of. So I want you to all to pair up,” everyone began to look around awkwardly. “I want to be able to see through your eyes what you’re seeing when you look at your partner.”

Emma had always hated this part of any class. Everyone else always had friends. Or at least people they’d known for a while. She was unfortunately never anyone’s first choice.

She dropped her head and began to busying herself with her bag.

“Do you want to pair up?”

Emma’s head swung to the woman next to her. She was giving her a warm and open smile. Emma’s cheeks began to burn as she realized she was just staring. “Um… yea, sure,” she gave her a small tight smile.”

“I’m Eron by the way,” she held out a beautifully manicured hand.

Emma reached out and shook her hand, “Emma.”

“Well, I guess it’s you and me partner.”

Emma nodded, “Yeah.” If staring at someone beautiful was all she had to do to get a good grade she could do this.


	65. Future Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Just a few things. First, the one I'm most excited about I've posted a new fic Heads you Win, Tails I Lose and that one is going to be reminiscent of this one. Though it will have more twists and turns and not exactly a happy ending. It will be a story about healing and coming to terms with the place you find yourself in though. 
> 
> I also changed the name of You are not the Mother to just Mother? The first title was too Maury Povitch for me. I'm not sure I like the new one any better but for now it'll have to do. I also updated Recto Verso and that one's about to start getting into the meat of the story. ***  
> Also, sorry about the long gaps in updating. I know I used to do better but I just really haven't been in a writing mood for a while. I'm getting back there though. And I will continue to try to get back to updating once a week.  
> Enjoy :D

**CHAPTER 65**

Emma walked down the stairs slowly picking up things that had been discarded by her girls along the way. She’d always been a little peeved having to pick up after Henry. By the time he’d come to stay with her permanently he was a teenager. He was more than old enough to pick up behind himself. But she knew that Regina had spoiled him rotten and he had no clue about looking after himself. She’d been delighted to be able to do things for him after a lifetime of living without him. But it hadn’t helped him nor her in any way. And days when she came home exhausted after a full day of work to come home to more mess took the joy out of the situation fast.

But picking up behind her girls made her feel needed. And wanted. Like she could really do something for them.

She made her way down to the living room dropping things off in the toy bins that now lie around the house. “I hope that didn’t take too long.” She’d gotten the girls bedtime routine down to around 30 minutes depending on how much time they’d spent running around during the day. If it was a lazy day, it could take her as long as an hour and a half to get them bathed, dressed for bed, and read them a book or two before they’d finally succumb to sleep.

She’d invited Eron over to the house to finish up some work. Then Snow had invited her to stay for dinner. Emma had been trying to avoid that for weeks. The last thing she needed was to be trapped in a social situation having to explain her family to people who didn’t have an ability to understand.

Their professor seemed hellbent on forcing them to work in pairs and kept assigning more work that involved teaming up with someone else. Eron and Emma had naturally fallen into a pattern where the two of them became one.

They usually met at Eron’s when the art rooms were filled up. But she had a roommate who was noisy and obnoxious so it was really hard getting much done there.

Emma had avoided bringing her over to her house because she didn’t want to get into her mother nosing over her shoulder. Or having to explain why her parents were younger than she was. Or why her daughters seemed attached to their cellphones.

Eron smiled over at her, “I’m good. Thank you for inviting me today. It was nice seeing you be a Mom. Your kids love you so much.”

Emma snorted. “Yeah. Except you know the phone that’s attached to their hand?” At Eron’s nod, Emma continued, “Well that’s their Mummy on the other end. She’s the one they can’t live without.”

Eron frowned, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. But I did see your girls with you. It’s obvious that they love you. And really look up to you.”

Emma shrugged but she knew better. Xisi kept the line between her and Regina opened almost 24/7. And Emma allowed it. Mostly because if it wasn’t okay she figured Regina would put a stop to it. And also because she herself kinda needed it.

She had a reoccurring fear that she’d wake up one day and her girls would have poofed themselves away. And the outcome of that terrified her. What if they got stuck into tiny particles as they were trying to cross through to Australia? What if they landed in the middle of like the Australian zoo? The endless possibilities of what could go wrong filled Emma with fear.

“I’m sorry?” She shook herself out of her reverie as she realized Eron had been saying something and she’d been tuning her out.

“I said I’m a little confused. You said that you had no idea you had the girls. But they’re obviously yours. So your ex took your eggs and fertilized them without telling you? That’s messed up. But the fact that you’ve forgiven her is like … wow. I don’t think I could do that.”

Emma’s mind processed through what Eron was saying. “Oh,” was all she could come up with when she realized how wrong Eron had gotten the situation. How was she supposed to explain that the girls were hers and another womans? “Um… well… it’s not exactly like that – ,” she pulled at the collar of her sweater. She searched for a way to explain.

“Regina’s their Mother as well,” at Eron’s confused look she tried another tactic. “What I mean is, we’re both the Mother, there’s no father.”

“It’s like, they take your eggs and turn them into sperm cells. And then they replant them in the other person’s eggs. Like in vitro,” Emma nodded. She threw her hand in the air, “You can look it up on the internet. They can do the same thing to sperm too. Turn them into egg cells instead. So now you can have a baby with your same sex partner that’s you and her,” Emma smiled congratulating herself at how well she’d handled that weird roundabout explanation without having to break down into talking about magic.

Eron still wore a confused expression, “That doesn’t change her keeping them from you for 8 years. And to just find out? That’s rough.”

Emma remained silent. She knew there was nothing she could say to make her understand the situation without sounding like Henry on one of his rants. Maybe she should let up on the kid. Navigating this stuff was harder than she ever thought it would be.

Emma had unfortunately gotten spoiled by Storybrooke’s acceptance of magic and all things that were just – weird in the real world. She’d already screwed up by calling her parents Mom and Dad. And introducing them as her parents was a whole other situation.

Eron had given her a strange look when she’d tried explaining that she’d been an orphan and she’d found them only a few years ago. She took Emma calling the Mom and Dad as nothing more than nicknames.

Eron pointed to a picture on the mantel, “And this is your son?”

It was an old picture. From when she, Henry and Regina had been together and been happy. Or at least she and Regina were trying to be. Henry had sat for the photo only after spending the previous hour complaining. Still, for Emma it represented a happier time since the three of them were all together as a family. “Yeah. Henry’s almost 22 now.”

“Is he in college?”

Emma’s cheeks turned bright red, “Umm… no he’s um… just away.” She reached for the bottle of wine that had been put to the side and refilled her glass. “More?” she held the bottle up to Eron.

Eron nodded and came closer so that Emma could fill her glass. She then sat down really close to Emma and smiled up at her.

Emma’s cheeks were read and she had her face averted. She couldn’t believe she was acting like a nervous school girl out on her first date ever. This wasn’t even supposed to be a date. She’d only asked Eron to stay over for dinner since they needed to keep working on their project to meet their deadline.

“You’re shy,” Eron observed as she crossed her legs one over the other. She laid her arm across the back of the sofa.

Emma gulped at her wine. “No, I’m not,” she assured her. Which was true. Emma had never been shy.

But she wasn’t an idiot either. Well – not all the time anyway. Eron had been openly flirting with her for weeks. Emma normally ignored it which only seemed to make Eron flirt even more.

She was uncomfortable with the situation for a lot of reasons. Most of them had to do with Regina.

But everyone else kept telling her she should go for it. Regina was married and had her own life and Emma waiting around for whatever may or may not happen between them was pointless.

Emma wanted to tune them out. But she knew they had a point. Plus it had been a while since she’d been with anyone. And being with Regina who was tied up with someone else was extremely lonely.

Emma sighed and turned to Eron, “Look, I think I should explain a few things. I don’t want to hurt your feelings but I’m in love with Regina. And I’m not really looking for any attachments.”

Eron merely began threading her hand through Emma’s hair. “Isn’t she married?”

Emma rolled her eyes and turned away. “Yeah,” she sipped at her wine.

Eron grinned and leaned closer to her, “then why shouldn’t you be allowed to have fun?”

“I just – don’t want to lead you on or give you the wrong impression. You’re gorgeous. And fun and funny. So I don’t - .”

Emma was cut off by Eron lunging forward and fusing their mouths together. Emma thought about pulling back but she had to admit it felt really good. Instead she sighed into the kiss. When Eron’s tongue darted into the warm recesses she brought her own tongue up to meet the invading one.

The kiss led to a few more kisses which led to some light groping before Eron was the one who pulled back. She rose and made it clear that she was leaving. “Just because you love someone doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to have any fun. And she is married. There’s no reason for you to live like a nun. And this can be whatever you want it to be. No stress and no pressure.”

“You leaving?” Emma asked even though the answer was obvious.

Eron smiled at her as she threw her purse over her shoulder. “Yes. But only so that you can have some time to process. But as far as I’m concerned,” she leaned down and kissed Emma again. “I’m all in. And this doesn’t have to be anything but two consenting adults doing what adults do.”

Emma stood and walked Eron out to her car. Before climbing inside, Eron turned and gave her a hug. Then another quick peck on the corner of her mouth. Emma smiled at her awkwardly before stuffing her hands into her jeans.

Eron jumped into her car and started it. “By the way, you know the quickest way to get over a past relationship?” At Emma’s blank stare she laughed and continued, “You start a new one.” She waved as she pulled out of the driveway.

“She seems nice.”

Emma turned and for the first time noticed Neal standing out near the trash bins. “Yeah, she is,” Emma shrugged not really wanting to get into it.

Neal raised his eyebrows. They began walking toward one another so that they weren’t shouting across the yard. Emma took a seat on some of the rocks that encircled the kids playground. Neal sat beside her.

He’d been coming over more and more since Belle and Rumple had moved into the mansion. Emma was usually busy with her schoolwork or the kids to have too much time to spend with him. But they were on friendly terms nonetheless.

“You seen Henry?” she asked out of curiosity. It was hard for her to juggle all 3 kids and school but she was trying to make it work. She’d visit with Henry twice a week but they usually just sat in silence. Henry was still angry at her for going off on him. Emma was used to his moods. She knew it would pass. But it also was no longer the main focus of her life. She had 2 other kids to worry about.

Neal shrugged, “I’ve seen him a few times. He doesn’t really seem to have much to say either way.”

Emma nodded knowing exactly what he meant.

“So who’s the chick? I thought you were still hoping to rekindle things with Regina,” Neal absently picked at the grass on the playground behind them.

“Regina’s married. Or so everyone insists on telling me nonstop. Eron’s just someone from school. We had to finish up some work so she came over for dinner and stayed a little longer than expected. I am allowed to have female friends you know,” Emma didn’t want anyone making a big deal out of her having a friend over. As far as she was concerned, that’s all she and Eron were. Outside of thinking she was pretty Emma hadn’t thought about her much past that. Not until that kiss earlier anyway.

Neal shrugged, “There’s nothing wrong with it. As you said, Regina’s married. And you should be with someone who makes you happy. You deserve it.”

Emma bumped him playfully in the shoulder, “what about you Mr Cool Love? How’s your love life going these days?”

“Way to deflect,” he smiled at her good-naturedly. “It’s going. There’s someone I’m interested in. I can’t say I’m head over heels or anything. It’s a little rough you know? Trying to navigate the ‘real world’ after the life we’ve led.”

Emma laughed, “tell me about it! I get tongue tied trying to explain why my parents are younger than I am. I’ve been having to tell people they were my foster parents. I can still tell by the way they look at me that they don’t understand it. Dating outside of Storybrooke is just – complicated.”

“But it’s worth it. To find someone to share your day with who can make you smile and laugh when you want to cry. You’re a good person Emma. You deserve that.”

Emma blushed before pushing him to lighten up the mood. It was times like this that she remembered why she’d fallen for him in the first place. But that was then. They could never be what they were.

Neal stood and started to walk back toward the house, “I’ll see ya later Em.”

Emma turned and headed towards her own home. She turned back after a few steps, “Hey Neal,” she called out to him. “The same goes for you. You deserve whatever it is you’re looking for too.”

He smiled before turning and walking away. Emma did the same.

She checked on the kids and breathed a sigh of relief that they were still there. She went into her room and went through her nightly routine. Then she climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep.


	66. Home Again, Home Again

**CHAPTER 66**

Regina stretched languidly as she and Jax lay together in post coital bliss. They both needed way more moments like this.

“I think we should get the girls and come back here,” Jax said as he ran his hand up and down Regina’s back. His hand came to rest on the swell of her buttocks.

Regina knew she shouldn’t be shocked and yet she was. She understood perfectly. Going to Storybrooke had already been a sacrifice. And although she knew it would open up a can of worms, she never could’ve predicted that so much would happen. Her deranged son had gone after their children and now their home had been invaded by relatives and strangers neither one of them had ever asked for. He really had put up with way more than anyone else in his position would.

She knew it wasn’t fair to him. This wasn’t the life they’d agreed upon. She pulled back slightly from him, “Are we there yet? I mean, the kids have already had so many huge changes in such a short time.”

“We have to get our family back on track Regina. Having them parceled out here and there is crazy. The girls belong with us. I miss them as much as you do. And I’m sorry but I just can’t let Henry and Emma continue to hijack my family.”

Regina bit her lip to choke back a snide retort. She knew he was right. And he had every right to feel the way he did.

Their entire lives had been hijacked. Regina spent almost all her time conscious attached to her phone. If it wasn’t Xisi then it was Henry.

Henry’s calls usually started out in sheer panic. He’d ask her where she was and when she was coming home for the billionth time. She’d have to assure him that she wasn’t leaving and she really would be back soon. He’d calm for a while and start to tell her about his latest therapy sessions and how good Missy and his physical therapist, Todd, thought he was doing. Then he’d jump right back into his paranoia about being sure she was never coming back. He’d turn into a blubbering mess that she’d have to calm down yet again.

Thankfully though his calls were kept to a minimum. The hospital only allowed him two 15 minutes calls a day. Xisi was another story.

She pretty much left the phone lines open the entire time she was conscious. There’d been small amounts of respite but then the phone would ring and Regina would stare at it sighing.

It’s not that she didn’t love hearing from her children. It’s just they never knew when enough was enough. When they ran out of things to talk about Xisi would begin to give commentary about a movie she was watching or read a book to her over the phone. She loved her but sometimes it was just exhausting.

Then there was Zoe. Zoe had always been a Daddy’s girl. She and Max were Jax’s little shadows. The same way that Xisi and Dalli were Regina’s.

When Xisi ran out of steam Zoe would take over. 2 against one just weren’t odds that Regina had a chance of winning. Especially when she had Jax, his family, and her other kids to contend with.

So she was glad to finally get back home to them. This vacation had only been a vacation for everyone else.

Regina rolled over onto her side of the bed. Jax rolled along behind her rubbing her shoulders.

“I know what you’re saying is right. But I’m not sure I’m up for facing Emma. She’s going to be devastated.”

Jax’s hands on her shoulders stilled. She heard him roll away from her and she turned onto her belly so that she could look at him. He had his arm thrown over his face and was refusing to look at her, “This wouldn’t have anything to do with those sparks coming out of your hands together does it?”

Regina’s eyes widened and her breath hitched, “N- n-no,” she stuttered. He turned and looked at her and she gulped. She felt terrible that he’d had to witness that. He was a brilliant man. They’d talked about true love and magic and the curse and all kinds of things before.

She shut her eyes tight, “No. It doesn’t. It’s just that I’ve already taken the girls away from her for the past 8 years. It’s really hard facing her and telling her that she’s going to have to go without them again,” Regina deflected. She felt terrible lying to him. But she told herself she was only not telling him the whole truth because it would hurt him. And hurting a man who’d given and done so much for her for reasons that she was still thoroughly confused and tied up over was worse than her omission. Or so she told herself.

Jax lay studying her intently for a while longer. After a few uncomfortable moments of her reddening under his scrutiny and avoiding eye contact he relented. “Fine. But they’re still our girls. And our family comes first. We can’t let this madness continue to run our lives,” he turned onto his side and turned out his light.

Regina lay staring at his back. She reached out and kissed his shoulder. “I love you.”

Jax didn’t respond. Regina sighed and turned out her light. She lay frowning into the darkness until exhaustion overtook her.

RQ

As soon as the car began to roll to a stop Regina was already out of it. By the time Jax and the other kids had come around she, Xisi and Zoe were all over one another with tears streaming down their faces.

“Mummy, don’t ever leave me!” Xisi cried.

“I didn’t leave you,” Regina tried to explain as her tears continued to roll down her face. She sniffled, “You were just staying with your Mommy for a while.”

Xisi shook her head, “I don’t care Mummy. Mummy’s don’t leave.”

Emma stood to the side torn over the interaction. On one hand, she’d missed Regina just as much as the girls had. On the other, she hated thinking they felt staying with her was a punishment. She guessed it’s just how her life went. She pushed the pain and ugly thoughts away from her before it could take root. She knew they would lead to nothing good.

After the hugging and crying had gone on for a while the girls allowed their Dad to get a little time in. While they greeted the rest of their family Regina turned to Emma, “So?”

“Huh?” Emma had been lost in her thoughts about the kids and Regina.

“How’d it go? I mean they’re in one piece and Xisi kept me pretty updated minute-to-minute but how do you think it went?”

Now that those dazzling big brown eyes were fully focused on her Emma found it hard to keep up her train of thought. “Umm.. fine, fine. We had fun. Didn’t we girls?” she called out to them.

Xisi shrugged. She ran back over and wrapped herself around Regina.

“And Henry?” Regina had already told him that she’d visit with him after she was settled in but he still insisted on asking her repeatedly when that was going to be anyway.

“He’s fine,” Emma grimaced and shrugged. “His usual self. At least now his usual.”

Regina reached out and put her hand on Emma’s arm. “Thank you.”

Jax walked over with his arms loaded with bags, “Babe? The door.”

Regina grabbed ahold of Emma’s hand and pulled her along with them as they made their way inside the house.

“Belle’s appointment should be almost over,” Emma informed her. “Otherwise they’d be here right now too.”

Now it was Regina’s turn to grimace, “I almost forgot they were staying here. I’m sure she’ll tell us all about the baby once she gets home.”

“You mean your sister?”

“It’s a girl? When she’d tell you that? I thought they wanted to be surprised.”

“Rumple,” was all Emma said.

Jax and the kids made their way upstairs as the girls became reacquainted with the rest of their family. Regina turned fully towards Emma and smiled, “How’ve you been?”

Emma was getting a really uneasy feeling. She was beginning to feel the same way she had as Regina began telling her that she was leaving for a while. “We were fine. The girls were good in case Xisi forgot to mention that in her minute by minute playback.”

Regina threw back her head and chuckled, “I know it was a lot. But you did make it. That’s what important. And you got to spend a lot of quality time with the girls.”

An awkward silence fell and Emma shuffled her feet uneasily. She pulled her hand away from Regina’s and put it in her pocket. She looked around them and took a deep breath.

“I asked how you were,” Regina cocked her head to the side as she regarded Emma.

Emma looked at Regina startled. She loved the attention she was getting but there was something new going on and she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She just knew she didn’t like it and had the feeling it wouldn’t end well for her. “I’ve been fine. School’s going well.”

Regina smiled. She reached out and ran her hand up and down her arm. Then she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

The touching between the two of them was usually initiated by Emma. She sucked in her breath at the rush of emotions that assaulted her. She loved being in her arms. But not while she still wasn’t hers. The embrace only confirmed for her that something was going on. “What’s going on Regina?” she pulled away from her and looked at her closely.

Regina smiled at her. “I just missed you is all. I do care deeply about you Emma.”

That was it. She cared deeply about her. Like people care deeply about objects they treasure. Or things they like doing. Emma pulled away completely. Regina only cared for her. But Emma still loved Regina. When Regina looked at her curiously she avoided her eyes. “I’m going to go. Tell the girls I’ll see them later?” she turned and quickly made a beeline for the back door.

She made her way into her house and began to pace off her excess energy. When that wasn’t good enough she put on some running gear and instead went out.

When she got back from an hour long run, she still had plenty of energy to work off. She took a long shower trying to cool down. It still wasn’t enough.

She stared at her phone for at least an hour before finally dialing the number that had become familiar to her over the past few weeks. “Hey, do you want to come over?”

XO

Emma stretched languidly as she let out a loud yawn, “You leaving?”

Eron smiled down at her before leaning over and kissing her. “I didn’t exactly come prepared,” she played with a strand of Emma’s hair. “I figured you were still scared of getting wet,” Eron waggled her eyebrows and grinned at her seductively to let her know that the double entendre was intended.

Emma’s eyes clouded over as she thought about last night. She hadn’t been sure what her intentions were when she’d called Eron over. Though she’d be lying if she said she’d had no idea.

She’d gotten piss drunk and then let Eron take it from there. She did tell her repeatedly on the way to bed that she was in love with Regina. And she didn’t want to ruin their friendship. She didn’t want Eron to think she was taking advantage of her.

Eron assured her that she understood. This was simply two adults doing what adults do and enjoying themselves. She swore this wouldn’t ruin anything.

Eron gave her another kiss then made her way out.

RQ

Regina was getting the coffee pot going when she noticed the stranger leaving Emma’s place. It was too early for this to be a business call. Which left only one thing.

Regina’s breath hitched as she processed what this meant. Emma had always been pretty much insatiable when they were together. And even before they’d gotten together she’d made it clear that she had needs and knew how to get them taken care of. Despite her own situation, Regina still felt a little upset at having it practically thrown in her face.

“Mummy,” Xisi ran into the kitchen happily. She threw her arms around Regina breaking her out of her brooding.

Regina returned the embrace and smiled down at the miniature sized replica of Emma. “Morning poppet. Did you sleep well?” When Xisi nodded Regina’s smile widened. “Come on. Let’s get breakfast started. Everyone else will be up soon enough.”

Xisi happily followed her Mother never noticing that anything was out of the ordinary. Mummy was home and the family was together. As far as she was concerned all was right with the world.


	67. Here She Comes

**CHAPTER 67**

Emma had just woken up and smiled shyly at Eron while she wiped the sleep from her eyes. They had been watching a movie and she’d fallen asleep.

Eron pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes, and gave her an um hmm.

Emma took a leisurely stretch. Then she leaned over and gave her a kiss to make it all better. Their kissing was just heating up when she heard knocking at the door.

She frowned over at the door. No one ever came over this late. Then she growled and rose to answer it.

She opened it to a frazzled Regina.

“Emma!” Regina let out a big breath.

Emma took her in in panic, “Are you alright? Is it the girls?”

Regina shook her head and put a reassuring hand on arm. “No, no. It’s just Belle. The baby’s coming. Would you mind coming over and staying with the kids? Her contractions are barely 10 minutes apart but we really do need to get over to hospital.”

“Of course,” Emma made to turn away when she heard a noise behind her. She turned back to Regina with a curious expression on her face.

“And could you – I mean – you and Neal are friends. Would you give him a call and have him meet us there? Belle wants the entire family together,” Regina rolled her eyes while pulling her hair over her shoulder.

“He’s your brother Regina,” Emma wasn’t sure why Regina insisted on pretending that wasn’t true. She’d gotten proof to 99.99%. It just wasn’t that hard. Neal wasn’t Rumple. She didn’t see why they couldn’t work on some kind of a relationship between the two of them. “But whatever. I’ll be right there,” she turned back into the house after Regina nodded and turned to leave.

“I’m afraid we’re going to have to cut this short. Sorry. If you want, you can stay here the night though,” Emma explained to Eron who was loitering not far away from her. Emma began making her way up to her room. She grabbed a few things and began to put them into an overnight bag. She figured the family would be gone for at least the day so she took her clothes for in the morning.

She was in the bathroom grabbing toiletries when Eron came up behind her. She leaned against the doorjamb clad in a shirt of Emma’s and her underwear. “Or I can go with you. We’re not like a dirty little secret or anything.”

The girls were familiar with Eron as their Mom’s friend. And as far as Emma was concerned that’s all they were. Friends with benefits. And all she had any plans on them ever being.

But she’d noticed Eron had been getting clingier for a while now. She was overly protective of Emma when they were in public together. And Emma had gotten dragged into a dinner with her family not that long ago. She was sure it had been an ambush. Eron had asked her to come over. Since they took turns staying at one another’s houses it hadn’t occurred to Emma to be anything out of the ordinary. But when her family did a ‘drop by’ Emma had gotten suspicious. It hadn’t seemed like a spur of the moment thing to her. They’d just happened to bring enough takeout for her and everything.

Emma frowned over at her, “I don’t - ,” she began.

“Then don’t. I’ll just go and get my stuff. Here or there makes no difference,” she gave a nonchalant shrug. “We can still do what we’d planned on doing over there,” Eron turned to go into the room where she had left her things.

Emma shook her head and finished collecting her things. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed her bag up. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Like I said, if you want to stay here the night you can,” she quickly walked out before Eron could put up anymore of a fight.

She made her way over to the main house. It seemed like her life insisting on revolving around chaos. She knew she was going to need to break things off with Eron. It was better that way. Before anymore feelings became invested.

She’d already told her repeatedly that she was in love with Regina. And that she had only wanted this to stay a superficial thing. Just meeting one another’s needs like adults did, as Eron had insisted from the beginning. And being friends in the process didn’t hurt anything.

She sighed as she went into the house via the kitchen. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Neal. When he answered sleepily, she informed him of what was going on. Just as she’d hung up Regina walked in.

“Good. You’re here. We really need to go. Her contractions went from 10 minutes to 8 already.”

Emma nodded. Then she remembered something. “When you get back, we really need to talk. Okay?”

Regina nodded absently and left.

Emma went up and checked on the kids leaving her girls for last. They were all sleeping peacefully. She climbed into bed with Xisi and did the same.

MF

When she got up the next morning her girls were still fast asleep. It was a weekend so she figured she’d let them sleep until they got up on their own. She padded down the hall and checked on the other kids.

She was yawning and about to make her way downstairs when she ran into Jax.

“Good morning,” he greeted but continued walking past. She saw him duck into the kids room and figured he was doing the same as she just had before going to bed.

She made her way downstairs following the aroma of fresh made coffee.

“Good morning,” Regina greeted her. She was obviously worn out but she was sipping on a cup of coffee. Emma figured she was trying to keep herself awake.

“You don’t have to do that,” Emma said. When Regina cocked her eyebrow in question, “I’ll take the kids. You should just go and get some rest.”

Regina looked like she was going to protest then thought better of it. “Thanks,” she answered as she began to make her way upstairs. The past night had been a real roller coaster ride. But she wouldn’t have changed a thing.

“So what’s the final verdict?” When Regina turned to her curiously she asked, “Are Belle and the baby alright?”

Regina gave a little smile before pulling out her phone. She pulled up the pics and video and showed them to Emma one by one. “Her name’s JonVieve Symone Gold. It’s the French version of Genevieve. Belle loves the French pronunciation but didn’t want to confuse the ‘ignorant americans’ so she changed it to a phonetic spelling to make it easier for them. ” she said proudly. “I sent these over to you last night,” Regina rolled her eyes. “Or this morning rather. She just had her 2 hours ago.”

JonVieve looked like every other newborn to her. Except with small tufts of brown curly hair. “Nice,” she nodded. “No I didn’t get them. But I haven’t checked my phone yet. I left it upstairs.”

Regina put her phone away and was about to leave when she turned back. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I got a call from the prosecutors. They’ve come up with a deal for Henry. 2 counts of kidnapping while they drop the other charges. If he pleads guilty he’ll serve out his time in a mental facility. He’ll have 20 years on both but he serves them concurrently. And he’ll only have to serve out half of that before he’s up for parole. And at least he won’t have to register as a child offender. He’ll have plenty of life left to look forward to afterward. But finally this nightmare will be over.”

Regina nodded, “Thanks for telling me.” Then she went ahead upstairs.

Emma heard the pitter patter of tiny feet overhead. She opened the refrigerator and began to get breakfast assembled. Then she made her way upstairs to get the kids.

All 4 of them were in their playroom. It’s where they spent a huge majority of their time indoors.

“Mommy!” Zoe cried when she caught sight of her. All 4 of the kids ran to her to give her morning hugs and kisses.

After she’d greeted them all she picked up Dalli. “Come on guys. It’s breakfast time.”

“Did you spend the night here?” Max asked. He was a keenly observant little boy. She was sure this was how Henry was before things went horribly wrong in his life.

“Yeah I did.” Emma leaned over and pressed her finger into Xisi’s nose making her giggle. “And you didn’t wake up the entire time.”

“Mommy! I didn’t know. I was so asleep.”

“So asleep huh?” Emma chuckled her absolute delight in being with the kids. She wished it didn’t have to ever end. Even though she knew it was just wishful thinking, she couldn’t get that thought out of her head. “Come on, let’s go eat.”

They made their way downstairs together. Then sat around the table talking and laughing just like any other normal family.


	68. Goodbye Love

**CHAPTER 68**

“I just don’t understand. You know she doesn’t love you,” Eron blew her nose into a handkerchief.

“Yeah, thanks for the news. You, her and everyone else has made it perfectly clear. Trust me, I’m aware,” Emma didn’t want to be mean but this was just as hard on her as it was for Eron.

She knew she was doing the right thing though. This was only supposed to be a superficial thing. But somewhere along the way, Eron had obviously developed feelings for her.

Emma didn’t want to be the person who broke another person’s heart. Or the one who left someone dangling knowing their feelings could never be reciprocated. She knew how badly it felt watching Regina in someone else’s arms. She didn’t want to be the cause of that pain to someone else. Especially not to someone as nice as Eron was.

She knew she could never love Eron. The two of them continuing to hook up would only encourage feelings that Emma knew she could never return. So Emma was trying to do the right thing. And squash things before they got too far out of hand.

She’d already had one helluva month. She and Regina had had to prepare Henry for going to prison. Henry had taken the news of his upcoming prison sentence well but she knew he was terrified. And so was she. Being in a women’s prison hadn’t been so bad. But she’d heard of the brutality that went on in men’s prisons. Henry was a spoiled, sheltered, pampered man-child who was used to getting what he wanted. This was going to be one helluva shock. She just hoped it didn’t break him further.

Although he would serve out his sentence in a state hospital they were all aware of what it was. It was prison. Her son was now a convicted felon.

Then Regina dropped the bomb on her about leaving to Australia with her kids. They would be leaving right after Thanksgiving.

She’d acted really upbeat as she’d told Emma about it. She sold it as if it was a chance for a getaway of a lifetime. She’d told Emma that there was plenty of room there for her to continue her painting and drawing when she came over to visit. And since school wouldn’t resume until the middle of January she’d be able to spend almost 6 weeks there with them.

But Emma understood. They were leaving. And she would have nothing. Again. And that’s the way things would always be.

So Emma came to a painful decision. It was time for her to find something that was hers. And that started with finding ways to make herself happy without being dependent upon anyone else.

“Look, I’m really sorry. And I hope you can understand that this is the right thing to do. Trust me, I know what it’s like to love someone who doesn’t love you back. It sucks. But it would be worse if I allowed this to continue knowing that that would never happen,” Emma ran a frustrated hand through her hair. She knew this would be hard. She’d always hated goodbyes. It’s the reason why she’d slip out before whatever one night stand she’d been with the night before had a chance to wake up.

“And despite what you think, this isn’t about Regina. I know she’s with someone else. Trust me, I live in her backyard. I couldn’t miss that if I tried. This is about me. And what I do and don’t want. And that’s to not be in a relationship that I know is going nowhere. Even if that means I’m alone. At least I have my family and my girls. And I’m starting a new career. For now, that’s enough for me.”

Eron grabbed her hand, “You could try,” Emma shook her head and tried to pull her hand away. “We’ve never tried this as a real relationship. I know we can make it work. Emma, you’re such a special person. I just wish you wouldn’t waste it all away on someone who is with someone else. I really think we could be happy together.”

Emma took a deep breath and pulled her hand away. “Would we be okay together? Sure. I think so. I really like you and I think you’re a special person too. That’s why the whole us thing can never happen. I don’t love you. And even though you say you’re okay with hoping things would develop differently down the line, I’m not. I’d only be miserable waiting for the day when you finally have enough and walk out. And in the end, we’d only end up tearing one another apart because we wouldn't have what we really wanted. And that makes no sense to me.”

Emma stood and shook her head once more, “I’m sorry that you’re hurting right now. But this is really for the best. Before you get too invested in something that will never happen. I hope after you’ve dealt with your feelings we can be friends again. I mean – if I can be friends with Neal, I can be friends with anyone. But I understand if that’s not possible. Take care of yourself Eron,” she got up from their table in the middle of the school’s quad and walked away. She’d said all she needed to say. She didn’t and couldn’t love Eron. And anything else wasn’t fair to either one of them.

She climbed into her truck and headed for home. The only bright news she’d gotten lately was that her work had been accepted with high praise. She’d sold everything at the end of term art walk that the school held every semester. She was officially a working artist. She’d even gotten a few queries about future commissions.

“Mommy!” she heard as she pulled up into her drive and stepped out of her car. All of the kids, save JonVieve, came rushing up to her. She fell down laughing under the weight of their enthusiastic hellos.

Although she hated being left behind, she loved coming home. The genuine excitement of the kids seeing her for the first time after just a few hours away always filled her with a special glow.

She passed out kisses to all of the kids as they dogpiled on top of her. If this was all she was going to have she’d take it.

RQ

Regina ran around the house like a madwoman. Even though they weren’t taking much there was still always so much to do everytime they left.

There was making sure that all the kids had their special things to help them through the transition. They had tons of toys and clothes at each house so they never had to transfer things back and forth. But kids being kids, there was always those few items that they attached themselves to.

For Xisi it was her stuffed owl that her Mamere Belle had given to her. For Zoe it was a stuffed animal she’d gotten during her time on vacation with Emma. For Max it was his toy cars and for her little Dalli it was her favorite baby doll. All the children had special blankets that they needed in order to help keep them calm.

Leaving was always hectic. But she was grateful for the distractions. She was so torn up inside about leaving.

She and Emma had had the last supper they would have with Henry for at least the next ten years last week. She’d made a spread for them with all of Henry’s favorites and the clinic had allowed them to spend an uninterrupted day with him. He would be transported to the state hospital three days after she and her family would arrive in Australia. When they left, Henry had clung to both of his Mothers. Even though Regina was still on the fence about him half of the time, this still cut her to the core.

She’d tried to be gentle with Emma when she explained of their plans of returning to Australia and spending Christmas there with his family. She wasn’t sure when they’d return but the invitation to come over there had thankfully been well received. She knew Emma had gotten her passport in order. That was a great sign.

When she’d broke the news she hadn’t been so sure how she would take it. But Emma had merely nodded her head and then went back to her place for a weekend with the kids. Since school was out she knew it wouldn’t be a problem for her.

That left all the others. Snow and David were coming of course with their brood. Belle and Rumple were coming over with JonVieve and Belle’s father and sisters. Neal would also be joining them. He’d met some woman or other that he was bringing along with him. Ruby would be coming since Granny had been at their house for Thanksgiving. She was working on training Ashley and a couple of others as backup for the diner so that she nor Ruby would be tied to it forever. And Archie and Pongo would be spending the holidays with them as well.

It was a good thing the house there was as big as their other houses. Regina loved huge spaces and decorating. The houses were all different but she kept enough similarities that the kids wouldn’t feel as if they were constantly pulled in different directions.

The holidays was a time for spending with family. And Jax had a really big close knit family. Besides his Mum and Dad he had 2 brothers who he was constantly competing with and a sister who was adored by the entire family. And all of them had families of their own. That didn’t even include the Aunts, Uncles, and cousins galore. It would be a huge mess. But one she couldn’t wait for.

They would start their holiday off in their country home before meeting up with the rest of the family. They had a house in the suburbs they would stay at for a couple of weeks. But the last week before Christmas running right up to the week after New Year’s, they’d spend back at the family’s big house in the countryside.

Regina finished gathering their things and took another walkthrough ensuring she’d missed nothing. She and her family were flying over first. They’d have a week alone as a family before Jax sent the plane back for the rest of the brood.

“Ready?” Jax stuck his head in the doorway.

Regina smiled as she went over to him. “As I’ll ever be,” she kissed him before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs.

They walked out back to where Emma and the Charmings were saying their goodbyes to the kids. They had already explained that it would only be for a little while before they would all be together again so the kids weren’t too upset.

They spent a little more time saying goodbye. Then Jax got the kids corralled into the car. Regina turned to Emma before leaving. She hugged her really tight.

“What was that for?”

“Cause I’m gonna miss you silly,” Regina placed a kiss upon her cheek. “I’m so glad we’re going to spend Christmas together.”

Emma looked Regina up and down before backing away. “Yeah, well. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. It’s my first Christmas with my girls.”

Regina lost her smile and she winced slightly. “Emma I - .”

Emma waved her hand dismissively. She’d heard it enough already, “Yeah, yeah, I know. You were protecting the girls. Anyway, it is what it is. Just have a safe trip Regina,” Emma backed away from her. She went over to the limo and tapped on the window. She smiled and waved at the kids while blowing them kisses.

Before she got into the car Regina turned to Emma once more. “You know your girlfriend is free to come too. There’s more than enough room.”

Emma didn’t bother correcting her about a girlfriend she didn’t and never had. “Thanks Regina. I’ll see you in a week,” she stepped back from the car and went back to waving bye to the kids.

Emma waved them away until the car was out of sight. She told her parents she’d see them later for dinner as she headed back into her house. She had just made herself a quick bite to eat when a call came in. She grinned at the caller ID. The fact that she was this important to them warmed her heart, “Hi babies. Did you miss Mommy already?”


	69. Locked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm not even gonna lie. Updates will be slow. It's the holidays. 'nough said. On a good note I did finish one story. Love Makes a Family is a done deal. And the other two epilogues will be up shortly. Also check out the new stories if you haven't already. They're really good.**

**CHAPTER 69**

Emma stood on the loading dock beside Henry’s chair. She watched as the van that would transport her son to his new prison backed itself up. Once he was loaded up, she would take his box of things back home with her and store them until his release.

Henry sat in his chair watching with unshed tears in his eyes. Regina had been by to see him before she’d left. She had spent the day with him then promised him before leaving that she’d write and he could call anytime. Henry had had to fight down a wave of panic when she started to leave. He’d waited until he was alone in his room that night before he’d cried his grief out.

He sat fingering the package that Emma had given him. It contained a special cellphone that had no camera on it, a bunch of chocolates and other snacks, and a bunch of photographs of the whole family. His parents, grandparents, and his little Aunts and Uncle.

The one he was fingering was a recent picture of Regina and Emma along with all of Regina’s kids. They had spent the afternoon out at the park. Snow had snapped the picture as they were all goofing around and grinning their heads off.

“What are their names?” he asked Emma. He was ignoring the van and what it meant.

Emma looked down at her side to her son. She followed his line of sight to the picture that he was holding. She squatted down beside him. “That’s Alexis Emerson, she’s the oldest. We call her Xisi. And Zoe Emery she’s the baby but she’s really tough. We call her ZoZo. They’re both 7,” Emma couldn’t keep the pride out her voice or from showing on her face as she talked about her kids. Just thinking about them made a warm glow spread throughout her. “Max Kasper is 4. And Kyndall Mackenzie or Dalli is 1 now. Her birthday was about a month ago.”

Henry smiled sadly at the picture. “I always wanted a big family. Now I have 3 sisters and a brother,” he grinned over at Emma before his face clouded over. He glanced at the van through his lashes then turned back to concentrating on the family he didn’t know.  

Henry swallowed thickly. “Do they remember me?”

Emma shook her head then straightened. “They slept through the entire thing. They didn’t wake up until the next morning. We haven’t bothered to tell them anything. I think it’s better that way.”

Henry nodded. He went back to studying the picture and all of the smiling faces. He looked up at Emma bleary eyed, “Do you think I could meet them one day?”

Emma watched him run a finger across the picture. She wasn’t sure how Regina felt about the kids being around Henry. When they were together they usually talked about themselves and what was going on in their lives. She usually saw Regina as she was coming or going but she didn’t go out of her way to seek her out. She was instead burying herself in her work and her kids trying to figure out where she would go from there. She and Regina didn’t talk that much about anything anymore. “Yeah, sure. One day maybe,” she answered absently.

The van pulled into the loading space. A man got out and opened the back and began to pull out the ramp.

Henry began to cry quietly, “I’m so sorry Ma. I wish I could take it back,” he wiped angrily at the tears running down his face. He knew this was the least of what he deserved. And he was going to be strong and face it the same way that his Moms had and would.

This experience gave him a new appreciation for Emma. He was sure she had felt the same way he was when she was the one who had to head off to prison. And she had been even younger than he was. This was after a life of having no one there for her. It also brought up confusing feelings for him about his Dad. The fact that he had left her to face his punishment wasn’t lost on Henry.

Emma had eventually forgiven Neal. And the two of them seemed to be pretty good friends nowadays. But now Henry’s insides were twisting into knots. He wanted to break down and cry like a child but he also wanted to be strong the way his Moms were. This wasn’t the future he nor his Moms had ever set out for him. He wasn’t supposed to go to prison.

He was the son of both of his Mothers. And he was a Charming. But in this world, he was just another bad guy who needed to be taken off the streets.

One of the guards walked over with chains in his hands. “We need to get loaded up now.”

Henry nodded. He turned to Emma who gave him a big hug. She held back her tears as she kissed him on the side of his head. Then she stood back with her belly feeling like a tornado was blowing through it as she watched the man clamp the chains on Henry’s feet. Then he handcuffed his wrists to the sides of the chair. They loaded him up into the van.

Emma ran for her car. She rubbed her chest trying to relieve the tightness as she drove home. She managed to make it there without any accidents. She ran into her house and shut the door. She leaned against it and slid to the floor. She banged her head against the door and stomped her feet across the floor while she let out a primal scream.

Her chest tightened more and the tears began to fall. She cried out for all that was inside of her.

Her son was once a beautiful young boy with his whole life ahead of him. Now he had nothing but a hospital with prison bars and guards around him to look forward to for the next ten years.

Emma remembered her stay in prison. She didn’t even believe it when she heard the words out of the judge’s mouth. It was just a few watches. She was in sheer disbelief all of the way until she was locked in her cell that night. Then the reality of where she was hit her all at once. She’d bunched her sheet into her mouth as she tried muffling her sobs so as not to wake her cellmate.

She swore when she got out, never again. And she had worked hard to make sure that didn’t happen. Now her son was caged up. And there was nothing she could do about it.

She fell to the ground as her emotions burned out of her in a trail of hot tears flowing down her face and deep body racking sobs. She cried until she was spent. Then she slept.

RQ

Regina couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned beside her husband until she finally gave up the ghost. She looked over at him sleeping peacefully and sighed.

Today was the day her son would be carted off to jail. And there was nothing she could do to stop it or help.

She felt an overwhelming sense of grief. It threatened to bring her down to her knees. She rubbed her chest trying to relieve the tightness she felt.

Instead she went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea with milk, honey, and lavender. She grabbed her cell and dialed Emma’s number. When she got no answer she left a simple message. “Emma, it’s me. I was just calling - ,” she paused as she collected her thoughts.

“I wanted to talk to you. I guess I just wanted to hear your voice,” she began to choke up. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. “I just – I miss you. And Henry.”

Regina disconnected the call just as the light came on. She whipped around as Jax strolled into the kitchen.

“What are you doing down here?” he asked as he stared at her with his face clouded with worry.

She gave him a small shake of her head. “Nothing. I was just making tea since I couldn’t sleep.”

“I could’ve sworn I heard you talking to someone,” he looked at her suspiciously.

Regina bristled. She had done nothing to be ashamed of. “I called Emma,” she snapped. When his head reared back, she took a deep breath. When she spoke next, she’d softened her tone, “Today is the day that Henry goes away. I was calling to make sure she was alright.”

Jax walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her on the side of her head, “they’re fine babe.”

She rested her head on his chest. “How can they be fine when he’s going behind bars for the next ten years?!??”

Jax shook his head. He ran his hand up and down her back, “He almost killed our girls babe. He’s right where he deserves to be.”

“I know that,” she snapped at him again as she pulled away from him. She took another breath at the shock across his face and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. He’d never met the Evil Queen and she’d sworn when she had the twins that no one ever would again. She moistened her lips as she gathered herself. “He’s my son. And even if he is where he deserves to be, that doesn’t make this any easier.”

Jax nodded. He reached out and pulled her into his arms again. This time she wrapped her arms around his waist. The two of them stood like that for a long time.


	70. Christmas is Coming!

**CHAPTER 70**

“This is so exciting,” Snow gushed as they drove along.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut tight to keep from rolling them.

It had been a really long week. She’d visited Henry with her parents the day before and given him his Christmas presents. He seemed to be doing as well as anyone could be while in a state mental hospital surrounded by mental patients, guards, and bars. They tried their best to stay upbeat and she’d hated herself for the relief she felt as they left.

They’d started off this morning for the airport at 6. Right now it was 9 pm in Australia. It tickled Emma to think her about how her day was just starting but her kids were already tucked into bed for the night. By the time they’d arrive there it would be 2 am New York time but dinnertime the next day for her girls.

Regina had sent a charter bus to pick them all up. Emma had stood frowning as she looked at all the bags that had to be loaded and the car seats that had to be installed. The bus was going to have to accommodate her parents, their kids, Archie and Pongo, Rumple, Belle, Neal, his new girlfriend Tiffani, Belle’s Dad Maurice French, her two sisters and their brood, and the baby. Emma was anxious to get to her girls and this was going to take forever.

Thankfully Ruby was there. She grabbed her arm and dragged her into the back away from everyone else.

Before they pulled off Emma made everyone pull out their passports and raise them in the air so she could count them. She wasn’t about to let anything keep her from her girls. The family had groaned and bellyached but finally they were able to pull out.

The airport was just as bad. They had to transfer all their belongings plus get the car seats in and out all over again.

When they got onboard her parents ooed and aahed over the Jax family plane. The families got comfortable in the big leather seats. The plane had pods in the back. They had their own tv’s and noise cancellation headphones and were at least semi private. Emma and Ruby quickly hurried over to them.

Their captain went over some safety rules. Then the stewardess brought them drinks and gave them menus for their breakfast, lunch, and dinner orders. Then the plane took off.

JonVieve immediately began to scream her little head off. Ava quickly followed. Belle’s sister’s kids joined in for good measure. When the stewardess came around the second time, Emma upgraded from juice to an alcoholic beverage. Technically it was nighttime where they were going so the fact that it was 7 am where they’d just taken off didn’t matter.

When the plane finally landed some 19 hours later, they were loaded into a bus again and driven out to another large house. Regina, Jax, and the kids greeted them outside.

Emma immediately ran to them and scooped them all into her arms. She kissed and hugged all 4 of them. “I missed you all so much,” she said as she inhaled them in. It had only been a week since she’d last seen them. But it was the longest week of her life.

“We missed you too,” the kids echoed in a chorus.

“They made the sign just for you,” Regina pointed to the messy banner overhead. She had obviously done the lettering because that was the only thing not a hot mess on the sign. It read Welcome Home Family. It was covered in so much glitter, paint, and markers it looked like someone had played paintball while using it as a target.

Emma just laughed and hugged her kids closer.

After greetings had been made all around, Regina gave them a short tour. Then she excused herself to the kitchens after reminding them that dinner would be in 30 minutes.

The kids insisted on helping Emma put her things away in the room she would share with Ruby. That apparently consisted of them going through her bags and asking what’s this? Everytime she took out a new item. By the time they were called down for dinner, her bags were still mostly packed.

Dinner was served buffet style as different people began filing in. Emma sat at a large table with her kids, Jax and Regina, Ruby, Archie and Pongo who was ensconced under the table, Snow and Charming, and Rumple and his family. Emma had looked around her in wonder. “This is just family?”

Regina had chuckled. She’d been filling in names and relations to them as people randomly came up and said hi. “Yep. We let all of the staff go yesterday to enjoy the holidays with their families.”

“Regina’s been working herself to a grave ever since we got here,” Jax leaned over and gave his wife a quick peck.

After dinner, everyone helped with the cleanup. Men and children included.

An older blonde woman frowned over at Emma, “Regina mentioned the girls had another Mother. I just never realized they also had your genes.”

Emma deduced she must be Jax’s Mother. Sure enough Regina came up behind Emma and put a comforting hand on her arm. “They got the best of both of us Mum.”

“Yes, well,” the woman continued frowning at Emma as if it was her fault, “I didn’t know that meant they were carbon copies of her.”

Regina kept a smile plastered on her face but Emma saw the hardening in her eyes, “That would be some of the best parts of Emma,” she said frostily. She widened her smile at her as the woman took the hint and moved away. “I’m sorry. She’s actually a really nice woman. I think it was just the shock.”

“I’m sure,” Emma grimaced as she went back to helping with the cleanup.

Once cleanup was done they all retired to a large family room. There was a Christmas tree in the middle that was larger than Emma had ever seen in her life. It was already littered with tons of presents.

“Holy smokes,” she breathed.

“It’s like this every year,” Ruby told her. And everyone here is really nice.”

“I dunno about that,” Emma said as she ordered herself a drink. Jax, his father, and a cousin named Rafe were playing bartender. “I just got cornered in the kitchen by Jax’s Mom. Apparently it’s my fault my kids look like me.”

Ruby laughed, “Well it is!”

“I don’t think she meant it in a good way though.”

Ruby looped her arm through hers. “Who cares? We’re in Australia surrounded by eligible bachelors,” she looked over at Emma, “and bachelorettes. There’s more important things to waste your time on.”

Emma gave her a small smile as she picked up her drink. “Yeah,” she took a quick swig. “Like my kids,” she said as she spotted her girls. She quickly made her way over to them.

She spent an hour with her girls before she and Regina went upstairs to put the kids to bed. The kids were sharing a room that was right next door to the one she was sharing with Ruby.

Regina let her bathe them all as she gathered clothes together for tomorrow. Then she let her read to them before they fell asleep.

Emma herself was already yawning by the time they left the room. “Jetlag,” she smiled apologetically at Regina as she softly closed the door behind them.

“You’ll get over it,” Regina assured her. “I’m really glad you made it.”

“Christmas with my girls? I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

The two of them stood uncertainly in the middle of the hallway. Finally Regina moved in and gave her a small hug. “Sweet dreams Emma,” she said before turning to make her way down to the room on the other side of the kids.

Emma went to bed that night with a smile on her face. She was back with her family. For the first time in her entire life she was actually looking forward to a merry Christmas.


	71. Learning to Communicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** First did I mention I love,Love LOVE the holidays?!? Second with that being said this story will be coming to its highpoint soon and I don’t want it to bum out anyone’s holiday or mine. So I will probably update this one more than the others just to get it over the crest and all. All other updates will continue to be slow though considering it’s the holidays. In the meantime, you can always check out my new stories. I’ve actually written some fluffy ones lately. Must be the holidays. ;-0. No promises on how long they'll stay that way or what direction I'll take with them later on down the road. Anyway, Enjoy :D ***
> 
> I LOVE THE HOLIDAYS!!!

**CHAPTER 71**

Emma was awakened by the pitter patter of little feet. Literally. She cracked an eye open to see her two girls trying to stifle their giggling as they made their way over to her bed.

She gave an exaggerated snore then rolled over onto her other side. The twins began to quietly climb up on the bed behind her. Emma turned quickly and swooped them both into her arms earning her earfuls of giggles. She kissed them both on their heads before she began to assault them with tickles. The girls writhed underneath her giggling so loud they woke Ruby up, “You can’t get one over on me.” She tapped the side of her head, “I see and hear everything!”

“No you don’t Mommy. Ruby does. She’s a werewo-lf,” Zoe drew out the wolf part and turned it into a howl.

Ruby laughed, “You tell ‘er ZoZo. Nothing gets past me.”

Xisi scooted off the bed. She climbed into Ruby’s bed and gave her a hug, “Mummy said breakfast is almost over already. She said you both need to be downstairs in an hour minutes.”

Zoe stood on Emma’s bed and cannonballed her way over to Ruby’s. Ruby was able to reach out and catch her before she bounced off. “Love you,” Zoe wrapped her arms tight around her Aunt and gave her a kiss. Then she jumped up and ran after her big sister.

~SMF~

When they got downstairs they were able to see that they were some of the last ones there. They quickly filled their plates and then headed over to the table where Regina sat with all the kids.

“It’s almost lunchtime now sleepyheads,” Regina smiled at them as they plopped down into seats across from her. Dalli was sitting on her lap playing with her food and Max was underneath the table ramming everyone’s feet with a toy truck. The twins were being social butterflies and flittering around to everyone.

“Hey, our body’s are still on our time. And it’s still yesterday back there,” Emma dug into her meal.

“I would’ve let you sleep longer except there really is a lot to do. Tonight we decorate the tree with the kids. And the men are going to do a cookout for dinner. That alone is going to take up most of the night.” Emma nodded but kept eating. Regina put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand. She began to rub her temple.

“Migraine?” When Regina nodded she gave her an apologetic smile. “I didn’t know you still got them. I thought that without me and Henry your pains would go away.”

Regina leveled her with a stare. “I’ve been plagued with migraines for years. If anyone is responsible it would be my Mother.”

Emma still hated to see her in any kind of pain. She’d already had enough in her life, “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“No I’m fine. I’m going to go up and take something for it now. I’ll probably lie down for a while too. I got you down here though to let you know that I’m going to take you all out on a tour after lunch. Ruby already knows her way around but it’s pretty easy to get lost around here.”

“I’ll bet,” Emma answered. The place was huge. “That sounds great. I’ll be ready,” Emma nodded enthusiastically.

“In the meantime, would you mind keeping an eye on the kids? I really do need to lie down for a while.”

Emma held out her hands for Dalli. After Regina transferred her to her arms, Emma gave her a big wet kiss on the side of her head, “Of course I’d love to. The answer to do I want to be with the kids is always yes.”

Regina peeked under the table at Max, “You going to be a good boy for Emma right?”

“He’s always good. That’s not a problem. Me and Maxie are buds. Right Max?” Emma held out her hand for a low 5.

“Damn straight,” Max answered as he hit her hand with exuberance.

“Oww,” Emma feigned nursing her hand as she laughed. “You got strong.” She looked over at Regina, “I didn’t teach him that by the way,” she added.

Regina was looking around distractedly. “Oh, I know. He picked it up from a movie.” She looked underneath the table again, “but he’s not going to be saying it anymore right?”

Max sighed and went back to his truck. Regina stood and prepared to leave.

“Oh,” she turned back quickly. “You might want to tell Neal also. He can pass it along to his father.”

Emma looked at her surprised. Neal, Rumple, Belle, and the rest of them were sitting a few feet away from them. “He’s your brother. Why don’t you tell him? He’s right over there,” she pointed in the general direction with her fork.

Regina just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Emma shook her head as she watched her leave.

~SMF~

All things considered, Emma couldn’t believe she was actually enjoying herself. Time had flown by way too fast and there was still so much to do. But no one cared. The atmosphere continued to stay festive and stress free.

Regina had given her, Neal, and his girlfriend a tour of the house and grounds. Rumple and the rest of the family were already familiar with the routine. This wasn’t their first holiday together. Emma still couldn’t believe she’d missed most of her friends sneaking out of the town for the past 8 years. But she shrugged it off not wanting to get bogged down in the past.

Jax had the kids but Xisi insisted on staying with her Mummy. She added little tidbits here and there as they all went along.

Regina showed them around the ground floors first. There was a study, den, playrooms for the kids, a theatre with beds, a concession stand, blankets, and recliners instead of regular chairs.

The huge chef’s kitchen had 4 stovetops, 8 ovens, 2 grills, a walk in pantry that contained freezers and refrigerators that held all the food that Regina had spent the past week preparing, a chore chart and sign in sheets posted around the different areas so that people could mark off when they’d done a chore. Regina went over these every night while she prepared a new chart for the next day. Emma was being put in charge of the den, study, and theater rooms along with Tiffani, Neal’s girlfriend. She’d assigned Neal to help with the trash, stables, and gardening.

Turned out Regina was the one responsible for the entire thing. She’d told them that when they’d first gotten married Jax’s family would all parcel out here and there taking turns at different people’s houses. When she and Jax bought the place she immediately knew it was perfect for family get-togethers and it just made perfect sense to combine the holidays with what was basically a family reunion. That way no one missed out on anyone or anything. Again Emma decided to look past the unspoken not me.

Emma had always known Regina was good at working miracles. Since she’d left Storybrooke there had been nothing but a string of bad Mayors. The town had gone into debt for the first time ever after her parents took office. Since then, there had been a revolving door of Mayors. Archie had even taken a term. Emma had declined every time the town looked to her to fill the job. She already knew there was no filling Regina’s shoes. And she had enough problems dealing with Henry. When they left it had been election time again. She had no idea who was the new Mayor now but they were still having problems getting themselves dug out of the black hole they were in.

But this was something completely different. There were more than 30 families there with almost 60 kids. The home had once been an inn so that helped a lot. No one had to share anything. But that only took care of the accommodations.

Regina confided that the organizational skills it took to plan this thing started at the beginning of the year. And every year, to make it even more of a challenge, Regina chose to change the themes and decors. Emma was impressed.

Everyone was responsible for their own cleanup of personal spaces and laundry. Cleaning materials had been provided in each room. And everyone pitched in around the house and kitchen. Most of the meals had been prepared, sealed, frozen, and scheduled by Regina already. But there were also plenty of handy snack foods if someone wanted anything between meal times.

Everyone took turns helping out in the kitchens. The days alternated with the men on one day and women on the next. Mealtimes, cleanup schedules, and meal prep times were all made available to everyone.

She’d then taken them on a tour of the grounds. She explained that one of the scheduled activities was a contest between the men for decorating a certain part of the grounds. Then, on Christmas Eve, everyone bundled up and rode around judging each area. Whoever won got bragging rights and a chance to skip any cleanup duties. The losers also had to take down and carefully put away their decorations at the end of the year.

Regina and Emma were standing at one end of the patio while Neal and his girlfriend were at the other end. She told Emma she could let Neal know that his area was going to be around the pool. Emma’s breath hitched and she looked at her dumbfounded before turning to see Neal and his girlfriend walking toward them.

When they caught up to them, Regina continued on with the tour. She pointed out the pool, horse stables that also housed lambs that were being kept by the men, ball courts, playground, open field, and gardens. It was weird to be thinking about swimming during Christmas. And although the temperatures dipped a little at night, the days were nice and cool with gentle breezes that had been fragranced by the gardens.

By the time they were done and on their way back up to the house, Emma’s head was swimming. Regina put a reassuring hand on her arm, “don’t worry. There’re itineraries in each of the rooms. And I’ll remind you in case you forget,” Regina chuckled.

Emma gave her a grateful smile, “It’s going to be weird not having snow for Christmas.”

Regina chuckled again, “You get used to it.” She bumped her shoulder with hers, “Plenty of places in the states don’t have snow during Christmas either,” she reminded her.

~SMF~

Emma stood on the outskirts of the party watching her kids with a huge smile on her face.

The tour had ended just as they reached the house. Neal had walked up to where a clump of men were gathered around platters of uncooked food and 3 different grills to offer any help. She, Tiffani, and Regina had headed into the kitchens to see if there was anything there that needed to be done.

After dinner and clean-up, everyone retired to the family room that held the Christmas tree. The top of the tree was already decorated but the bottom half had been left for the kids to do whatever with. There were stations there for them to make their own ornaments and snacks were laid out. There was also carols playing in the background and some space was set aside for dancing if anyone cared to give it a try. For the most part, everyone was just enjoying the company.

Emma had lost herself in dancing and clowning around with the kids on the dance floor. Then they’d all moved on as she and Regina helped them make their own ornaments for the tree. After they were dried they would hang them up. Then just before their bedtimes Jax’s father would light up the tree for the kids.

Emma couldn’t remember when she’d laughed so much. Her face and belly were aching from the unfamiliar workout they were getting.

She was standing near the eggnog station taking a breather when Neal walked over to her. He smiled at her broadly. “Things really have changed with you haven’t they?” Neal nodded appreciatively at Emma. He was leaning close so that he could be heard over the chatter and music.

“They haven’t changed that much so don’t get any ideas,” Emma took a swig of her eggnog.

Neal chuckled, “It’s just – I can’t remember when I’ve ever seen you this happy.”

Emma wasn’t sure how to take that. So she just shrugged as she turned back towards the room. They were making small talk about nothing when Regina walked up to them.

Regina walked over tentatively. “Hey,” she gave them a small wave.

Neal and Emma nodded back at her.

Regina raised her eyebrows, “Umm…, you’re blocking the table.”

“Oh,” Neal jumped out of the way. “Sorry. Sorry,” he moved to the side with his face reddened.

Regina gave him a small smile as she began to fill up two glasses from the adult eggnog pitcher.

An awkward silence descended. Emma stood looking back and forth between the two of them. They were completely ridiculous. Maybe it was the rum in the eggnog but she was feeling pretty ballsy and didn’t want them to ruin her buzz, “You know, you two are seriously ridiculous. And you’re starting to bum me out.” She shook her head at the perplexed looks on their faces. “You’re both Henry’s parents. You both have beef with your Dad,” Regina’s face stiffened and Neal’s cheeks reddened. “I’d say you two should get over it. You’re brother and sister. Having a conversation won’t kill ya. So the next time either one of you ask me to tell the other anything, don’t bother. The answer is no before you even start,” Emma walked away back over to the kids as they both stood gaping at her.

They looked at one another and the awkwardness returned. They both looked away quickly.

Regina pointed to her husband, “I’m going to – .”

‘Yeah, yeah. Sure,” Neal almost tripped over his own feet in an attempt to give her a clear path.

Regina began walking back to her husband. Neal’s voice calling out stopped her. She took a big breath before turning around. “Yes?” she plastered a smile on her face.

Neal awkwardly shifted from foot to foot the same as Henry did when he was nervous. “I – just – I mean - ,” Regina arched her eyebrow as she waited for him to use his words. Neal took a deep breath and cleared his throat. He tucked his shirt into his pants and stood straighter. “I’m like your big brother,” his face flushed deep red. Regina started to protest but he continued on quickly. “I mean – what I’m trying to say is Emma’s right. I’ve never had a lot of other people in my life. Emma was the closest person to me before,” he spread his arms wide in an all-encompassing gesture. “What I’m trying to say is if you want to talk or you need anything, I’d like that too. If you want,” Neal began to sweep his foot back and forth nervously.

Regina sighed. She ran her free hand through her hair, “I know you’re not Rumple. And I really have no ‘beef’ with you at all,” Regina explained. “But I’m still not sure that I’m ready for the whole family thing.”

Neal nodded, “Yeah, yeah. Sure. I get it. I mean – ,” he took another deep breath. “When you are ready. I’ll be here,” he gave her one of Henry’s lopsided grins.

Regina nodded and walked back over to her husband. She handed him his glass of eggnog.

Jax took a swig, “Perfect just like you babe,” he put his arm around his wife and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He took in the slight flush on her face, “You alright my Queen?”

Regina smiled at the title. She had hated her reign as Queen. But from him and with that accent no less, the word seemed to roll beautifully off his tongue, “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”

He took her glass from her and placed both their drinks down on an available table space. “Now, let’s dance,” Regina laughed as he led her to the dance floor. She threw her arms around his neck as he pulled her in close by the hips. The two began to sway slowly while looking at one another and exchanging kisses here and there.

“Have I told you lately how perfect you are?” he whispered into her ear before nuzzling her with his nose.

Regina stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on his dimpled chin. “Everyday but please go ahead. You won’t get any requests from me to stop.”

Jax chuckled and held her closer. Regina melted into his body as the music drifted away. In this moment it was just her and him. And it was good.


	72. Christmas is Here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I was having puter problems. I'm working on getting more up. And the next chapter of this should be up in the next day or so.. I forewarn you though, it's a doozy. Cheers!

*****Sorry this is so late. I was having puter problems. I'm working on getting more up. And the next chapter of this should be up in the next day or so.. I forewarn you though, it's a doozy. Cheers!*****

**CHAPTER 72**

Emma had at first sat patiently trying to wait time out. But her nerves got the better of her and she jumped off the bed. She began pacing the room as she waited anxiously for Regina to finish bathing the kids.

The past few days had been like a dream to Emma. A wonderful one she never wanted to wake up from. She had gotten something she'd never thought she'd have. She'd been able to experience a family Christmas that was actually full of joy and happiness.

Her whole life she'd heard of people talking about holidays in this way but she'd never been able to experience it for herself. She'd thought maybe she'd have a chance after reuniting with Henry and her parents. But by the time the holidays had rolled around that first Christmas she was already seeing Regina on the side and had missed her terribly while she spent time with her parents and Henry. Henry still had a huge grudge against Regina and had spent the entire time being cruel and causing as much upheaval as he could. It had ruined everything.

Then when the second Christmas had come along Henry had already moved himself out of the home she and Regina were trying to create for all of them. And with the third Regina was gone and there was already so much damage that had been done. Henry just never was the same again. Emma had given up all hope that she would ever have the kind of family life that she'd read and heard about her entire life. It just wasn't meant for her. Now thanks to Regina she gotten what she'd always secretly wanted but never allowed herself to believe could come true.

The first excursion they'd undertaken was a trip to the Melbourne Zoo. Emma had been to other zoos before. She'd even taken the kids when they'd gone on vacation together. As a foster kid zoos and some other businesses would allow them to come for free. As long as it was a slow weekday and they didn't bother their paying customers.

Forcing the kids to go to the zoo was a cheap and easy way to occupy them while pretending they were doing something for their benefit. Emma had always hated it though. She'd always understood it was nothing but a charity write-off for them. And she was no one's charity case. Not to mention the animals looked miserable, it was hot and sticky, and the place always stank with animal smells.

But this was different. This time she was able to experience it through the eyes and wonder of her children. She roared with laughter as ZoZo got up and close and personal with the meerkats and then went around trying to burrow like they did. She'd held Dalli as she'd tentatively touched and helped feed the giant tortoises. She'd held onto Max as he got to try out being in one of their shells. She'd taken her girls with her as they'd all helped to feed the giraffes carrots right out of their hands. It had been great.

Then there'd been a huge shopping trip. Regina had chartered a bus for most of the adults to get to the malls before the stores closed up shop. The kids had stayed behind with some relatives/volunteers who'd already done their Christmas shopping so that all of the odds and ends could be taken care of. For Emma and herself she'd snagged the range rover that they used to do what they needed to do in peace.

Emma had loved spending the day shopping with Regina. She'd been able to help pick out things for the kids. Regina had let her buy and even help pick out for the kids their Christmas Eve clothes and pajamas, and their Christmas day clothes and pajamas. That act seemed like a simple mundane task. But for Emma it was as good as it got. It was her finally having the freedom to do things that parents who didn't have children who were mentally ill took for granted.

When they got back to the house they had a surprise waiting for them. Jax had flown Granny in so she could spend the holidays with her family. She, Ruby, and Regina had cried happy tears as they held onto each other.

Christmas Eve had been great. The families had started off with a huge brunch that lasted for hours. Then they'd made and decorated holiday cookies with the kids in anticipation of Santa's visit. Next they divided everyone up as they all took turns going around and looking at the job that the men did on the grounds for the Decoration Challenges.

For dinner, everyone dressed in their finest. Regina and Emma both helped the kids into the new clothes that Emma had bought for them. Then all the tables and chairs were pushed together to make one huge dining table. Everyone sat around together enjoying the food and company. Then they all pitched in with the cleanup.

Afterward the tallies for the Decoration Challenge were totaled. Everyone gasped then clapped as Rumple was crowned the winner. He had gone all out. Regina had told Emma that his magic wasn't strong enough to reach past the town lines which meant he'd actually pulled it off on his own. His area had been the woods. He'd taken to it with gusto. He had created a scene of carolers outside of a humble home in the woods leaving presents and food for a poor family of 5. It had been beautiful. He'd dedicated it to his girls. The quick glance he threw over to Regina who'd blushed and bent her head made it clear that she was included in the family.

Then the family had sat for photos. There was a cousin or three who were photographers who had been taking random shots the entire time they'd been there. But these were with everyone in the family. They'd all spread out around the Christmas tree and cheesed it up for the cameras.

Next the kids were allowed to open one gift of their choosing. Emma had thought about giving them her present then but she wanted to be selfish. It was her first real Christmas after all. She'd decided to wait until she and the kids were alone.

Emma loved watching her kids open their gifts. Xisi slowly tore off the gift wrapping after carefully sorting through all her presents before making her choice of which one she was going to open. She'd ended up opening a tablet that had different games, apps, and books on it. She'd squealed as she'd hugged everyone and thanked them. Zoe had grabbed one of the biggest out of her pile and ripped through the paper quickly. She threw it over her shoulder as she stared at her new pair of skates. When Regina saw what she'd opened she'd sighed and pulled her other gift of a helmet and safety pads out too. Zoe and a cousin of hers that was a best friend and friendly rival in one both began to immediately try them out. Regina allowed it since it was Christmas. Max had opened Emma's gift of a car wash for his cars. He was in love with it. And Dalli had gotten a new babydoll. She'd frowned at it and then chunked it as far away from her as she could while cuddling closer to her favorite doll that she carried around with her constantly. Then she'd climbed back into Regina's lap and snuggled with her Mom as she watched with wide eyes the chaos around her. Belle had made a big show out of giving JonVieve her first present of a new rattle. JonVieve preferred playing with the string that was tied around it instead.

After a quick snack of some of the cookies they'd made and decorated earlier that day and eggnog the kids were put to bed. The adults all gathered again downstairs as they'd finished wrapping presents. The men began putting together a train track that went around the house. Then everyone turned in for an early night knowing that tomorrow was going to be filled with joyous chaos.

Christmas morning everyone was awakened by Jax in a Santa suit blowing a train whistle. Jax called for all aboard the Polar Express. The kids who had been wiping their eyes and yawning seconds ago all jumped on the train that had been put together last night. It was one that was big enough to hold the kids and adults. It weaved itself through the halls before stopping at the top stair. Then everyone got off as they walked down the stairs and jumped onto the commuter train that was set up downstairs. Their final destination was the room that held the Christmas tree.

The kids immediately jumped the train as it slowed near the tree. Then they began to dig into the tons of presents underneath it. Even Xisi had given up her slow and precise unwrapping. Her pile of gifts were demolished just as quickly as the other kids.

After the gift opening there were more photos taken. A casual breakfast buffet had been set out. Once the kids had worked themselves into an exhausted state again everyone went back upstairs for a much needed nap.

Dinner had been another family feast. Then everyone retired to the family room while the kids played with their new things and Christmas carols were played softly in the background. It had been a long and tiring day so everyone retired early.

Zoe was the first to run out of the bathroom. The steam that blew in Emma's face smelled of their shampoo and soap. "Today was a good day right Mommy?" she asked as Emma began helping her into her new nightgown.

Emma kissed her atop her head, "Yes it was. Thank you for my presents." As everyone else walked into the room she grinned at them all, "and thank you to all of you too." She picked up the hairbrush and began to brush out Zoe's hair as Regina got the other kids situated. The kids began to talk about all the fun they'd had while fighting back yawns.

After everyone had their hair brushed and braided for the night Emma looked nervously at Regina, "If you don't mind I thought we'd do something else besides bedtime stories."

Regina had just settled herself between the kids with the latest book they were going through. She looked at Emma slightly surprised, "okay," she said a little uneasily. "What did you have in mind?"

Emma pulled out the bag of gifts that she had hidden away until now. "I got you all something. I just thought," she blushed and shrugged her shoulders. She took a deep breath, "I just thought now was a good time," she said as she handed out the small boxes.

Emma held her breath as she awaited their responses. Regina and the kids all eagerly ripped off the purple bows and opened the small black boxes. Regina looked back and forth from Emma to the locket she held in her hand. "Emma, they're beautiful."

Emma let out her breath and her cheeks turned bright red as she shifted from foot to foot. "It was nothing," she shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted us to all have something special to remember our first year together," she pulled her own locket out from underneath her shirt and let it hang down her chest.

The locket was in the shape of a ring that was encrusted with all their birthstones. The ring, chain, and backing were made of platinum. The front of the locket was clear. Emma had put her favorite picture inside. It was a candid shot of the six of them after they had come from the bumper boats at the indoor playground center. They were soaking wet and looked like half-drowned rats. But they were grinning their heads off. In that moment there was just them as a family having fun. It had meant a lot to Emma since she'd had so little of that in her life.

"What do you say?" Regina said to the kids as they took turns examining one another's lockets. They slipped them around their necks.

Xisi was the first to jump and pounce on her Mom. "Thank you Mommy!"

The other kids followed suit and Emma fell onto the bed under their weight. They dogpiled on top of her as they each rained slobbery kisses on her. Emma loved every second of it.

It took a few more minutes to get the kids calmed back down. After the last kiss was given and the door closed behind them Emma and Regina stood staring awkwardly at one another.

Emma impulsively reached out and brushed Regina's hair back. Then she straightened out her locket as it hung down the shadowy valley between her breasts. Regina's cheeks burned bright red as her breath caught in her throat.

She clutched the locket in her hand as she said, "Thank you Emma. I really do love it."

Emma shrugged, "I wanted to do something special for us. As a family," she smiled shyly at Regina.

The two women stood smiling at one another as they shyly stole glances at the other. Regina's eyes locked onto Emma's. She took a step forward and licked her lips sensually. This caused Emma to lick her lips. Then Regina took another step to close the gap between the two of them. Her eyes dropped down to Emma's lips. Then they heard a noise behind them. Regina rolled her eyes as Jax came clomping down the hallway.

"The kids asleep babe?" he asked as he wrapped his hand around Regina's hip. His words were slightly slurred and it was clear he was tipsy. He placed a kiss on her temple.

Regina nodded, "They've had a long day."

"So have I," Jax said. Regina squealed as he lifted her into his arms and began to walk her to their room.

"Good night Emma," she called just before the door closed behind her.

Emma shrugged and headed to her own room. Granny was already asleep on the cot that had been brought in for her. Emma figured Ruby was busy hooking up with Rafe so Emma crept around quietly as she got herself ready for bed.

Her last thoughts before falling asleep were, 'Zoe had been right.' Today had been the best day of her life. Then she quickly fell into an exhausted sleep with a huge smile on her face.


	73. Is This the End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***First, sorry. But this was always the way it was going to go down. I had already planned this before I'd even started writing the first chapter. This and the scene where Regina came back to SB with the kids were actually the first two pieces written before I'd even written the first chapter. :S  
> Again, sorry.***

**CHAPTER 73**

Now that Christmas was officially over they could just sit back and unwind while they counted down the days and hours to ring in the New Year.

The following day everyone had a leisurely brunch. The kids quietly played with the toys they weren't yet bored with while the adults basically sat around doing much of nothing.

They had a quick lunch of just sandwiches and chips. Then there was more laying around. At dinnertime Regina ordered in pizzas which they ate as they watched a few movies in the theatre room. Regina had made nachos and popcorn of different flavors. There was caramel, chocolate, butter, and a hot and spicy kind with a sweet and spicy one that rounded it out.

They basically just sat around on the beds inside the theatre room watching kid friendly movies until the kids fell asleep. Then they began playing horror movies once they were sure they were asleep.

Regina lay on the bed with Emma, Granny and the kids. Jax was on the bed right beside them. Ruby was snuggled up with Rafe on that bed. Rafe was Jax's best friend and cousin. He was definitely as good looking as his cousin. In fact most of the family looked like they'd stepped out of some ad for beautiful people. It was irritating to Emma to have to be surrounded by them constantly. But she was here for her girls. And she'd loved every minute of. She wasn't going to rock the boat.

Apparently Ruby and Rafe had been hooking up at these things for the past few years. But they kept their thing on the down low. But Emma knew Ruby well. She could tell that Ruby had feelings for the guy. She just hoped he didn't hurt her friend.

When the final movie went off there were few people left in the theatre. Granny was fast asleep and snoring softly. Emma nudged Regina who was half asleep herself. "Hmm?"

"You think we should get to bed?" Emma asked through a yawn.

"I'm not moving. And we already are in a bed."

Emma thought that one over. She checked beside her to see Jax already fast asleep. She sneered at his sleeping form. Then she scooted further down under the covers and wrapped an arm around Regina's waist. When she felt no resistance she pulled her closer to her side.

"What are you doing?" Regina's words were slurred.

Emma pushed Zoe's foot to the other side of her. Then she stretched her legs out fully. She was now on her side with Regina pressed tight against her. "Sleeping. It's been a while since we did that together."

Regina sighed. "Goodnight Mema."

Emma grinned, "Goodnight," she kissed the tip of Regina's nose. Regina's eyes blinked up at her a few times. Then they fell shut again.

Emma smiled content. She relaxed her own body around Regina's warmth. She planted another kiss on the top of her head.  Then she lay back with a contented smile on her face as she held Regina tighter.  Soon her body became limp and it was fade to black.

SMF

The next thing Emma knew her kids were pouncing onto her. "Get up Mommy. We're gonna be late," Xisi began to pull her out of bed by her arm.

Emma slowly let her pull her up.  "Ok. OK. I'm awake," she sat on the end of the bed and yawned. She looked around but she was obviously the last person to get up, "I'm already packed though."

"It's time to get the show on the road Mom. Mummy said you'd better eat fast so we can get going."

Emma wriggled her toes before standing up completely. She stood up and yawned and stretched. The kids stared at her as they waited for her to get moving. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Just hold your horses."

"We're not going to see the horses Mommy," Xisi's face was confused.

Emma reached over and gave her a kiss. "It's just a saying." She put Xisi under one arm and wrapped her other arm around Zoe. "Come on, let's go."

They made their way to the living room where brunch had been set up. They grabbed a quick bite to eat. Then she helped with clean up before running upstairs to her room to shower, dress and pack.

Their final days were going to be spent on a ship that Jax had chartered. It was going to take them around the barrier reef for snorkeling and swimming, hang out with the local aboriginals, see koalas and crocs up close and personal, and even feed the kangaroos and wallabies. There was also wakeboarding, parasailing and jet skiing which Emma was looking forward to. Then on New Years Eve they'd watch firework shows on the beach after a bbq party. Then New Years they'd spend a little more time on the beach before heading home.

Emma had never really experienced things like this before. And the fact that she was going to be with her entire family only made it better.

SMF

Their vacation was almost over and midnight was still 8 hours away when they got to the beach inn. They checked into their rooms and then all headed down to the beach.

The men were just setting up and discussing amongst themselves how the bbq was going to go down and who was going to be responsible for what.

Emma found a tent for her and the kids. She laid their things down and stripped off her jeans and cover up. She knew she looked like a ghost and was determined to get some color on this trip. Their time on the ship had helped get her a foundational tan but she wanted to be a beautiful brown before their holiday was over.

She took turns taking the kids out on a jet ski. They all had a blast. When she got tired she sat around with Tink, Ruby, Granny, and Regina gossiping and telling tales about nothing. She watched Max and Dalli play in the sand. The twins had already taken off with friends. They were close to the water line but she and Regina were both keeping a watchful eye on them. When the tides started to come in they called them closer to them.

After dinner, the women pretty much went back to doing nothing. The men began to build a bonfire. After a while Jax showed up and whisked Regina away with him. Emma waved away her asking her to look after the kids with a dismissive hand and a scowl.

JQ

Jax led Regina by her hand through the dunes.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Jax chuckled, "Babe I've been coming here for years. I spent most of my childhood here." He turned and gave her a kiss. She smiled back up at him as he took some of her hair that was dancing in the wind and tucked it behind her ear. "You can trust me you know," he said while staring at her deeply.

Regina snorted.  "I did give you 4 kids you know." She gave him a small smile back. "Of course I trust you. With my life and the kids."

Jax stared at her a minute longer. What he was searching for she had no idea.

Regina planted a reassuring smile on her lips before running her hand up and down his back. "Let's go. It'll be dark soon," she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

Jax nodded and again begin to lead the way. He turned back just before pulling her the final bit of the way. He gave her one of his characteristic charming smiles. "Be careful. And don't worry. I've got you." When they got to the side her breath was pulled from her lungs. They were on the side of cliff next to a waterfall.

Jax squeezed her hand as he lightly pulled her along the ledge. When they got to the waterfall he pressed himself against the rock and turned. He pulled Regina through an opening on the side of the rock.

When Regina's eyes adjusted to the dim light she looked around her. They were inside some cave. The waterfall roared just before them. And it was obviously a well-used cave. There were remnants of someone's fire, discarded blankets, and sleeping bags that made it clear that though it was hidden it wasn't completely secret.

"It's beautiful my love," Regina said breathlessly as she took in the area around her.  The water swooshing down was relaxing.  And the light that shone through the waterfall turned the shadows on the walls into some of nature's most beautiful artwork.

Jax moved away from her into the dark shadows in the recesses of the cave. Regina was a little worried as she waited for him outside the darkness. Suddenly a light sprang to life. Jax grinned at her as he put out the match after lighting the logs. "It's ours. Well my family's. We've all used it as a rite of passage for years. Our parents used to let us come out here when there was no school." He gestured around him, "as you can see we used to camp out here."

"And the wildlife?"

Jax scrunched his nose and shrugged, "snakes are just a part of living in Australia. You get used to seeing them."

Regina turned up her nose and looked around her. "I never will."

Jax pulled her into his arms. "I never thought I'd get used to being married. But now I wonder how I lived my life without you in it."

Regina's eyes misted. Jax chuckled then leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was deep and passionate. When he pulled back he led her over to one of the sleeping bags. "This was mine when I was a kid," he said as he began to unroll it. He sat down on it and pulled Regina onto his lap. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Regina placed her hand upon his cheek. "Only always. But I'll never complain about it," she tweaked his nose before the two of them went back to kissing. Soon the two of them were lost in one another.

SMF

It was just before midnight when Regina and Jax appeared again hand in hand. Emma explained that the kids tried staying up but couldn't make it. Granny had taken them to bed a few hours ago. She said another year passing at her age made her no more difference.

Regina snagged some grapes off a snack plate that Emma was eating from. "I'm starving," she sat on a towel at Emma's feet. Jax sat beside her. He got lost in conversation with his cousin Rafe who was sitting beside Ruby.

Emma didn't have to be a mind reader to wonder how she'd managed to burn off dinner. One look at the two of them grinning away like idiots was enough. She turned up her nose and handed the plate to her. "Finish it."

Regina smiled her gratitude. She finished off the small plate of cheese, fruit, and bread while watching the moon play over the water. "The tide's really coming in."

"Yeah, we've had to move 3 times already," Emma told her.

Regina frowned. They were leaving in the morning to drive back to the house. This was officially the last night for most of the family, "You can smell the storm coming in. I hope it waits until we get out of here."

Fireworks began to go off in the air. Then the countdown began. Everyone stood up and began to shout the numbers out. Regina's eyes locked with Emma's as they got to one. The two stood staring at one another as everyone around them erupted into cheering, singing, and kisses. Jax tugged on Regina's hand and the spell was broken.

When Regina pulled away from Jax's arms, Emma was already headed to her room. Regina watched her go sadly.

SMF

Emma yawned as she sat in the driver's seat. This was the best vacation she'd ever been on. And it had been wonderful from start to finish.

After breakfast inside the inn, Emma and the kids had spent the day just lounging on the beach. They kept everything really low key since it was their last day. Emma cheesed off at the cameras after the kids buried her in sand. Then she went with them down to the waterline letting the waves wash over her to get rid of the sand on her.

They'd had lunch and dinner on the beach again. Emma had taken a quick shower with her girls. Now it was time to get back to the house.

Most everyone was going back on one of the two buses that had been chartered for the family. But Jax and his cousin Rafe were driving back in one of his sports cars. And Regina, her kids, and Emma were all driving back in the Range Rover. Her parents, brother and sister, along with Ruby and Granny were in a car that was set to follow behind them. And Jax's parents were in the car behind them. The buses would follow them.

Emma yawned again as she waited impatiently for Regina and Jax to stop making out like teenagers. She sat glaring over at them waiting for Regina to just get into the damned car already. Finally she beeped the horn at them.

They pulled away from one another smiling brightly. Jax held the door open for Regina. While she climbed in and got comfortable he opened the backdoor and kissed all the kids again.

"We're going to be right behind you," Emma snapped. She had had enough of the perfect family today. She was tired and she just wanted to get back to the house already.

Regina looked at her and frowned, "Do you need me to drive?"

"No I've got it. I'd just like to make it back before tomorrow is all," she said while looking pointedly at Jax who was still kissing the kids goodbye. The twins had climbed out of their seatbelts to hug and kiss him and were only just now returning to their seats.

Jax waved to the kids and shut the door. Then he opened Regina's door and kissed her again. "I'll see you soon."

Regina rolled her eyes playfully, "We are going to the same place."

Jax finally shut the door and jogged over to his car. He waved before he climbed in and peeled out of the parking lot.

Emma waited for the kids to get their seatbelts, blankets,  and devices and what not. She'd already made sure everyone had gone to the bathroom and checked Dalli's diaper. They were good in that department.

Regina put on a movie for the kids in the blu ray player. After everyone was comfortable and had their snacks and water handy Emma pulled out after him.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself," Regina sat back and got comfortable. She pulled out a bottle of water and took a swig, "I'm really glad you did."

"Yeah, it was alright," Emma really wasn't in the mood for talking.

Regina sighed, "I'm just trying to make conversation."

Emma tucked her hair behind her ears, "It's late and I'm tired. I just want to get into a real bed and get some sleep before we have to go back."

Regina turned and looked closely at her, "is that why you're snapping? I already told you that we'd be right behind you. You can even wait and fly over with us if you want."

Emma sighed. It was always difficult leaving her kids. But she knew it was something she'd have to get used to. "I know. And I'm sorry I snapped. I just – it's not that easy."

Regina nodded. She decided to hold off on conversation. Instead she put her seat in a comfortable position. Then she laid her head back against the headrest. Before she knew it, she'd drifted off to sleep.

SMF

The kids had been asleep for the past couple of hours. Regina had fallen asleep about 20 minutes after they had.  When they got to the third to the last exit Emma sighed her relief. 20 more minutes and they would finally be home. Or Jax's home. Or whatever.

During the drive they had managed to catch up to Jax. He was still in the lead but Emma had managed to close the gap between them. They'd gotten so close she could hear his stereo blasting away.

Regina took a deep breath and then began to rouse. She yawned and pulled her seat into its upright position. "Where are we?" she asked sleepily.

"About 20 minutes away. We're almost back to the house."

Regina yawned again. She looked in the back to check on the kids. "They're really out."

"They have been for about 2 hours now."

"They're so beautiful. They look so peaceful," Regina beamed with pride at her sleeping little angels.

Emma looked at them through the rearview mirror. "Yeah, they are," she grinned over at Regina.

An 18 wheeler got onto the interstate at the next entrance. Emma didn't really pay it any mind. They were driving along just fine when all of a sudden it just switched into their lane.

"Oh my God!" Emma cried out as she managed to swerve at the very last minute. She checked behind her and saw that her parents had also managed to miss the truck. So had Jax's parents.

"Oh my God!" Regina echoed her as they watched out the front windshield. The 18 wheeler now had Jax's car buried underneath it.

Then the unthinkable happened. As they sat there stunned the 18 wheeler just kept on going. It went right over the side of the cliff. A huge fireball lit up the night's sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Regina cried out in a strangled voice. Tears were already making their way down her face.

The kids all jumped. They were instantly awake and began to cry. Emma was busy trying to pull the car over, tend to them, and tend to Regina all at the same time. She had just managed to get them off the road when Regina poofed out of the car.

She looked around her wildly as she got the car pulled over. She knew there was nothing they could do. She pulled Dalli into her arms as she watched Regina fall to the ground. Max and the twins climbed out of their car seat. Their faces were full of tears and terror.

"Oh my god," Emma cried through her tears as she gathered the kids close rocking and trying to soothe them. "Oh my God, oh my God," she couldn't stop crying as she rocked them. She wanted to get out there to Regina but the kids also needed her.

"Emma! Emma!" Snow and David came running. They pounded on the doors. "Are you alright?"

Emma had no words. The lump in her throat was damned near choking her. She barely managed to shake her head as she continued to cling to the kids.

David left to see what he could do about the situation. Snow climbed into the backseat. She pulled Zoe and Max over to her. "Did they see?" she whispered to Emma.

Emma still hadn't found her words yet. But she understood what her Mom was asking. She shook her head at her as she buried her face in Xisi's and Dalli's hair.  She wrapped her arms even tighter around them.

"My god!" was all Snow was able to get out.

Emma watched as Granny walked over to Regina. She knelt down beside her and pulled her into her arms. Then Jax's father slowly walked over to the crash site. He was holding his wife up as best he could but Emma could see both of their bodies bowed from their pain. The fire was still burning. They watched as firemen and police pulled up to try and help. Emma already knew there was no way anyone could've survived that.

Statements were taken and names documented. Only the first couple of cars had seen the truck just sweep over and pin Jax's car underneath the rig. He didn't stop, swerve, or try breaking before he drove right off the side of the cliff. The police told them they'd have to wait for forensics but it sounded like the guy had either fallen asleep or was on drugs. Aside from that there really was nothing left to do. The buses pulled around and took off for the house.

Emma had managed to get the kids back to sleep. They clearly had no idea what had just happened. And although they did ask why their Mom was kneeling by the fire they accepted Emma telling them that it was nothing important.

Once the last eyes were closed she managed to get out of the car on shaky legs and make her way over to Regina. She dropped down to her unoccupied side. Granny just continued to hold her from her side while rocking her back and forth. She looked across to Emma over her head and shook her head sadly. Regina never even bothered to acknowledge her presence. Or anyone else's.

Emma took a deep breath. She put her arm around Regina. "We need to go. There's nothing else we can do here."

Regina looked at her but Emma knew she wasn't seeing her. She was clearly in shock. "He was here. He was right here. And then he was," Regina swept her arm outward. "I don't understand. He was right here."

Emma wiped her tears away. She knew she needed to stay strong for Regina and her kids. "Come on," she helped Regina to her feet. Then she guided her back to the car. She put her in her seat and put her seatbelt on. Regina just stared blankly ahead. Emma had never seen her look so lost and broken before. It tore at her heart.

Snow had strapped the kids back into their chairs and put their blankets on them. "Are you sure you're going to be alright with - ," Snow nodded her head toward Regina.

"Yeah," Emma wiped her tears away with both hands.  She dried them on her jeans and pinched her nose. "I've got this."

Snow nodded.  She and Granny left them to themselves. They made their way back to their car. Ruby got out and waited beside Jax's parents car. She'd obviously agreed to stay behind and make sure they got home safe. But Emma could see through the side view mirror that her shoulders were shaking and her arms were wrapped tight around her middle.

Emma took a deep breath and put the car in drive. She pulled back out onto the highway. She was anxious to get her family back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I was going to be evil and draw this out into 2 more chapters but I really wanted to get over this hump. Now I'll need a few days to process myself but you all can go and read my other stories that you haven't gotten to in the meantime. I'll see ya on the other side.  
> Again, my apologies ***


	74. Just Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I'm really not sure how I feel about this chapter. It really didn't come out how I wanted it to. But if I hold it back anymore then I'd never put it out there. Lemme know what you all think. **

**CHAPTER 74**

Breathe.

Just breathe.

In and out.

Now repeat.

This was the most that Regina could get her mind to function. She was on automatic pilot as she helped Granny and Emma carry her kids up to their bedroom. She helped lay them down in their beds and remove their shoes and clothes so that they could sleep comfortably. She left the room with Emma and Granny right behind her. She closed the door and stood leaning against it. They stood staring at her as they both struggled with something to say.

She slowly turned her head toward the bedroom she shared with Jax. But she couldn't move. Her mind and body were frozen in place. She feared that her heart would forever be after this day.

Breathe. In and out. Now repeat.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked tentatively.

Regina looked over at Emma but she couldn't get any words out. Her throat was choked and she clawed at it as if to loosen something that was choking her. Granny and Emma's tear drenched eyes followed her stiff movements. Though Regina's face and body were stalwart those expressive chocolate eyes always betrayed the storm that brewed within. It was clear that she was barely hanging on.

"Regina?" Emma asked again. She stepped closer to her with her hand outstretched. Regina just stepped back before her touch could land. She looked again at the closed door of her children's room behind her. Then she turned and made her way downstairs. Emma sadly dropped her empty hand back down to her side. She looked at Granny with sad eyes full of unshed tears. Then as if in silent agreement, the two followed behind her.

Regina made her way down to the cleaning closet. She grabbed up the cleaning bucket that held cleaning supplies, the mop, and mopping bucket. She filled the bucket up with mop water. Then she went into the room closest to her and began to clean. Granny and Emma were hot on her tail. They stayed silent but both seemed to have committed to keep a watchful eye on her. They didn't ask if she wanted help or try to interfere. They knew already that wasn't what she needed or wanted.

Cleaning, cooking, and organizing things had always been a comfort to Regina. It didn't involve the need for thinking. It didn't involve feeling. You concentrated on one area at a time until order was restored. And then you moved on. That was how Regina handled all of the problems that were bigger than she was. But she wasn't sure she would ever be able to restore this mess. When Daniel died she was the only one who was affected. But now she had 4 children who would not know how great their Father had been. Those memories that were yet to be realized would now never exist for any them.

Jax would never walk his girls down the aisle or share a father/daughter dance with them again. He would never give his son advice about girls or slip him his first beer. And Dalli was so young the thought of her not remembering him at all almost forced Regina to her knees. But her Mother had raised her to be a Queen. And Queens don't yield. Regina forced her mind blank and instead concentrated on expending her energy on the task at hand.

Just breathe. In and out. Repeat.

Granny sat beside Emma on the sofa that was in the den where Regina had begun her cleaning. For a few minutes the two silently watched as Regina scrubbed at places that were already clean. Granny sighed, "I think it's going to be a long night." Emma nodded but said nothing else. The two just sat in silence watching sadly as Regina spun around the room like a dervish.

At one point Ruby came home with Jax's parents. Emma watched as the couple made their way to their room. In the short time that it had taken them to catch up to everyone else they seemed to have aged 10 years.

Ruby broke down on Granny's shoulder while Emma held her hand and continued to stare at Regina. Regina's hands tightened around the towel she was using to dust with as Ruby choked and sputtered her way through telling them that Rafe had just asked her to marry him. She still wore his ring upon her finger. She swore to never take it off. Not when – . She broke down into a fresh round of sobbing unable to put into words what she was trying desperately to deny to herself.

Regina stared at the ring that Jax had given her. They had only been officially dating for 6 months when he asked her to marry him even though he'd told her on their first date that was his plan. And Regina had instantly said yes without hesitation. He spent everyday since determined to make her as happy as he constantly told her that he himself was.

The ring was a family heirloom. It had been worn by his grandmother until she passed and then his Mother had given it to him when they became engaged. Aside from the occasional cleaning she was never without it. Regina eyes tightened as she fought back her own tears at the thought that it was all she'd have left of him. Her breathing sped up and her chest became constricted. She stood with her back to the audience she was trying desperately to ignore digging the nails of one hand into the other willing her tears away. Once the threat had passed and order had been restored, she went back to cleaning. Once she'd finished with the high places and shelves she moved onto the floors. She grabbed the vacuum out of the cleaning closet and began to go from room to room.

Breathe. In and out. Repeat.

At some point Granny excused herself and Ruby. She looked at Regina with her eyes filled with tears as she helped an inconsolable Ruby upstairs to her room.

Emma stayed on the sofa. Her eyes were dried out and she felt numb inside. But she knew it was nothing compared to what Regina must be feeling. And right now she knew she needed to be strong. For her and her children. So she kept her emotions at bay as she followed her from room to room and waited for any type of a sign from her.

Eventually exhaustion won out. The next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by her Mother. "Did you spend the whole night down here?"

Emma sat up dazed. She looked around her at the empty room that still smelled of cleaning products. Then the past nights events began to sink in again. "Where'd Regina go?" she asked with a voice thick with sleep.

Snow looked behind her at the empty doorway. She frowned as she said sadly while shaking her head, "she's cleaning."

Emma nodded and sat up. She wiped the sleep from her eyes as she stretched her cramped muscles. She had fallen asleep with her body in a weird position. She knew that she was going to pay for that all day long. Still, whatever Regina and the kids needed came first to her.

She could hear voices floating in from the dining area. But she had important business to do. She left her Mother and went upstairs to check on her children. When she found their room empty, she went into her room to wash up.

She stood staring at herself in the mirror before dropping her eyes ashamed of her own vanity. Just breathe. In and out. Repeat.

She looked up again and took note of everything that was out of place. She had the imprint from the sofa's patterns on her face. Her hair was a frizzy tangled mess around her head. She noted her pallor then quickly dismissed it. It was of no import compared to the circumstances at hand. She impatiently grabbed her brush and ran it through the birds nest on her head a few times. Then she grabbed a hair tie and piled it on top of her head in a quick messy bun. She washed her face and hands before brushing her teeth. She left the bedroom and headed downstairs in search of her family.

She found the kids sitting with Granny. They smiled happily at her as she entered the dining room. She greeted them all with hugs and kisses before heading over to the breakfast bar. She knew she was way too choked up to eat. She ended up just grabbing herself a cup of coffee just for something to keep occupied with.

She walked back over to the table where her family sat. "Where's Regina?" she asked as she looked around the room before taking a seat. She noted that the breakfast crowd was much smaller than it should be. And everyone around seemed to be talking in whispers while avoiding looking in their direction. There were more cups that sat still full with morose people staring into them than there were actual people eating.

The children were the only ones who seemed unaware of last night's events. They were still mostly themselves though the way they kept looking up at the sullen faces around them and the fact that they were quieter than usual made it easy to see that they were aware that something wasn't right.

David paused from trying to get James to stop fidgeting long enough to eat, "she was out back last we checked."

Emma turned to Granny, "and Ruby? How is she?" She didn't remember having seen her in their room when she went to wash up earlier.

Granny shook her head sadly, "she slept in Rafe's room. When I left her she was in a dead sleep. She spent the night crying herself out."

Emma nodded as she stared down into her cup of coffee. Just breathe. In and out. Repeat.

She watched the cream that she'd splashed in there slosh around amongst the dark liquid. She'd forgotten to get a spoon and stir it. It seemed to curdle as she watched it. It appeared to be mirroring how she felt inside. She knew she needed to get outside to Regina. But before she could even process getting her body to move Zoe stopped her in her tracks.

"Mommy, where's my Daddy?"

Emma's head flew up as she exchanged wide eyed looks with the adults around her. It was the first time that it really hit her that the kids' lives had forever changed. They had been sitting chatting and giggling amongst themselves oblivious to their new reality and she had allowed herself to get caught up in the notion that maybe things would be okay. But Zoe's question caused her heart to constrict at the thought that the goodbye they'd said to the man they knew as their Father - was it really just hours before? - would be the last memory they would ever have of him. And she didn't have the beginning of an idea of how or what to say to them.

Breathe. In and out. Now repeat.

She was grateful when her phone began to insistently ring. Emma lifted her hip and pulled it out of her back pocket. She grabbed it up as an opportunity to put distance between herself and what was sure to be one of the worst conversations of her life. And that included when Henry disclosed that he thought he had murdered Regina.

"Hello?" she answered without bothering to check the caller ID. She stood with a smile plastered across her face while using her hip to push her chair in. She held up a finger to her kids before pointing towards the doorway. She walked outside of the dining room and stood just off the entrance where she still had a view of them. She shifted from foot to foot as she gave them another smile before turning her attention to the phone call.

At first there was nothing but silence. Then a nasal automated voice telling her she had a call from the jail. 'Damn it,' she thought before pressing the 1 to accept the call.

Henry was instantly on the line, "Emma! My Mom's not answering her phone. Where is she?" Henry's panicked voice filled her ears.

Emma sighed. Seemed she'd get no respite from the ensuing storm. "Henry, she's fine. She's just busy," Emma answered as she suddenly longed to be back with her girls. She knew that Henry called Regina religiously. He was just as bad as Xisi was when it came to her not being in his sight-line. His worst fear was that she'd leave him again without another word. And this time never come back. It tended to make him obsessive about keeping an open line between the two of them.

Henry began to cry, "I knew it. She's gone," despite the gruffness of his voice he sounded small and childlike.

"No Henry," Emma shook her head even though he couldn't see her. "She's not. She's just - ," Emma reached up and scratched her forehead lightly. She took a deep breath and plunged in, "Her husband's gone. He passed away last night."

"My stepdad?" Henry questioned.

Emma didn't bother lending any credence to his question. She knew that Regina kept him and her family compartmentalized on two separate levels. She was letting Henry back in. But slowly, on her own terms and only as far as she was comfortable with. And Jax made his feelings on Henry clear every chance he got to add some snide remark about him to whatever conversation they were having.

"Huh. I was going to work with him when I got out of here," Henry muttered.

Emma rolled her eyes but stayed silent. She knew Jax held no love for their son. But Regina had also made it clear that she did still continue to think of Henry as hers also.

"How's my Mom? I want to talk to her," Henry demanded. His voice was particularly annoying this morning and Emma really didn't have the patience to deal with one of his episodes.

She knew it was best for both of them for her to cut this conversation short. "Look Hen, your Mom is probably going to be unavailable for a while. I - ," she tried to continue but Henry cut her off.

"She's gone?!" he shrieked. "She can't be gone. I want to talk to her right now!"

"Henry!" Emma raised her voice to get his attention. She smiled at the heads that had turned to stare in the dining room and walked farther away from the door. "She's not gone! I'm just letting you know that her husband -," she lowered her voice before continuing, "he's dead," she whispered the words for the first time.

She wrapped an arm tight against her middle as if trying to hold back her insides from spilling out. She squeezed almost to the point of making herself sick hoping that by externalizing her pain she could distract herself from the storm raging within. Just breathe.

She inhaled then added quickly, "And Regina's going to have to deal with that right now. It might be a few days before she gets back to you." She brought her voice back up before he could interrupt her again, "but I'll be here. You can call me whenever you want. And when she's able to talk to you again I'm sure she will. But for now you're going to have to just concentrate on something else. Like your physical therapy," she suggested before he could move on to obsessing about her being gone. "You want her to see you walking when she gets back right?" Henry had boasted to her that he was able to use his crutches for longer stretches of time. But he wanted Regina to be the first to see him walking.

"Ye-ah," he mumbled. His voice held his uncertainty but this moment wasn't about him. And Emma knew she was needed elsewhere.

"Good," she cut him off quickly. "Is there anything you need right now? Something I could send you? I'm not sure how much longer we're going to be here but I think it's safe to say at least another week or so." Emma had already made the decision that she wouldn't be leaving without her family intact. And whether or not Regina would admit it, she knew she was needed.

"Maybe some more books? And some of Mom's peppermint fudge and rosewater marshmallows?"

Emma nodded. "Sure Henry," she felt guilty for putting him off. But he wasn't her only child and she could no longer allow him to take over so much of her life, "You take care of yourself now okay?" she smiled into the phone.

"Okay. Bye Mom," Henry rang off.

Emma put her phone into her back pocket barely acknowledging that Henry had given her one of his rare Moms. Instead she took a deep breath then rolled her shoulders before squaring them. She walked back into the dining room and over to her kids. She looked around the table. Their food was scattered around their plates. They were obviously done eating and had now moved onto the bored playing with their food phase.

Emma walked over to the table with a big smile on her face, "Regina's out back right?" she asked as she began to collect the kids plates.

"That's where I saw her last," Snow said tentatively as she studied her daughter's expression. "Emma what are you - ?"

Emma quickly turned away and walked to put the stacked dishes into the wash bin for the staff. She smiled as she walked back to the kids. "Come on," she wiped down Kyndall's face and hands before pulling her out of her highchair and plopping her on her hip. She motioned to the other kids to follow her.

She scratched Dalli's belly lightly eliciting some giggles from the blonde little replica of Regina, "Let's go find Mummy huh?" she asked as she held her close. She inhaled a big whiff of her baby smell. It was a combination of childhood, shampoo, soap, with a hint of Regina underneath it all. She ran her hand through Xisi's hair as she lightly pushed her ahead of her.

Emma walked through the house to the patio doors that led outside. She opened the door and stood back as the kids ran ahead of her.

Regina had just put the broom away in the supply cabinet outside when she heard her kids give a squeal before running into her legs. Even though the staff had returned that morning she had spent the entire night avoiding her empty bedroom and cleaning the house top to bottom instead.

Her back was hurting and her arms felt like they wanted to fall off. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her eyes open but the thought of walking into her room and not seeing her husband was enough to keep her moving on.

Her brain had gone numb hours ago and had yet to wake up. There was a dull ache emanating from the back of her head to her eyes. The glare of the sun was starting to really get to her and she blinked repeatedly against the offending light. Still she was able to dredge up a watery smile for them. She put her arms around her children as Emma sat Dalli onto the ground so that she could join them.

The kids all leaned into their Mom as she greeted them each with kisses. "Mummy where's Daddy?" the twins asked together.

Regina threw an alarmed look over to Emma.

Emma squeezed her eyes tight before she opened them back up. Staring at Regina's pain nearly killed her. Breathe. Just breathe. She nodded at her above the kids' heads before dropping her head. She walked closer to Regina and the kids with her head lowered before shifting her weight on her legs and hooking her thumbs in her back pockets, "yeah."

Regina looked down into the waiting faces of her children. She took a deep breath that caught on a strangled sob that she fought to stifle. She raised her hand to her mouth as if she could do just that. She felt on the verge of hysteria but used all of her willpower to force it back down. This was one of the rare times when her Mother's 'corrections' came in handy. Forcing herself to wear a mask despite her own pain was unfortunately a lesson paid for in blood, bruises, and unseen scars that seemed to never quite heal. Regina had spent her entire life perfecting this move. Now was not the time for her to crack up.

Breathe.

In and Out.

Repeat.

Just breathe.


	75. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I'm trying to make the magic flow again. Writer's block is seriously no joke. And right now my sleeping pills are kicking in. I've given this a proofread through but still not sure how I feel about it. So I'm gonna need to see some reviews so I know how it's going.
> 
> Cya on the other side :) ***

**CHA _PTER 75_**

_Regina had just put the broom away in the supply cabinet outside when she heard her kids give a squeal before running into her legs. Even though the staff had returned that morning she had spent the entire night avoiding her empty bedroom and cleaning the house top to bottom instead._

_Her back was hurting and her arms felt like they wanted to fall off. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her eyes open but the thought of walking into her room and not seeing her husband was enough to keep her moving on._

_Her brain had gone numb hours ago and had yet to wake up. There was a dull ache emanating from the back of her head to her eyes. The glare of the sun was starting to really get to her and she blinked repeatedly against the offending light. Still she was able to dredge up a watery smile for them. She put her arms around her children as Emma sat Dalli onto the ground so that she could join them._

_The kids all leaned into their Mom as she greeted them each with kisses. "Mummy where's Daddy?" the twins asked together._

_Regina threw an alarmed look over to Emma._

_Emma squeezed her eyes tight before she opened them back up. Staring at Regina's pain nearly killed her. Breathe. Just breathe. She nodded at her above the kids' heads before dropping her head. She walked closer to Regina and the kids with her head lowered before shifting her weight on her legs and hooking her thumbs in her back pockets, "yeah."_

_Regina looked down into the waiting faces of her children. She took a deep breath that caught on a strangled sob that she fought to stifle. She raised her hand to her mouth as if she could do just that. She felt on the verge of hysteria but used all of her willpower to force it back down. This was one of the rare times when her Mother's 'corrections' came in handy. Forcing herself to wear a mask despite her own pain was unfortunately a lesson paid for in blood, bruises, and unseen scars that seemed to never quite heal. Regina had spent her entire life perfecting this move. Now was not the time for her to crack up._

_Breathe._

_In and Out._

_Repeat._

_Just breathe._

Regina's head fell back and she stared skyward as if she was waiting for a sign from above. She rolled her neck and shoulders trying to get the stiffness that had settled in out. She had worn herself physically out cleaning. She'd hoped that by moving around on autopilot she wouldn't have to think – didn't have to remember – that she had just lost another love who'd been struck down by the cruel hands of fate. But this – this she wasn't sure she knew how to bear.

She glanced at Emma's wet tear soaked eyes but turned away quickly. She wasn't in a place where she could carry someone else's pain on top of everything else she and soon her children would be going through. She looked down at the waiting faces of her children. What came next would change their lives forever.

"Mummy needs to tell you something really important. Let's take a walk, shall we?" she lifted Dalli onto her hip. She held Max's hand as they began walking toward the lake. Emma held her each of her girls' hands as she followed Regina closely.

Regina found a shaded spot under some trees that seemed like a good resting place. She leaned her back against a tree as she sat lotus style. She settled Dalli on her lap while pulling Max closer to her.

Emma sat with her legs stretched out in front of her. Zoe sat between them reclining back on her Mom. She tucked Xisi close to her side underneath her arm. She idly ran her hands through her hair as she waited for Regina to speak. If she could soften the blow that was sure to follow for Regina or the kids, she would. But she knew this was something they had to navigate alone. So she did nothing but remained stalwart as she waited for the sorrow that was sure to follow.

Regina took a deep breath and stared off in the distance for a while as she gathered her thoughts. There was no way to prepare for something like this. She didn't know what to think, how to think, what to do or where to start.

Daniel's death had been tragic. And it had taken her centuries to work through her grief over losing him. Well, truthfully, it had taken her centuries, a war, a curse, losing her son, finding a new love, and then losing it just assuredly as she'd almost lost her own life before she felt her grief abate enough for her to even think about beginning to pick up the shattered remains that was her life and try to move on again. Now she was having to do it once more.

Dealing with death was never easy on the ones who were left behind to pick up the pieces. She had been the instrument of her father's death. And she deserved having to live everyday with that burden on her soul. But her children were innocent. She had worked hard to ensure that darkness never touched them. She hated knowing that the shadow that would fall across their little hearts after this would last forever.

She wanted to scream and curse at the heavens at the unfairness of it all. She wanted to breakdown and never stop crying. But she had to keep moving on. For them as well as for herself.

The kids sat patiently as they waited for her to speak. Max was absently plucking grass and tossing it. Xisi had begun to pick odd flowers that were nearby. Zoe and Dalli just reclined lazily against their Moms.

Finally, Regina cleared her throat. She swallowed a few times trying to moisten it. She was starting to feel a little dizzy from the fatigue and hunger and her head wouldn't stop pounding. But she didn't want to alarm the kids so she pushed past it.

She looked around at her children's faces. She knew this was going to be one of the most difficult conversations of their lives. They would carry what she said next for a lifetime. She searched deep within for just the right words.

"When we were driving home last night, there was an ac - ," her voice broke and unshed tears began to sting her eyes. She cleared her throat again to help loosen the choking sensation that was threatening to take her last bits of air. Her chest heaved as she breathed deeply to loosen the tightening in her chest.

Their Mom's upset had gotten the kids' attention. Their eyes were glued to her face as she continued. She took a deep breath and tried to take in all of their faces as she spoke, "There was an accident," she was able to push out. This time her voice thankfully came out clearer. "A truck came out of nowhere. It - ," her throat began working overtime as she tried to swallow back the hysteria that she could feel rising inside of her. Yet she was determined not to cry. Not now. Not when her kids needed her.

Regina squeezed her eyes closed tight. She had spent the entire night avoiding this. Avoiding having to put any of it into words. Because once she did it would be real. And being real meant she'd have to face it. And she didn't want to face it. She didn't want to know.

Her Mother had taught her long ago that running would get her nowhere fast. So she had learned to stay and fight in her own way. She'd endured her Mother's and Leopold's cruelty and anger driven hands as they ripped into her from the outside in. She'd endured Henry's cruelty and his anger that had been driven by his childish understanding of a world that was only black and white.

But when she took in the fear that had crept into her children's faces as they watched their Mother's struggle she knew that she had no choice but to weather this loss also. Running was not an option. Her children deserved better than that.

She felt her heart hammer against her chest as she forced the words out anyway, "It took Daddy's car with it when it ran over the rails. Daddy didn't - he – he died," she managed to choke out as her chest began to heave again. A sob she couldn't prevent escaped past her defenses. She fanned her hand through the air as she fought to retain her composure.

Just breathe.

"Mummy?!" Xisi's voice came out in a high pitched shrill. She and Zoe leaped away from Emma and ran over to their Mum. Max and Dalli just wore confused expressions but they remained silent. Emma reached out and pulled them from Regina's lap onto hers. They weren't sure about what their Mum was saying but they did seem to understand that something important had happened.

The twins were the only ones who had something of an understanding about death. They spent a lot of time with their Father outdoors. Their hikes and walks together had exposed them to the beauty and the danger and even the ugliness and cruelty of nature. They understood death in the abstract. But this – this was different.

The girls were stunned. "What?" Zoe croaked as she sat in front of Regina on her knees. She was leaning into her as Xisi sat beside her with her arms wrapped around her neck and her head buried in her shoulder. Xisi could do nothing but grab ahold of her Mother as sobs began to rack her small body.

Regina tried her best to reach out and physically comfort her children. She put her hand upon each of the girl's heads as she began to rock them all back and forth. She made soft cooing noises at them but she couldn't speak. Her throat had closed up and she couldn't get any words out. The tears she'd been holding back threatened again to spill forth. She bit her lip almost to the point of tasting blood to hold them back.

Zoe blinked repeatedly as her face registered her shock. Regina watched with an aching heart as she watched her baby process through. Their father was dead. And dead meant he wouldn't be coming back to them ever. Zoe dropped her head into her lap. That's when her gut wrenching sobs began to fill the air.

Emma could do nothing but watch her family break apart. She wished she'd at least thought to bring some napkins or something with her. Her heart was breaking for them all. But she wouldn't allow herself to cry. Not now. The kids needed their Moms to be strong. She took long slow breaths in and out through her mouth as she fought back her tears.

"What does that mean Mummy?" Xisi asked with tears running down her face. She clutched desperately at her Mum's shoulder. Her nails were digging deep into Regina's skin. But she welcomed the pain as a distraction.

Regina reached out and wiped the tears from her face with the pads of her thumb. It took her a couple of minutes to force her own grief back down. "He's dead baby. Daddy's gone. His body stopped working and he won't be with us anymore."

Zoe shifted to Regina's other side. She clung to her Mum just as Xisi did. She dropped her head onto her Mum's shoulder as sobs turned into heart breaking wails that startled the swans floating around them. The sounds of their heartbreak cut through both of her Mom's cores.

The twin's tears soaked into Regina's clothing. She could feel their hearts thumping almost impossibly hard and fast against her shoulders. She reached around behind them and held them closer to her.

Max and Dalli also began to cry though it was obvious from their bewildered expressions that it was because they had picked up on the tension of the moment. They were thankfully still too young to understand the conversation.

Emma pulled them closer to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them rocked them as Regina did the twins while she continued to keep an eye on Regina and her girls. She wasn't sure what to do or say here. She didn't want to step on Regina's feet or upset any of the children anymore than they already were. Instead she just stayed quiet and waited for some sign from them as to what they needed from her next.

Finally Max, who hadn't understood anything looked around at his Mum and sisters. He looked up at his Mum, "where did he go Mummy?"

Regina blinked back the tears that were clouding her vision. This wasn't about her right now. It was about her children. She looked down into a face that looked so much like hers but in that moment she saw nothing but his Father staring back at her. She leaned forward being careful to keep her voice as even as possible, "Remember when the fishies died and then we buried them in the garden? Remember we talked about how they were going to a different place now? Well, Daddy's with them now. And even though he's not here anymore, he will still always love us and take care of us no matter what," she ran her hand up and down Zoe's back as she kept her eyes on her son. She knew it would still be a while before he understood what was happening.

Xisi pulled away from her Mum's shoulder, "I want to be dead too Mummy. I want to die with Daddy," she screeched out through her tears.

Regina pulled in a sharp breath, "Don't say that. Don't ever say that," she shook her head at her daughter fervently. "We all die. That's true. But it's not your time yet. It's not either of our times. Daddy's not here. But the rest of us still are. Me, your sisters and your brother. And Emma. We're all here and we need you to be with us."

"But no one's with Daddy," Zoe insisted. She began to wipe angrily at tears on her face as she pulled away from her Mum.

Regina reached out and pulled her back. Zoe struggled slightly but Regina held firm until she gave up and collapsed against her Mum again. Regina cupped her chin and forced her eyes to meet hers, "My Papi is with Daddy. He's not alone. And we will be together with him again one day. Daddy wouldn't want us to be there before it's our time. So for now we have to show him that we'll be okay until that time comes."

Dalli and Max had stopped crying but were staring at them blank-faced.

Emma's tongue darted out as she moistened her dried lips. She wasn't sure if her input was welcomed or not but she took Regina's silence as acceptance, "Remember Simba from the Lion King?" They had all watched the movie countless times. The kids knew the songs and most of the lines by heart. "Remember when his Daddy died?" she waited until she got a nod from Max before continuing. "It was the circle of life. And it was Mufasa's time to go. Even though his Daddy wasn't with him anymore he was still watching over him. And now he's up in the sky with the stars watching over us. That's where your Daddy is too now."

She could still see the confusion in their faces. But Regina gave her a small smile of gratitude. She answered her with a small smile of her own as she locked eyes with her. The swirl of emotions raging away in those deep dark depths almost consumed her. But she continued to fight back her own pain so that she could allow her family to deal with theirs.

Eventually the twins became spent. Their eyelids blinked heavily as they slumped tiredly against their Mum. Their crying had worn them out. Emma wondered how they could look so old and yet so young al at the same time. She traded Max and Dalli for the girls then she began to lug their weighted bodies back to the house. Regina followed close behind with the smaller kids.

She ignored the stares and the silence that followed them as they made their way through the house and up the stairs. Though they were in a house full of family right now the only ones that mattered to her were the ones in her arms and Regina's and her little ones as they followed behind.

She laid the girls down in their bed. They were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. She and Regina both helped them remove their jeans and shoes before they tucked them in. Regina had Max climb in beside them before she did the same. She began to nurse Dalli while she stroked his hair as his own eyes began to fall heavy. She knew that the two of them would soon follow right behind their sisters in sleep.

Emma shifted around uncertainly as she weighed her choices on what to do next. She didn't want to go but she didn't want to intrude either. "Did you need me to leave or - ?" The question caught in her throat at the sadness in Regina's wet eyes as she shook her head.

Emma slipped out of her shoes and jeans and climbed into the bed on the other. Her last thought before darkness claimed her was a promise to herself that she would be here for them no matter what.

 


End file.
